Heavy
by Niham87
Summary: Rio gives Beth one last chance to prove she can be a good girl. Amid laundering fake money and moving baby formula, Rio learns that Beth is much more than the cookie-cutter housewife he had taken her for. Struggling with explosive chemistry and unexpected trouble, makes them soon realize that they are not that different from each other. Post-Canon Season 1/ Pre Season 2
1. Chapter 1

The gun felt heavy, slightly cool against her shaking hand. The world crumbled around her and still, he smiles, even with the gun pointed to his head. She was the one holding the power but she wasn't in control.

 _Could she even pull the trigger?_ Tears welled in her eyes as the thoughts circled her head. _Did she have a choice?_ She wouldn't cry.

A rush of adrenaline spread like heat through her veins, pooling in her ears until they started to ring. Dean murmured something through his broken lips that she couldn't understand. She was only aware of her own laboured breathing.

She had experienced the gift of life first handed, could she end one now?

Is this how it felt, to have such power in one's hands? The choice to take a life the ultimate thrill?

Suddenly the gun didn't feel as heavy.

Rio must have sensed the change in her, his smirk faded but his eyes still challenged her.

Her body started to relax, her breath evened, her hand tightened around the gun handle and lightly her finger squeezed the trigger again, again and again.

Rio chuckled as the clicking sound on the empty barrel continued. "Ah, Elizabeth! You got balls... I'll give you that." He said approaching her with fast angry strides, "I thought you didn't have in you. But to be honest... you never, ever, did what was expected of you."

Beth lowered the useless empty gun. That side smile, usually so amused, was now coated in anger.

"Did you really think I would make it that easy, huh?" He asked, stopping just inches from her body, hauling the gun from her hand, his left hand made way to the back of her head, taking a handful of her hair and yanking her head back painfully.

She gasped before she could stop herself. She would not beg for her life again, fuck him! She would hold her head high one last time.

"Think you can play with big boys now, huh?" He said, slamming her back against the wall and jerking her head back further.

His dark gaze then roamed all over her body, the smirk back on his lips. "I gotta say… I really like this new attire of yours." He drawled, slowly running the gun barrel all the way up her button up black shirt, taking his time on the buttons just above her breasts.

"I guess a hoodie wouldn't do for a suburban housewife, huh?" The gun travelled to the lapels of her black blazer, his laugh dry. "Yeah, nah... It don't matter how you dress, don't matter what you scheme with your lady friends… It was over before it started!"

Beth could only swallow as he threw each angry word at her.

"What you see here…" he said, making a point by waving the gun to himself, "Is so much bigger than you can imagine, bitch... you have no clue!" Beth moaned in pain as his hand tugged at her hair with each word.

And then it happened again. Just like months ago when he was about to order his men to kill her, like every other moment she stood up to him.

She laughed. Was it some kind of survival mode? A basic instinct that overcame her?

The tears, she promised herself not to shed just moments ago began to trail down her cheeks, "Fuck you, Rio!" She spat in between hysterical laughs and salty tears.

"Me wanting to be you?" She laughed drily. "Me? The naive suburban housewife, nothing but a charity case… No, I don't want to be you. I want to be more than you. I already am… this suburban bitch got your business down! And you can beat me, break me or kill me but it doesn't change the fact that I owned you!"

Rio's jaw rocked back and forth. In anger, he hurled the gun on the table, where a definitely unconscious Dean rested his head, and Beth couldn't avoid but startle at the sound of metal against wood.

His eyes bore into her, the piqued expression deepened. She held his stare, jutting her chin up in pure defiance.

Rio sighed, all the anger seemingly washing away all of the sudden. His free hand went around her neck, "What am I gonna do with you Elizabeth?" He asked, not really expecting an answer.

Beth swallowed hard while his finger pads stroked the skin behind her ear. A sensitive spot that she had no idea existed until this moment. His gaze fixed on her parted lips and she felt the heat of his breath, hovering just above them.

It wasn't his touch or the sound of his voice that unhitched her. With was the need in his dark eyes... a reflection of her own. And that terrified her way more than the violence she knew he was capable of. Her own need… for this... whatever it was, scared the shit of off her.

"Get out of my house!" She whispered pronouncing each word carefully, just as their lips were about to meet.

A cool mask covered his face almost instantly, the old knowing smirk back as he placed a hand on each side of her head.

"Oh, am I upsetting you, sweetheart?" He asked, lowering his head until he was staring her straight in the eye.

A vein pumping underneath his tattooed throat caught her attention, all of a sudden, an urge to brush her tongue over the palpitating skin slammed the back of her brain. She wasn't thinking straight. He was too damn close, she couldn't think straight.

"I gave you a chance to get out that night. I said we were done! But you had to go tryna fuck me over." He said, suddenly moving away from her he picked up the gun from the table and sat down next to Dean, who seemed to be waking up.

"Sweetheart, I'ma give you some business advice…" Shaking his head as he took a bunch of bullets from his jeans pocket, "And y'see… " He continued, removing the gun magazine and feeding in the bullets with trained fingers, "I'd think you knew this, you know, with all that owning me and what not."

He put the gun back together with swift movements, then his eyes met hers. The coldness in his gaze made her legs buckle — Annie's talk about the sharks and how their eyes turned white before they kill you came to her mind, but his weren't white, they were so black, black and cold as death.. there was nothing there — she slid her back down the wall. This was it, she would be dead in a minute.

Dean moaned as Rio grabbed him by the nape, yanking him straight on the chair, he pressed the gun muzzle to his temple.

Beth closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. She wasn't religious, but at that moment she found herself praying. _Dear God, please don't leave her children… my babies, alone._

"You don't fuckin' snitch!" Rio growled banging Dean's face full force on the hardwood table.

Beth couldn't avoid the yelp out of her mouth, her eyes shot wide open, startled by the loud bang followed by the sound of bone cracking. For a second there she thought it was the gun firing, that he'd killed Dean.

Rio lifted Dean's head yanking at his hair, blood gushing from the broken nose. "Don't worry, sweetheart. He's gonna be ready for another one in a couple of weeks. Ain't that right, champ?" He said, smiling sadistically, obviously enjoying every bit of this. Then kicked the chair, making Dean land on the rug with a muffled thud.

She just noticed that she was sobbing again. Rio pulled his hoodie from the back of a chair and put it on in the usual half and half style.

Before she knew he was crouched in front of her and helping her up. While she was a sobbing wreck, he looked calm and collected, like this was nothing out of an ordinary day on his life. It probably wasn't, what did she really know about this man? She'd played with fire, carelessly. Now, she had to handle the burn.

"Elizabeth..." He drawled, claiming her chin and breaking her thoughts, he looked into her eyes. His hard gaze didn't match the sweet way her name sounded from his lips, "I'm gonna lay low for a while, in that time you gonna get your house in order, clean up your mess, get rid of your rotten eggs. No more brunch plottin' with your gals… There ain't more chances, you fuck this up..." He dug his fingers into her chin harder, "We're done, for real. You feel me?"

"Why don't you just kill me?" She asked with all the courage she could muster.

He shrugged his shoulders dismissively, "I thought you said not to point a gun at you again."

They both knew he didn't need a gun to kill her.

He then put the golden gun in her hands. "Keep it. I have this feelin' you might need it."

He started to walk away and Beth aimed the now loaded gun to his back.

"And what makes you think I'm not gonna shoot you now?"

He stopped and looking over his shoulder gave her that sexy half-grin, completely disarming her all the while she still held the gun. "I don't. See you really soon, yeah?"

His disregard left her feeling even more humiliated.

She watched him saunter away carefree from under a blur of anger filled tears, while her hand shook, heavy, from the weight of the golden gun.


	2. Chapter 2

Rio left Beth's house to find Carlos parked outside. Not surprising, he knew him better than most.

"You didn't end it." Carlos stated as he climbed in.

Rio just shook his head and told him to go. They drove in silence for a while but he could sense that Carlos was holding back.

"You wanna say somethin' or ya just gonna keep lookin' at me sideways?" Rio asked. He was so fuckin' tired, just wanted this day to be over.

Carlos shrugged his shoulders, eyes still on the road. "I'm just wonderin' if you're thinkin' with your head, your dick or worse."

Rio chuckled amused, "What can be worse than thinkin' with my dick?"

He finally looked at Rio when they stop at a red light, "Your heart."

 **/***/**

Beth was mixing cupcake batter and thinking about the past two months, she had not seen Rio since that night, but his gangbanger friends did show up every week… with a bag full of cash.

Carlos — the one with long beard and face tats — didn't talk much, in fact, he usually just stared at her, like he was about to cap a bitch given as much as she did the wrong move, but Felix was nice enough.

When she asked why the hell did Rio kept sending her money, they shrugged shoulders saying they were just following the boss orders.

At first, she didn't spend a cent or even told the girls about it, fearing it was another test. But when the bills start to accumulate she didn't have a choice. Ruby still had her girl's medical fees to cover and Annie might have let Sadie into that fancy school but didn't give up on her custody.

They were still in need of that money as much as when they decided to rob Fine & Frugal.

She just hoped that she could cover whatever the cost Rio was gonna ask for it.

For all she knew, over her head still hung a death sentence. Rio was not the forgiving type and she was a snitch, just like he said that night. And even though she liked to think that she did what she had to do to save herself, it didn't make a difference, everyone knows… snitches end up in ditches.

So she did as Rio said… she had been a very good girl. She had gotten her house in order.

Mary Pat had left, moved back to her hometown. After all the deal with Boomer she decided to leave, gave Beth the recorder and apologized for the money extortion but as they knew she had no other option.

All three of them knew better than to judge, so Beth sent her away with 35k from Rio's money with good wishes on her fresh start.

Boomer was locked up, and for a long time. After some discussion, they had decided it was too much of a risk to use the recorded rape confession so they went with Annie's original idea. Annie had gotten hold of his phone at work and sent his dick pic to Sadie's phone. The cops were waiting for him at work, quite the scandal by Annie's colourful description.

Beth was a bit upset that she had missed on it, she had no lost love for the idiot after he tried to rape Annie.

Her last rotten egg was Dean.

After Rio's beating, he was in bed or a couple of days and both agreed into some flippant mugging story to cover up for his wounds.

She held herself from spilling the beans and tell him she knew about his fake cancer, hoping he would come clean or at least to see how far was he going with his bullshit.

It didn't take much time for her to kick him out.

She almost lost it when he asked her to take him to the hospital for a chemo session, instead of driving him to the hospital she stopped at the nearest motel and gave him a key.

"I have booked you a room for two weeks." She said without bothering to look at him, "Your bags are in the boot."

"Bethie, what's all this… I am sick! You can't do this!"

"Yes. You are. A sick, lying, bastard!" Beth made sure to look him in the eye as she said each word, and his face was priceless.

"Beth... please." He pleaded, trying to grab her hand, "You have to understand. I-I didn't want to lose you! I love you!"

Beth chuckled drily, "You certainly have a funny way to show it… How long were you gonna pretend to be sick, huh?" She yelled at him as tears started to fall, "How little you must think of me... and faking cancer, seriously, that's low even for a cheating asshole like you!" Damn tears wouldn't stop and hell she was hurt… more than she would like to admit, "God! And to think I was, this close, from forgiving your cheating ass!"

"Beth… no… I … I love you! Please, we can fix this... I promise!" He repeated.

"No, Dean." She said, cleaning the tears with the back of her hand, "We can't. It's over. Get out please."

He tried her with his puppy face and going down the guilt trip, "Bethie… please… you still love me, I know you do. You can't do this to the kids!"

She would have none of it. Yes, she'd loved him... a long time ago, whatever was left of that love, she'd hung on to it for the last months, every time she looked at their family photos, every time he played the loving father, she'd hung to it for her life. But ultimately, it washed away when she found out about his fake cancer. Time was up for them. "I said...get out!"

He sighed, "Look, you're nervous and not thinking straight. I will go, but I want to talk about this. I'll call you later, ok?"

Not thinking straight? Jesus. Every time he opened his mouth, he just managed to make everything worse, what a dumb fucking asshole.

Beth hadn't even bothered to answer, just drove off as soon as he closed the boot door.

That was almost two months ago but it still felt like it was yesterday.

Beth slammed the oven door close a bit too hard at the reminder of it. She then set the cooking timer and went for a quick shower to relax.

Picking one of her favourite plush towels, she hung it next to the shower door and set the water temperature just how she liked it, a bit on the scalding side, or so she'd been told by Dean.

She snorted in disgust, thinking of Dean again. It was not easy to get rid of 20 years of marriage baggage, but it still annoys the crap out of her.

As she undressed, she started to wonder, why was she so hurt.

She didn't love Dean, not for a long time.

That fateful night, when she launched those keys in Rio's face, comes to her mind.

 _Do you think I need you?_ His deep drawl echoed in her head as the hot water dripped down her body. _I need more of your bitch-ass drama like I need a hole in my head._

Those words had hurt even more… was that why she tried to get him locked up or was just pride speaking. He had almost kissed her... God, she wanted him to kiss her.

Everything was so damn confusing. She didn't know who she was anymore… couldn't even trust her own feelings.

She missed the thrill, she missed his damn smile, and she wanted to feel _that_ again… the heavy cold gun, the flush of adrenaline as she squeezed the trigger. She wanted to know what came next.

And it disgusted her almost as it excited her.

Somewhere along the way, something had shifted, she'd broken out of her mould. Her steady, boring cookie-cutter life was not enough anymore.

She wanted… _no_ , she needed Rio.

For the past two months, she had dreamed of his rough tattooed hands running over her body. Of his tongue licking her lips instead of his own. Of her fingers undoing that button up shirt of his, find out if more tattoos covered his lean body.

She had dreamed of the muzzle of his golden gun sliding up her breasts, like that night, but without clothes preventing the feel of the cold tip on her skin.

The sound of the cooking alarm broke the spell. She sighed, resting her forehead against the shower wall and turning the taps off.

The cold air, or maybe her thoughts, made her nipples harden. With another sigh, this time of frustration, she reached for the towel only to find the hook empty.

"What the…" She could have sworn she'd picked up a towel.

That's when she saw him, sitting on her armchair. His posture relaxed, a gun in his hand, her plush towel in the other, a massive bulge between his legs and fire on his gaze.

"Hello, Elizabeth."


	3. Chapter 3

His gaze burned and branded her. Jesus H Fucking Christ… if she wasn't naked already her panties would have dropped, right there.

Why did she cancel her maintenance waxing appointment again? Beth tried to remember while her guts churned with mortification.

All thoughts vanished - pretty damn quick - when he got up and walked in her direction with feline-like strides., holstering the gun on the back of his jeans while his hungry gaze swept up and down her curves.

Beth opened her mouth to say something but it felt sandpaper dry. She licked her lips trying to bring back some moisture into her mouth and some sense into her stupid brain.

Instead, it made him grunt. A low, rumbling, sexy thing that made her pussy clench with need.

The wetness between her legs wasn't unexpected, it was the quickness that took her completely by surprise. A heat wave rushed through her as she turned red with embarrassment, she usually needed a bit of work to reach that stage.

Her treacherous body could not be trusted.

She felt the heat of his body behind her even before the towel could reach her shoulders. Still, it frightened her. Flashbacks of the night she thought he would kill her flooded her mind making her jump a little out of her own skin. But quickly, she was drawn by the gentle way Rio ran the towel down the back of her arms, the soft plush material making a quick job of drying her skin.

Then he whispered in her ear. Something about a catch 22 and the rest in Spanish, or at least what she thought was Spanish. She barely could hear under the thumping of her heart let alone comprehend over the fog in her brain. All her blood seemed to rush and palpitate heavily in her head as his tongue licked a drop of water rolling down her spine.

Her breasts tightened instantly and all she could do was moan.

Her body seemed to gain a mind of his own and her buttocks lifted to meet his crotch, the rough texture of his jeans making her skin tingle all over.

His hands were everywhere setting her aflame. Beth felt their heat even through the thick towel. On her lower back, down her legs, then up her inner thigh, kneading the curve of her breast and rib cage, all while he ground his erection between her plump ass cheeks.

Beth met his burning gaze in the vanity mirror and what she saw made her feel the sexiest woman in the all goddamn world.

Choosing one of the body lotions from the vanity counter, Rio spread a big dollop of cream in his hand. His hands were large and veiny with long lean fingers. Black ink over sun-kissed skin.

She admired them through the mirror as he began massaging the cream into her belly.

Her large breasts jiggled from the quiver, from the pleasure of being touched by him. She desperately tried to control her uneven breath, extremely hard task when he kept looking at her like she was a desirable meal.

He then kneaded the lotion into her breasts. A loud moan escaped her parted lips when he held their weight, squeezing the pink taut tips between his thumb and ring finger.

Although his chest was glued to her back, she couldn't avoid a little cry of disappointment when his hands left her breasts to get more lotion.

He rested his chin on the crook of her neck, his deep voice so close to her ear startled her almost as much as it made her pussy juices flow.

"Y'know," He drawled, rubbing slow lazy circles on her hip bone, "I've been wonderin' for the longest time if you were a real redhead."

His ring finger slid over the small patch of hair above her pussy and Beth harshly released the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

Through the mirror, Rio smirked wickedly at her while his finger slid between her wet folds. Beth started shaking like a leaf in the wind, completely wrapped up in his coffee-brown gaze as he worked her out.

He then pressed hard on her clit, and she came… shamelessly. Loud, guttural, wild moaning noises coming from the deepest of her throat.

Good God! How long had it been since she had been touched by a man? Like this... never. She should be ashamed, by her behaviour, by the lack of modesty. But she simply didn't.

Her legs gave in as the orgasm waves rippled through her body, but Rio didn't let her go, he held her tightly against him. Neither did he wait for her recovery. He whirled her harshly around and before she knew it, she was sitting on the vanity edge.

With almost no time to register the cold marble biting into her heated skin, he positioned himself between her open thighs and claimed her mouth.

He didn't taste as she expected. Not that she was expecting anything. This was never in her plans, only in her fantasies.

The kiss was demanding and brutal. His tongue was skilful and his lips felt soft and full against hers.

He explored each corner thoroughly, mimicked the ancient fucking movement, in and out, his tongue sliding over hers gloriously. Suckling and biting into her lush lower lip until her pussy was fluttering and she was whimpering, with pain... pleasure.

Can one come just from kissing? Cause' she was damn close.

She wanted to feel his skin against her, wanted to feel all of him, but he was restraining her hands behind her back.

She broke the kiss slowly, looking at his dark eyes.

"Let me touch you." She said between a demand and a plead, unable to recognize her own voice.

"Soon…" He mumbled against her chin dimple. Beth moaned, surprised as a wave of pleasure rocked her. He seemed to have found yet another unknown pleasurable spot in her body.

He slid down her neck, his lips, teeth, and tongue making a shaking mess out of her. Then cupped her breasts in his palms, feeling their weight and grunting approvingly as he squeezed them gently. Once again she admired his capable hands, how his dark honeyed skin complimented her alabaster light tone to perfection.

Everything swept away from her mind as his mouth latched, hard on her nipple.

It was painful and shooting, brutal and sweet.

He gave the same thoughtful treatment to the other breast, then grabbed her legs and squeezed her calves gently and before she had time register it, her knees were over his shoulders. With his hands on her hips, he pulled her buttocks towards him, slightly over the vanity edge.

She yelped in surprise, hands automatically grabbing the marble edge for balance as he kneeled before her glistening slit.

Beth's breath hitched. Never before she felt this exposed. She was completely open to him, for his viewing pleasure.

His pupils were huge, only a small rim of dark brown visible, his nostrils flared as he took her scent.

"Fuck," His voice was low and rough like it was hard for him to speak. "Your skin is creamy all over… I've been wonderin' 'bout that too."

He then gave her the wickedest, sexiest of grins before leaning over her pussy.

His tongue felt rough against her tender folds, he licked from her hole to the top of her mound, one long stroke.

Her hips buckled but he quickly placed his palms on her pelvis securing her in place.

Before she could recover he suckled her clit.

She moaned and rubbed her mound on his nose. It was too much, he kept sucking and sucking while his tongue did wonderful, quick, wicked flicks over her clit. Her body twisted uncontrollably.

His palms trailed down to cup her ass, squeezing the round masses of her buttocks and growling into her slit.

The low grumbling made her clit tingle and her inner walls clench.

Removing a hand from her ass he circled her opening with two fingers before entering her quickly, in and out, curling his fingers inside her, hitting the sweetest spot, at the same time he bit down on her clit.

Something shattered inside her and she screamed his name until she was raw.

He didn't stop, even when she was coming down from her high he kept is brutal assault forcing her into another devastating orgasm.

Still feeling weak and unsteady, he lifted her from the vanity top. "Oh. My. God." Beth whimpered, leaning on him as his arms tightened around her waist, her throat was raw making her voice already natural breathy voice unusually husky.

"Nah, sweetheart, you can call me Rio." He chuckled, pulling her into a heated kiss.

Her hands trailed to his belt buckle, she struggled with it as he kept kissing and licking her neck making her lose focus from the task.

Annoyed she pushed softly on his muscled chest, shooting daggers at him with her gaze, "Would you give me a minute?"

He nodded his head and laughed, the deep sound took her breath away.

Beth had to clear her throat before finally undoing his jeans. She quickly shoved her hand inside his boxers, cupping his cock in her palm she pumped him a couple of times. He hissed, throwing his head back for her gratification.

"BETH? What the fuck? Are you trying to burn your house down?" Coming from downstairs, Annie's shout was accompanied by the smell of burnt cake.

The cupcakes... She had forgotten about the cupcakes!

They both moaned in disappointment, still, he held her tightly in his arms like he was not willing to let go. Not just yet anyway.

"Beth?" Annie shouted, her voice now worried.

"In the shower!" Beth shouted back while Rio picked up the towel from the floor, wrapping it around her shoulders.

He then placed his lips on hers in a chaste kiss, his eyes were still full of fire but he nodded his head to the door.

Beth wrapped the towel around her breast and didn't dare to look back as she left the bedroom, unsure if she could leave at all had she witnessed his burning gaze one more time.

She reached the kitchen as Annie was opening the windows, smoke everywhere.

"Beth, what the fuck?" She said, grabbing a kitchen towel and shaking it around, "Did you fell asleep in the bathtub?"

"Something like that." Beth managed to say, her throat still felt terribly raw. An annoyed sigh left her lips as she took in the burnt mess on the kitchen countertop.

Annie rolled her eyes at her, "Why are you all red… Oh my God! Is Dean here?" Annie asked bewildered, "I swear to God, Beth! If you have forgiven that cheating bastard…"

"No, he is not here, and no, I did NOT forgive him!" Beth retorted, feeling too tired and sexually frustrated for her sister's shit.

"Okay! What are you so flustered for?" Beth can see her gears grinding from where she was standing, "Oh my… were you masturbating?"

"What? NO!" Beth replied, and way too quickly. She felt herself turn redder with embarrassment.

"Oh my God! You sooo were!" Annie said with laughter filled eyes.

"Was NOT!" Beth fired back, quickly grabbing some glasses and the bourbon bottle. Through the window, she saw Rio leaving through the backyard gate.

She had no idea how he could move around so silently.

Beth handed a glass of bourbon to Annie, whom returned her a disgusted look.

"Eww… you did your wash your hands, right?"

Beth started laughing.

If she only knew.


	4. Chapter 4

For the past month, they have been working with the gangbangers, all sort of odd jobs, visits to Starbucks for coffee pickups, dandy Donuts filing off gun serial numbers, to uber service for mean-looking gangstas.

Nothing major as they are still on shutdown, Rio was not taking chances after her little stunt with the FBI.

Beth, on the other hand, was sticking with Rio most of the time.

She could still see is cocky smile while he'd explained her new role: _Think of it like you're a personal assistant or somethin' like that, you know… I say jump, you ask how high and what not?_

At least none of them was dead... yet.

At "work" he seemed to mostly ignore her, or worse, treat her all business mode, like that night in her bathroom never happened.

She hated it, _hated him._ Hated that he could disregard her so easily when she couldn't stop thinking about him, the amazing ways he'd touched her, made her come.

She hated that she liked it… _him._

She hated the way he seemed to know her life and schedule better than herself. How his boys would show up as she was unloading the groceries and help her out. The way he would show up at the house, always after she'd left the kids at school, and making sure she back on time for their pick up. She hated how her body jumped out of her skin every time her phone chimed with a location and time, that so — _seemingly —_ casually popped when the kids were staying at Dean's.

The way he exerted this _control_ over her, irked her, but the attention to detail delighted her. It was like he cared for her children to have a normal-ish life and a present mom. Just the possibility that he cared left her extremely confused.

Like any of those feelings make any sense together, right?

And then there was the way she felt every time she was about to break the rules, the kick of adrenaline that burned through her veins every time she was about to be a bad, bad girl. _And oh yeah, the sexual frustration._

She was on a roller-coaster of emotions, not even throughout her pregnancies she felt anywhere near this insane.

Thank God, it was Friday night, and the girls were coming over. They would binge-watch the bachelorette, and she could drown all her Rio thoughts with some cosmos.

Dean arrived to pick up the kids while she piled a snack platter. He still had a key. She had to fix that soon, but not today. Today was about having fun and forget troubles.

"Girl's night?" He asked snatching an olive from her neat stack.

"Yep." She said trying not to get upset by the sound of his annoying voice while she gingerly cut celery sticks.

"Do you want me to pick the kids from school on Monday? It would give you a bit more time to rest."

"Nope." She replied short, gripping the knife handle a bit more tightly at the sound of his sigh.

"Look, Beth, I'm trying here. I need you to be on the same page!"

She stopped the chopping to look at him, "Oh! Can you tell me on which page the topic — Lying about having Cancer — is?"

"Common Beth! I thought we were over this."

"You might, but I'm not! Have you sign the divorce papers yet?" She put in smoothly, bringing out her sweet mommy voice.

"NO! I don't want to! Please, Beth… can we talk a bit more before such a harsh decision?"

Beth smiled coyly, she was not letting this dickhead for man ruin her night, "KIDS! YOUR DAD IS HERE!"

Dean didn't have time to say anything else, he gave her the evil eye as the little ones came running down the stairs swamping him with hugs, shrieking of happiness and heavy backpacks.

He could be a piece of shit as a human being, but she couldn't fault him as a parent.

Not much later, Annie and Ruby barged in, hands full.

"We come bearing booze and gifts!" Annie said waving bottles of vodka and triple sec in Beth's direction.

"Just in time, bachelorette is about to start… and what's that?" Beth asked pointing to the funny looking pink box that Ruby had set on the counter.

"Oh… that's for later! Beech, Ima need a drink... I'm dead!" she said, falling heavily on the comfy sofa with a huge sigh.

"Too much hand work?" Annie asked pretending to give a hand job to an imaginary cock, Beth rolled her eyes at her but couldn't avoid joining in the giggles.

"Bitch! I almost wish... I've been listening to the police radio all day. My ass is square and my ears are burning from those damn headphones." Ruby described as Beth handed her a cosmo.

"Police radio? That's new… " Annie said raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah… I'm telling you, something big coming!"

"Definitely something happening." Beth confirmed, scooting on the sofa and taking a large sip from her drink, "Hmm, Rio has been a bit on the edge lately."

"Oh… Rio's been a bit on the edge?" Annie teased her by making a poor imitation of her voice, "You still haven't told us what the hell you do with him all day!"

"I do... stuff. What the hell is that even supposed to mean?" Beth retaliated quickly, feeling the heat of a blush spreading over her cheeks.

"Stuff, uh? Like… sexual stuff or?" Annie stuck in.

"Why does everything has to be about sex with you?" Beth yelled exasperated.

"Then why is _gangfriend_ doing stuff..." Annie remarked, quoting the stuff with her fingers, "...exclusively with you? I mean... he clearly has favourites!"

"Mmhmm… we all seen the way he looks at you." Ruby added as they clung their glasses in an agreement toast.

"Oh my God, you guys!" Beth shook her head, "It's nothing like that!"

At least not for him anyway, he hadn't touched or given her much as a passing look since that eventful night in her bathroom.

She got that clear when she asked him why he'd put her on a different role than the girls, his blank look hurting has much has his words.

"Need your scrapbooking skills to sort out my desk… What the fuck you think, Elizabeth?"

She was nothing more than an annoyance he had to keep in check.

"Whatever you say, sis!" Annie said sharing a knowing look with Ruby.

The night went by with the vodka flowing freely, by the end of the show they were a bit more than tipsy.

"We got you something!" Annie said giving her the pink box from earlier.

"What is it?" Beth asked shaking the box, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Open up and find out!" Annie replied with a mischievous grin on her face.

Beth made a quick job out of it, black tissue paper flying everywhere. _What the... Oh my fucking God! She was going to kill these bitches!_

It was a dildo... not a just a normal regular dildo, nope! It was a gun dildo. Literally, a gun with a freaking pink penis at the end.

"Are you guys for real, a dildo?" Beth asked astonishedly looking at the absurd sex toy inside the box.

"This is NOT just a dildo," Annie said holding it by the gun holster, "This is THE Dream, baby! Eight inches long of realistic premium Cyberskin, 3-speed settings, 7 patterns of powerful vibration and long life rechargeable battery!" She added, quirking her eyebrows up and down.

"We figured with you being this… lady boss criminal mastermind, the gun part was fitting." Ruby said trying to keep a straight face.

They all burst out laughing, Annie gave the sex toy back to Beth, beelined for the vodka to serve them shots.

"To long life batteries!" They all cheered downing the shots.

"Did he sign the papers yet?" Annie asked a few minutes later, ruining the mood.

"He refused to sign again. " Beth replied absently playing with the vibrator speed settings, "I have an appointment with a lawyer on Monday, it seems the litigious route is the way to go."

Ruby groaned all of a sudden, "For the love of Jesus! Can you stop playing with that thing? I haven't had sex in three months! I'm about to climb a wall... or steal that thing from you!" She added after downing her drink.

"Oh, honey! Stan's still giving you the cold shoulder?" Annie said giving her a hug. Ruby just nodded.

"Well… still beats me." Beth muttered.

It was a bit of a lie, what Rio did to her, was sex... technically. But she could only wonder what would have happened next if Annie had not interrupted.

The house would have probably burned down. The question was if Rio would have made her burn to ashes first.

"Word!" Ruby agreed while Annie sighed sadly.

"Oh, for fuck's sake Annie! When was the last time you had sex? Twenty four hours ago?"

"Hey, don't slut shame me, sis!" She said snorting, "Give me a bit more credit, will you? It was 48 hours!"

They were still laughing when his deep grave voice stormed through the room.

"I'm glad to inform you, ladies, that at least one of your dry spells is over."

Beth immediately dropped the dildo, jumping at his voice. A little mortifying cry escaping her throat as the dildo began to vibrate at full tilt, the pink tip rotating wildly on the floor.

"We are back in business."

Beth felt the heat rising up her face, and further, as she blushed. Rio's dark gaze was glistening with laughter and something else. Something that she was too embarrassed has to identify as of right now.

Moaning in shame, Beth hid her face behind her hands. Carlos and Felix were right behind him having a hard time disguising their laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

When Rio said they were back in business, he meant, right that moment.

So they were driving to somewhere unknown, to do God knows what.

She was awarded a told you so look from her sister and Ruby when Rio grabbed her car keys and told her that she was going with him.

They drove in silence, the only sound the rhythmical tap of Rio's fingers on the steering wheel to the low music on the radio. Beth met with Carlos blank stare in the rear-view mirror, which she quickly avoided, deciding to focus instead on the side mirror, she could see the headlights from the school Impala in which Felix was driving the girls.

"This soccer mom van would be dope for a drive-by, with this auto slide doors and whatnot. What's the horsepower on this thing?"

His warm tone took her by surprise, very different from the dismissive way he talked to her since the bathroom _incident._

Beth shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea. Getaway driving was definitely not in my mind as top feature."

"Right. Can always ask your husband, yeah?"

"Ex-husband." Beth corrected him quickly.

He took a second from the road to look at her, that sexy quirk on the corner of his mouth making an appearance, "What he do? Forgot your birthday?"

Beth gave him a very unladylike snort, "Don't want to talk about it."

It was enough humiliation for one day, no need to add that she had been cheated and lied by Dean.

"Right. Right." He said with a low chuckle turning his eyes back to the road.

They parked in front of a warehouse, an old industrial area and not far from the river, Beth noticed as the smell of seawater invaded her nostrils.

A bunch of vehicles already parked in the large space at the front.

Annie scooched behind her, "Oh, I know this place. I was here the other day with , we came to get the keys."

"Keys... for what?" Ruby asked bewildered, "Looks like you can just touch the door and it will fall from its hinges."

Ruby offered a pretty good description, it was a huge old rusting tin rectangle.

Rio nodded for them to follow. They stepped inside to a familiar sight. It was another money laundering operation, pretty much like the one at the other warehouse except on a much larger scale.

There were at least 80 people in there, from young wannabe gangbangers that barely left their puberty behind, white-collar individuals, from older ladies to young mothers.

It was an odd bunch and for the first time, Beth didn't think that three suburban moms would stand out that much.

All of Rio boys were there too — including some new faces — distributing people into all the different working stations.

These people knew the drill that much was obvious.

She was about to follow Annie and Ruby into the assembly line when Rio grabbed her firmly, his large hand making her wrist feel small and fragile.

"You're comin' with me." He drawled, pulling her towards a set of shabby looking steel stairs, that lead towards a platform that circled the entire building.

And from above, Beth had an insight on the magnitude of what was happening here, this was massive.

She wondered how much money they're cleaning, admiring the absurd amount of boxes full of wrapping paper.

To pull something like this... he definitely was not the average thug. He had to be big. Top of the food chain big. King.

She was truly impressed and could only imagine what else he had his hands on.

"Breathtaking sight, ain't it?" Rio's husky voice came from behind her and for the thinnest second, she doubted he was talking about the money.

Beth turned on her heels to face him, his sexy half smile made a number in her brain and she completely forgot the smart-arsed reply she was about to hawk. Instead, she cleared her throat, wishing her head could be cleared as easily.

"How much am I looking at?"

"Oh, you don't get to worry bout' that, sweetheart. You only have to worry about 5 mills, that's your share."

"What do you mean, my share?" She asked a bit stunned by the amount.

"You remember you lil' stunt with the FBI? Yeah? Not only you ruined my arrangement with the local businesses, my friends in Canada got a little upset too." He drawled, getting closer. The intensity of his gaze made her step backwards.

Beth's lower back hit the rail, with nowhere else to go as he grabbed the rail, hand on each side, effectively locking her between his arms.

"I had a deal, crossin' a few mills every week, they got queasy when they saw my face all over the news. I had to choose, lose my investment or bring it all in. And here we are."

He was clearly upset, it was hard for her to admit that she may have stirred more than desired with her actions, that she didn't think things through, just like he said.

"So, you will have two weeks to clean 5 million for me. Go big or go home, right?" He smirked, dark gaze guzzling down to her breasts.

For him to use the same expression she used before, in the park, tainted the sweet memory in such a bitter way that it made her wince.

She was obviously so not forgiven.

"Two weeks? How… that's… there is no way I ca…" She stumbled.

Something in his eyes made her stop the babbling, she shut her mouth and swallowed, hard.

"You gather your girls, your secret shoppers, recruit at soccer games, do a seminar, Tupperware or whatever. I don't give a fuck Elizabeth... two weeks, 5 mills."

The way he said her full name was almost sinful, he usually stuck to Beth when he was upset... it makes her snap, anger flooding her veins.

"Is this another one of your tests?" She spats angrily.

For a second he seemed taken by surprise, but she quickly dismissed that thought as he plasters the usual half smile on his lips.

"You're too smart for your own good." He drawls.

"Was making me almost shoot you a test too? What about what happened in my bathroom? Did I pass your test there?"

Rio was glued to her before she even finished the words, his body heat making her warm and wanton.

"Nah darling, that was... unavoidable." He said, sparing a heated look down her body.

They stared at each other for a few moments, some unspoken battle being held.

Before the winner was determined they were interrupted by Carlos clearing his throat.

Rio backed away to look at him, they exchanged some words in rapid Spanish while Beth, just stood there trying to understand what the fuck was wrong with her.

"Listen up people…" His deep voice travelled through the building picking up everyone's attention, "We have 48 hours to clear this up. You know what to do. You do it well, you do it fast, we all profit. Aight? Let's move people!"

And just like that everyone started to do their job and Beth almost jumped on her feet to join the herd.

It infuriated her that he had that kind of power over her.

She was not going to let him do as he pleased, she was here and she was winning it!

"Thirty percent!" She said as he to walked away, "My cut, Thirty percent."

"Fifteen." He replied not even bothering to look at her.

"Twenty."

That made him stop, finally turning to face her and shaking his head in disbelief.

He locked his gaze with hers, the pink tip of his tongue edged in the corner of his mount and suddenly Beth forgot how to breathe.

"Okay." He agreed, the sound of his laugh rumbling behind.

/***/**/

It was the hardest two weeks she'd probably been through, but they did it.

They cleaned 5 million dollars in two weeks.

Rio had let them go on Saturday mid-afternoon after they busted their asses for almost 18 hours, but not before Beth made sure to learn every process on how to launder money. At least the punishment served her something.

That's when she broke the news to the girls, they weren't happy especially Ruby, whom more than ever wanted out.

"I can't! You can't keep signing me in for this Beth! I am trying to save my marriage!" She yelled.

"It's not like I had an option! He mentioned you guys!" Beth sighed, her head was starting to hurt, "You can't quit now Ruby, we need you! Besides its four hundred Gs! That's a lot of honey in the pot!"

"Look... we are obviously exhausted, let's rest for a couple of hours, sleep on it and we'll talk later, ok?" Annie added her two cents, funny how she was right for once.

They drove in silence back to Beth's house, but as they are about to park Ruby broke it to them.

"I'll do it, but after this, I'm out! You let your BFF gangbanger known that. I just hope I can still fix things with Stan."

After that everything was a blur, they needed to recruit at least 300 secret shoppers to make the deadline, it was insane and dangerous.

She was scared but deep down she knew she was in it for the thrill, it made her feel powerful and a little bit perverse but most of all, it made her feel like she had a purpose, that she was alive. Her Stepford mum heart had a pulse again.

After a few hours of sleep and a lot of coffee, by Sunday night they had come up with a simple but reliable way to keep the people and money under control. The system they had worked they just needed some minor adjustments.

Firstly, everyone they recruited would have to give their personal details and were aware if they screwed up it was on them.

They borrowed from Rio a couple the machines he used to check his fake cash so they would not have the same problem that they had with Mary Pat.

It was pretty much the same drill with a few extras to cover their arses.

The only problem was how they were going to recruit and train 300+ people in such a short time. Once again Rio's words were the solution, they spread the word about the once in a lifetime opportunity for mothers to earn their own money. PTA meetings mums, soccer games friends, facebook groups, hashtags, newspaper advertisements, name it, they did it all.

By Tuesday night they had 243 people registered and ready to hit the stores.

Beth took a break to look around as Annie finished her D. N. R. lecture.

They'd rented the school gym at night for their "training seminars" and she never felt prouder of herself has when almost 250 voices chanted "Receipts! Receipts! Receipts!" at the top of their lungs.

That assurance in herself was almost completely gone as she stood in front of Rio's office door. She was about to propose a business deal to him, one that he would certainly be sceptical to take.

She took a big breath trying to calm her nerves and knocked.

He was sitting behind the desk, barely lifting his eyes from the open laptop he signed for her to sit. She seated down and waited for him to acknowledge her.

Carlos was behind him half sitting against a low metal file cabinet, sharpening a mean looking knife onto a shiny stone. The only sound on the room was Rio's frenzied typing and the knife edge scraping against the stone. Beth moved uncomfortably on the chair and under Carlos's cold stare as he kept his rhythmical sharpening movements.

He so obviously did not like her and she was starting to think that he only communicated with grunts, mean-full stares, and smoke signs maybe?

She let out a sigh and Rio's attention finally shifted to her. "So, what is that you wanna talk to me about?"

He looked tired, maybe it wasn't just her that had a rough couple of week.

Beth cleared her throat, ready to let her elevator pitch flow. But nothing came out. This was not how she had planned things. Rio had that way about him, capable of making her forget what, why and where she was.

So she decided to go a more direct route and show him why she was there.

Beth opened the bag she had left near the chair's feet and placed the product on the desk.

There were a couple of silent minutes, even the knife scraping sound was gone, Rio looking at it with raised eyebrows.

Beth cleared her throat again, the planned speech finally starting to flow, "I want you to see this has an opportunity to flip your game."

He quickly interrupted her, "Wait, wait...You want me to move this?" He said pointing at it, amazement in his expressive dark eyes.

"Yes," Beth answered honestly.

His thundering laugh filled the room. She'd never heard anything quite like it. It was the most amazing laugh, deep and sexy, somehow removed the harshness from his features making him look much younger and kinda sweet. If it wasn't by the fact he was laughing at her… She might have done something really stupid... like kiss him. He was that alluring.

She locked her jaws annoyed by her line of thought and patiently waited for him to finish laughing at her. He was so gonna regret laughing when he listened to the numbers this thing was going pull out.

It took a while but it was finally over. Carlos went back to his sharpening, shaking his head in disbelief and Rio was looking at her with laughter still filling his eyes.

"I got that right, yeah? You want me to move **baby formula**?"


	6. Chapter 6

When he assumed he'd listened, seen, and done everything, here was Mrs Boland fucking with his world, yet again!

He knew she was trouble since she called him stupid! Hell… he was starting to think she might be right.

Here she was, in her conservative momma clothes, her incredible blue eyes gleaming with excitement as she tried to sell him this baby formula deal — the ultimate game flipper — in her own words.

"How would you like to make, 2.2 Million dollars? As easy as stealing candy from a baby, literally!" She said, framing the baby formula can in her hands and Rio couldn't avoid but smile as she delivered her elevator pitch. "Did you know that mothers China pay close to 150$ for each one of these! Baby formula is like... powdered gold in the Chinese black market! And I just have the… connections for us to dip into that honey pot!" She continued, his eyes dropped to the small amount of cleavage shown by her v-neck blouse. Her breasts wiggled slightly with each word and Rio was having a very hard time concentrating on what she was saying.

She wasn't even supposed to be here. He wasn't supposed to lay eyes on her again. The plan was to scare the crap out of her and severe all contact, for once and for all, when she failed to deliver his 5 million. She didn't fail.

He'd never expected for her to succeed. She just kept fuckin' with his plans and his mind. Mrs Boland was getting under his skin. And for the first time in his life, he was at loss with some broad.

Grabbing the bridge of his nose, he squeezed it hard while she kept talking, listing all the benefits like this deal is the next big thing since sliced bread.

He doesn't need this… at this stage, 2 mill is like change for him, but there is this... thing about her, that makes him feel like an asshole every time he denied her somethin'. Maybe it was those eyes of hers or the way he could read into her so easily, every emotion so close the surface, like an open book. And damn him if she ain't the most beautiful thing he had laid his eyes on.

Yeah, he was stupid alright. Stupidly fallin' for her.

"Elizabeth…" He drawled slowly and Beth stopped talking, squaring her shoulders against the backrest, her chin jutting up, and there it was... that fire in her eyes, all ready to challenge him again.

Defeated, Rio let out a huge sigh, "Just tell me what you need."

The immense smile she bestowed him with almost brought him to his knees.

It was too easy to please her and yet every time he showed her his approval, her whole face lit up and… Yep! Carlos was fuckin' right, he was a goddamn fool.

At least this way he could keep eyes on her and make sure she ain't doing somethin' stupid again, he would move this baby formula and in the meantime try and keep his hands off of her.

 _He might as well run his balls over hot coals while at it._ Rio thought to himself, unable to take his eyes away from her luscious lips, and the white flash of her snaggletooth while she talked.

/**/**/

Beth never thought, not even for a second, he would accept her proposition so easily. She wasn't too sure of it herself but she had come ready to fight him for it.

Just three weeks ago she was at her local groceries store, trying to figure out how to recruit more secret shoppers while she did her weekly supermarket visit, when she decided it wouldn't hurt to browse through the baby product section, maybe she would find some desperate mums in need of cash to join her cause.

To her surprise, she found a way to make more money.

In the baby products aisle, she ran into an old high school friend. "Lucy Wang? Oh my God, it's really you!"

"Beth, oh my God? It's been such a long time!" Lucy said juggling a crying baby in her arms, seemingly happy to see her too.

"Wow! You look exactly the same as in high school!" Beth said sincerely.

"Look who's talking! How's Dean?"

"Oh please… with this mom bod! Nothing like high school! And Dean's fine, I guess. We haven't seen each other much, we're divorcing." Beth added dismissively.

"Oh, really? Wow, you guys were like, the last couple I would expect to get divorced." She said as a boy about four or five years old comes running crying, crashing into Lucy's legs. "Oh, honey! What is it? Beth, do you mind holding the baby?" She asked giving the baby to her. As she soothed the boy, Beth noticed the shopping cart full of baby formula.

"How many kids do you have now? That's a lot of baby formula." Beth said amused.

"Oh nah, I'm still breastfeeding that one! This is a... hmm, side hustle? I guess." Lucy laughed flustered.

That's when Beth invited her for a coffee in hopes of getting details on this baby formula business, after all, Beth was particularly interested in extracurricular activities nowadays.

While they had tea, Lucy explained to her that in China there was this huge crisis about baby formula being harmful, making thousands of children sick so parents were willing to pay hefty amounts in the black market for quality overseas baby formula. She had a cousin that exported the product weekly into China, the demand was huge and she made a good buck out of it.

"Do you think your cousin could export in like wholesale quantities?" Beth asked casually, a plan already forming in her head.

A couple of days after that, she and Annie, sat in her van outside a baby formula factory in the outskirts of the Detroit industrial area, doing some reckoning.

"So… we only have to steal a semi-truck, huh?" Annie asked and Beth nodded.

"Well, by my calculations we need two trucks. And technically we are not stealing anything, Rio is." Beth replied with a half-smile.

"Are you sure about that, Beth? It's baby formula. Not meth." Annie pointed out as they observed the ins and outs of the factory.

"He will agree. Guys like him only care for numbers. Once he sees how profitable and easy this is… I just have to make sure he listens." Beth said, adding the time on her notebook as a truck left the factory gate.

Annie snorted. "Look at you… what happened to my Suzy homemaker sister? It's like you became his pupil or something. Should I remind you what he is? What he does? Fuckin' hell, since when did our roles reversed and I have to give you advice!"

Beth laughed dismissively. "Pupil? You're crazy! I'm nothing but a charity case to him, besides we have a plan remember? Six months and we are out, I'm just trying to make the most out of it."

Annie rolled her eyes at that, unsure if her sister was being honest with herself, it was too obvious she was enjoying this life of crime and Rio's attention. She was starting to fear how far Beth was willing to go.

"I miss Ruby!" Annie blurted out with a groan. "Besides… Are you sure your estimate is correct? Last time I checked you sucked ass at math."

It was all unreal. This was it, she was about to run this baby formula deal. The docks were desert and dark, the only light coming from her van headlights. It was cold, but she didn't feel it, her blood was pumping with anticipation.

"What time is it? They are late! And I'm fucking freezing!" Annie's scared voice came from behind and Beth groaned in frustration, she didn't have time to deal with her sister jitters right now.

"We are early." She said, turning to face Annie. "Would you hold your shit together! I've got this, okay?"

A car soon arrived, stopping a couple of yards from them and four Asian looking guys got out from it.

Oh shit! Apparently, her dear friend Lucy Wang had forgotten to mention that her cousin was part of the Chinese mafia. At least it was what Beth thought as two of them approached her.

The tallest and meanest looking one began talking in Chinese, or at least what she thought was Chinese, he had a dragon tattooed on the side of his neck. Beth swallowed nervously. _What the fuck was the deal with gangsters and neck tattoos?_

The other guy finally spoke up with a thick English accent, translating she supposed, what his friend said. "Where is my product?"

This was NOT what she had in mind heading into this deal. But she put her big girl panties on, swallowed her fear and nodded for a visibly scared Annie, to open the large shipping container door. One of the guys from the back checked the inside.

"It's all there. 36.000 cans of baby formula, as promised." Beth said, surprised that her voice didn't shake even one bit while the big guy inspected. He finally came out and nodded to the dragon tattoo man. There was an awkward moment while he looked at her in silence.

"Well? Where is my money?" She asked casually, shifting her weight to her other leg, holding his stare uncomfortably.

The man stepped closer to her and she had to stop herself from backing away, gulping audibly as he spat words in Chinese. From the corner of her eye, Beth saw as the big guy near the containers seized Annie's arm.

 _Fuck._

She didn't need translation for this… this is when she regretted not asking for Rio to be present. She had seen enough movies to know when a deal had gone bad.

She was about to close her eyes and remember her children faces one last time when his deep voice rumbled from behind. "Is there a problem here?"

Beth almost whimpered with relieve as Rio and some of his boys come out from the shadows.

There was a second of hesitation and Beth started to wonder when would the gunshots start, but next thing she knew, dragon tattoo is walking towards Rio, hand stretched out and a big smile on his face. "Rio, my man! How are you?"

Rio took his hand and they shared a bro hug. "Sup' Lee! All good?" Rio said as they walk towards her.

"Is this your lady?" Lee — the dragon tattoo guy — asked "What you waiting for, moron? Get Rio's money he is a busy man! Ain't nobody got time for your laziness!" He yelled, turning for the guy near his car.

Beth just stood there, with an astounded look on her face. He spoke perfect English! The S.O.B. was trying to scare her and take her hard earned money! And Rio knew it, she notes, by his wicked grin and the glint of laughter in his eyes.

All the anger washed away really quickly, replaced by warmth when he put his arm around her shoulders. God! He was built solid. She could lean on him forever.

"Yeah. She is." Rio said and the warmth transformed into a slow-burning fire in her lower belly, and she knows for sure, she must be blushing like a teenager.

Not much later the deed was done and of course, Rio walked over to the driver side, not even bothering with her opinion. He didn't ask if she wants him to drive, nope… asking was for filthy peasants, like her. The King didn't need to explain himself.

So here she was, a passenger in her own vehicle and giving him the cold shoulder.

"You know, you don't need to thank me! No need to purse them lips like you just chewed on lemon, 'aight Red?" He said with that low chuckle, that made her tingle all over.

Beth snorted in disgust. "Red? That's new! What happened to Elizabeth?" She asked finally looking at him, big mistake. The heated look in his melted-chocolate eyes a full reminder from that night in her bathroom, and immediately she knew why Red.

He licked his lips, catching the bottom one between his perfect zirconium smile. He knew exactly what she was thinking about.

"Yeah, that's why." His husky voice travelled white-hot down her spine and throbbed between her legs. She had to force herself to avert away from the pull of his gaze, in danger of doing something stupid, like kissing him.

They drove in silence after that but she couldn't avoid but steal glances of him; how his hands grabbed the steering wheel and made his knuckles pop out. She never imagined knuckles could be so sexy. Or the way his Adam's apple moved underneath the eagle tattoo... It was making her hot and needy.

 _Good thing they were almost at her house_. She thought, shifting uncomfortably on her seat.

He parked in her driveway and gave her the keys, she quickly got out and went straight to the door.

"Yo, Red?" She spun on her heels to find him leaning against her car, hands tucked in his pockets, looking damn fine. "You free tomorrow?"

That took her by surprise, he usually just arrived or texted her, it was the first time he actually asked her. She managed to find her voice after a few awkward seconds, "Not in the morning, it's my divorce hearing."

"Cool. Pick you up at 4, yeah?" And with that, he left not waiting for an answer, typical.


	7. Chapter 7

Beth looked at the clock one more time, sliding on her black ankle boots. "Emma! Please... put some pants on!" She sighed loudly as the 5-year-old ran through the corridor. Annie was late as per usual and Rio should be knocking anytime soon. She quickly grabbed pants for Emma and finished to pack her weekend travel bag. "Kenny, did you pack your toothbrush? EMMA...come and dress please!" Beth shouted making her way downstairs.

"Busy day, huh?" Rio's husky voice came from the kitchen unexpectedly. Beth almost shed from her skin, barely containing the yelp in time. Some of these days, she would have to ask how the hell he sneaked in all the time. "He did pack his toothbrush. Ain't that right Kenny?" Rio added as they bumped fists. The rest of her offspring stomped down the stairs. Emma, now wearing pants — Alleluia! — made a beeline for Rio, silently judging him for the longest time.

"I like your bird." She said flashing him a huge toothless smile.

Rio chuckled amused as her little arms stretched up, he quickly obliged, picking her up. "It's an eagle," he said as she curiously traced the black ink outline with her chubby fingers. "What's your name, baby girl?"

And right there, she knew her little girl was as lost as she was.

"You guys ready or wha…" Annie came in, voice dying as she saw Rio in the kitchen. Immediately she gave Beth a puzzled look.

"C'mon guys...time to go! Get your bags." Beth said rounding up the kids and hustling them towards the entrance door.

"Sadie is waiting by the car," Annie added grabbing Beth by the arm as she strolled after the kids. "Beth, can I talk to you for a sec?" her tone was more like a demand than a question. Beth groaned noticing Rio's crooked smile, this whole situation was amusing him.

Not wasting time Annie, ripped the band-aid off, "Seriously? You gonna ditch mom for a date with gang friend?" She blurted out as they reach the living room.

Beth sighed. "It's not a date… and I'm not ditching anyone, I had this up before mom invited us for the weekend. Besides I'm going to meet you guys later. I don't see why the drama!"

"So… do I tell mom that you're dating a crime boss, or?" Annie continued like Beth didn't explain a thing.

"Annie! Stop it!" Beth pleaded with a harsh whisper, glancing at the kitchen where Rio was probably listening to everything.

"Stop it? He was meeting your kids in the kitchen just five minutes ago! What else? Is he sleeping over as well?"

Beth finally lost it. "I don't have to give you any explanations on what I do or don't, and honestly you're lacking in the moral department to give ME any kind of advice!" She regretted it as soon as the words flew out of her mouth and Annie winced visibly. "Annie… I'm sorry, I—"

"No... it's fine," She turned around clearly upset. "I better go, it's turning late!"

Later in Rio's car, Beth was still thinking about Annie, knowing she'd hurt her sister. But damn, Annie knew how to push her buttons. Beth sighed, and she must have been sending off some negative vibes because Rio shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

"You wanna talk bout' it?" He asked, Beth just shook her head negatively. "How bout' you then. You a single lady yet?"

That made her laugh, drily. "Not yet. Dean's being… difficult."

"Hmm, I see," He said musing. "What he do to piss you off like that, huh?"

Now it was her time to shift uncomfortably. She looked out the window not daring to face him as she spoke the words. "He lost all our money, tree unpaid mortgages on the house, up to the neck in debt. He hid it all from me. Lied about having cancer." She paused and cleared her throat, "He also cheated on me, with his child secretary."

He just drove, completely silent for a few seconds. Beth still looked out of the window and started to think that she should have kept her mouth shut and the humiliation for herself, when he finally talked.

"And you're only divorcing him? Last time I stepped on your toes, you tryna lock me up for good." The mirth in his tone made Beth laugh out loud.

"Maybe I should have shot him that night instead of picking you as the target," She said still beaming.

The corner of his mouth quirked as he looked at her. "Widowhood would suit you real good, Red. You let me know if you need help with that, yeah?"

Beth chuckled nervously, unsure if it was a real offer or a joke.

They drove for a few more miles until Rio parked the car at a mall, he took the key from the ignition and looked at her, "I knew car man wasn't trustworthy but he didn't strike me as an idiot…" he said, the tone of his voice compelling Beth to look at him. "When a man is lucky enough to grasp somethin' good... like you, he should best appreciate it."

Beth followed his lead and got out of the car, once again dumbfounded. He certainly had infinite ways of surprising her.

They stepped into a very exclusive looking jewellery store, Rio went straight to the counter. Beth began to wonder what the hell were they doing in a place like this, his looks didn't fit here... and maybe that's why she was here.

"Ah, Mr Aguilar! Did you come to pick up your order?" The jeweller at the counter greeted him warmly.

 _Rio Aguilar._ So that was his name. It had a sweet roll to it, like when aged whiskey caressed your taste buds, Beth mused to herself browsing through the beautiful jewellery pieces. She was learning more about him, it was strange to see this _normal_ side of him, he'd somehow always seemed so... invulnerable, so knowing… almost godlike, superior to the rest of us humans.

"You have an eye for nice things, huh?" Rio said and she can't avoid a smile.

"Don't all girls do?" Beth replied casually, a particularly lovely set catching her eye. The earrings and bracelet were just amazing, white gold, pear cut sapphires just the right size surrounded by numerous small brilliant cut diamonds. Rio must have said something to the sales assistant because the next thing she knew the set is out of the display and Rio was behind her, fastening the necklace lock.

The cold metal flared her skin into goosebumps. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she touched the necklace, it was solid, the sapphires matched her eye colour and made the small amount of cleavage she displayed look even more porcelain-like. Compared with the other pieces in the set, the necklace was magnificent, borderline ostentatious. The only way she could imagine herself wearing something like this was by being completely naked.

Rio's hands lingered on her collarbone, his fingers dip into her skin, remotely a brush, as their eyes met in the mirror, and she knew, he too was imagining her completely bare, only the sapphire piece around her neck.

"An excellent choice madam, this set brings out your skin tone extraordinarily, not everyone would be able to wear it. Don't you agree with, Mr Aguilar?" The jeweller from before was standing behind them, an appreciative smile on his face.

Rio nodded, "Yeah… that's my Red, she can pull off pretty much anythin'." The glint of approval in his eye made a flash of heat tour all the way to the pit of her stomach.

"Should I pack it for you then?" The jeweller asked Rio.

Beth chuckled nervously, that thing would cost a gazillion dollars. "Oh, gosh no. It's way too ostentatious for me," She said, abruptly releasing the lock of the necklace. "I mean, it's beautiful, just… not for me," She added looking at Rio. His smug smile revealed that he knew that she was not being completely honest.

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders turning to the jeweller, "Let's talk business then."

The sales lady helped her with the rest of the set pieces as they disappeared inside the office. They left the jewellery store shortly after. She headed back to the car park, but Rio stopped her. "One more place to go… come." He said holding her hand, and Beth couldn't avoid but feel like a teenager on the first date with her crush.

"What I am doing here?" Beth asked looking around. "Oh god...You don't want to rob this store, do you?"

"Nah, armed robbery is your area, not mine." Rio said chuckling. "Actually, I need your opinion."

"My opinion? On what exactly?" Beth said unsure of what he would need from Babies'R'us.

"Uh… my sister is having a baby and I have no idea what to buy for a gift, I figured you could help… you havin' four kids and whatnot. " Rio replied, hand scratching the back of his head, and for the first time apparently out of his comfort zone at which Beth had to smile.

A lot of questions later, many of which Rio could not answer, she found out the baby was due in a couple of weeks, that it was a girl and that his sister didn't like pink. After some ideas being rejected, he finally settled to buy a beautiful and quite expensive bassinet.

"You sure she's gonna like this? It sounds dumb to buy somethin' the baby gonna outgrow so fast," he asked her one more time, with a deep frown.

Beth had to smile again."I'm sure she will love it. It's very useful to have something smaller like this, especially at the beginning... trust me, I have four kids."

"Aight, I'll trust you this once," he said flashing his perfect smile.

Beth found herself feeling extremely hot all of a sudden. It was hard not to take her eyes off him, especially when he smiled like that. He was so handsome, manly, dangerous, even just doing something as casual as pushing a trolley.

They were at the cash register, when the cashier suddenly asked, "Is it your first baby?"

Beth started to chuckle nervously and Rio couldn't avoid but have a go at her about it. He quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, that wicked grin of his making appearance.

"Nah, it's our fifth. She always wanted one of those... things and I just can't say no to her." He said pointing to the bassinet box, his finger circled her hip bone languidly, and for a second Beth thought she might just melt into the concrete floor.

As another nervous chuckle threatened to cross her throat some switch turned inside her, and an evil smile quirked the corners of her mouth instead. Turning to the awed faced lady, Beth snuggled closer to Rio's warm body. "All five of them my fault… I just can't keep my hands off of him. It's a curse."

As Beth and the sales lady give Rio a very thorough once-over, it happens, a subtle pink started covering his cheekbones. With the promise of retaliation on his eyes, Beth started to wonder he might be human after all.

Beth was still celebrating her little revenge over Rio as they walked through the packed car park. He actually had the nerve to look upset! With all the times he made gazpacho out of her face.

She gave him yet another smug smile while he placed the box in the car boot, reeling as he turned an evil eye in her direction. God forbid, but she was enjoying every little bit of this.

Beth opened the passenger side door only to have it abruptly closed by Rio. Her back banged against the car's side, but her moan died instantly as his mouth covered hers. And, oh Lord! If he can kiss. She'd almost forgotten how good he could kiss. She felt it all the way down to her toes and some interesting places in between. God, she could let him kiss her forever, and pretty much do anything else he wanted.

He stopped the kiss as abruptly as he started it, Beth looked at him puzzled, that was when she noticed the car in front of them, the driver was saying something, she couldn't understand at first, because the way Rio is looking at her was probably making her deaf. Rio then proceeded to cuss something in Spanish and turned to the driver. For a moment she thought he was going to shoot the poor guy but he just answered in an annoyed tone. "Yeah, we leavin'."

They drove back to her house in silence. Beth felt hot n' heavy and she could see Rio clenching his jaws from her seat, although she was unsure if he was just angry or like her fuckstrated.

Finally arriving he stopped just in front of the house, and Beth considered the possibilities… she could let him go or she could invite him in. Let's call this what it was, shall we? Guys like him didn't say no to a no-strings-attached night of sex, right? And he did just kiss her. And she... she wanted him, badly. Her mind was already done.

For once she would take something for herself and fuck the consequences! She cleared her throat, opened her mouth to invite him in, but Rio spoke first.

"See you soon, darlin'." He didn't even look at her, and for once she was glad she didn't make herself look like an idiot by asking him to stay. GOD! She hated him! This self-control of his, gosh, how she hated him! She quickly got out, slamming the car door harder than she would have liked. She was halfway up the path leading to the house when his deep voice stopped her. "Elizabeth…"

She didn't want to but automatically turned to look at him. And for once there was no smug grin or some shit eating remark.

"Thank you."

He drove off and there she stood, not knowing if to hate him or love him.

 _Oh, God!_

Awareness finally decided to hit her, and like a goddamn truck nonetheless. She was falling for that man.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm saying is that he knows how to use his tools, okay? Like...really well."

Annie scoffed, "After Dean's ministrations, or the lack of them, he probably didn't even have to break a sweat."

"Oh my God! Just shut your mouth already!" Beth said while the other two laughed her arses off.

It was good to be back together again after such a long time, and after too much drinking and even more talking, they end up sleeping the hangovers sprawled around the living room.

Beth was woken up by the hard knocking on the front door. She moaned, already regretting last night alcohol. She looked at the wall clock, not sure who could be knocking at such early hours in the morning. "Oh… shit, shit, shit!" She almost screamed making Annie stir on the sofa. It was fucking 9:42 AM, the knocking on the door intensified, it was fucking Monday, the kids had school, she had a tremendous headache and the banging on the door didn't stop.

Removing Annie's feet from her face she shot up to a seating position — a terrible mistake, she quickly realized — Gosh, she still had stinky feet, just like when she was teen and probably still much worse than Kenny's after soccer practice, which didn't help at all against her revolving stomach. _How much did she have to drink last night?_ She was not irresponsible, never with her kids… _What the hell was wrong with her?_ Maybe her mother was right, after all, she was the problem. _What the hell?_ Was someone trying to tear down her front door? She would have to deal with her existential crisis later.

Beth opened the door while a moaning Ruby slowly sat up. It was one of Rio's guys, the one with a weird name, and she must look as shitty as she felt because the guy stared at her in awe.

"What?" Beth managed to spat through a cracked voice.

"You ok in there, boss lady?" He asked and although she was sure he talked in a perfectly normal tone, it resonated in her head like he'd just screamed into her fucking ears.

"For you." He handed her a box and left.

"Who was that? And why do I feel like I was hit by a goddamn truck?" Ruby groaned while Beth shook Annie awake, then dropped the box by the kitchen benchtop and went to check on the kids which incredibly were still asleep.

Beth pondered on what to do, she couldn't drive… still obviously drunk, she didn't want to call Dean, besides they already lost pretty much half of the school day. Looking at their cute sleepy little faces, waking them seemed cruel, maybe they need a day off without school or expectations, just being kids. She had been so absorbed in own her pain and focusing on their financial difficulties that she almost forgot how hard this whole divorce situation would be on them.

She ran, _almost_ ran — her legs didn't feel as steady as usual — downstairs, Ruby was already pouring what looked like a strong brew of coffee when she stomped into the kitchen, "I'm a terrible mother." She said quietly, dropping heavily on the breakfast stool next to Annie.

"Would you stop the screaming!" Annie said, her voice muffled, resting her head on the butcher block. "My head is killing me!"

"I have been only thinking about myself, me, me, me… I am an awful mother!" Beth continued, ignoring Annie and staring absently at some point behind Ruby.

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Ruby asked in confusion, setting a steaming mug in front of her.

"I'm drunk… on a Monday! The kids missed school!" Beth admitted, more to herself than the girls, "And I just realized how self-absorbed I have been that I didn't even notice how my children are being affected by my choices!"

Annie snorted loudly, finally lifting her head, "That woman… she did it, again!"

Beth looked her a puzzled, "What?"

"Mom?!" Annie mouthed loudly, "Fucken' reverse psychology all over you, that's what!"

Beth opened her mouth to talk back, only to close it straight away.

"Look, from where I'm standing… I see you holding the fort! So what, if you got a lil' drunk on Sunday night and took Monday off!" Ruby leaned over and grabbed Beth's hand, giving it a little squeeze, "You have been doing what you have to, to keep this roof up their little heads. You have your six-month plan and then you're out. What if you take a little nib from hot gang-friend while at it? No one else business if you ask me!"

"Ameeen, sister!" Annie says, jolly raising her mug in the air only to wince in pain. "Ay, my head."

After the second cup of coffee, Beth was feeling a bit better about the whole thing, it was nice to have her girls to back her up.

The sound of little feet stomping the wooden floor drifted from upstairs and Beth was happy to put away her forlorn thoughts. The children were ecstatic to skip school and spend the day in their pj's, after a large breakfast the kids settled to watch the minions movie, again, and she promised to join them soon after she made a big bowl of popcorn.

Ruby was about to leave when Beth reached the kitchen. "What is this?" Annie asked, pointing to the shiny black box on the counter.

"Oh! I totally forgot about it, one of Rio's boys dropped it earlier."

"Looks like someone got a gift!" Annie teased her.

"Or some kind of explosive device, maybe?" Ruby said with a frown as Beth opened it. "If it ticks, I'm calling the cops!"

She pulled the sliding drawer, inside was a hard black case with the word Glock engraved in reddish gold colour. Beth quickly unlocked the case flaps to reveal the gun. An 18 carat rose gold fully plated gun, she noted by the certificate in the case. There were two mags also in rose gold, a holster, some type of cleaning brush thing and a bunch of manuals. She carefully removed the gun from the foam encasing and noticed the word "Red" engraved on the side grip. The gun itself, a Glock 42 as she learned by the manual, was incredibly small and light, fitting perfectly on her palm.

Annie handed her a white envelope that was inside the gift box, Beth opened it with shaky hands, the masculine handwriting instantly recognizable, his E's were uniquely shaped, almost like R's. A smile spread over her lips and as she read the note, she was certain she could hear his deep voice like he was right next to her:

 _"Elizabeth,_

 _Don't go to business deals unprotected ever again."_

Apparently, Elizabeth was saved for when he was either pleased or pissed with her. And she was confused at which of those he was applying it to right now.

"So...Guns are a girl's best friend!?" Annie sang teasingly which lead to bouts of laughter between the three women.

"I guess this is the closest to diamonds you gonna get with gang-friend!" Ruby jested, but Beth remembered the look Rio gave her while she tried the sapphire necklace, her friend might be wrong on that one.

Ruby left shortly after, Annie lingered behind, teetering, while she got the popcorn going.

"Beth..." Annie said, "Don't let mom's spastic and backward ideologies get to you! Just… _be careful,_ okay?"

Beth couldn't avoid but smile, "Since when did you become so good at giving advice?"

"Well… you know, when one learns from the best…"

"Who's that? Cause' you never listen to me!" Beth teased, pulling her sister into a hug. "I love you!"

"I love you too, you moron!"

Later as Beth sat between her kids with the popcorn on her lap, realization hit, she now had, _not one but two_ , loaded guns in the house and the thought of it didn't shock her, on the contrary, it felt right. That six-month line she drew to end this _adventure_ , never seemed so easy to extend or maybe not end at all.

The burner phone vibrated on the side table and she quickly reached for it, a text:

 _'You good? My boy said you looked sick'_

A warm feeling travelled through her just from thinking that he cared about her, she texts back quickly;

 _'Just hungover, I'll be fine.'_

 _'K, see you soon yeah?'_

 _'Yeah. Oh, thank you btw, it's beautiful.'_

 _'Just keep it locked and carry it when I said, yeah?'_

She couldn't avoid but tease him;

 _'Yes, your Majesty!'_

 _'Good girl.'_

Beth giggled holding the phone against her chest. _God, she was an idiot._

 **/*/***/*/**

Beth was starting to think that maybe — just maybe — Annie was right. For the past two weeks, she had been Rio's apprentice, with him showing her the ropes around his business. At first, she took it as some wicked way of punishment and was upset to be following him around, felt like he didn't trust her to do her own thing, which he was on his right not to... she wouldn't trust her either, but still it annoyed her. That was until she realized that he was truly "teaching" her, then curiosity and some kind of wicked pride set on her and she was taking mental notes on pretty much anything Rio was willing to share.

She had found many things about him during this time, some of it was shocking and unexpected and some almost plainly obvious.

He was extremely intelligent and very much loaded, like… stinking rich. He owned several legit businesses and investments, including the jewellery store chain they had visited, precious metals and gemstones trade included.

He operated his businesses as he commanded his people, with a firm, assertive manner. King-like, no doubt. But underneath all that tough exterior was a kind-hearted man. He helped people just like he helped her, and in return, people cared for him. She could see it by the way his boys were so protective of him, like a big dysfunctional but loving family and she felt like she was devising her own place in that family.

There were so many quirks about him that fascinated her… like the way, he favoured tea over coffee, 'cause _that stuff will kill you_ , but then indulged on soft drinks, and oh, his sweet tooth was legendary. There was always something sweet waiting for him, usually sent by someone's mom as thanks. Even Beth herself, indulged in baking more often, making sure she had a little something for when he dropped by the house, which was happening regularly.

Although, and to her dismay, he kept his distance, she had caught his heated gaze on her more than on one occasion. However, and completely unsure of what his reasons could be, it seemed like herself, Rio was battling against this _primal_ chemistry between them.

Beth was tired of thinking, questioning and calculate outcomes, she wanted to be with him. And she was going to be very clear on what she _desired_ next time they met, which couldn't take much longer.

She stole a glance in Carlos direction, he hadn't said a word so far and like usual, his demeanour didn't give anything away. "Since your not telling where we are going, can I at least know how long 'till we get there?"

Carlos had present himself at her house shortly after she'd dropped the kids at school and they had been driving for at least 30 minutes. She was tired of his mean looks and overall dismissal. All of Rio's boys had warmed to her eventually, except for him. And as he kept driving like she hadn't said anything her patience reached the limit. "Look… you don't like me, I get it… it's mutual! Next time ask Rio to send someone else!"

After a few seconds of waiting for some kind of reaction and thinking she is being ignored again, he finally reacted by shrugging his shoulders. "I ain't here to like you, lady. I'm here 'cause I don't question Rio's orders... you best remember to do that too. You might have him wrapped around your lil' finger, but it ain't gon' be for much longer, he ain't that stupid."

Well, that was the most he ever said since... ever, and she was trying to make any sense of it. "What's that supposed to mean?"

They drove in silence for a bit longer and Beth was fuming by the time he parked in front of what looked like a well kept large warehouse. Turning to face her and baring that impossible to read blank stare, he finally blurted out, "You're bad news lady. You ain't good for him."

Funny, if you'd ask someone else they would say that Rio was trouble, that she was too good for someone like him. Yet, here she was.

Carlos might be just right, she was not what Rio needed, but he wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

And when she wanted something, she damned well earned it.

Following Carlos inside, she realized that the warehouse was actually a gym, a boxing gym. Besides a shit ton of boxing bags, weights, other devices she can't even name, she could see three huge boxing rings at the end.

They walked directly to the last one where two fully equipped figures fought.

Beth instantly recognized Rio, his neck tat very much gave him away. Her throat parched to dust as she took the rest of him, _all_ of him. Oh, he was magnificent, all lean honed muscle and flawless skin marred only by the tattoos on his torso. An intricate maze of tribal marks and figures of what she thinks might be Mayan or Aztec related art. She wasn't an expert. But damn if she cared. He was perfection.

He moved with feline elegance around his opponent, clashing gloved fist against flesh as he shouted teasing words in Spanish. It was a friendly match and she could only try and imagine what he would be like in a real fight. The state he left Dean's face, now made even more sense. He might not be as tall or broad as Dean but he was a trained fighter, his musculature was worked, ripped and taut.

Her lower belly made a funny loop and she had to intake sharply for some air. She must have done it pretty loudly because Rio lifted his gaze to hers losing focus on his opponent. He saw the punch coming one second before she did but still, it inevitably met with his face.

She gasped concerned as he staggered back, blood instantly started pouring from a cut above his left eye. Rio grabbed the ring rope for support, and faster than she thought possible she climbed the ring.

"Oh, God... Rio! Are you okay?"

He shook his head as to clear it and graced her with a mouth-guarded grin. "It's nothin', Red!" He said after spitting the mouthguard to the side.

"You're bleeding!" Beth stated still worried at which he grinned.

"Y'know what? I think you're right…" Rio muttered, Beth completely missing the devilish glint in his eye, "I'm feelin' a bit shaky. Why don't you help me out to the locker room?"

Carlos snorted, and Rio nailed him with a fuck off look, which Beth again didn't even notice as she cooed over him in worry, "I think you going to need stitches."

Rio's opponent helped her to get him down, at this point pretty much everyone in the gym was there, looking at them with knowing grins on their faces. Beth frowned, recognizing many of them as Rio's usual crew. A punch like that could be serious, and they stood there like it was funny? She was going to have words with them about this... after she made sure Rio was alright. "Do you have a medic here?" She urged worryingly as Rio was still bleeding profusely.

"Nah… I'm sure you can manage," Rio answered quickly before anyone could say anything. "Nice punch. Now, fuck off, kid!" He added turning his attention to the guy that was fighting him, and Beth finally noticed the resemblance, the kid grinned just like Rio.

So he had a brother. "Beth, right?" And he knew her name. "You should swing by more often so I can kick his ass!" The kid said, joining the rest of the giggling crew behind them.

 _"Iros a tomar por culo, cabrones!"_ Rio growled and the laugh stopped... real quick. Beth would have to remember and google one that later.

They finally got into the empty locker room, Rio removed his gloves. "Do you have a med-kit somewhere?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, right behind you. The locker with the big red cross on it?" Rio said smirking.

"Right!" Beth puffed while Rio strode to the door and locked it, "You probably shouldn't be walking... why are you locking the door?"

"Oh, privacy and whatnot," Rio said removing his protective helmet, still smirking.

Beth couldn't avoid but follow his movements, noticing how his biceps flexed and the light glimmer of sweat coating his tan skin. God, help her... he was so darned sexy! She quickly turned away and cleared her throat, grabbing the first aid kit as he sat down on the bench against the white tiled wall.

She put on latex gloves, then grabbed compresses and some disinfectant. At least the bleeding had diminished.

"This is probably going to hurt," Beth warned cleaning the semi-dried blood down his cheek.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, sweetheart," Rio reassured her before closing his eyes.

"Should I remind you that I'm not qualified for this?" She said disposing the dirt bandages in the bin nearby and grabbing the pack containing the small suture needle and thread.

"With those crafty hands of yours? I'll look even better!" He quipped making her smile, surprisingly she threaded the needle on her first try.

"I'm going to start stitching you up now, so be still."

Beth took a deep breath before starting to work, not surprised when he didn't even flinch at the first prick of the needle through the swollen skin.

 _Good God_ , that definitely felt very different from sewing a quilt now and then, maybe talking might be a good idea to distract her from it.

"So, hmm… the guy who punched you? Is he your brother?" Beth asked, feeling optimistic that she managed the first stitch without pulling his eye out or stabbing herself.

"Monty? Yeah, he is my baby brother." He replied groaning a bit while she tied the first knot.

"He resembles you. Do you have any other family besides your sister?" Beth continued, sniping the thread and starting another knot.

"Just my mama and the baby niece that's comin' soon." He opened his eyes to look at her with that cocky half-grin, "Is this just chit chat or you find me so irresistible that you wanna know more 'bout me?"

"I find you… _very_ talkative." She settled for, her own smirk showing as she knotted another stitch. "Now, shut up so I can finish this without you looking like an embroidery project gone wrong."

To her surprise he does so... after a warm laugh, keeping his eyes closed and the rest of him very still while she finished three more stitches.

"All done." She said disposing of the bloody gloves and used supplies.

"Not bad." Rio complimented her work, looking into the oversized mirror on the wall, "Not bad at all! I would never know you didn't have any experience."

"Thank you!" Beth flushed with pride, putting the kit back, when she turned around he's practically glued to her.

"Now, can you tell me, why would you come to a gym in a dress like that?" Rio asked backing her against the metal locker, "Half of my men saw that delicious derriere of yours when you climbed the ring."

"WHAT?" She screeched mortified, "Oh... my... God!" She immediately felt a blush spread over her cheeks, moaning in shame, she hid her head on the crook of his neck, only to be rewarded with the low rumble of his laugh.

"You're too easy to tease, Red. Only Carlos witnessed your lil' indiscretion."

Beth hooked a little vengeance punch to his arm, "That doesn't make it better! Actually... if you just talked to me instead of sending your boys, I'd know what to dre…"

Her speech was interrupted by his flaming lips, and this time the moan was of pleasure.

Beth clung onto the back of his head for support, his short hair felt crisp against the palm of her hand. The tip of his finger caressed her hips in maddening slow circles.

The kiss was long, deep and mesmerizing.

Then Rio grabbed the hem of her dress, lifting it to her waist, he hooked the sides of her panties with his thumbs and pull them down harshly, the lace sliding easily on her freshly waxed legs.

By this point her heart was beating wild, her breath was coming out funny and her pussy was drenched and pulsing with need.

Rio abandoned her lips, his hands skimmed to her bottom hauling her up like she weighed nothing. She quickly wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his shoulders, his mouth slammed into hers, she opened her lips, which was good as his tongue already thrusting in. That was the moment all her doubts and concerns evaporated, the taste of him so unique, so Rio.

Beth whimpered down his throat, limbs clenching around him as he deepened the kiss and pressed his hips between her legs. The combo of the satin of his trunks, and his hard erection over her sensitive folds made her wild, she clutched her hips into him as hard as she could, trying to get the release she so desperately needed.

That was when his hand slithered between them, and with a couple flicks of his finger over her aching wet clit she came… fast and hard.

She cried out, at first moaning against his mouth, then his fingers dipped into her slit and she yanked free, pretty sure she bashed her head against the locker door and kept going.

She had probably blacked out, out-spaced or something like that 'cause next thing she knew she was sitting down where he'd been when she stitched him. Someone was banging on the door, muffled Spanish coming from the other side.

"You okay, Red? You seemed a lil' lost for a minute there?" His grinning face showing as he hunched in front of her, waiting for her nod before continuing, "Listen… the reason I called you here is 'cause I'm gonna be out of town 'till next week, I just wanted to give you a heads up. Carlos is going with you to the next baby formula delivery. I got a plane to catch in 30 minutes."

He then helped her get up, standing behind her as she fixed her messy hair and clothes the best she could. His bearded chin titillated in the crook of her neck, she met with his heated gaze in the mirror.

"When I come back, you and I gonna have a talk, Red. And I won't give a fuck if your house burns down or your ex-husband shows up at the door, I'm gon' make you mine... you feel me?"

She certainly did.

It wasn't until she was sitting back in the car with Carlos that she realized she wasn't wearing panties. That's when she saw him standing by the window, wearing a half-open robe, hair wet and skin still glistening wet from the shower.

He reached in the side pocket removing a small piece of fabric, which she instantly recognized as her _lost_ underwear.

A wicked smirk and a chin nod, it was all he gave her as Carlos pulled away from the parking spot.


	9. Chapter 9

Beth couldn't believe this, when she thought she was finished with all this divorce thing, Dean dropped this bomb! Oh, she was going to have some words with him and right now. She spotted him at the end of courthouse steps and beelined to him, unconcerned that he was engrossed in a conversation with his lawyer.

"What the hell, Dean?" She almost screamed and had to take some deep breaths to calm herself while Dean got rid of his lawyer.

"Why would you try to take my babies from me?" She blurted out when he faced her.

"I can't trust you with the children anymore. You're laundering money for a street gang! Only God knows what else!" He lowered his voice as people walked past nearby.

Oh, she wouldn't have any of that, he didn't complain about her money till' _— The tats guy —_ made noise at their door. She was done with his lying ass. "Bullshit! Tell me what's this really about Dean?!"

There were a few staring silenced seconds until he finally cracked under the pressure of her fiery stare. Beth couldn't avoid but wonder why she'd devoted part of her life to this man... God, he was such a pussy!

"Fine! I want you… us back. We forget all of this and we can be a family again." He said trying to grab her hand.

She quickly stepped back, disgust in her face, "No! I'm not going back to you!"

"Betty, please… We could get through this if you weren't so stubborn! I got desperate, okay? I didn't want to lose you. That's why I lied about having cancer, I'll do anything to have you back. I love you, Beth. Those last days we spent together, I-I've seen how strong and amazing you are. You were always a good wife and mother, I-I don't know what happened to me, to us. I've made mistakes, I know... But, I-I really regret them. I'll change and be the man you deserve."

"Well... It's a shame because I've finally found that the man that I deserve, and it's not you. You treated me like some brainless hair-head! You made a fool out of me! I'm not sorry that I can't get over the fact you stuck your penis into your secretary then you came home, lied next to me and kissed me goodnight with the same mouth you kissed her. And your fucking disgusting lies! You lied to my face, Dean!" Beth said with anger marking her features, "You must be really sick, daring to ask me to see that as a grand romantic gesture!"

"Beth, please... I know you are hurt, but we love each other. We can fix this. I just need you to see past your hurt, think about our family. It's 20 years Beth, and I want 20 more by your side... I will never give up on you because I love you that much." He said with tears in his eyes.

Beth smiled slightly. Maybe ten years ago, when she was still madly in love with him, said to her eyes that speech might have worked, but now... now, was too late for cheesy love declarations. The charm was over. "The papers are signed, Dean. And there is nothing you could do now to change it. And Dean... you don't love ME. You love the quiet, naive housewife that cooked you dinner! I've warned you before, that Beth is gone! Hell, I'm not even sure if she really existed! What I am sure about, is that she's not coming back."

His expression changed 360 degrees, the tears were gone replaced by flashing anger. "You need to think about the kids. No judge is going to give you custody if I take this further! You have no job, you're involved with bad people… It's better for everyone if we stay together."

He was threatening her? Jesus, who was this man? His definition of bad people seemed a tiny bit twisted.

She just sighed, sudden tiredness crept over her, "Look, Dean, you do what you have to and I will do the same. Just... the Dean that I loved, he would never use his children like this. I might have changed, but so did you." Beth turned to leave but Dean seized her wrist, this time successfully.

"We are not finished!" He growled under his breath, pulling her arm a bit more harshly than originally intended.

"Oh, I think we are. Take your hands off me," Beth said keeping her voice in her naturally toned girly voice. He stared at her for what seemed forever, his face was extremely close, making her suddenly uncomfortable, she yanked free. He lifted his hands and stepped back.

"Fine... but it's not over Beth, I want my kids, I miss them!"

"That's great, as they are spending the next seven days with you." She sighed again, "Just drop them by the house as we agreed, I have to go."

"You are sleeping with him, aren't you?" He asked, making her stop in her tracks and turn to face him again.

How dared he? To have the nerve to judge her… They were not even married anymore! "No, not yet, but I will!" She snapped at him.

Beth noticed the flick of anger before his hand coming down, she flinched in anticipation for the pain to sear her face. When it didn't happen she opened her eyes. _Carlos._ That's what happened. He had a death grip on Dean's wrist and a murderous look about him, by far the most expressive thing he had ever shown.

"You touch her again, you're dead," Carlos said, shoulder tackled Dean, hard enough to make him stagger. Then nodded for Beth to follow which she did and promptly, without bothering a second look to her piece of shit ex-husband.

They walked side by side, Beth lost in thought as Carlos threw her side glances. Clearing his throat as they reached the car, "You ok?"

"Yes, just a bit shook up, I guess." She stated, opening the door. "How did you know where… did Rio put you following me?"

"Nah, just makin' sure you ain't doin' somethin' stupid... testifyin' in court or some shit like that."

Beth snorted, scooting in. "I guess I deserve that one." Carlos grin surprised her, it seemed he could do more than blank stares after all. "Thank you, for… err, what you did back there." She added.

He just shrugged, "I'll see ya around."

 **/**/***/**/**

"Planning on shooting someone?"

Rio's unexpected arrival and husky tone made her jump on her seat, both scared and excited. "Jesus… you really need to stop doing that. Especially if I have a gun in my hand!"

"Right." She was graced with his sexy half-smile, he was looking especially fine that evening with a white button-up shirt that made his tan skin pop like crazy, a fitted trench coat, the lapels were up, making his tattoo a focal point. Beth found herself having difficulty in swallowing her own saliva, so she took a sip from her bourbon.

"How do you know how to clean a gun anyways? Google?" Rio asked still leaning against the door frame.

Beth chuckled, "Nope... my Dad. He was adamant that his girls learned how to shoot guns, and take a swig of whiskey without frowning." She commented with a longing smile on her lips.

He sauntered towards her, sitting next to her at the dining table, exactly where he smashed Dean's face. That fatidic night seemed like a lifetime ago. His scent assaulted her nostrils, he smelled like something divine. Why did he have to be so perfect in every aspect? She felt so _flawed_ in comparison. His drawl — that husky lingering tone that she came to cherish so much — interrupted her brooding.

"So that's where you got your taste for Bourbon?" He said casually, picking up the golden desert eagle next to her disassembled rose-gold Glock.

He removed the magazine and pulled the slide backward to check the chamber, then proceeded to disassemble it with expert moves. The actions were having an almost hypnotic effect on Beth as she observed his tanned hands.

She had to clear her throat to answer. "Gosh no! Dad was Irish, he is probably turning on his grave that I drink this _'American shite'._ " Beth chuckled at her own sorry ass excuse for Irish accent, "Bourbon was an acquired taste, I quite enjoy it."

Rio had stopped abruptly at the Irish part and was looking at her like he had solved part of a complicated puzzle.

"That explains a lot." He said with amusement.

"What explains?" She retorted confused.

"You're Irish!" She still looked at him without understanding, "Only an Irish woman would have that fiery temper and stubbornness of yours."

"I'm not stubborn or hot-tempered!" She returned quickly to Rio's amusement.

"Nah? You drowned a car in a lake and I hear you made pigs fly when you found out about your husband indiscretion. It must have been quite the sight." His half-closed coffee brown eyes glinting now with something else as he continued, "Lucky for you, you're also smart, sassy, charming and very much fuckable."

She felt a hot flush immediately covering her cheeks. Only Rio to insult and flatter her at the same time and in such a sweet/crude way. Beth grabbed the bottle of bourbon to serve herself another portion and avoid his burning gaze, "I'm celebrating… I would offer you some but you don't drink alcohol." She said.

He chuckled, again amused, "Very observant, I'll add that to the list. What are we celebrating?" He asked taking the glass from her hand before she could drink.

"My divorce."

His eyes lighted up with a possessive gaze that made her heart skip a few beats, breathing turned into a difficult task.

"Good," Rio said huskily, offering her the Bourbon from his hand. His gaze held hers and his free hand wrapped the side of her neck. Beth moaned, unavoidably at the contact. The tips of his fingers barely touched her skin yet they almost burned her.

The glass touched her lips, her response was immediate, parting them to take a sip. His thumb followed down the contraction of her throat as she swallowed. It's the most sensual thing Beth had experienced, ever… until he kissed her.

It was a demanding kiss as if he wanted to taste every hidden corner in her mouth, like he was absorbing the hint of spiciness that still lingered in her from the bourbon along with a part of her soul. And she obliged, giving him better access, moaning down his throat.

Somehow, he managed to haul her from her chair and made her straddle him all while maintaining the kiss. His hands groped her ass tightly, grounding his hard-on against her needy core.

Rio suckled at her bottom lip, hand gripping tight into her hair, he pulled her head slightly back, leaving her neck exposed to his attention.

"You drive me fuckin' crazy, Red."

His voice was muffled as he left a trail of hot, wet kisses trailing down her neck. The scrape of his teeth sent jolts of pleasure down her spine and further into very interesting places. Beth panted and gasped as his hand found its way under her merino wool sweater, unclasping the bra with practised expertise. With her breasts free from the lacy contraption he lifted her sweater, leaving them exposed.

If she was proud about anything in her body it was her boobs, they were magnificent, and Rio unquestionably approved. A guttural grunt crept up from the depths of his throat as he took the heavy masses in his palms.

"I'm gon' have to fuck your tits sometime soon, Red."

She was about to say he could fuck her wherever he wanted when his mouth latched on her perky tight nipple. She moaned in pleasure, _goddamn_ , he knew how to use his tongue. He provided an equal treatment to the other breast, squeezing and fondling, sucking and licking, rasping his teeth against the sensitive peaks. Beth felt the moisture pooling uncomfortably in her panties and took some pleasure in seeing that she wasn't the only one moaning and panting, Rio was in the same boat as her.

All line of thought was lost when he released her tit with the loudest and most obscene pop of his mouth. His hands grabbed the sides of her head, his long fingers spreading over her scalp as he dragged her through another devastating kiss. She ground against him while their tongues entwined in an ancient dance.

"No kids?" He asked breaking the kiss into small short lip locks.

"No kids," Beth confirmed.

Her breathy voice quickly transformed into a surprised yelp as Rio got up grabbing her buttocks. She quickly locked her legs behind him and clutched onto his shoulders for support, his neck looked extremely inviting and she latched on it — just under the eagle tattoo wing — sucking onto his pulse point like a leech.

He walked into the kitchen like she weighed as much as a feather, hissing, and grunting while she worked on his neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he gave the oven an inspectional gaze.

"Makin' sure you ain't baking this time."

Beth laughed, "Fair enough."

He settled her down on the wooden butcher's block to remove his coat, her sweater and bra followed suit leaving her completely exposed waist up. He took his time grazing her body with his searing eyes.

"Found something you like?" She asked with an arch on her perfectly shaped coppery eyebrow.

"Yeah." His raspy tone made sinful things happen to her entrains. Rio lifted her again and she quickly straddled on his hips. He checked if the back door was locked, which made her smile. He was thorough.

They were fast strolling to the living room when he suddenly made a pause, pushing her back against the wall and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Beth started working through his shirt buttons blindly, he had too many clothes on him. Seeing her struggle, he released her from the kiss, providing her with some juggling space, and she made a quick job out of it releasing one button after the other. The sight of his tattooed pecs made her mouth suddenly dry, no time to dwell on it as he crushed her against his chest, both moaning at the skin on skin contact.

"Bedroom?"

"I can walk!" Beth mentioned between kisses, but of course, he ignored her and teasingly squeezed her ass walking towards her bedroom.

"I'm too heavy! Put me down!" She half whimpered as he fast strode through the hallway.

"Too late for that, Red. I'm never letting you go."

Her heart soared at his words. How could she not fall for this man?

They finally reach the bedroom, and now that they were there Beth was unsure about what to do.

He slid her down against his rock hard body, her legs felt unsteady and she chuckled nervously, "You didn't check the front door."

"I locked it when I walked in." He said frowning, regarding the nervousness that wasn't there before.

He was an idiot. Of course, she didn't want him. It was fun to steal a kiss here and there, but now... she realized what she was doing, remembered who he really was, and the picture ain't pretty. For all the money and the kicks he gave her, it didn't change what and who he was.

Rio pulled her into a soft kiss barely caressing her lips, _"Elizabeth_ … you don't have to do this. It's okay."

"What?!" She squealed as he stepped back, quickly grabbing him by the shoulders, "No, no, Rio… I want this, I want to be with you. I'm just… nervous?! I've never been with someone else, I'm afraid I won't be what you… expect."

He took her hand and pressed it against his hard erection, guiding her over the fabric of his pants, up and down his length. _God! He was… bulky._

"You feel it? How hard I am for you? Sweetheart… You ain't got nothin' to worry 'bout! C'mere."

She crashed against him in an intense and mind-blowing kiss. His hands are everywhere, on her ribcage, the sensitive spot on the side of her boobs, undoing her jeans. She kicked off her shoes, he did the same in a hurry. She slid his shirt over his shoulders only for the sleeves to be caught on his thick wrists, they both laughed at the sight.

"I like this!" Beth said with a cheeky grin, pulling the shirt at his back, making his arms tense back.

"Not a fan of handcuffs, but for you... I can make an exception." Beth smiled slightly at his, he had already made an exception once, she didn't want to try her luck again. "Not tonight thou. Tonight I want to touch you, all over."

Beth swallowed the hard lump in her throat, her gut made a funny loop as she thought of all the places she would like him to touch her.

She helped him to undo the wrist buttons with shaky hands. Earnestly, her jeans and panties were yanked down. She stepped out of them with ungraceful moves, not that Rio noticed, he was searing her with the hungriest look ever.

He reached for her with two big strides of his long legs, his pinky brushed a copper strand from her face, " _Nunca he visto algo tan hermoso en mi vida. Te imagino como el cielo._ "

She didn't understand a word. She didn't need to. His eyes, touch and soul said everything. He descended on her with hunger, his nose bumping onto her cheek, his lips locking fiercely on hers, backing her towards the bed.

Beth bit and pulled at his lower lip, "Wait, wait… I want to see you!" She demanded with a creaky voice, holding her ground with her hands on his pecs.

He nodded his permission with a grunt, her fingers followed the intricate design of black ink and down through the hard notched abs, she released his belt followed by his pants button and zipper. His abs curved into a glorious 'V' shape at his hips, and Beth had to swallow yet another hard lump that formed in her throat, he was wearing white CK briefs, and he was so hard the fabric was straining excessively over his bulge.

He grunted lowly as Beth released his cock from the briefs containment, she gasped in amazement. He was long and wide, with a slight curve upwards. She instantly knew she was in for a treat, that curve would hit all the right spots, her pussy clenched with needed just at the sight of it.

Beth took his cock in her hand, pumping twice to be rewarded with the sight of a beaded drop of pre-cum on the tip, smiling she dropped on her knees to lick it up. It tasted salty, yet sweet and all Rio.

She opened her mouth and relaxed her throat to take as much as she could of him, he rewarded her with a guttural grunt. She swallowed, allowing the back of her throat to squeeze the tip of his cock. Fighting against the gag reflex was a challenge, he was so big, but she did her best.

"Sweet Jesus!" Rio hissed throwing his head back, his hand gripping her hair almost painfully.

It seemed that all those sex tips she religiously read on cosmo magazine were not a waste.

Delighted on the knowledge that she could make him lose control, she moved back up, rolling her tongue over his shaft until she released him with an audible pop.

Beth did this over and over again, rolling his balls in her hand before he gripped her hair even tighter and pulling her off him.

"Damn sweetheart, you gon' make me blow like some green boy?" Rio asked between pants, his face strained.

"But that's what I wanted." She pouted as he lifted her up, crushing her into his chest, his cock resting deliciously against her belly.

"But I want to come in that sweet pussy of yours, with you wrapped around me."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

Shivers danced down her spine as he backed them onto the bed between lascivious kisses. Gingerly opening her legs, he took his cock into his hand and brushed it against her slit, her whole body quivered when he taunted her clit.

With their fingers entwined, he looked her directly in the eyes, then slowly, unblinking he infused her.

It was perfection.

They both had to catch their breath, enjoying the moment of filling and being fulfilled. She was tight, it had been so long and the nerves didn't help. Understanding, Rio leaned over to steal kisses from her parted lips, and rocking his hips until she was adjusted to his size.

Then it was just bliss.

The sliding off her, and thrust in, deep. He slammed into her with deep fast thrusts over and over again, she was moaning, panting and begging, until she thought she couldn't take it anymore.

Then he changed his position, kneeling between her parted thighs and grabbing hold on her hips, he dived in a maddening rhythm of two soft thrusts before ramming into her full on, filling her repeatedly, violently, magnificently. His grunts filled the room and only intensified her pleasure.

She felt the build-up of release reaching her lower belly, she saw him fighting for control, but she wouldn't have him holding back. She wanted him to ride this wave with her.

She clenched her pelvic muscles, the catch on his breath was loud. Good, she didn't do all those damn kegel exercises for nothing. She clenched again and again as he drilled wildly into her and the first tides of orgasm ripped through her.

Then it happened, he drove one last time, head snapping back, the corded column of his tattooed throat exposed. His groan of release loud and unbelievably gratifying.

His head dropped, his fingers clutched on her hip bones, then he powered out and in for one glorious last thrust that felt divine.

He leaned over for a kiss, almost collapsing into her, not that she would mind one bit, but he managed to hold most of his weight off her.

"Oh my… that was… something else." She managed to say, still recovering her breath.

He grunted in agreement kissing her clavicle bone, "You got some tricks up your sleeve woman." He said under hooded sleepy eyes, pulling slowly out of her, she moaned. "Stop moanin' like that or I'm gon' have to fuck you all over again."

She chuckled, eyes already closing. If she weren't so spent she would have taken on that offer… her last coherent thought was how perfectly she fitted on the crook of his arm and blanketed against his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Rio woke up just as dawn broke through, as he always did. But today, Beth's warm body was cuddled up against his. It made all the difference. Rio propped his chin in the palm of his hand and took his time admiring her sleeping form. Her lush curves tempted him from under the sheet, her long lashes, her lips still swollen from their kissing, her copper mussed hair, she was breathtaking… and she was his.

He was a man set in his ways, planning twice, executing once, always in control… but not with her, no… she made him break his own rules, the code he lived by all his life, disarming him with her wits and strength, but in the end, it was her veiled fragility that brought him to his knees. She was everything he didn't know he wanted, everything he didn't know he needed.

Those were uncharted waters for him, he never felt anything close to this, never desired to. In his line of business, it was dangerous to care for someone, to love her, it would be his weakness.

But here he was, and like a starving man before a feast, he would indulge, even knowing the painful result at the end.

"Stop ogling over me like that," Beth said slowly, sleep lingering in her voice, eyes still closed and a smirk on her lips.

"Oh, I plan on doin' more than just ogle." He teased behind lidded eyes.

"And what are you planning exactly?" She asked turning on her side to better face him, propping her head on her palm.

The sheet slid down her full breasts with the movement, sunlight hit her coppery strands making her hair seem to catch fire, her big ultramarine orbs glinted with mischief, and his cock stirred, painfully, into full attention. _Goddamn, this woman would be the end of him._

He leaned in to kiss her, a long and slow kiss that left her only longing for more.

"That's the first step. Next... I'm gonna taste that magic pussy of yours."

Her breath hitched as he laid on his back and pulled her on top off him, capturing her mouth into yet another kiss.

"Magic pussy?" Beth asked as he grasped the tender skin behind her knees, forcing her to straddle on his lap.

"Yeah, pussy that puts a spell on you, so good that you can't think about anythin' but it. Hang in there, sweetheart." He warned with a half grin on his lips. Then dragged himself down the bed until she was practically sitting on his face.

Her toes curled in anticipation, his warm breath reached her skin. He teased her, taking his time with soft, wet kisses and the rasping of his stubble against her sensitive inner thighs, it was deliciously maddening.

"Have you had…" She gasped as he placed an open-mouthed kiss over her clit, "... many of those?" Her question was more a breathy moan than anything else as his tongue lapped at her slit.

He popped his head up between her thighs, kissing her navel. The grin that she'd learned to both love and hate, shiny with her juices. "Are you askin' out of curiosity or jealousy?"

Her cheeks heated up and she could see the pink tone spreading down her porcelain breasts, and so could him, he really enjoyed to taunting her.

"A bit of both?" She settled for the mid-ground making him chuckle, the low rumble vibrations made way between her legs in a delicious way.

"Aight'... no, you're my first."

 _And only?_ She'd wanted to ask but bit her tongue, it was just her idiot brain fantasizing. She knew whatever this was between them, it was impossible, stupid and very much dangerous. She had to keep remembering herself that, it was just sex… amazing, mind-blowing, mountain shaking, iceberg melting, divine sex. That was all it was, S.E.X.… even if it felt more than that.

A surprised gasp escaped her throat, whipping her mind blank except for the erotic sensation of his tongue flickering around her anus. She moaned gutturally as he grabbed hold of her buttocks and spread them wide, only to stick the stiffened tip of his tongue up her puckered hole. It was pure ecstasy. She ground her hips wildly against his face as his tongue fucked her ass. And just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, he stopped, only to begin an assault on her pussy. He sucked at the wet lips, moving his head along them, he searched until he found her entrance, extending his tongue rigidly he then thrust his face forward, driving his stiff tongue into her pussy. He clutched onto her hip joints forcing her pelvis down, thrusting his tongue deeper into her tight canal. Incredibly aroused, Beth began a rocking, fucking-like motion with her hips making his nose rub her clit with each sway. She exploded, the musical growl of his name filling the room as she came. Rio kept on sucking and licking, intensifying her pleasure and making sure none of her juices went to waste.

Beth was still riding the last waves of pleasure, her chest heaving for breath and her mind still clear of all thought when he dragged himself up. His throbbing cock resting against the cleft of her buttocks, he pulled her into a kiss. She was so sensitive form the orgasm that she hissed from the almost painful sensation when her nipples met the skin of his chest. She tasted herself on his lips and he was right, she tasted sweet, addictive and maybe even magical as he said.

She then raised her hip, just enough, so that his cock aligned with her wet slit, slowly lowering herself on his cock, clenching her walls around him as she was filled till the brim.

"Fuck..." Rio groaned, throwing his head back on the pillow.

She started rolling her hips as he seized her rounded ass cheeks, pushing them down on his hard shaft. Beth moaned as he guided her up and down increasing the rhythm, with each thrust her clit rubbed against the crisp hair at the base of his cock, making the slow burn increase tenfold, until she couldn't think of anything else but her release. Her whole body tightened and her sex swelled around his throbbing cock, she sat back releasing an orgasmic moan.

Rio watched her from under hooded eyes, her full plump breasts bouncing up and down as she rode his cock, her walls still pulsing around him. He ran his hands over them, squeezing them together, rolling her nipples on his thumbs, making her hiss in pleasure. It wasn't enough... he wanted to make come again before he finished.

Rio slid his hand between her breasts' vale all the up her neck, 'til he finally reached his target. Her lush lips. Tracing them with his fingertips, he pressed into her mouth until she opened to suck on his fingers, her hot tongue rolled over them as she kept riding him. He had to focus — _hard_ — not to spill himself, right there.

When he was satisfied with the wetness on his fingers he pulled them out, his hand quickly travelling through her cleft and circling her rimmed hole.

Beth groaned snapping her head back, "Oh, God!"

"You like that, huh?" He asked with a raw need on his voice, slowly coaxing his thick finger into her.

"Oh, fuck… yeah!" Beth moaned, her hands clawing at his chest. "Ah, fuck… go slow."

He patiently withdrew his finger a bit, then thrust it back in, using longer strokes as she loosened up. He then removed it completely only to add in another finger. She gasped, clawing at him even harder.

Then he pumped his cock unmercifully into her, sticking his heels on the mattress for better leverage.

"Oh God… Don't stop!" She whispered through her raw throat, and he obliged, digging painfully into her hip for support. He kept his fingers up her ass and thrust his cock deeper and harder. Beth exploded again clenching and throbbing around him until he finally let out a loud animalistic groan, his cock swelling and squirting hot cum inside her.

She had no idea how long it had past when she was awakened by the low humming coming from his chest, he must have pulled the sheet over them after she doused off, must not been long ago 'cause his half limp cock was still inside her, as she noticed with a tentative squeeze of her pelvic muscles.

"You wanna kill me, woman?" He asked with a lazy tired smile, "Gimme 15, aight'?"

"15 minutes?" Beth chuckled, "I think I might need all day to recover."

He pulled her closer in his arms, "I'm afraid we ain't got any other option, Red. I got here straight from the airport, I got some shit to take care off."

"Hmmm, weren't you supposed to be away for one whole week?"

"I closed my deal early than expected, you see… I had this red-headed beauty waiting for me," He chuckled as she blushed a bit, "I got this _problem_ with you, Red. You keep messin' up my head, my plans, makin' me do stupid things, like fucking that sweet pussy, unwrapped… _twice."_

"Oh… I can't have any more babies." Beth said with her chin propped on his chest and her fingers absently tracing the black ink there, "I had my tubes tied after Emma."

"That's good to known. I'm guessin' you ain't havin' unprotected sex with anyone else… you were way too damn hungry." He teased her.

Beth punched him softly, "You're an idiot!"

He laughed in that low rumble that made her lower belly do funny loops, she loved this relaxed and fun side of him.

"I don't usually have unprotected sex, but I'll get tested just to make sure."

Beth's brain started to make unappreciated assumptions. Did that mean they were going to have regular, _exclusive_ sex? Did it mean anything at all? It meant he cared for her, at least, right? God, she was such an idiot! Couldn't she just enjoy it without bringing stupid feelings into the mixture?

"Do you mind if I have a shower?" Rio asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence in each other arms.

"I won't if you cook me some breakfast."

"Alright, how 'bout you come in that shower with me, hmm?"

Beth lifted her head up, eyes glinting with mischief, "Oh, I don't know… don't want to mess up any more of your plans."

Rio playfully smacked her ass over the sheets. "Get your ass in that shower, woman!" He said kissing her gently on the lips before getting up. He put on the jeans discarded on the floor last night while Beth ogled from the bed, "I've got spare clothes in my car, be right back." He grabbed his shirt and walked towards the door, only to turn and lean back into bed to kiss her again, this time a very long kiss that left both panting.

"Go!" Beth pushed him away, her voice raspy with desire. Rio doubted for a second, a low humming coming from the depths of his throat as he backed away.

Once he left, Beth threw herself on the mattress with a satisfied sigh, giggling like a silly girl, she couldn't remember the last time she felt this satisfied, this sense of fulfilment. Incredibly wonderful but nevertheless, frightening.

Beth quickly got up, not wanting to think about it anymore. She ran the shower and looked at herself in the mirror, observing every detail carefully. Her hair all messed up, lips swollen, her body lush and pink, marks all over her from their intense lovemaking, she felt exactly like she looked, spent and pleased.

Steam topple over the shower's screen, Beth frowned, it had been a while. Rio should have been back by now.

 **/***/**/***/**

Rio shivered, juggling with the duffel bag with spare clothes he always kept in the car. Although winter was over, it was still pretty chilly in the mornings, but he couldn't be bothered with doing the shirt buttons, he would warm up soon enough… when he dipped his cock in Elizabeth's silky warmth again. A wicked smile spread over his lips as he thought of all the things he wanted to do with her.

Rio closed the trunk to be greeted by Agent Turner fuckfaced smile.

"Good morning, Mr Aguilar."

Rio kept his cool. Years of discipline made it easy. "Mornin' Agent Turner." He greeted back, flashing a toothy grin that obviously unsettled Turner.

Rio was used to this game, Turner wasn't the first Fed after him, he was actually amused by the nerve of this guy.

"I didn't take you by a suburban-type guy." Agent Turner said sarcastically.

"I'm not… " The front door opened and Beth showed up in the door frame, "But it ain't too bad in here," Rio continued turning his attention to Beth.

"Rio…" She whispered barely audibly, snugging the robe closer to herself.

Turner took in Beth's appearance, and by his look, he knew exactly on which activities she had been indulging. "Ah, Mrs Boland! How are you? I was just mentioning to Mr Aguilar how nice this neighbourhood is. I'm actually considering moving."

"I'm great, thank you... it's Marks now." She said trying to keep her cool, "Is there a problem, Agent Turner?" She asked meekly.

Turner completely ignored her question, "Oh, really?" Turner smiled coyly, "I can invite you for some dinner then? Or maybe a drink, sometime?" The last part he said looking at Rio.

 _Smart._ Rio chuckled mentally, if it weren't for his practised restraint, he might have taken the bait.

"Sorry, Turner!" He walked towards Beth, "She's taken." Rio warned possessively.

Beth felt her lower belly warm at his words, and she was sure that Turner heard the silent, fuckoff as clearly as she did.

"Don't worry 'bout him, aight'?" Rio said, pulling her lips into a kiss once he closed the door behind them, "He is just trying to fish somethin', he ain't got shit, on either you or me."

"Okay," Beth said still unsure.

"Forget about him, let's get in that shower, yeah?" He grinned into her lips.

And what a shower… she sighed in contentment as Rio browsed through the spices cabinet, his bare chiselled torso weaving and contacting with each movement. She could watch him all day.

"Wait till you taste my food, darling. You ain't gettin' rid of me anytime soon." Rio teased her.

Beth blushed profusely, unsure if she had expressed her thoughts verbally, if he was reading her mind or if it was just coincidence.

"I won't have the kids back until Monday." She threw out there wishing not to sound so eager.

He stopped chopping an onion halfway through, turning to face her with that wicked half grin, that always managed to steal her breath away, "Is that an invitation, darlin'?"

"Only if you want it."

"I sure do."

Beth smiled relieved, the heated look he gave her making her feel wanted and desired. He then turned his attention back to the vegetables. He had incredible knife skills, not that it surprised her, she was sure he kept a knife close to where he kept his gun.

A sudden bout of curiosity to know more about him made her speak, "How did you end up involved with crime?"

If she had not been so intended in observing him, she'd probably have missed the slight tension on his shoulder blades.

"I inherited... family business." He answered after a long silence, beating some eggs into a bowl.

There was more to it than he was saying but she didn't want to nag or be pushy about something he clearly didn't want to share.

"How did you get out from police custody so quickly?" Beth decided to ask instead, she had been curious for some time now.

"Your plan wasn't too bad, sweetheart. But I have the best lawyers money can buy… the feds had a connection to my name and a bunch of empty suppositions, they were expectin' me to confess like I was some green boy from the hood." He chuckled at her heartfelt expression, "Oh c'mon darlin', don't you get sad all over me. That wasn't my first dance with feds."

Beth nodded, but she still felt the need to explain herself, "When you sent me home that night, I… I really thought you were going to kill me. That's why I…"

"I known." He barged while the veggies sizzle in the pan.

"I thought… it was you or me, but I never wanted to hurt you…"

 _"Elizabeth…"_ Rio said her full name in that way that seemed to roll out from the depths of his chest and silence her effectively. _"I known."_

He served her a plate of scrambled eggs with veggies and a steamy mug of aromatic coffee, then served himself an equal full plate but tea instead, which made her smile.

She forked a big bite from the plate, deciding to leave the convo behind, she was learning when was best to stop pushing him, besides she didn't want to ruin the moment.

Beth moaned, the food melted in her mouth with an explosion of flavours and textures. "Oh my God, Rio! This is delicious!"

"Told you!" He remarked with a cocky smirk.

"I should stop praising your ego but- You're pretty much perfect, aren't you?" She goaded him.

Something dark crossed his features like he was reviving some distant memory. When he lifted his face to meet her eyes, the haunting pain in there almost made her gasp, her hand immediately flew to caress his cheek.

"I wish you don't have to see any of my flaws- _ever."_ Rio's voice was raw, barely louder than a whisper as he placed his hand over her and captured her lips in the most beautiful, delicate and profound kiss they'd shared that far.

* * *

Rio arrived at the warehouse office, he was tired, not physically or mentally but emotionally, which for him was something new and adverse.

Beth made him bare his soul as easily as flipping to the next page of a book, so damn naturally that it scared the shit out of him.

People knew not to fuck with him, he was a cold-blooded, merciless, sadistic bastard, but here he was, half-scared to death of a suburban housewife.

There was something 'bout her that twisted him inside out, and she was clueless about it, she had no idea the power she had over him.

Best to keep it that way, but the word was out, people in his business circle were starting to learn about her little stunt on him. It was hard to keep things in the dark these days, especially if your face was all over national tv and internet news. At least his investors were sitting thigh after he calmed their tits with this business trip. He could swear that going legit was much harder than crime life.

His goons greeted him with respect as he walked past, he opened the door to find Annie sitting on his chair, feet propped up on his desk, fingers clasping together in a slow rhythm, looking like she was planning her next heist. He feared his blissfully started day was about to take a turn to worse.

"The fuck you doin' in here?" She jumped a little in the chair for his amusing pleasure.

"Oh… Hey bro!" Annie greeted him cheerfully.

"Bro? I'm sorry, I didn't get the memo— Are we BFFs now?" His thick brow frowned in disbelief, "The fuck you think this is _Th_ _elma and Louise'_? Get the fuck out of my chair 'fore I throw you out a damn cliff myself."

"Woah! We feisty today!" Annie goaded, but still, she got up real quick, "I thought people were supposed to be relaxed after sex-"

Rio just stared at her blankly, "Do you have a death wish or you just here to annoy the crap out of me?"

"Damn, you are good! Though I gotcha there, anyways, I saw your car parked at my sister's last night..." Annie made a long pause, expecting him to say something, when he didn't she happily kept talking, "It was still there this morning. Now, I'm not great with clues-"

"I can see that!" Rio growled menacingly.

"But I'd say, it's pretty obvious to conclude that you guys exchanged body fluids!"

Rio sat down with a sigh, wishing he'd stayed with Beth all day.

"Look…" She said on a more serious note, "I'm not here to pry or anything like that, my sister is old enough to know what she's doing. I'm just here to warn you— You hurt her, I'll bust your balls so damn hard, you gonna wish you were born with a vagina. You feel me?"

Rio just stared at her for the longest time, but she held his stare unmoving, this was her sister they were talking about, she had to make sure.

"Anythin' else?" He asked slowly, throwing Annie off her feet, she was expecting him to at least make some snarky comment.

"Hmm… no." She answered, shifting her weight on her feet uncomfortably.

"You can go now." He said ignoring her promptly to look through the bunch of papers sitting on his desk.

She doubted for a moment but finally spun on her heels to leave. Her hand was on the door handle when his voice stopped her dead on her tracks.

"Annie… don't fucking 'bro' me ever again."

She just nodded, closing the door slowly behind her. He could be really scary when he used that _crime-boss/possibly-gonna-cap-you_ voice. The thing was, she wasn't sure which facade was the real Rio, the charming guy she saw on Beth's kitchen or this violence oozing person that she just left behind. She hoped Beth really knew what she was doing.


	11. Chapter 11

''What you doin'?" Rio's slick voice behind barely made her half-jump on her seat this time.

"I'm looking for a job. Are you ever going to tell me how you get into my house without making any kind of noise?" Beth asked removing her reading glasses consciously. She'd been sitting at the table with her laptop, browsing through thousands of jobs advertisements for the most part of the evening.

"Maybe someday I'll show you. I like them glasses... " He pointed out with that sexy smirk that left her no other option but to believe him, "You lookin' very, very sexy with them." He added against her lips.

They kissed for a long while until she felt hot and needy with desire. _God! He turned her on so fast, so easily._ They seemed to share the same chemical reaction as match and sandpaper, igniting into flames as soon as they touched.

She never had or felt anything like this before, she obviously enjoyed sex, even with Dean, they always had a healthy sexual appetite and four kids to prove it. That was until six years ago when things started to, somehow shift between them. But even when they 'discovered' sex in high school and were at it like bunnies, it was never like that. Not that exciting. It baffled her, she always thought, bodice-ripping amazingly fantastic sex, existed only in cheesy romance novels. She was obviously wrong.

But it was beyond the body. She'd never felt such fulfilment, such completion. It felt so good, it was almost forbidden. But not wrong. Nothing felt wrong when she was with him.

"Why are you lookin' for a job? Gettin' weary of crime life already?" Rio asked picking up the college degree diploma that was next to the laptop, whistling impressed, "PhD in Business Marketing? No wonder you can sell pretty much anythin'."

Beth laughed, "I'm not so sure about that. I recall you not buying my botox."

"Nah darlin', it took a helluva lot to say no to you. Now, why do you need a job for?" Rio pressed.

Beth mentally cringed, sensing he would not like what she had to say. "Dean is suing me for the kid's custody—" Yep, he was not liking it at all, she noted in the immediate change off his posture, "My lawyer advised me that I should get a job, to up my chances of keeping the kids, easier said than done. I haven't had a job in— close to twelve years. And Dean threatened to expose my criminal deeds on top of that." Beth's voice was almost in a whisper as she debated if she should tell him about Carlos intervention the previous day, she opted not to as she looked him in the eye. Deadly rage, would be the most accurate description of what she found swirling in his deep dark orbs.

"My offer still stands, Red. I'll kill him. You just say the word."

She had no doubts that he would. And the idea of him, killing, didn't sound repugnant or even frightening as it should. That was the unsettling part about the whole thing. Beth giggled nervously, but he didn't even flinch, his features still radiating that deadly energy, just waiting.

"I can't do that… he is the father of my kids, for all his mistakes, he is a good dad."

"How does a woman like you end up with a prick like car-man? You deserved better, sweetheart."

She didn't answer straight away, instead, she took in his words like a balm to her soul. "He wasn't always like that, I did love him." She was looking out absently so she didn't see the tick off his jaw, or the way his hands clenched into closed fists at her words.

"It felt like the right thing to do... get married, family. Dean was ambitious. We were a team, you known... had all these plans, we would work together, get rich, buy a vacation house in the Hamptons, maybe a yacht… all those stupid surreal plans newlyweds make." She laughed sourly at the memories, "Then I got pregnant —not that I regret any of my kids— I always wanted to be a mother, always wanted a big happy family. It was just me when I was a kid, then Annie was born when I was eleven, and it was the best thing that happened to me, I remember swearing that I would have a bunch of kids of my own so they would never feel alone." She stopped talking abruptly, realizing she was probably baring more of herself than she should, more than he wanted to hear, but his calm semblance and unjudging gaze keeps her talking, "I kinda lost myself, there was the mother, the wife, the homemaker extraordinaire… but there was no Beth. Like I had been living under this veil of what was expected of me and what I really wanted. It took me a very long time to realize how truly unhappy I was. Life has a funny way to pull the rug out from under our feet, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, It does," Rio asserted, pulling her into the comfort off his strong arms. They stay like that for a long while, Beth wondering again at how perfectly they fit together.

"I have a legit employment offer for you."

She popped her head up from his chest at the words, "Okay… I'm listening."

He smiled, the perfect set of white teeth showing fully. He was so manly, so handsome, it made her guts hurt with need. "I'll do better than that. I'll show you."

 **/**/***/**/**

The parking lot was nearly full when Rio stopped in front of what would look like a very ordinary one-story building if it wasn't for the mean-looking bouncer at the door. Her first thought when they got out of the car and the muffled sound of music came from the closed door, was that it was a nightclub. She was wrong, very wrong.

 _"A strip club!_ You want me to work at a strip club?" Beth whispered near his ear as they walked into the main area, glancing at the exotic and very much naked dancers, not that anyone would hear her over the loud bang of music.

He didn't say anything, just kept walking towards the bar, hand in hand. Beth took the time to look around. It wasn't some shabby sideroad strip club like she had seen in movies, it was kinda classy… there it was, _classy,_ was something she never thought saying about a strip club.

Rio's voice woke her from her wandering thoughts, "You want somethin' to drink?" He asked stopping by the bar.

"Bourbon, neat." Rio nodded to the bartender, a very attractive and well dressed young man. All of a sudden someone shouted for Rio, a client it seemed, and he asked her to sit tight, letting her know that he would be back in a sec.

Sitting on the comfy bar stool, she took this time to take in more details. There were several gorgeous women, wearing only g-strings, dancing on the stage. The stage by itself grand, a 'U' shaped runway with an extra lane in the middle that ended in a circle, serving as the main stage, and silver poles in strategic positions around the whole area.

The bartender placed the drink in front of her with a friendly smile, Beth thanked him and took a sip, searching for Rio's tall figure among the clientele. It didn't take long to spot him, his presence was magnetic and compelling, looking relaxed and engaged in a friendly conversation with a group of suited men. He always stood out, but strangely he always fitted.

Her eyes wandered around looking for something else to focus on. Trying to stop herself from lusting after this man was a whole job. There was a lot of people in there, in fact, many seem to be simply enjoying their drinks. There was also a group of women who are celebrating a bachelorette party, how odd. There were big upholstered black velvet booths around the stage, stylish tables and chairs, and other smaller booths well positioned around the room, the whole decor was very masculine without being tacky but still maintaining the strip club spirit. Quite the feat to pull something like this.

Even the waitresses were dressed tastefully, with black, sleeveless, short jumpsuits, sheer black hose and very attractive black pumps, that even Beth herself would wear any day. A cute burgundy velvet ribbon was tied around their necks, finishing the whole outfit with a hint of the classic playboy bunny look.

Rio walked towards her, erotic feline like strides, oozing sexiness, and Beth found herself taking a large sip to moist her dry mouth, shifting uncomfortably on her seat as a wave of desire travelled from her core to her tippy toes.

He leaned on the bar, his body almost touching hers, "How's the drink?"

Her heart raced, and she took another sip, tipping her chin up to him, "Why don't you find out?"

He didn't disappoint, kissing her senseless, until she almost forgot they were in public view.

Rio groaned into her mouth, breaking the kiss slowly. "So… what do you think?" He asked her, waving his long arm in an arch about the room.

"This is a very nice, err… establishment, you got here. Although, I'm still unsure what exactly I am doing here."

He chuckled, "Let's go upstairs, and I will explain."

She hadn't noticed the concealed staircase that led up to a platform behind the bar. They climbed the steps two in two and she giggled with delight. Rio pulled her inside, stealing a quick kiss while he closed door, grabbing her hand he guiding her to the plush sofa, upholstered with the same velvety material as the booths downstairs. There was a large desk riddled with monitors in the back corner of the room and abstract artwork hanging on the walls. Rio sat down and dragged her into his lap, they observed the patrons downstairs through huge tinted, floor to ceiling windows.

"I'm opening a new spot downtown, I want it to be mainstream, and I need a PR that could bring more of that into business." He said pointing to the bachelorette party group.

"You want to bring a strip club into mainstream culture, make women frequent it on a regular basis? And you want me to do it?" He nodded with a sly smile. "Did I mentioned to you that I haven't worked in the industry for more than twelve years? Hell, I don't know anything about this… kind of establishment!" Beth hated that her voice had this tendency for high pitching when she was nervous.

"Tell you what… I have a boxing match, charity event, coming up in six weeks. I'll put you in contact with the people organizing it, you gonna help get things done the way I want it. That will get you an update into PR and whatnot. We will see how it goes and if it works out for you."

"Jewellery, boxing, strip clubs, and charity… anything else you have your hands in that I should know about?" She asked with curiosity.

He chuckled, "I also have a fair amount of real estate, like the jewellery, is just a way to invest my money. To my knowledge, there are four things that will always sell… Drugs, sex, food, and violence. I try to stir away from drugs, but I always keep my mind open to new business opportunities."

"What about charity?" Beth asked, taking a mental note on his previous words, as she always does when he shared wise business advice.

"Oh, you would be surprised… biggest money laundering outlet around." He smiled, putting his hands around her face, softly pulling her into a kiss, "You have delivered on everythin' I asked of you and some more... That baby formula deal?" He shook his head in disbelief, followed by an earthy laugh that made her heart skip several beats, "That shit was ingenious, darlin'." His dark gaze captured hers as he turns into a serious tone, "I trust you on this, Red. You in?"

How could she not when he dazzled her with trust, "I'm in."

This was a dangerous route… where they were heading, but she couldn't move a finger to stir away from the perilous path.

They kiss with hungry need, pressing against each other frantically, he undid the small buttons at the front of her blouse with expert fingers. Resting his face in the gap in between her breasts, he kissed and licked the sensitive skin, groaning when he unclipped the front fastening bra and her large breasts spilt in front of him.

He worked on them, biting gently on her taut nipples. Beth hissed in pleasure, pressing his head harder against her. He trailed up her neck, and she moaned as he lingered for a sweet moment on her chin cleft. He then took her lips on a mind-blowing kiss, that left her curling her toes with burning desire.

Rio stood up, pulling her with him, whirling her to face the massive windows that cover the whole wall, she had a view of the whole building below. Standing behind her he undid the zipper of her jeans, grunting deeply into her hair when he felt the wetness between her legs with his fingers. Then, he yanked her jeans and panties down with one sharp tug, leaving them dangling from one leg. His belt clinked, her pussy clenched in anticipation.

He filled her from behind with one piercing thrust. Beth steadied herself by placing her hands against the window while he drilled her rough and hard. The tips of her breasts brush against the cold glass with each violent plunged.

 _Perverted._ That's how she felt.

There was something really sordid about being fucked senseless, half dressed and with only the glazed window separating them from multitude below. And she was getting off on it. With lecherous lustful moans, she took him to the brim, clutching at him the only way she could, with her sex, urging him to give her more.

 _And he did._

One hand going between her legs, his fingers moving hard over her sensitive, aching clit. Beth cried out, coming fast, hard and long. He kept taking her, with slow rhythmic thrusts until the last waves of pleasure rippled through her.

"I'm gonna fuck that tight ass."

She heard him say in a husky sinful tone, he was not asking, he was telling her. She only had done it once with Dean, after he begged for years, she finally gave in… it wasn't the best experience ever but it hadn't been all bad. She was certain it would be much better with Rio, it always was.

He removed himself from her and she whimpered at the loss of him. He pressed his hands against her shoulders compelling her to bend lower, then spread her asscheeks wide. Beth tilted her head, shamelessly, to watch him over her shoulder as he worked his fingers on her, coating her in her own juices. Then it wasn't his fingers. The wet tip of his cock nudged over her back entrance, thrusting just a tiny bit in. Beth gasped making the tight rimmed hole clench.

"Jesus… fuck!" He groaned over tight lips, pulling back slowly. Beth relaxed as he prodded again.

Intaking a deep, large breath while Rio increased the pressure, coaxing his glistening head inside. His hands clutched at her hips painfully, he had somehow lifted his shirt over his head, all of his torso was bare. Beth awed at his ripped abs in full contraction, his dark gaze burning, his handsome face transfixed in savage pleasure.

He was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen in her life.

Rio started moving his hips in a rocking motion, patiently withdrawing, and thrusting deeper each time, it seemed his cock would never end as he got further and further inside her.

Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore his hips smack into her buttocks as she takes the last of him with a raw yelp.

He holds still for a moment, as she adjusts to his size, "That's it, sweetheart… just relax." He grunted.

"Oh God… Rio, I… I don't think I can… It's too much…" Beth said between pants.

She was wrong. He took two fingers into her drenched pussy, curling them inside as he thumb worked on her clit.

"Oh… fuck! Oh, GOD! Don't stop!" She begged and he chuckled with wicked delight.

"I gotcha, darlin'." He said removing his fingers.

Beth moaned brazenly as he spread her juices over his cock and around her now stretched hole. His hands travel up her back in a smooth caress over her blouse, taking hold on the crook of her neck, he pulled back almost all the way only to plunge it back, hard and deep, his skin slapping against hers brutally.

"OH, GOD! PLEASE!" Beth screamed not even sure what she was asking for.

He kept pounding into her, in and out, each time filling her to the brim, she was burning, she was begging, whimpering and moaning, pain and pleasure. She bent her knees giving him greater access, pushing back with her ass to receive his powerful thrusts, clenching around him, holding her breath as it all shattered around her.

His groans joined her screams of pleasure, as hot blasts of cum burn inside her. Her knees gave in but he secured her against his torso, bringing an arm around her waist. They shiver and quake as he drags them back to the sofa almost tripping on the entangled mess of clothes around his feet.

"Holy... s... God!" She said between pants.

Mumbling, was all she could do at the moment. Rio wiped away her vocabulary along with what was left of her prudeness. Her only relieve was that he looked as astonished as she was, his chest heaving with each deep breath.

"Oh my God!" She whispered again, falling against his chest, her pussy juices running down her thighs, her jeans and panties were still dangling from her leg, she was spent but her body was humming with complacent energy.

"And people say you ain't supposed to mix pleasure with business? They're dead wrong." Rio said after what might have been hours, his voice sated and husky.

Beth burst into laughter, he might be just right about that.

For the past month, she had been the happiest she could ever remember, life was great, sex was amazing and Rio was everything.

The kids adored him, always wanting to spend time with _mommy's friend,_ and he seemed to enjoy their company just the same, she didn't even need to ask if he could to pick them up from school or take them to their activities, he would offer before she even opened her mouth. Jane had been the hardest to cajole, her oldest girl was very intuitive and always had a special connection with Dean, she knew that Rio was not just a _friend._ She fought a hard battle but in the end, fell to Rio's charms. Like mother, like daughter, right?

Financially… well, she was a wealthy woman, she improved her baby formula deal into an even more profitable business plan, and with Rio's help was investing her money in safe and profitable ways. When he offered the job of helping him organize his boxing match for charity, she was expecting something small and private, never imagined that the venue would be Little Caesars Arena with a capacity of 20,000 seats. And he expected all of then filled.

Things were looking great and in schedule for the event in two weeks time, and truth be told she was having a blast being back to work, she hadn't lost her touch as she'd thought, she even had a job offer from the company that was organizing the whole thing, which was very gratifying but promptly refused. Working for Rio was what she wanted to do, even though he could be a pain in the ass.

 _Rio…_ she still didn't know much about him. Apparently, in his youth, Rio had been the next big thing that happened in boxing sport, since ever. Something happened, she had no clue what, but he didn't compete or participated actively in boxing since whatever incident occurred. All she heard were rumours, although he kept her inside his business deals and was basically living in her house, he never shared anything about his past and she didn't barge. She took every little sip of information starving and kept it in a mental box inside her head, maybe one day all the pieces would fit and she would know all about him.

Good God! She was an idiot. She had fallen so hard, she was deeply, madly in love.

She couldn't tell him, she was afraid she might lose him if she let that little piece of information slip out of her lips. He never promised her anything. And she might have not played this game before, but she had a basic understanding of the rules, the L word was out of the question and certainly out of her reach.

She would love him but he could never love her, he was a winged creature… An eagle, too beautiful to be chained, too powerful to be captured. He needed to be free, remain wild, kept unchanged. He didn't belong with her, because he didn't belong to anyone, so was his nature.

She understood that, but he didn't mean she would hurt less. She dreaded the day she would have to let go.

"What you lookin' so gloomy for, sweetheart?" His dark gaze met hers in the mirror and everything swept away.

Beth graced him with a huge smile. "Just wondering how long would it take for you to show up, unannounced like that."

He chuckled, pressing a kiss on the crook of her neck. "You ready?"

"Almost, but if you keep kissing me like that we are going to be late." She warned as he nuzzled against the tender skin of her neck.

"Do you think we can?" Rio whispered in her ear and she quivered all over, Jesus fucking Christ, she was getting wet already.

"I don't think your sister would appreciate the godfather being late to the baby baptism." Beth moaned as he thrust his groin against her.

"I think you might be right… but you're lookin' so damn fine in that dress, like wrapped candy… I'm afraid I'm gonna have to eat you up, darlin'." Rio drawled, whirling her around and conquering her lips with a voracious kiss.

Oh, and didn't she know how much he was into sweet things, especially her candy.

They were late, very late! She almost popped out from the car before Rio stopped in the church's parking lot. She hurried the kids out, this was the first time she would meet all of his family, and she was already a late mess.

Monty, Rio's younger brother, popped up constantly by the house. He was such a smart kind-hearted kid, the kids loved to have him around, he'd even offered to tutor Kenny.

She had met Rio's sister, Stella — once — shortly after her baby girl was born. To Beth's surprise, the baby daddy was no other than Carlos. And she would be damned if he wasn't the sweetest thing around Stella and their beautiful baby girl, named by Rio, Christina. Beth and Stella had hit off straight away, well… more like after Stella's warning, that if Beth tried to pull shit at Rio again, she was going to find her and kill her.

She was going to meet his mother for the first time, which just reminded her that she had no idea what her name was. Beth groaned, frustrated as Emma started throwing a tantrum, she's forgotten her bunny plush at home and 'wants it, _now'_. Thank God, Rio was her second favourite plushy thing to hang on to and he managed to calm her down as they reached the church entrance.

Everyone stared at them as they walk in, and of course, she blushed like a fucking idiot! _Could things get any worse?_

She smiled apologetically in Stella's direction and quickly sat down with the kids. Rio stood next to the awaiting grumpy priest and a very attractive Latino woman she'd never seen before, whom Rio greeted very affably, pressing a kiss on her beautiful shaped cheek, hand poised on the woman's lower back. Beth brow frowned instantly, a wild pang of jealousy churning deep in her stomach.

Rio and Stella exchanged whispered words in Spanish, eyeing her pissedly… _just great!_

Monty's slim figure materializes beside her, smiling cheekily, "Don't worry, Beth. You guys were only late half an hour."

 _Son of a bitch…_ it was worse than what she thought.

The ceremony started without further ado, and of course in Spanish, of which she couldn't understand pretty much anything, but she got the spirit of it. She wasn't religious but found interesting how deeply Rio was into it, he went to church every Sunday morning dragging her with him sometimes.

The closest kin of Rio's boys was present as well, not odd at all, they were pretty much part of the family.

The ceremony didn't take much longer, baby Christina took a plunge in holy water and the deed was done.

Everyone got up, and some of the boys came to greet her and the kids, but Beth only had eyes for Rio engaged in deep conversation with his hot new friend by the altar. That was when, _hot-shrew_ , that's how Beth decided to label her, made eye contact, quirking a perfect brow in Beth's direction... the _bitch_ had some nerve... Who did she think she was? Did she know that that was her man she was hitting on?

That's when it hit her, it was something she already knew, but it still felt like a knife to the gut. She had no rights over him, and for the first time, it crosses her mind that it was very possible that he was sleeping with someone else. Lots and lots of someones.

She sat down, feeling herself sway, just the thought so painful that it scared her.

Rio was by her side so quickly he almost ran over the priest on his way, "Beth? You ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine," She said, managing a small smile.

He frowned, "Are you sure? You look paler than usual."

"I'm fine… I missed breakfast, just low blood sugar," She lied and somehow, she knew that he was aware that she wasn't telling the truth.

"Elizabeth…" He started but was interrupted by Monty who had a lady by the arm, she immediately recognized the same dark eyes she stared at pretty much every night. It was their mother. Beth stood up while Monty did the honours.

"Beth, this is my mother, Carmen."

Beth took Carmen's extended hand into hers and smiled charmingly, "It's very nice to finally meet you."

To her surprise, the small lady pulled her into a warm hug, "Mucho gusto, mija! Nice to meet you too." She said with a thick Spanish accent.

Then she turned her attention to Rio, "Ay, mi hijo! Esta muy linda tu novia."

"Si, mami. Es una mujer de lo más exquisita, en verdad." Rio said, beaming his wicked smile.

Even though she couldn't understand a single thing, the words flew through her skin like a lover's caress… Gosh, she needed to learn Spanish asap.

They left shortly after, there was going to be a celebration party at Stella's and Carlos's house. They drove silently, except for the kids' babbler on the back seats, she felt Rio gazing at her from his driver seat constantly.

That man was the best worst thing that ever happened to her. Perhaps it was time to let go, while it was still beautiful.

They finally arrived, it was a nice neighbourhood, not too far from her own house. There were a bunch of cars already parked there, and as they leave the car, Rio persuaded the kids to a race between themselves to the door. He then grabbed her hand, kissing her palm softly, the hot tip of his tongue drawing a small circle there. Her lips part into a silenced gasp, he was so goddamn alluring, she was unable to think straight when he did that kind of stuff, which was very often.

"You sure you are okay?" He insisted and Beth forced herself to swallow the notch in her throat.

"Yes."

"Then kiss me, sweetheart."

And she did, she kissed him fiercely. He was like a drug, he medicated her and all the pain washed away.

"Yo… lovebirds?!" Monty's cheeky voice reached them from the open front door, "You guys comin' in or what?"

Beth laughed as Rio darted after him, promising to break every bone in his 'baby face'. Boys would be boys, it didn't matter the age.

She began walking to the door when a low rumble from a last model Porsche Cayenne caught her attention, she always loved that car. Her brows frowned as soon as she saw the driver, it was hot-shrew...uhg, she might have to change her taste in cars.

The bitch spotted her and made a beeline for Beth, swaying her hips like she was boss. At least she dressed tastefully, a very nice check two-piece suit in grey tones, a coral blouse that matched her lipstick, and some kickass Louboutin pumps. She was small, Beth noticed, towering over the woman's petite frame, but very well distributed all over, beautiful bone structure, honey eyes, and plentiful lush brown hair.

Her alarm bells rang once more — _competition —_ her brain flashed in a haze. Beth kept her cool as the woman examined her as thoroughly as she just did with her.

Hot-shrew flashed a perfect white smile and she couldn't remember the last time she disliked someone such, and so much, at first sight.

"You are Beth, right?"

"Elizabeth Marks, and you are?"

"Pissed with you," She disclosed, before adding her name, "Gabriela Herrera, pleased to meet you." The woman added clearly sarcastically.

The name rang a bell, but she was unsure from where. Beth performed her best-behaved girl act, "Oh, Bless your poor heart, why is that?"

She snorted, very unladylike, "You should stay away from Rio… you are no good for him."

Well, that touched her nerve, "Oh really? And who might you be to opiniate?" Beth asked with her sweet, sweet voice. Gabriela opened her mouth to talk, but Beth didn't even let her begin, "Listen here, I don't give a rat's ass on what you think. Get out off my face before I make you lose all that store-bought posture."

Beth turned on he heels to find Rio smirking from the door, and she guessed, correctly, that he'd just witnessed their little exchange.

She brushed through him annoyed, but he stopped her, by folding an arm around her waist. "You ain't going anywhere 'til we talk."

"I have to check on the kids, we can do this later." She tried to brush him off unsuccessfully.

"Nah, Red. We gonna talk right now." He basically shoved her into the first room with a door, which was a powder room.

"The kids—" Beth started but he cut her off.

"Are fine."

They stared at each other for a while until he grinned again in that hateful half-way that she loved to hate. She couldn't do this, he had so much power over her, he would make her forget her words, make her numb with need and then what would happen to her?

"Is this why you been behaving weird, since the church? You jealous?"

"NO!" Beth retorted a bit too quickly and his smirk widened. _God, how she hates him!_ "I'm not jealous!"

"Remember when you said you ain't stubborn? This feels a bit like that."

She snorted, "I'm not stubborn!"

He laughed, a deep thing from the lows of his chest, that seemed to vibrate all over her skin, "You're too cute when you go possessive all over me."

"Oh! Don't flatter yourself too much! You might need a drip catcher for all the shit that is coming out of your mouth!" Beth retaliated furiously.

"Like I said… adorable."

"Oh, fuck y-"

She didn't finish, he captured her lips into a brutally demanding kiss, backing her against the wall, picking at her lower lip with his teeth, suckling on it, until she thought she might have lost her mind. When he finally released her lips, they were both panting heavily.

"Gabriela is my lawyer. She was roasting you 'cause she is the one that got me out after you unleashed the feds on me. And you ain't got nothing to worry. I want you, _only_ you, Elizabeth."

Needless to say, they were locked in that tiny bathroom for an awful lot of time.


	12. Chapter 12

Rio zipped her up, not before pressing a wet kiss on her spine, and although she was completely sated from their lovemaking, it still made her tingle in some very interesting places.

She took a look at herself in the small mirror, trying to adjust her mussed hair into something presentable while Rio yanked his pants up behind her. There was a purple bruise forming right before her eyes, just above her collarbone, where Rio had been slurping away on her. With no makeup avail — she had forgotten her purse in the car — as soon as she showed her face outside this bathroom everyone would know exactly what they were doing.

The thought did not unsettle her, on the contrary, it filled her with something like pride.

 _God, she was shameless!_ This man made her do the unthinkable... having sex in a bathroom while they were at a family gathering, and full knowingly that her kids could knock on that door at any given moment? _What was left of the good 'ol sensible Beth?_

"Elizabeth…"

His voice was like a magnet of sorts, tethering her gaze to his, impossible to resist. He paused, his eyes dark and troubled, like he was having a mental battle with himself, and she couldn't but wonder what could he be so troubled about.

"You ready?" He finally settled for after what seemed forever.

She nodded and he opened the door making space for her to go first. As they reached the backyard _everyone_ looked in their direction. Rio fired that magnificent side grin, taking her hand and placing a lingering kiss on her palm. Heat beamed up her veins, squeezing her heat tight before it began pummeling against her ribcage like it wanted to beat out of her chest.

She had promised herself not to this. Not to live in the shade of another man. Not to give herself completely. Ever again.

Yet here she was.

Not feeling like she was in the room, until he looked at her, until he touched her...

He cracked a joke about red-heads, their fiery tempers and _appetites._ Everyone laughed with knowing smiles, approving cheers and nods.

...Or joked at her expanse, making her blush like a collegial just to let everyone know that she was his, that she belonged to him.

She lived for moments like this, and it was terrifying. It was like she was heading for a precipice... _blindly._ She knew it was there, somewhere, but she couldn't stop herself. She couldn't do anything but fall.

Danny and Kenny almost ran her over, excitement in their little bright faces. "Carlos said we could go in the pool! But we had to ask you first. Can we mommy?"

"Okay, but you guys can't complain when we go back home and your underwear is still wet. Do we have a deal?" Beth smiled as they solemnly swear not to complain and go running off throwing their clothes everywhere.

"Boys, pick up your clothes!" She shouted. They dutiful — after an eye roll — did as she said. They were good kids, especially if they wanted something or Rio was around, his magnetic presence affected pretty much anyone.

Rio wrapped his arm around her waist, his fingers lingering just above her hipbone in a _suave_ caress as they walked to where Stella and Monty seem to be engaged in a lit discussion.

"Jeez, Beth! You made us females look bad in there!" Stella said as they neared, Beth stunned confused.

"Just gimme my money, Stella! You lost!" Monty retorted with a grin.

"Fine!" Stella took a 10 from her pocket and slapped it harshly on Monty's open hand.

"Thank you, Beth." Monty turned to her with the cheekiest smile ever.

Beth blushed profusely, connecting the dots.

"Oh God! You guys were betting?" Her girly voice started to high pitching unnaturally, and she served Rio with her best _I'll kill you_ stare, who was currently laughing his ass off beside her.

"This is a Mexican family Beth, _chisme_ is our middle name, we know everything about anything... before it even happens. You better get used to it," Stella warned, laughing as Beth dropped on the seat beside her, groaning in shame. "Had you lasted mad for thirty more minutes, I would have won."

"It's not her fault…" Rio barged into the conversation, wide-grinned. "I'm irresistible."

Both Beth and Stella snorted in unison, "Oh please, shut up!"

Rio laughed heartily, pulling Monty with him. "Let's get out of here before they make _picadillo_ from us."

Beth sighed, "I take you're not mad at me from being late, then?"

"No, not anymore anyway." Stella said smiling, "Thank you for the necklace chain, it's beautiful."

Beth had insisted she should gift Christina with something, even when Rio dismissed the idea saying the tradition was only for the godparents to gift the child, but she ended helping him choose a rose gold pendant anyway, so she guessed it still counted as her gift as well.

"You're welcome." Beth said as Stella took baby Christina from the bassinet beside her, "She's getting so big!" Beth wondered, smiling at the baby.

Razza came by to greet and offered them something to drink, water for Stella and bourbon for Beth. It seemed Stella was right, everyone knew everything about her.

"You want to hold her?" Stella offered the baby to her not even waiting for an answer, Beth enchanted, lingered the little bundle close to her, memories of her own kids as babies emerging.

"I miss when my babies were like this, they grow up so fast." She could imagine how beautiful a baby looking just like Rio would be. Catching his burning gaze from the other side of the backyard, Beth blushed extensively, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

It was like he could read her goddamn mind all the time, truly disturbing.

"My brother would make a great father," Stella stated as if she'd simply announced the weather forecast for tomorrow.

Beth laughed nervously. "He certainly would, but not with me. I can't have them anymore."

Even if she wanted to... everything went bad during Emma's labour, she ended up having an emergency c-section and the optional tubal ligation at the same time. She almost bled to death, the doctors deeming to risky to consider the possibility of another pregnancy even if she hadn't gotten her tubes tied.

Yet another reason why she couldn't keep him, he deserved to have his own family.

She stole another glance in his direction. He was by the pool instructing Kenny in the most effective way to dive bomb and wet his sisters, playing by the edge. That was when Gabriela showed her face again, sitting with them at the table. The woman definitely had some nerve, but Beth had already washed enough dirty laundry in public for one day so she just sat tight.

Stella and hot-shrew exchanged words in Spanish and Beth did her best to ignore her, focusing on cooing the cute baby girl, drinking her bourbon and keeping an eye on her kids. Gabriela finally got up after what seemed forever and Beth gave the now fussing baby back to Stella. Carlos materialized with a bottle for the baby.

"You don't have to worry about her, Beth. She grew up with us, like a sister." Stella explained sympathetically.

"She doesn't look at him like a sister would." Beth retorted and Stella chuckled.

"Yeah, it might be, but Rio doesn't see her that way." She paused, turning a more serious semblance. "He always carries the weight of the world on his shoulders, you know? Not that he lets people see it, but when he is with you- you make him better, happy. You're good for him, Beth. I can see that."

Carlos announced the food was ready before she could say anything, which was good, Beth was unsure on what to say to her words anyway.

The meal was great, she felt welcomed and surprisingly seemed to fit there, by Rio's side, as if she'd been part of their family since ever.

Felt even better when hot-shrew left the party early claiming a work emergency.

The party went all the way into the late afternoon, with more people showing up, and even a mariachi band, which was extremely loud and fun.

She had some tequilas and didn't even make a peep as Rio pulled her into a weird dance. She was certain she had made a fool out of herself in front of everyone.

She laughed, relaxed and had Rio. What more could she ask for?

As the evening came to its end and the guests dissipated, only the family and some of Rio's closest boys stuck around.

Beth walked inside carrying some empty plates with her. The wall with hanging pictures captured her full attention. Curiosity beat her, dropping the plates on the kitchen isle, she sneaked in to take a peek at the photos.

 _How odd._ All the photos were pretty much recent, with exception of two.

The first one, showing a smiling teen dressed in a graduation gown. At first, she thought it was Monty but as she took a closer look it was Rio. Younger but still handsome, no eagle tattoo, his eyes two dark orbs… still, they were bare, an almost innocent glint, like he had seen darkness but there was still light at the end. And Beth could only but wonder what happen to him, what took away that light.

The other photo was of the three siblings together, unsmiling and looking almost uncomfortable. Rio must be on his early twenties, the neck tattoo sticking out like a sore thumb, his face hard and stern. Stella a young teen, her arms crossed, lips puckered and brows furrowed, Monty maybe 3 or 4 years old, grabbing onto her leg as he was holding onto his life.

"Mis bebes…" Carmen's voice from behind, almost made her jump from her skin, "Mi Río, porque todos lo seguimos y necesitamos. Estrella, la que nos ilumina y guía. Y por fin mi Montaña, que siempre ahí estará para hacernos reir! Very pretty, are they not?"

The woman caressed each one of them over the photo and then extended her hand to greet Beth, "I am Carmen. Who are you, my dear? A friend of mis niños?" She asked like she'd never seen Beth before in her life.

Beth frowned but took her hand into hers, "Beth... we- uh, we met this morning— at the church?!"

"Church? No, no, querida. Maybe you are mistaking me with someone else? I haven't been to church in years!" She said laughing and taking a large sip from her drink.

 _She was very drunk._ Beth noticed as the woman grabbed her arm and pulled her close to whisper, the smell of alcohol on her breath was almost unbearable. "Es mi culpa— everything, my fault. Mi niño... " She brushed her fingers over the photo of Rio's graduation, "If I had been stronger! Todo esto no habría pasado!"

And then the woman burst into sobs, firing rapid Spanish and Beth had no idea what to do. _What the fuck was going on?_

Beth rubbed her back softly as the sobs continued, finally, Rio showed up.

"Mamá?" His gaze turning chilly as soon as he saw the glass in her hand. He let out a huge sigh, "Mamá… you know you can't drink. Let's put you to bed, okay?"

"I know, mijo… perdoname." She said between sobs as he took her away, offering an apologetic half smile to Beth.

"Alzheimer's, middle stage." Monty submitted the info from behind her. "She is a recovering addict... we try to keep an eye on her but she always manages to snip a bottle, especially on this type of occasions, sorry about that... I thought you knew." He said apologetically.

"Not a problem at all, err… Montana?" Beth said trying to pronounce his name in her best Spanish accent.

He laughed, "Ah, I see she told you the story of the names. She always does that, it's embarrassing as!"

"It sounded very sweet, I just couldn't understand much of it."

"Okay, I'll tell you what he means if you promise to never try and say my name again, 'aight?"

Beth laughed joyful, "That bad, huh? Okay, it's a deal!"

"Aight', let's see, so... Rio means River, the one we all follow and need." He rolled his eyes at that and Beth burst laughing again, "Told you it was cheesy! Estrella which means Star, the one that guides and lights our lives, and finally me Montaña, the mountain… the strongest, smartest, most handsome and funniest man of this family!" He added pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek loudly, "You chose the wrong man, Beth!"

She had to hug her belly which was starting to hurt from all the laughing, he was hilarious and cheeky, if she managed to put Annie and him in the same room she would probably die laughing.

"Stop wooing my woman, she ain't dumb to fall for your lesser charms, fool! I'm the best brother, I'll beat your lil' brown ass any day, everyone knows that." Rio said leaning in the hallway wall.

Beth's heart skipped a few beats. He really was the most handsome brother, at least in her opinion, not that she was gonna let him know that.

"Alright, champs! How about you prove your worthiness by cleaning up these dishes, huh?"

As they rinsed and loaded the dishes into the washer, continuing their endless banter, Beth put together another piece of her Rio puzzle, finally understanding why the no drugs policy that he so vehemently followed.

* * *

Later they drove back home, the kids were still wide awake, remarkable given the late hour. But with all the excitement of the day she kinda excepted for them to be pumping with energy.

Rio zapped through the radio stations, oddly. He normally just listened to his own music, usually a mixture of rap and reggaeton, even odder when he stopped at an 80's classic station, Prince-When Doves Cry, was well under way and Beth's head automatically started to bop to the beat and she had to smile cause Rio, was doing exactly the same thing.

Then, Kim Carnes, Bette Davis Eyes started blasting through the speakers and to her total surprised and astonished mind, Rio began to singing along Kim's raspy tone,

 _Her hair is Harlow gold_

 _Her lips are sweet surprise_

 _Her hands are never cold_

 _She's got Bette Davis eyes_

 _She'll turn the music on you_

 _You won't have to think twice_

 _She's pure as New York snow_

 _She got Bette Davis eyes_

 _And she'll tease you, she'll unease you_

 _All the better just to please you_

 _She's precocious, and she knows just what it_

 _Takes to make a pro blush_

 _She got Greta Garbo's standoff sighs, she's got Bette Davis eyes_

 _She'll let you take her home_

 _It whets her appetite_

 _She'll lay you on the throne_

 _She got Bette Davis eyes_

 _She'll take a tumble on you_

 _Roll you like you were dice_

 _Until you come out blue_

 _She's got Bette Davis eyes_

 _She'll expose you, when she snows you_

 _Off your feet with the crumbs, she throws you_

 _She's ferocious and she knows just what it_

 _Takes to make a pro blush_

 _All the boys think she's a spy, she's got Bette Davis eyes_

He kept glancing at her on key moments while he sang, teasing her with heated looks and toothy impish grins, and he was not a bad singer either... no, he was amazing.

Beth beamed with delight and joined in, even the kids were singing their asses off, snapping heads to the rhythm.

 _And she'll tease you, she'll unease you_

 _All the better just to please you_

 _She's precocious, and she knows just what it_

 _Takes to make a pro blush_

 _All the boys think she's a spy, she's got Bette Davis eyes_

 _She'll tease you_

 _She'll unease you_

 _Just to please you_

 _She's got Bette Davis eyes_

 _She'll expose you_

 _When she snows you_

 _She knows you, she's got Bette Davis Eyes_

By the end, Rio grabbed her hand, placing a soft kiss in her palm. Beth found herself unable to stop smiling ear to ear.

"What does it mean when you got Bette Davis eyes?" Jane asked from behind.

Rio stepped in before Beth could answer, "Bette Davis was an actress, her trademark was distinctive blue eyes, so you say that when people have big beautiful blue eyes... just like your momma."

Inevitably, Beth's heart melted a bit more.

"Are you a spy too, mommy?" Danny asked, his clear blue eyes shining with awe at the possibility.

Beth laughed. "No, honey. Sorry, I'm not."

Rio squeezed her hand, "That did cross my mind."

"You thought I was working with the FBI?" She murmured shocked.

"The boys did, and I had my own doubts... until you came to me askin' what to say to the feds, and you blushed just like you're doin' right now." He added with that notable smug grin.

And although she sure wasn't blushing, she definitely started at his words.

"Who would know that a song written 30 years ago would describe you almost to perfection."

Beth just snorted and he laughed, in that hearty way that she'd heard only occasionally.

As they park on the driveway Beth noticed that Emma had fallen asleep. Rio carried her upstairs putting her in bed as the rest of her brood gets ready to tuck in. After the routine done Beth went downstairs to find Rio waiting for her with a steamy mug of coffee.

He gazed at her over his tea, and she knew exactly what was behind his dark intense gaze, she was feeling it herself, she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

So much, that she would throw herself from that damned cliff. She was heading there anyway. She might as well go with a bang, take as much of him as she could and hope the fall wouldn't break her.

Beth placed her mug on the counter, he copied her. There was this electricity in the air like the room was humming. He sauntered towards her and she was moaning before he even kissed her.

This felt different. It _was_ different and yet the same. They took their time with each other, slowing undressing, kissing every little bit of skin as they shed off their clothes. She traced his abs, following the roughness left by a scar on his side with her fingertips.

He held her face with both hands, looking deeply into her deep blue eyes, so darkened by the passion that they almost look black, it was like he was searching for something. She licked her lips feeling them suddenly dry and he captured her in the most intense kiss.

She melted away in his arms, like she was shedding from her own skin, and in a way she was.

She was afraid to give herself again, Dean had hurt her so much, with his dismissal, his neglect over the years, but deep inside she knew Rio would never hurt her like that, he didn't exclude her, didn't diminish her. He took pride in her, trusted her, lifted her higher. With him she didn't lose herself, with him she had found herself all over again. She would follow him, hold on as long as he allowed. And even if she had to let go someday, she was glad that today, was not that day.

Then he was inside her, filling to perfection, completely.

He felt wondrously good. Exquisite.

His muscled form flexed, contracting and relaxing as he thrust into her. His dark-honeyed skin complementing her creamy porcelain tone.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly beautiful you are?" He asked, slowing his thrusts into deep and firm motions.

Beth moaned, throwing her back as he hit that heavenly spot deep inside her, her walls clenching around him with greed.

He was perfection and she felt flawless when she saw herself reflected in his dark orbs. "I do feel beautiful... when you look at me," Beth whispered, straining as the pleasure got almost unbearable.

"Nah. I want to hear you say it, darlin'."

His hand descended between her legs, thumb just hovering over her clit, Beth begged for release. "Please…"

He taunted her, barely touching her and she whimpered. "Say it." He insisted. Beth thought she might go crazy if he didn't make her come, _like now._

"Oh God! Please, Rio! I want you to-" He flicked his finger over the sensitive nub and Beth didn't know if to screech her lungs out or swallow her breath. She possibly did both at the same time.

"Elizabeth… say it."

It was too much, she couldn't take it anymore, she needed release... _Fuck it_.

"I'm beautiful." She said it even if it sounded dumb coming from her mouth.

"Incredibly beautiful." He corrected flicking his thumb over her clit, finally giving her what she needed the most.

She screamed in her pleasure, convulsing, pulling him into her arms, clinging to him as he pounded and drilled her savagely. His release following suit, head snapping back, exposing his tattooed throat, the corded column standing under his tattoo, his groan loud and unbelievably gratifying.

She felt exhausted, pliable... like her bones turned flexible all of sudden and didn't complain when he carried her to the bedroom bridal style and all. The last thing she remembered was the soft brush of his lips against hers and the way the bed linen seemed to burn cold against her feverish skin.

* * *

She woke up with the bed movement as he joined her there, "What time is it?" Beth asked sleepily.

"Sorry, sweetheart didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

Now that she was awake going back to sleep seemed like a faraway hope. The clock on the bedside table marked 4.48am. Beth frowned, "Where were you at this hour?"

He lied on his back, folding his arms and clasping his hands behind his head, his hair still a bit wet from the shower, "Couldn't sleep, went to the gym, punched a bag a couple of times, problem?"

 _Oh, God!_ Beth's little heart dropped, she had forgotten her place. "No, sorry… I-I didn't mean it like that."

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to bring her closer to him, "I know, just fuckin' with you."

She rested her head on his pec, lazily following the planes of his abs, listening to strong drum of his heartbeat. After a few minutes, she finally dared. "How long has your mother been sick for?"

He didn't answer straight away and for a moment she thought he might have fallen asleep. She lifted her head to check and found him studying the ceiling above intently. "Five or six years if you're asking about the Alzheimer's, all her life if you asking about the booze and drugs."

"Must have been hard on your family." She said at the lack of anything better, what could one possibly say to something like that.

"It was." He stated blankly, not giving away anything else.

"What about your father?"

"Dead." He answered very quickly and as blankly as before, but she noticed the way his body tensed up slightly.

Another sore topic, it seemed. She decided to leave it, she already had pushed her luck enough for one day.

"So you don't drink or do drugs because of your mother?" She asked feeling a bit stupid because the answer was obvious.

Rio noded, "When you get an explosive cocktail of genes like I got, you better stir away from that shit and find a way to cope with the things you can't get away from."

"You're so very wise for your young years…" She teased him to lift the tension a bit, just to be reminded she didn't know is age. "How old are you anyway?"

He laughed, "I only make the same mistake once and I learn from other people's mistakes, life is too short to learn all of them yourself."

There it was, that classic Rio ancient wisdom. He was so intriguing, always keeping on her toes.

"Go to sleep, you've got a busy day tomorrow, you should get some rest." He ordered, kissing her lips softly.

She closed her eyes. He was right, tomorrow was the custody hearing, she should get some sleep. Only as she was drifting into deep sleep, she realized he had not revealed her his age. _Scamp!_


	13. Chapter 13

Her lawyer was late, the court session was about to start and he wasn't here yet, and she was starting to panic. A no-show lawyer was not what she needed right now. She couldn't lose her kids.

She began pondering on Rio's offer once again. To cap Dean or not to cap Dean, that was the question.

She paced back and forth on the corridor as Dean arrived with his lawyer, looking all smug like he had her on the hook. The idiot... if he only knew, she'd just to say a word and he would be gone from the face of the hearth! Cap Dean, it is. _Fuck him._

As she genuinely considered the possibility for the first time, another unwelcome sight surges before her eyes. Hot-shrew, Gabriela Herrera, in the flesh and walking in her direction.

"Hi, Beth. Are you ready to go inside?"

"What?" Beth babbled totally confused.

"I'm representing you from now on."

Beth snorted, "Says who?"

Gabriela sighed. "Rio. I owe him one and he asked me to represent you, can we go inside now? It's almost time."

"Oh, I don't think so..."

"Look… I don't like you, you don't like me, glad we got that out of the way! Now, family affairs are not my specialty, but I'm a goddamn good lawyer. It's me as your attorney or you by yourself in there. Your choice, I don't give a shit either way."

Off course, Beth had googled her as soon as an opportunity allowed, her name was so familiar because Gabriela was a successful criminal defence attorney, she was a very well known shark, her face showed on the news as frequently as she would save the next infamous criminal from going down.

Beth held her stare for the longest time, debating on what to do. The silent implication that Gabriela was doing this _only_ and _because_ Rio had asked her to, that she would do anything he'd ask of her, was very present on Beth's mind. Her heart was demanding to send the bitch back to the hole she came from, and her head telling her to think about her kids.

Her head won that time. "Fine! Let's go then."

Beth sat down Gabriela opened her stylish business case — Beth had to admit that the woman did know her fashion — removed a thick folder and dropped it casually by Dean's lawyer, whispering something that Beth couldn't hear. Then sat down next to Beth and smiled, "This shouldn't take much longer."

The judge arrived and they all got up. Beth took the opportunity to glance at Dean. He was as pale as the white walls in the room, the folder spread open in front of Dean's clouded eyes, standing out like an omen in her favour.

"Your honour, I'm afraid my client isn't feeling well enough to proceed at this stage. I would like to postpone the hearing, your honour." Dean's lawyer said all of a sudden and surely, Dean looked like he was about to pass out given any moment.

"Well, indeed your client doesn't seem to be in good shape, If the other party agrees, I'll have no objection." The judge said.

"My client agrees, your honour," Gabriela stated on her behalf.

Something fishy is going on here and obviously, Rio's hand was on it. They got dismissed and Dean planted her with a murderous look as he walked away.

"What was that all about?" Beth asked Gabriela.

"Best if you don't know," Gabriela said cryptically. "Just rest assured, your ex-husband will drop the case."

They stepped outside, and no other than Rio himself was parked in front of the court like he had all the right to be there. Dressed in an elegant two-piece suit and a white shirt and leaning against what she sure was her favourite vintage Mustang, hands tucked in his pants pockets, looking more than good enough to eat.

That usual pang of need conquered her lower belly as he tipped his chin up, that sexy half grin shaped his lips. Beth had to stop herself from running into his arms like an idiot.

"How did it go?" He asked as they reached him, wrapping an arm around her waist possessively while she melted against his side gladly.

"As planned." Gabriela offered. They stood there in an awkward moment until she finally cleared her throat, "Alright, I'll see you guys around."

"Gabriela, thank you." Beth blurted to her back.

Gabriela just kept walking, giving a dismissive wave in their direction. She might not be as bad as she thought after all.

"C'mere." Rio said, pulling her into a quick kiss.

"Are you gonna tell me what the hell happened in there?" She asked as they got in the car. And she was right, it was a 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500, 'Eleanor', as made famous by Nicolas Cage in Gone in 60 Seconds. She had drooled for that car ever since.

"You really thought I would let 'car-man' get away with this shit? Let him take away your kids?" He replied, turning the keys in the ignition.

The roar of the engine was like music for Beth's ears. She was going to have to find a way for him to let her drive it.

"I guess not. What exactly did you do, though?" She insisted.

"Don't you worry about it darlin', it's nothin' much."

She wasn't so sure. But seriously, fuck Dean, he ought to give her some payback.

"I won't bugger you about it anymore if you let me drive this beast." She painted her best good girl smile and fanned her eyelashes at him.

And he rewardingly licked his lips, keeping his bottom lip captive between his teeth. Looking all over her blossom figure behind his dark half-lidded eyes, "Don't you look at me like that, woman. I ain't got enough room to maneuver and take you the way you deserve in here."

His husky voice rolled through her, like a heavenly caress, as smooth as drinking a good well-aged whiskey, her nipples tightened against the soft fabric of her bra almost instantly.

"I'm sure we can manage something." Beth put it out there meekly, her own voice sounding like a lower and raspy version of itself. She had to clear the dryness from her throat, "Are you gonna let me drive or what?" She pressed, smiling with delight.

"'Aight… but you gotta promise me somethin' first."

"Okay. What is it?" She smiled knowingly, expecting him to ask for some kind of sexual favour but he surprised her yet again.

"You know that 'car-man' might not have gotten as lucky if I was here last time."

So he knew. Now she was really curious about what he had plotted against Dean, "Carlos told you about it?"

"Nah, Razza and Bullit were watching from the car." He answered, opening the door for them to swap seats, he grabbed her hand and charmingly placed a kiss in her open palm, locking her gaze with his.

"Don't tryna hide things from me, Elizabeth. I'll always know."

And as she pressed her foot against the gas and the powerful motor reeled with life, she was somewhat sure that he knew _exactly_ how much and what he meant to her.

It had been three days since she'd last seen Rio, and she couldn't wait to finally set eyes on him tonight.

Just the thought of seeing him fight has her flying high. From the little she'd seen on his training sessions, he was very good, not that she knew anything about boxing, but there was something about the way he carried himself in that ring. Something unforgiving, somewhat lethal.

Beth sighed looking at herself in the full-size mirror, smoothing the soft fabric over her hip.

She was wearing a long dark emerald dress, the laced bodice hugged her curves exposing quite the cleavage, ¾ laced sleeves, and bare shoulders. The material was skin-tight against her hips and flowed into a smallish mermaid tail.

She'd paired it with shiny golden pearl stiletto sandals with slim crossover straps, that she thought were a bit on the racy side, but knowingly still bought them.

Thick black eyeliner for a dramatic effect and nude pink lipstick, her pearl pendant earrings finishing the overall look.

It's was the most daring thing she had dressed in years, maybe ever.

Annie whistled behind her, adjusting the messy tangle of curly waves framing her face, "Damn, sis! Rio certainly has great taste, look at you! You sure you going to a boxing event? Looks like you could walk on Hollywood's red carpet instead."

Beth laughed. "Well, it is a charity red carpet event."

"Right! By the way, your carriage has arrived, m'lady." Annie goaded her, referring to the awaiting limo outside. "Who knew crime gave way to charity, huh?"

"Who knew you could be such a party pooper?" Beth retorted.

"You better watch it or the nanny here will party poop somewhere else."

The sisterly banter was interrupted by the kids barging in her room, followed by Sadie.

"You look like a princess, mommy!" Emma said in awe.

"No, stupid!" Jane shouted at Emma, "She can't be a princess… Mom's the Queen!"

Beth almost blushed reminded of how Rio called himself the King and that in fact, that she might qualify has his Queen, "Thank you, honey. But please don't call your sister stupid." She rounded them up hugging and kissing each of them, asked them to behave with auntie Annie and sent them off to play in their rooms.

Beth and Annie made way to the living room, the doorbell rang. Beth already on her way out opened it, thinking it was one of Rio's boys ready to drive her away.

Her smile died at the sight of Deans' haggard-looking features. She also noted Felix and Mr Cisco observing the scene, leaning on the limousine parked on her driveway, "Dean? What are you doing here?"

He kinda stuttered open-mouthed, no sound coming out at first. "Betty… Y-you, look s-stunning… Beautiful!"

Mentally cringing at 'Betty', she forced herself to be polite. "Thank you. What do you want?"

"I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry!" He looked like shit, almost tripping as he reached for her, "I dropped it... I won't sue for custody anymore, alright? Just let me keep seeing the kids, okay?"

"I've never wanted to take them away from you, Dean. You're the one being irrational over it..."

"Alright, Beth… whatever! Just tell your goons to leave me the hell alone… I haven't slept in a week!" He almost shouted at her. And it sure looked like he hadn't, she noted taking in his haggard appearance once more.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. And you're making a scene! Which I don't appreciate!" She whispered annoyed, wondering what kinda hell Rio had set up loose on Dean.

"I just want to keep seeing my kids." He begged, grabbing her hands. His sweaty palms almost made her shudder, she quickly backed out off his reach.

She was sure he would keep at it if she didn't act fast. "Okay, Dean. I have to go now, can we talk about this later?" She said with a sigh.

"When?"

"I don't know. Sometime next week?" She retorted annoyed by his eagerness.

"Can we go to our favourite restaurant? We can talk about the kids' arrangement more err… privately. I'll pick you up! You do look beautiful tonight, did I mention that?" The sight of glimmering hope in his eyes made her cringe and she almost reminded him that _'their'_ favorite restaurant was actually _'his_ ' favourite restaurant. But to do that could mean more wasted time listening to him talk a load of baloney.

"Okay." Beth muttered regretting her agreement instantly.

"It's a date then! I'll call you later!" He said, happily strolling away before she could add anything else.

"Woah! That was… _depressing_ , and _creepy._ " Annie stated behind her, handing her the small clutch.

Beth sighed. "Just take good care of my babies, and no junk food… please?"

Annie rolled her eyes, "Righty-o!" Then she asked to Beth's back, "It's pizza even considered junk food if it has mushrooms?"

Beth just shook her head and got in the limo, where a tight-faced Felix held the door open for her.

Beth arrived two hours before the arena gates opened to the public, making sure everything was running to schedule and to Rio's imposed high standards.

He would listen to her, take in her suggestions, ask her opinion. Yet, set undeviatingly on his ways, he knew exactly what, where and how he wanted things done. He was a born leader, demanding, passionate, empowering and he did reward her handsomely, in more than one way, in more ways than he could possibly imagine.

The air began bubbling with energy as people started filling the large arena, and the excitement for the upcoming night had her feeling over the moon. Monty arrived shortly, sharing small talk as they made way to their front row seats.

"Ms Marks! You are looking incredibly gorgeous tonight." The honeyed voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Why, thank you, Agent Turner." Beth said smiling coyly.

"You can call me Jimmy. I'm off duty tonight, let's keep the Agent out."

Beth was doubtful about that but kept playing into his game, "Well, Jimmy… I didn't take you for a man that enjoyed violent sports, such as boxing." She remarked arching an inquisitive brow.

"I could ask you the same. What is a lady of your calibre doing here?" He retorted with amusement, "But then again, it's not every day that 'The Eagle' shows off his skills."

"As a matter of fact, I'm actually here for work, volunteering, you could say. It is a charity event after all."

"Indeed it is. Have a good evening, Mrs Marks." And he retreated away, not before placing a very gallant kiss just above her knuckles, and she could swear that he was honestly flirting with her.

Thirty minutes later the arena was completely full, the atmosphere was incredibly energetic, Beth had never experienced anything quite like it. Then the mayor climbed into the ring starting the planned speech on how all the funds gathered tonight would improve the lives of troubled impoverished youngsters, how boxing could change their lives for the better like it did for many of the contenders present tonight - that caught Beth attention, maybe not all of it was a sham after all - and finally how extraordinary charity was for the heart of those who practised it. _Right!_

Then the first match started and Beth had her real first taste into the sport. She found it, actually, quite interesting, in a gruesome, grunting and sweaty way.

Monty kept explaining the rules and the sport slangs to her. Apparently, Rio was a _southpaw_. A deadly tactical advantage, according to Monty, since the opponent had a hard time coping with the mirror-reversed movement.

After the blows she'd seen some the guys take to their faces, she was surprised they could cope with anything.

She was having a blast, and Monty was a really sweet and attentive escort.

Finally, it was the break before the main event, Rio's fight, she excused herself to go to the ladies room, not wanting to miss a second of it.

On the way back a firm hand circled her arm. "Ms Elizabeth Marks, I assume?"

A very good looking, tall middle-aged man, with deep green eyes and a mane of wavy jet-black hair and the perfect set of white teeth, smiled at her.

"And you are?" She pulled her arm from his grasp, her spidey-senses tingling all over, something wasn't quite right with _this._

"David Ortega." He said placing a chivalrous kiss over her hand, his green gaze recurring her body up and down suggestively.

 _Good God!_ What was up with men today... First Dean, then Turner, now this guy!

"I've heard a lot about you, Elizabeth. Especially about your beauty, although the rumours didn't do you justice."

Oh, he was very _charming_ alright, but still... something was off with him, though she couldn't place exactly what.

"Well thank you, Mr Ortega."

"You can call me David. No need for such formality between us, after all, I'm an old friend of Rio's."

She doubted that it was the case, but smiled anyway. "In that case, you going to have to excuse me, it's almost time for his match."

"But of course, how rude of me to keep you. I'm sure we are going to see each other again, very soon." Then he walked away, only to stop a few feet away and turning to say, "Have you placed a bet in?"

Beth frowned, "No."

He hands her a small paper, a betting ticket. "A gift."

"I'm afraid I can't accept, I'm not into gambling. I don't need to try, I'm already winning." She commented smiling coldly.

"Ah! You do rise to the expectations!" He said delighted, digging into his blazer inner pocket and hands her a business card, which she accepts this time, "Perhaps, I could arrange for a more pleasing _gift_ the next time we meet."

The type of 'gift' in question could be easily guessed by the heated look in his eyes. He was a very attractive man, but his charm seemed unnatural, carefully planned, deliberated… suddenly he reminded her of a snake.

Maybe this was how _The_ Snake had convinced Eve into biting the apple… an icy finger seemed to creep along Beth's spine.

 _Nope! No, thank you!_ She was not tempted, not even a little bit.

At first, it started like a low humming, she didn't even notice it as she took the seat beside Monty. Rio's opponent entered the ring, raising his arm in acknowledgment as the speakers announced his name.

Then, the hole arena seemed to be to chanting _— Eagle! Eagle! Eagle! —_ The momentum building until the crowd burst into applause.

Unexpectedly, her stomach turned into knots. She looked over her shoulder down the aisle, to look at him.

White robe with black lapel, black stripes down the inside seams. He was followed by Carlos, Felix, and Bullit.

She had seen him in a robe before, but Jesus Christ, only a man like him could carry off a robe like that. Her hands started trembling, then her legs, and then a fluttering started in a very private place. A very good private place.

A large number of people were standing, clapping, shouting and chanting. She found herself rising, slowly, her eyes glued to him the entire time.

As he reached the end of the aisle, he lifted his gaze from the floor to her.

 _Oh yes!_ He wore that robe real well and the pre-fight intensity on his face was breathtaking.

The flutter down there intensified even further.

He caught her eyes and she began to smile... only to freeze half there. His expression changing instantly upon looking onto her gaze.

Anger. No... _That_ in his eye was extreme. _That_ was _Rage._

She'd only seen that one time, that fateful night, many months ago when he'd taunted her until she pulled the golden gun's trigger.

Then he walked past her, dismissively, and it felt like a fist was squeezing her heart.

So struck by the burning wrath he'd directed at her, she only had it her to sit, clutching her purse so hard that she felt the tiny indentations biting into her palms. Still, she kept her eyes glued on him, it was impossible not to.

The words _'The Eagle'_ were boldly embroidered on the back of his robe. A loud and excited voice announced his name through the speakers.

 _'The Eagle', Rio Aguilar!_

The crowd went wild, chanting his name again and again. He didn't raise his arm in acknowledgment like she'd seen the other fighters did. He just removed his robe and started stretching, jumping and dancing on his feet at his corner, shooking his arms, jerking his shoulders up and down, sharply tipping his head side to side, tugging at the elastic waistband of his silk white trunks to adjust himself.

The taut muscles rippled and bulged with each movement, and the flutter from before was back, ten times worse and growing stronger.

The referee didn't waste much time, having a brief word with both fighters, they touched gloves and went back to their respective corners.

Then the bell rang and Beth watched Rio do what he was clearly born to do.

In total awe, Beth watched the primal beauty of Rio beating the absolute shit out of the man in the ring with him.

Now she understood why 'The Eagle'. He moved swiftly, circling around the man like prey, each fist fell rapid and deadly. It was exactly like watching an eagle's hunting game.

Rio punched the man unmercifully, swapping stances to further confuse his already struggling challenger. Brutally hitting him twice on the side of his rib cage. It was deliberate, barbarous, punishing… sadistic. She'd never seen anything like it.

The fight was over pretty much from the beginning, but the other guy managed to endure it for almost five whole minutes until Rio finished him with two quick right jabs followed with a powerful left cross right hook.

Beth saw it slow motion, the man's head jerked brutally, sweat flew, his eyes closed and a split-second later he hit the mat with the loudest thud, his large body shuddering head-to-toe from the impact.

The crowd went nuts, Beth could swear she felt the floor rumbling, the whole arena shook.

The referee quickly pushed Rio out of the way, squatted on the mat, raised his arm up and down counting to ten. All while Rio kept dancing on his feet looking like he was ready to beat someone else.

The referee finally stood up and declared Rio the winner by lifting his arm, the crowd went deafening louder. Rio didn't give two fucks, moved to his corner, grabbed his robe and left the ring.

He didn't cheer, didn't even gesture to the crowd. Worse, he didn't even look at Beth.

After what it seemed like forever, Monty softly shook her shoulder.

"Beth?" She looked at him over a clouded gaze. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." She said standing up swiftly. Feeling like a bucket of cold water had dropped on top of her, she followed the path Rio went through. Monty was glued to her heels behind, she barely stopped in front of the bulky man wearing a shirt with the word 'security' boldly printed over his large chest, behind him was the door to the locker room.

The guy moved straight out of her way without a word. Beth would later debate if it was the i.d. badge she wore around her neck — kindly provided by the production people — or her raw fury that made such thing happen.

She went down the hall, reading the name tags stuck on the doors, looking for Rio's locker room. Of course, it was the last one, she opened the door without ceremony and slamming it close on Monty's face.

She looked around, the only person in the room was Carlos, a duffel workout bag and Rio's boxing gloves.

"Where is he?" She growled.

Carlos kept packing Rio's stuff inside the bag calmly, "He left."

Her fists balled by her sides. "Where to?"

He just shrugged. Beth didn't move, fury was blindingly making it impossible. After a few seconds, he finally looked at her and the blank expression on his face only managed to make her fire burn even higher, "What did you do this time?"

That made her step over the edge, "That's exactly what I'm trying to find out!" She shouted, "I love him! But I can't do this... I won't be blindly tossed around just because so! I'm done with that!"

Carlos blank expression was kept unchanged at her outburst, "Sometimes love ain't enough."

He continued to stuff Rio's gloves in the bag and Beth was ready to start screaming and pulling at her hair like a mad woman, when he finally says, "Try the gym, he looked like he still wanna to break somethin'."

"Thanks!" She muttered already on her way out. Monty had entered the room, she hadn't even noticed, "Can you give me a ride?"

They arrived at the gym and certainly, Rio's 'Eleanor' Mustang was parked at the front, the gleam of the fluorescent lights spilling under the door and over the tint of the windows.

"You want me to wait for you?" Monty asked. Beth shook her head negatively.

He frowned worried, "I can wait as long as you need."

She offered him a small smile and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you, Monty. You're sweet. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Beth only dared to enter after Monty was long gone. She had practised her speech on the way there, she would not let him do this to her. She didn't do anything to be intimidated by him that way. If he wanted to end things between them, he would have to say it to her face.

The first thing she heard was the thudding sound of his bare fist against the punching bag. Then the clinging of the chains from where the bag was hanging, then he saw her and the punch stopped midway.

"What are you doing here?" His attention went back to the punching bag, letting his fist fly, the sound of bare flesh hitting the leather made her jump a little.

 _"Look at me."_ She demanded.

He landed one last powerful and enraged punch in the bag, his fury seemed to cling to the walls as he faced her. Along with the fury, there was something else. Hurt.

"You goin' on a date with car-man?" He growled, eyes burning into her.

"What?" Beth asked confused.

He literally roared, a low and absurdly sexy sound, reaching her in two large strides. His nose was almost touching hers.

"Are you going on a date with your ex?"

Each word was said slowly and precisely, and it hits her... _Dean_.

He had asked her out, Felix and Bullit were watching the scene intently. He knew. And he thought she was betraying him, _again._

"Not anymore." She whispered softly.

The energy in the room _shifted_.

 _She shifted._ It was suddenly impossible to stand still. She had to bit her lip, pressing her thighs together

"Good fuckin' answer, Red." He growled, taped hands cupping her cheeks as he pulled her into a kiss.

A bone-melting passionate kiss.

They staggered backwards until her back hit the nearest wall. Her skirt hit her waist not a second later and his body his glued to hers not even half a second after.

"Pull your panties down," He commanded coarsely.

Beth trembled all over. Her pussy clenching with need as she carried out his will, tugging them down with her thumbs, they slid over her sandals just as his hands flew to cup her ass.

She wrapped her legs around his hips instantly, clinging to his neck as his mouth slammed hers. She whimpered as he kissing her brutally, his tongue lashed against hers, his teeth pulling at her lower lip over and over again, all while he pressed his groin against her aching core.

A hand slithered between them, removing his hard cock from the confines of the silky trunks, then back to her ass, lifting her just enough and before she knew it, he was piercing her.

Grunting into her mouth, he slammed her repeatedly, violently, magnificently, 'till she took him to the brim. Beth lost herself in lustful pleasure. Rio kept giving and taking, rough, hard and deep. And all she could do was hold on tight for the ride, welcoming every stroke, brazenly moaning and gasping to every vicious thrust he dictated.

The orgasm ripped through her, shattering her insides into tiny little pieces. She yanked her lips free to howl his name, but it was not over yet. He brought one hand between them again, this time his thumb found her clit, rough fast circles, over the aching bud as he kept drilling into her even harder, faster. Her nails dug deep into his shoulders as she became undone again, this time he joined her.

The tape around his hands bit into the soft skin of her buttocks, his cock shuddering inside her, releasing gush after gush of hot cum, his fingers dug painfully into the round masses while he came, groaning delightfully into her neck.

Moments passed, he didn't move and neither did she.

Suddenly, the effects started to reverse and something like cold sweat clung to her skin.

"Rio…" Beth whispered.

His head lifted from her neck the instant she said his name. "Don't, not yet." He whispered back, carrying her to a nearby bench, still embedded in her, he sat down, back to the wall as she straddled him.

"Why were you angry with me before the fight?" Beth asked, she knew the answer already but still, she wanted to hear it from him.

"Nah... not angry. I was fuckin' pissed." He corrected her. Oddly she understood the difference.

"What did I do?" Beth asked again.

He blinked, then stared at her like she was a five thousand piece puzzle, "What did you do?" He sneered.

"Yes, what did I do?" She insisted, she wasn't letting it go this time.

" _Elizabeth..._ you're mine and you made a date with another man."

Her heart started to skip beats, "And in what way am I yours, exactly?"

His lips formed a tight line as he gazed at her again, then shifted, specifically to where their bodies were still very much connected.

She saw his point, but she wanted answers so she decided to ignore it, "I am yours in what way?"

"Sweetheart, you met my family, I'm fuckin' living at your place, sleppin' with you in my arms, it ain't gettin' more real than that... You're mine and I'm yours."

"Does that mean we are in a relationship?" Beth dared, and again he gave her that puzzled look.

"What did you think we were in? A crime partnership with benefits?"

"I am an ol' fashion gal! I need tags... I-I need labels!"

Her heart started beating at full speed as he looked at her with mirth in his dark coffee orbs and something else... something she didn't dare to name just yet.

He cupped her jaw, softly in between his taped hands, "Alright, here is a label for you... _I love you, Elizabeth."_

Beth thought she might die right there, 'cause her heart was beating so goddamn hard, that she worried it might have crawled out of her chest and would start throbbing away on the floor. _Oh, God... s-she was hyperventilating, wasn't she?_ That was alright she might pass out soon anyway. Or maybe she should just start jumping around like her feet so seemingly wanted to do.

A _little_ giggle escaped her throat. _May God help her, she was a total spaz right now._ But then Rio did something better, he kissed her.

 _"I love you too."_ She confessed after what seemed like an hour of intense, passionate kissing.

'I know." He said grinning ear to ear, his nose nuzzling against hers sweetly, "You been in love with me since you threw those goddamn keys at my face."

Her head snapped back, and her mouth quickly opened to spat a deny, she closed it back as quickly.

He was right, she'd been in love with him for all that time. She would let him be all smug about it as long as he kept kissing her, just like he was doing right now.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all for the comments! And follows, and to all the people who read it! Your support means a lot! 3

Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Beth was carefully cutting the tape from Rio's hands in her master suite bathroom, and the determined look on his face was making her jumpy.

Glady, Annie was fast asleep sprawled all over the couch when they arrived, at least she didn't have to explain her messed hair and why Rio was still wearing his boxing attire, and the kids were peacefully asleep in their rooms.

She anxiously snipped at the tape, her brow frowning as she noticed how swollen his hand was underneath. "You shouldn't punch that bag without gloves."

"Pain helps to clear your mind when you're pissed." He explained with that half smile.

She stopped midway another cut to look at him, "Are you angry now?"

"Do I look angry?"

"No."

"Well, fuckin' your woman, who's wearin' the sexiest fuckin' dress ever, hot as... against a wall, tends to make a man get over pretty much anythin' and helluva fast."

Beth's face glowed red and he chuckled, that low sound that comes from his chest and makes her heart speed up as fast and burning as a bullet leaving the gun's muzzle.

She focused on the tape again, after swallowing the lump in her throat, "You do know that I only said yes to Dean because, one, he was annoying the crap out of me, two, I was getting late and, three, he was making a scene? I wasn't actually planning on going on a date with him."

"I do now," Rio muttered under his breath.

And that has her head snapping back, real fast, to stare at him, "You were jealous." Beth declared with a lazy grin.

"I was pissed, it's different."

"Oh, is it?" She asked arching her brows inquisitively, her lips trembling in the effort to hold a grin.

"Watch it, darlin'... you might get more than you're willing to take." His voice was a low warning, and his dark coffee gaze seared her.

Beth studied him, trying to read what was behind those hooded dark orbs, "Are you holding back on me?"

"Nah, I ain't holding back... What you see is what you get, darlin'. The thing is, I don't think you're really seeing me. You stick with me long enough… you will."

There it was again, another warning.

Beth took her time freeing his other hand, her brain burning with the possibilities, with questions, there was so much to learn about him still. "Why did you stopped boxing?", She settled for after what seemed an eternity of silent tension.

Rio shifted uncomfortably on the vanity marble countertop, "Keep still!" she warned him softly, taking a few more snips.

"I was locked up. When I got out the chance was long gone."

She was proud her hand didn't even flinch a mill as she cut the last of the tape, it wasn't a totally unexpected information, but still, it stunned her.

"Thanks." He said giving her a tight smile as he rubbed the red marks on his wrists, eyes burning with wild intend, "You not gonna ask why?"

It was like he was taunting… daring her to do it, why did he keep trying to scare her off?

"It doesn't matter... you're here now." Beth countered, she could be a tough cookie too.

He chuckled amused, "Alright then. Why don't I help you out of that dress?"

He did help her, and more than just by getting out of the dress. Oh! And he helped her out a few times in the shower too.

* * *

"Geez! Can you stop grinning and sighing all over the place for fucking ten minutes? Your extreme happiness is making me sick in the stomach!" Annie barked.

"That feeling in your stomach… that's called envy, sis!" Beth retorted still grinning.

Annie snorted, "I still can't believe he said it! How you manage to pull that of his thigh ass, still a mystery!"

Ruby chooses that moment to burst inside the kitchen like a hurricane, "Beech… You for real? Did he say the L word? Spill now!"

Beth giggled grabbing the vodka from the freezer, "You guys better sit down, I'm only telling this once!"

Beth then served them some shots and told the whole ordeal to both agape mouthed Ruby and Annie.

"Hold up, recap! So… You saying that Dean invited you for a dinner date and you accepted?", Ruby asked, disbelieve all over her features and Beth nodded. "Then Rio smashed some guy's face in, cause he was pissed 'bout Dean…" Beth drank another shot and nodded again. "It then proceeds to hot make-up sex against the wall, in a gym…

"Yes!" Beth confirmed with a satisfied sigh.

"... then you pressed his buttons so hard that he confessed his undying love for you!"

"Something like that..." Beth grinned widely.

"He says he been in prison and then you guys have some more hot sex?", Ruby's voice kept getting a pitch higher with every sentence, now she was practically screeching.

"Yep! That pretty much covers all of it!" Beth confirmed amused.

Ruby closed her hanging mouth and drank her shot, frowning as she swallowed the whole thing. "Beth… you know that when I said go get a piece of hot gang friend, two months ago, I meant a little ruffle on the back seat of his car! A night at a motel, maybe! Just to get it out of your system!" Ruby brought her shot glass down so hard on the countertop that Beth and Annie jumped a little on their bar stools, "Damn...We all knew you had the hots for him but you were not supposed to fall in love with him!"

"I know…" Beth whispered, "But I did."

They stood there in silence for a while, Beth chose to admire her nails instead of facing Ruby's wrath. Annie just drank looking pleased with the situation.

"HE-HAS-BEEN-IN-PRISON!", Ruby spelled every word carefully like she was talking to morons, "And you don't even know why!" She then turned her gaze to Annie as if expecting her to add something, "Why am I the only one worried about this?"

"I ain't saying shit! I'm just happy it's not me doing something stupid this time!", Annie riposted amused and Ruby threw her hands in the air in unbelieving defeat.

Rio stepped in the kitchen, staggering a bit when he saw the girls, but quickly recovered, acknowledging the girls with a nod and beelining to where Beth was sitting and leaning in for a kiss.

"You didn't mention a girls night." He pointed out grabbing a red apple from the fruit basket next to Beth.

"It was unplanned." Beth smiled as he rubbed the apple casually against what she was sure was a very expensive suit jacket.

He took a big bite, and Beth mouth dried like sandpaper as she followed the movement of his Adam's apple as he swallowed.

"I see…" The corner of his lips arched into a wicked half smile like he knew exactly what they had been talking about. "I'll come back later then." He kisses her again, an open-mouthed, tongued and everything kiss, that left her weak on her knees, good thing she was sitting.

"Dammn! No wonder you're head over heels!" Ruby said after he left the room, "The man could make eating raw broccoli sexy!"

"Geez, thanks, Ruby! Guess who's gonna get very flushed every time she sees broccoli!", Annie offered indiscreet as ever and they all burst out laughing.

* * *

"Ain't you gettin' nervous, sweetheart?" Rio's husky voice from behind almost distracts her from the target. Clearly his intention.

"No touching.", She muttered taking a deep breath and aiming at the target again.

By the corner of her eye, she noted as he took a step back raising his hands in the air by his sides. It didn't make much difference, she could feel the burning of his gaze on her backside.

"It's the last shot, no more chances, darlin'. And I've got this feelin' you gonna miss."

"You wish!" Beth said squaring her shoulders. She then relaxed her arms just a tiny bit, inhaling as she squeezed lightly on the trigger, exhaling as the gun kicked back.

The bullet hit the rubber dummy's head, again.

Smiling satisfied she put the safety back on her rose gold Glock, while Rio muttered a 'fuck' under his breath.

"Elizabeth… I'm not takin' you to a deal. End of story." He declared, using that tone and that look, that raised the hair at the back of her neck and sent a cold icy finger down her spine, oddly enough, it also made a swarm of butterflies flutter wildly in her belly.

He could go from sweet and sexy to frightening and menacing as easily as the flicking of a switch.

They had been having this discussion for the past week, it was the first time they seriously butted heads about something. If you could call that a problem.

Beth had gotten into her head to be present at a real deal, a drug deal, preferably. And even when Rio insisted that it wasn't any different than the baby formula deals she had done with Lee from the Chinese mafia, Beth stood her ground, If it isn't different why don't you take me with you then?, he refused again and again until she saw herself forced to use the weapons that she was born with. Ass, boobs and a lot of sass.

"You promised! You said if I shot the dummy square in the head six times you would take me to one!"

"You played dirty, fawning yourself, denying me that sweet pussy of yours 'till you made me crazy with need. Any sane man would have promised you the moon if you asked!"

"A deal is a deal! You can't back down just because you don't like the result!"

He was glued to her before she could even blink.

"You're preachin' to the choir there, darlin'," he growled, removing the gun from her hand and dropping it by the table beside them.

"Are you going back on your word then?" Beth pressed him as their eyes met.

"No." He snarled after a long and silent staring battle, "I decide when and where and you ain't mouthing off about it 'til so."

"Okay," Beth whispered softly, enjoying the little victory inside, she leaned her head on his chest, he instantly wrapped his arms around her and sighed in defeat.

He just couldn't say no to her. Not while those big deep blue eyes burned, spitting fire at him. Not when he knew how they would shine with untarnished adoration if he pleased her. She was more than his weakness... she could be his defeat.

"You sneaked in here to train your aim," Rio stated in a matter of fact way as he kissed the top of her head and released her from his arms.

God, but she can't keep the slightest thing from him! She was always a good shot, but without firing a gun for such a long time, the bet as good as lost. So she had sneaked into the shooting range earlier this morning, practicing until her arms felt sore and the small rose gold gun felt as heavy as a brick in her hands.

"If we doin' this, you gonna have to learn to shoot bullseye with more than that lady gun." He dug into the back of his pants and held his golden Desert Eagle gun in front of her, handle pointing in her direction for a change.

Beth took it willingly, she'd always wanted to fire that thing. She inspected the magazine, lifted the safety and cocked the slide back.

"Hold steady, darlin'. That bitch got some kick." He warned as she took position, gripping tightly with both hands.

Beth fired, squeezing the trigger in a gentle motion just like her daddy taught her many years ago.

The recoil was brutal, raking through her arms and diverging to the rest of her body, the noise incredibly loud.

She'd missed, the bullet made a massive hole just a few inches from the dummy's head.

"Not bad, Red!" he said. With the solid form of his body behind her, he brushed his hands over her hips, "When you take a big gun like that, you have spread your legs further apart, for leverage."

He then squeezed on her hips and she opened her legs wider, her mouth dried like sandpaper while he pressed his groin against her backside. "Yeah, just like that... You can also lean forward just a tiny bit." He continued with that husky roll that he had for a voice, lifting her arms into position as she leaned her torso forward just like he said. Her ass perked up with the movement. "Yeah, darlin', that's just perfect." He whispered against her ear, his chin resting on the crook of her neck, "Shoot."

She did. And despite the fact that her body was shaking, her breasts felt heavy and tight against her bra and she was uncomfortably wet between her legs, that time the dummy's head blew off, exploding and imploding as the rubber ate the .50 caliber bullet.

* * *

Later that evening Beth and Rio enjoyed a little making out session on the living room couch, the movie they were supposed to watch kept playing on the tv, forgotten.

"You know the girls keep saying that I should stop this… that you're trouble." Beth said panting as he pulled her onto his lap after a long mind-blowing kiss that left her half senseless.

"Funny, my guys say the exact same thing about you!" He retorted chuckling. "But I don't give a damn what they think. Elizabeth…" His chuckle dying as he said her name.

Rio loved the way it rolled around his tongue, it was probably the fucking whitest name around, but it suited her and for sure fit for a queen, his Queen, "I only care what you think."

Beth gazed into his dark heated orbs, he was so intense... as powerful as a drug, and willingly she had gotten hooked on him.

"I... I... like this, I like us together." She mumbled while he traced her bottom lip with his thumb.

"Good. Let's not worry about anythin' else, yeah?" He said pulling her into a demanding and passionate kiss.

She moaned into his mouth, willingly opening her legs to straddle him. His hand had a death grip on her hair while she suckled on his bottom lip.

The deep groan she took out of him was exceptionally gratifying. He cupped her asscheeks over the jeans, squeezing hard while thrusting his hips against her molten center.

All while he assaulted the sensitive skin of her neck, the harsh scratching of his stubble sending deadly sharp needles of pleasure down her spine and further.

His hands then traveled up her lower back, under her shirt, seizing the soft skin just above her waistline, making her quiver with each rough fondle of his fingertips.

He then unclasped her bra, the heavy masses of her breasts spilling instantly under the loose bra.

His big hands came forward, kneading them with intended worship.

"Fuckin' hell, darlin'! You've got the perfect pair of tits! I would die a happy man right now." His voice was incredibly low and raw with the heat of passion. Rio captured her lips, demanding for her to open her mouth with his tongue, then squeezed the taut tips of her nipples between his thumb and ring finger, keeping her on the edge, the sweet spot between pain and pleasure, and Beth groaned and whimpered down his throat, lost in the pleasure of his touch.

That's when he went stiff, like a feline creature that has been suddenly caught by headlights, then Beth hears the front door close with a loud bang.

Her mother's small frame appeared in the doorless frame of the living room, like an unwanted mirage.

Beth moaned, this time in horror, as her mother's light brown eyes widened with shock.

Beth got up from Rio's lap faster than a lightning strike, almost tripping over the coffee table.

Rio's hand flew to the sofa cushion next to him, quickly covering the obvious big problem between his legs.

And when Beth thought it would be impossible to be more embarrassed than she already was her mother spoke.

"Your bra is undone, dear."

Beth whimpered. certain that her face was in flames, things only got worse when Rio started laughing, not a small laugh, nope, he was laughing his ass off, with that full earthy sound that started on the depths his chest and came out like pouring honey from his mouth. Astonishingly bewitching.

Beth gave him a deadly stare, and he almost stopped. Except, he grabbed her hand pulling her next to him. She sat uncomfortably at the sofa's edge, while a still grinning Rio shoved his hands under her shirt once more, only to clasp her bra this time.

All that under her mother's keen observation.

"This ain't how I had planned to meet your mother.", Rio muttered close to her ear, and just the thought of him wanting to meet her mom was enough to melt her heart, then he placed a sweet small kiss on her shoulder and she can't avoid but give him a lovey-dovey smile.

Her mother clears her throat behind, she had almost forgotten the woman was standing right there!

Rio got up still clutching the cushion in front of him, "I'm gonna, uh… make some tea."

To which, her mother arched a perfectly shaped full eyebrow, all so much just like Beth had the tendency to do, and Rio can't avoid but charm the small woman with one of his wicked half grins as he retreated to the kitchen.

Then she turned her attention back to Beth, her look must have been the same the Spanish Inquisition had bestowed their victims with.

Beth sighed, already putting her armor on. "What are you doing here mother?"

She finally stepped into the living room, sitting by the armchair next to the sofa, "Well, when your daughters don't answer their own mother's phone calls, for almost three months, you feel obliged into a more active approach! I did leave you a voicemail saying I was arriving, but apparently, you had your hands full!"

Beth grimaced, of course, she would play the blame card, "Look, Mom, I…"

She interrupted Beth sighing loudly, "Elizabeth... you know I'm no good with words, so I'm keeping this short... I'm sorry! I should have never said those things to you, back at my house."

Those were true words, her mother was a hard woman, had become even harder when they'd lost dad, Beth had grown with her sharp tongue, was used to it, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt. This was her mother tho, and you only have one. "Please don't do anything like that again, it hurts too much."

Then her mom surprised her, getting up and giving her a hug, she couldn't remember the last time they had shared a hug.

That's when Rio showed up with her fancy china tea set, biscuits and all. And it would be the most ridiculous thing, a man like him serving tea, but this was Rio. And there wasn't a drop of ridiculousness in this man.

And Rio, just like Ruby realized this morning, could make a mere teapot look sexy in his hands. Let alone sipping tea and exchanging a silent staring contest with her mom over the delicate flower pattern teacup.

Suddenly she was feeling very hot and it wasn't from the coffee he had made sure to bring her.

"So Mr.?" Mom finally cracked the silence.

"Aguilar, Rio Aguilar."

"So Mr. Aguilar, what are you to my daughter?"

Beth almost spat hot coffee through her nose, "MOM!?", she shrieked mortified.

Of course, her mother decided to ignore her completely, "After what I saw on that couch, I better get an honest answer, Mr. Aguilar."

For all its worth Beth had to give it to Rio, he didn't flinch, didn't even look a tiny little bit uncomfortable under her mother's tight scrutiny.

"We are partners."

"Partners? Is that one of those labels young people use nowadays? What does that imply? That you are screwing my daughter on a regular basis?"

"OH MY GOD! MOM?! STOP IT!" Beth shouted between horrified and ashamed.

Rio started chuckling amused as he leaned back on the sofa, looking like a large feline stretching, relaxed as ever, as he brought Beth into the crook of his arm.

"Mrs. Marks, you can call me Rio. It means that I love and care for your daughter."

Beth's belly flip-flops for the gazillionth time that day. And that was that, how could she not love him.

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, her mother sipped from her tea, eyes sharp on them, "And what do you do for a living, Mr. Aguilar?"

"I like to call myself an entrepreneur. Dealing with high-risk investments but profiting an equally high return." Rio declared with a half smile, like the smooth criminal he was.

"And would, organized crime, be part of said... investments?"

If Rio was smooth, her mother was as sharp as a well-maintained knife.

Beth was about to intervene and stop this madness when Rio's amused voice sounds beside her.

"Perhaps."

They stare at each other for the longest time sipping from their cups, and Beth can't even conceive what other questions her mother was ready to spit out on him.

"BETH!? Hide the money, hide the divorce, mostly hide Rio! Mom's on her way! I got a voicema… Oh shit!"

Annie's horrified face as she barged in the room almost too funny, and Beth could only imagine what was going on that little airhead of hers seeing them all merrily sipping from their teacups.

"Heyy mom! You're here!" Annie said exaggeratedly. "And you've met Rio! How's that going?" She dropped on the other armchair after kissing her mom's cheek.

"I should go, you ladies must have lots to talk 'bout!"

Rio is half up when her mom stopped him, "No, please sit down… Rio. I have something to tell my girls, I would like you to stay."

"Wow, this sounds like some serious shit, I did not come prepared for a family intervention!", Annie remarked curling up on her seat.

"Should I get the whiskey?" Beth asked her mom.

"Would be fitting, it's about dad." She replied with a grin.

The pop a bottle of Irish scotch open, and her mom spills a lifetime secret on them.

"Wait a second! Are you telling me your husband was Gerry 'Red' Gallagher?" Rio almost jumped in his seat with excitement, turning to Beth with a huge smile, "That explains a lot."

"I can't believe this! It is a joke, right mom? RIGHT?" Beth's voice was getting into that high pitch note as she giggled nervously.

"Darlin' your dad was a genius! And your mom is an icon getaway driver! Late 78's they single handed heisted five banks... on the same day, disappearing with a load of cash and without a trace. They are legends, the cops still baffled 'till this day!"

"You and dad, bank robbers? Is this real life?" Annie asked with an agape mouth.

"It's true." Mrs. Marks confirmed.

"It was said that they had their young baby girl on the back seat of the gateway car, all the goddamn time... I guess that was you, Red!"

"MOM?!", Beth's eyes almost popped of its sockets.

"It was the 70's, I was all about peace, love, and no worries!" She explained, gesturing taking a drag from an invisible joint. "Look at you now! You turned out alright!"

"WOW! Who are you and where is my real mom?" Annie blurted with astonishment marking her features.

"How did you guys manage to vanish like that?" Rio asked with curiosity.

"We planned everything for a long while, got new identities, and never looked back! Maybe someday I'll tell you all about it!" Mrs. Marks said with a wink.

"My whole life is a lie… I'm here having an existential crisis and you only care how they escaped? Classy!" Beth retorted taking a large swig from her glass.

Rio chuckled, "In my humble opinion, your life just got much better."

Annie snorted with laughter, "All this time I've been thinking I was the black sheep of this family, turns out my parents are famous criminals and my sister was heisting banks before she could walk! I guess my life just turned out for the better!"

They spent most of the night talking about all her parents' ordeal, and remembering dad, Rio had to unwilling go and take care of some business, so the three of them were sitting on the large couch, Annie had just fallen asleep her head resting on her mother's lap.

"Funny how the thought of our last name not being Irish never bothered me, how did dad settle for Marks?"

"We were kinda in hurry at the time, and nothing better than hiding in plain sight, so we just went with my maiden name."

"Do you remember how dad hated everything American made? He always said you were the exception, "Yer' mother it's the best thing Americans ever made, everything else is shite!'", Beth chuckled at the memories. "I miss him so much."

"Yes... I do too, honey. Rio reminds me off him, a lot." Mr. Marks revealed, "You know, there is only one thing I regret the whole time I got to spent with your dad."

"What is it?" Beth asked with curiosity.

"I made him choose... You were just born, I was getting tired of having to look over my shoulder all the time, the constant moving… So I made him choose, me or crime. He did choose me, but he was never the same man again. Something died a little bit inside him every day, he never complained or threw it in my face, but I knew it! And I never did anything about it." She made a pause to drink a sip and look at Beth. "Don't make the same mistake I did, Elizabeth. Men like Rio… you have to love them as they come, you can't change who they are… make sure you can live with that, honey. Or you'll have to let him go."


	15. Chapter 15

It had been two weeks and she was still not over it… her parents were criminals, infamous criminals! It explained so many things about her dad, especially his vehemence for guns. It also explained a lot about herself, this knack, she had going on for con and felony.

It troubled her, greatly. She didn't know her own limits, what she was truly capable off… and she had this really intense yearning to find out, to push herself over that no comeback line.

The thought was electrifying as much as it was disturbing.

It also explained why Rio is so unbelievably alluring to her, not out of his own merit, that man could drop anyone's panties with just his voice, but she seemed to have some daddy issues she wasn't aware of.

"Why the tight face, darlin'? You wanna back down now? After all the trouble you gave 'cause of this?" Rio teased her with a roguish smirk.

He was sitting beside her on the backseat of the elegant, jet black Cadillac Escalade, his long legs sprawled in front of him, looking like a contented panther after a tasty meal.

Her cheeks burned a little… She guessed he was, not even twenty minutes ago he had made a large tasty meal out of her.

Rio's eyes darken as if he was reading her mind, "Sweetheart... I don't like to be late, but if you keep lookin' at me like that… I'm gonna have to stop this car, send Felix out around the block so I can fuck your brains out."

In his favor, Felix didn't even flinch on the driver's seat, though she caught an amusement glint on the rearview mirror. Beth clawed her hand around Rio's thigh in a warning, "Stop it!"

He was always doing this kind of stuff to her, in front of her mother, his family, his boys, it didn't matter… he seemed to leash himself around her kids, which she appreciated… the problem? She was always very tempted into indulging his appetites, and she usually did.

"And no, I'm not backing off! A deal is a deal!" She replied with a smile.

Rio snorted, "Don't I know that!"

With a smug smirk on her lips, Beth instigated him further, "Oh, you're still sore about our arrangement, is it?"

Rio's eyes flashed with anger, and suddenly Beth wasn't feeling as lucky anymore.

"Do you enjoy rattling the lion's cage, darlin'?" He asked in a low rumble, the implied silent warning formed a lump in her throat.

"I don't see a cage in here." The words were out in a whisper before she could stop herself and the lump in her throat increased to the size of a tennis ball... Fuck.

She was sure she'd heard a sharp breath intake coming from the front, from where Felix was driving… Fuck.

She was being scooped from her spot on the back seat before she could mentally swear again.

Rio dropped her hard on his lap, forcing her legs to part to each side of him. Beth let out a tiny panicked squeal grabbing onto his shoulders for support, followed by a yelp as he smacked her ass with his large open hand, using just enough force for her to feel the heat of pain.

Then he was kissing her forcefully... brutally and she enjoyed it, shamelessly responding as violently as him, biting into his lower lip until she tasted blood.

Rio hissed, flaring his nostrils in anger, and she was glad Felix interrupted them because she was unsure if she could handle whatever Rio had planned for her next.

"Uh, We… we are here!" Felix muttered after clearing his throat loudly.

"Out!" Rio growled keeping his eyes on her.

Felix got out at full tilt, then it was just the two of them, their heaving chests and the frantic gasps coming loudly from their mouths.

She was hot, lustful and as ready as one can be. And he didn't look much better.

His piercing gaze was fierce and Beth involuntarily started to chew nervously on her lower lip.

"You need to learn where and when to pick your battles." Rio lifted her from his lap and before she could react she was back on the seat, "You can watch from here."

"What? No…" Beth complained as she tried to follow him out.

"Elizabeth, stay in the car." Rio growled furiously and even though she didn't tell her brain to do so, her treacherous body carried away his command, sitting back as he closed the door.

The cool spring breeze helped to dissipate some of his anger.

She knew how to push all his buttons, and damn her if she didn't push all of them at the same time.

She thought she was boss... he would have to remind her who rules the kingdom.

He liked her claws, he really did, but the woman didn't know barriers... to defy him in front of his boy like that, 'twas like to put a target on his back.

Not that he didn't trust Felix, he did. But the boys talked between themselves, and when you talk... there's always someone listenin'.

It was dangerous, not only for him but especially for her.

Treachery and deceit ain't above thugs… she would be seen as prey, an easy way to reach him.

The boys followed his lead and got out from their vehicles, Carlos set himself behind him by his right. Felix, Bullit, Razza, and further behind, near the cars.

Dealin' drugs paved the way to the path he was walkin' right now, he didn't like it but at the time there was no other choice.

He had put his big boy pants, swallowed his pride, and picked up his father business at where he left it... for the sake of his family.

It took a long time, but here he was, finally gettin' off the hook.

This was the last time he was dealin' in drugs, the stuff sickened him, he hated it... But a deal was deal, and he always delivers.

Finally, the other party made a show, three black sedans stopping just a few yards away, all the alley exits now closed, and he was more than glad that he had kept Beth in the car as he saw the idiot who's gettin' out from the car.

"Rio Aguilar! What a match man, that left hook still deadly, huh?"

"Where's Julio? I only deal with him, that's the rule." Rio stated calmly, choosing to ignore the man's extended hand.

"Julio had a little... problem, I had to sub for him. But you don't mind, ain't that right, Rio?"

The only thing he had asked of Don Ortega when dealin' for him, was to choose the person who's gonna make the delivery, he chose Julio, he was a smart, straight to business, no-foolin' around kinda guy. He didn't like this fool.

This idiot had been on his nerves for a while, besides he was one of David 'Baby Snake' Ortega favorite boys, which didn't plead for his case.

Rio sighed mentally, he had only wanted to finish this quickly, do Beth her wish, and go home to teach his woman a pleasurable lesson in obedience.

He was a man of plans, but things had the tendency to turn to the unexpected, the thing was he had an outline for that too... adapt and overcome.

Sometimes it means to bite the bullet.

"Aight' Gustavo, let's do business then." Rio kept his cool, as he nods for his boys to bring the product, this was the last time he would do this, then he was done, no more.

But dickhead Gustavo had to be the idiot he was…

Gustavo nodded for his crew as well, then turned to Rio with a smug smile, "I hear you got yo'self a nice lady!"

A red fog instantly clouded Rio's mind, his hand twitching by his side but the idiot didn't get body language, "Never thought you were the guy to settled down, ain't life full of surprises!", Gustavo continued.

To make matters worse, Beth popped out from the Escalade, under the dim lights her coppery tresses seem to be catching fire... like an ominous sign, he instantly knew things weren't going to end right that night.

Beth debated with herself in the car, she was beyond pissed, and somehow sexually frustrated… which should be impossible, with the frequency that she was getting it!

How dared he, vex her like this... the nerve to tell her what to do! Did he think she was some kind of puppet? That he could order her around as he pleased?

Do as I say or the big bad wolf will open his scary black eyes, show his big white teeth and eat you for dinner!?

No, nope! She will do as she pleased, and right now she pleased to get out of this damn car! Fuck him!

As soon as she stepped outside, she noticed how the air seemed heavy, she started to walk forward and met with Rio's gaze.

She almost decided to go back to the car, maybe she should have been a good girl this one time.

The guy next to Rio looked at her, a malicious grin immediately on his lips.

He looked like one of those gangsters, 'cholo' she believed was the term, she'd seen in the movies, with those loose pants hanging just under his ass, flannel chess dark blue shirt, just the top two buttons done and a white t-shirt tucked underneath, massive gold chain around his neck and a folded dark blue bandana around his head. Oh boy, he needed to get back into this century fashion, like yesterday! Unless ridiculous was what he was going for, then he was on the right path!

The tension could be cut with a dull knife, something was unquestionably wrong here.

Beth stopped, standing just a few yards from them, Rio's eyes never left hers.

The guy looked up and down at her disgustingly, then started laughing like a maniac.

"Word on the street is that some white bitch had you by the balls! I couldn't believe it! I was like nah man, not Rio! But damn... she's a sure fine mamacita!"

He then started circling her, obscenely roaming through her curves, and a sick feeling began growing deep in her stomach.

"Damn… they sure said she was somethin' else, but these… assets?" He then put two fingers in his mouth, one at the time, sucking and releasing them with an audible pop, "Finger-lickin' g…"

Beth saw it all in slow motion, all while she took one mere breath.

Before the man could finish his words, Rio had his gun out, then the man's head exploded next to her.

Her ears immediately ringed from the loud bang, her eyes flinched closed as hot and sticky splatters of blood cover the left side of her face and neck and soaked through her clothes as the man's body hit the tar floor with a thud.

Rio's pitch black gaze was on her, the entire time.

This was what he had warned her about... the last piece of him.

He wasn't hiding it, it had been there all this time, she knew about it, yet as he'd said, she hadn't really seen it.

He was a murderer, a killer.

He didn't need to shoot this man, he chose to do it.

As she bares his black gaze she sees it... the pleasure, the satisfaction... the power.

He not only did it because he could, but because he wanted, mostly because he enjoyed it.

It should have sent her running off, oddly she stood still, transfixed in that moment as she released her breath.

Half a second later everyone had their guns out, pointing to the nearest target, Rio didn't even flinch, armed hand still reaching out, lips curving in a Machiavelli-esque crooked smile, he only looked at her... daring, questioning her. And it was like she could hear his low drawl in her head, What now, darlin'?

Everyone stood as still as her, anticipation hanging thickly in the air. A shiver traveled down her spine, tiny little ice-cold tendrils seemed to claw at her, contrasting with the warm and slow dripping of blood down her skin.

Rio must have noticed her shudder, there was a small sign of recognition coming from his dark eyes, something like regret... it quickly disappeared behind a blank mask as he lowered the gun to his side.

"We back to business or anyone else needs to mouth off?" Rio spat out, his voice rumbling through the empty alley like thunder in the sky.

One by one the guns lowered and Rio nodded to Carlos.

Next thing she knew, Carlos was grabbing her shoulders, softly compelling her to walk.

Beth dared a look at the body on the floor... the entry bullet wound looked almost inoffensive, only a thin dripping of blood had run out from it, and the serene expression enhanced his features. He would look almost content... if only the left temple and some off the top part of his head was not missing.

It should have been gruesome, repugnant, yet somehow it wasn't... there was some kind of beauty in death, even a violent one.

Then she was seated back in the Escalade, though she didn't recall the walk there, a box of tissues dropped on her lap and Carlos softly closed the door.

She took a look at herself on the rearview mirror, besides the blood she looks almost normal, only her eyes were a bit dilated, then she noticed that the blood wasn't only blood… her hand flew to her cheek, rubbing the little pieces of slimy sticky… her breath hitched, realizing she's touching nothing else but brain matter.

Her stomach churned as she grabbed a tissue, with a barely shaking hand. She cleaned herself, inevitably she wasn't doing a great job at it, the blood was mostly dry... she kept wiping tho.

Rio came in and sat next to her. Before he closed the door and by the corner of her eye, she saw how Razza and load the body into the trunk of their car.

His demeanor was burning raw with energy, she couldn't even look at him right now, afraid she might combust into flames or worse, break out from whatever high she was in.

Beth decided to focus on the leathery pattern before her instead, just as well because he was not even glancing at her.

"A donde?" Carlos asked as he got in the driver's seat and starts the car.

"A mi departamento." Rio muttered, finally looking at her.

His hand caught hers, stopping her repetitive motion. Oblivious, Beth kept rubbing the tissue against her face. Rio then gave it a small squeeze, and she dropped her hand onto her lap, where he kept his hold.

"So this is it, huh?" Carlos grumbled as he drove off.

"Seems so… it was a matter of time, they just needed an excuse, and I just provided one." Rio stated in a matter of fact way, "You let everyone know... tell them to keep their eyes open and their minds sharp, no-foolin' around."

Carlos nodded, "Shoot at sight warning for Don Ortega?"

Beth recognized that name, that man at the fight, "Is that Ortega... David Ortega?" She asked, voice sounding normal as ever, to her surprise.

Rio's head snapped to her, "How do you know that name Elizabeth?"

She finally faced him, his midnight gaze was burning wild, "I… He… He approached me before your fight… at the arena, said he was your friend."

"What else did he said? Did he offer you anythin'? Did you accept it Elizabeth?" His face was almost glued to hers as he spat the words in her face.

"Yes… I mean no!" A flash of anger dazed through his eyes as she tried to say the right thing, "He...He asked if I had placed a bet when I said no, he offered me his ticket… I refused."

Rio seemed to relax a bit, "What else, Elizabeth?"

"He gave me his business card…" Beth made a stop to swallow the lump in her throat, "He, err… said he could arrange for a more pleasing gift next time we met."

Rio sat back again giving her some breathing room, "Is that all of it?" he asked seemingly pleased with her previous answer.

Beth nodded, "Pretty much."

"And you didn't think of telling me about it 'till now, huh?"

"It didn't seem important! I forgot!" She retorted.

"You forgot? Haven't we talked about this, Elizabeth? You keepin' things from me?" Rio riposted.

"I...I wasn't keeping it! You make me… er... We've been... I mean, I've been… busy!", Beth stammered, feeling her face turn red.

Honest to God, she had completely forgotten about it, and it wasn't like was Rio was giving her any chances or time to think about other men.

His jaw ticked as he leaned back on the seat, but he seemed to relax, maybe she'd even seen a little-amused smirk before his face went stoic, lost in thought. He hadn't let go of her hand, and as she absorbed his heat, she felt herself start to relax a little too.

Carlos interrupted the silence as they dodged through traffic, heading straight to the heart of the city, "Safe to say 'tis a powerplay from 'Baby Snake'."

"Nah, I ain't so sure… Don Ortega has been talkin' about retiring for a while, I think this is it. He's makin' sure the path is clear for his hatchling to take over."

They drove through the city center, and suddenly all the strong emotions from the eventful night seemed to catch up with her, she was completely exhausted.

She was starting to doze off as Carlos entered a large, private skyscraper parking lot.

He parked the SUV next to Rio's vintage Mustang, Beth saw there were another empty spot and a mean looking Harley-Davidson lowrider motorcycle.

Rio got out and went around to open the door from her side, she took his hand as he helped her out, he then guided her to what looked like a private lift. Fancy.

She saw Carlos drive away as the doors closed.

Now that she was alone with him, she was unsure of what to do or what to say, gladly it didn't take much longer for them to reach the top floor.

Her mouth hanged a bit as the lift doors opened directly into the penthouse. It was magnificent. She was immediately attracted to the huge two stories windows, the view of the night lighted city spectacular.

He stood behind her, she could see his reflexion in the tinted windows, hands tucked in his pockets, she noted how his mouth opens, like he wanted to say something, then closed as he clenched hard on his teeth.

He then moves, to light the beautiful, exposed flue fireplace, to her left.

She could see herself sitting in front of it with a glass of red wine relaxing, looking at the lights outside. The whole area was magnificent, all sleek clean modern lines, lots of wood and concrete details, very masculine but elegant.

There was a massive chandelier hanging from the second story ceiling above, and impressive floating stairs leading above.

As she looked around, she noted the absence of any kind of personal touches, no knick-knacks or even a mere photo, everything looked straight from a design magazine, still beautiful, but lacking somehow.

The only thing that stood out was the black grand piano set to the right side of the large living room, and her hands almost twitched with the urge to touch it, she hadn't played in ages. She started to move towards it, but Rio's voice stopped her.

"I'm gonna need you to take your clothes off Elizabeth."

"What…?" She snapped back.

"I need to burn them… evidence."

"Oh!" Rio flashed her a sad smile before disappearing through the hallway.

With shaky hands she starts to undress, when he returned with a plush robe in his hands she was in her underwear.

"Everythin' Elizabeth. I'ma need your jewelry too."

"Are you going to burn my jewels too?" She asked nervously, removing the earrings and bracelet she was wearing, placing them on the solid wood coffee table, then she unclasped her bra, it took a few tries, her hands were still shaky.

He then went behind her, opening the robe for her, his gaze a blank mask, "No."

She slid her arms in, the thing was huge, fluffy and extremely comfortable, then totally aware of his dark gaze on her, she removed her panties, folded and put them on top of the neatly folded stack that made her clothes.

Rio chuckled behind her, nothing like the sexy usually thing... it was like dejected sound, something she had not heard from him before.

Still, behind her, he reached for the robe lapels, closing the robe and tying it tightly snuggled around her waist. "Only you, to fold clothes that are going to be trashed by fire." He remarked coming around to face her.

Her cheeks blushed, what an idiot she was!

She cleared her throat, "You've got yourself a nice place here!"

He shrugged, "It never felt like home."

They stood there for what seemed forever, he was giving nothing away, just waiting…

"Rio, I…"

"Elizabeth, I understand."

"What are you…"

"No… don't say anythin', I'll take you back to your house once we are done here. You ain't seeing my fa..."

Beth plunged for him, searing him with a heartfelt and passionate kiss.

He seemed to be taken by surprise at first, then he moaned into her mouth and his arms wrapped around her, tightly, as if he was never letting go.

They kiss long and sweet, until he parted from her lips, his big hands softly cupping the sides of her jaw, his midnight gaze burning her.

"Do you have any idea, what you're doin'? Don't do this to me, Elizabeth." His voice was raw, almost painful.

"I know what I am doing, Rio." She replied huskily, her voice almost unrecognizable.

"Sweetheart... I'm a cold blooded killer!" Rio stated firmly.

"I know... I've seen it!"

He chuckled dryly, "Did you now? Did you see that I enjoy it? That it gives me pleasure to kill? That I'm gonna do it again and again? Do you really think you can live with that darlin'?"

"I've seen it… and It didn't change the way I feel about you! Why are you trying to scare me off? I'm not going anywhere, Rio. I love you!"

His dark gaze searched deep into her blue orbs for the longest time, finally, he rested his forehead against hers, sighing in defeat.

"That's good… 'cause I don't think I could let you go."

This time he starts the kiss, it was short but equally intense, then he held her for a long while in his strong arms.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." He said grabbing her hand.

To her surprise there was still doubt in his voice, he didn't fully believe her.

She stood her ground, digging her bare heels on the floor, forcing him to face her, "No! I want you to make me yours... like this, right now."

Something wild... dangerous crossed his dark gaze, a growl rising from the depths of his chest, and he asks the same question again, "Do you know what you're doin'?"

She knew… she was accepting him, taking him as he was, for what he was. "I do."

Then he was on her, everywhere, kissing her, biting, hugging, fondling her, until she thought she was going mad with want.

He had taken his clothes off somehow, her robe was long gone, finally, their bodies touched, both hissing at the pleasure of skin on skin contact.

He smashes her hard against a wall, moaning as he took a taut nipple into his mouth, griping at his short crisp hair as he brutally assaulted her, making her impossible desperate.

"Please…" She cried and moaned as he licked his way down her navel.

Then he gave her what she needed, taking her aching clit into his open mouth, he lapped at her, with long fast strokes of his tongue, then inserting two large fingers inside her, pumping into her, curling them inside... she felt herself shatter into a million pieces, she screamed his name… begged for mercy, all while he kept the maddening strikes of his tongue over her clit. He didn't stop, he gave her more… coaxing a third finger in her, biting her clit… she comes again… harder, faster, stronger.

It felt like her body had transformed into jelly, she whimpered as he carried her to the bedroom, placing her carefully in the humongous bed.

He then joined her, coaxing with his knee for her legs to spread apart, kissing her closed eyelids one at the time, then the corners of her lips, her cheeks, nuzzling against her… this low cat-like humming coming deep from his tattooed throat.

She thought she couldn't take any more of him, though she unable to move again for a week, that she was completely and utterly sated… she was wrong, as soon as that noise left his throat a pang of need kicked her insides.

They both groaned as he sheathed himself in her, the feeling was the closest to bliss she had ever been, he rested his forehead on hers as she adjusted to his size.

Rio then lifted his gaze from where their bodies were joint into her eyes.

A low gasp escaped her throat at the sight, there it was... the anger, rawness, darkness, kindness, danger, love, the pain, there was so much, it was impossible to describe… now she really sees him… all of him, for the first time.

"I didn't want this for you. I wanted to keep you away from the... ugliness, from me. But I'm not strong enough… I'm sorry Elizabeth."

She clasped his face between her hands, hoping her eyes, her soul could say more than her words, "No Rio, I see you... all of you. There is nothing ugly… You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

"Nah darlin', you're wrong, 'tis only your beauty you see reflected in me." Then hovering just above her lips he whispered, "I love you, Elizabeth."

After that there were no more words, they seemed too much, yet they were too little.


	16. Chapter 16

She'd often sleep like this, belly down, arms tucked under the pillow, lips slightly apart, tousled hair... some of the strands were crusted with dried blood, tiny spatters still visible on her cheek.

It seemed she could handle a little blood after all.

Rio sighed, recalling the events from just hours ago.

Beth had surprised him again when he blew the fool's brains out, never he thought she would just stand there and take it like a champ… Oh, she got fear-stricken alright, she ain't stupid not to, but still, she kept her wits 'till the last moment.

She was a stunning woman… like the finest silk, magnificent, so incredibly strong yet so delicate.

He had never felt more like the sick bastard he was than when he got in that car and saw how he had almost pushed her beyond the limit.

Then findin' about Ortega Jr., how he been fussin' around her, he'd almost lost it again.

It took every single lil' bit of control he had left to keep himself in check, to tryna lure her out of the haze she was in.

He got her out, the only way he knew how. By provoking and teasing until she'd blushed at his remarks. At that point, he also knew he had lost her. Or so he thought.

She had no idea what she'd given him tonight.

And he didn't know that he so desperately needed it.

How badly he wanted for her to accept him for what he really was, to take him completely.

He didn't quite believe her at first, it was all too fresh, too soon, she should have some time to set her ideas… then she demanded him to take her, with the blood from his kill on her… it sent him over the edge, no goin' back after that.

All of the sudden another man's blood, even if a dead one, on her skin was unthinkable, it made his insides churn.

He quickly got up, grabbing some spare shorts from the walk-in wardrobe and went to the ensuite bathroom, he was yet to use the damn tub.

The thing was massive, facing the same large floor to ceiling windows as the living room, he just ain't got the time to enjoy it, but time wasn't laking now. He set the auto fill system, dropped some never used bath salts in, women like that kinda shit, right? On second thought he set the water temperature up, way up. Beth liked her water extremely hot, his ass was still burning from the last time he got in the shower with her.

Burning to death was one of the many things he would gladly do for that woman.

He chuckled and shook his head in disbelief, look at him… a fool in love! He was slowly turnin' into a pussy, and as dear ol' dead Gustavo said, she had him by the balls… everyone knew about it, except her.

Either way, he was going to keep her safe, no matter what, no matter how… he always protected what's his, and more than ever, so she was.

He leaned over her sleeping form, kissing her exposed shoulder, placing a soft bite on her creamy skin, that made her stir, a low moan escaping from her lips as she turned to face him.

Her blue eyes dark, her lips revealing a sweet sleepy smile, "Hmmm...", her sleepy voice barely audible, "If you're hiding a cup of coffee behind your back, I'll love you forever!"

She was so goddamn beautiful, he didn't deserve her.

Rio's guts churned again, wishing he had not tainted her with his foulness.

The thought died as quickly as it appeared, like the sick fuck he was...he didn't care. She was his and he ain't letting go. "I got somethin' better." He said kissing her lips.

Her eyes lighted up with mischief, "Is that so?" She asked resting her hand against his crotch, releasing a sound between a purr and a moan at the feel of his growing erection.

The saucy lil' minx, "A nice bath, you insatiable woman!"

She giggled with delight as he pulled her into his arms and lips, "That sounds almost as divine as what I had in mind." Beth moaned against his mouth.

Rio stopped the kissing before things got out of hand by lifting her from the bed, Beth automatically locked her legs around his hips as they walked to the bathroom.

A low gasp left her slightly open lips as she took in the beautiful space, "Oh… that feels good!", Beth moaned as he gently dropped her in the bath water.

Rio sat on the bath edge and began massaging the base of her neck, which earned him a long moan, "You have very talented hands, have I ever mentioned that?"

Rio chuckled, "Only a couple times."

Beth rested her head back so she could look at him, "Are you gonna join me in here?"

"In a minute… my hands are the only thing I'm willin' to burn at the moment." Rio teased her which earned him a musical laugh.

"Right on!" She said still grinning, then closed her eyes and he glided up into her hair, massaging her scalp with his fingertips, cupping water into his hands and slowly letting it drip over her copper locks.

Satisfied with the wetness he then began to massage some of his own shampoo, at the lack of better option, into her hair.

Beth sighed content at the soft fondling of her hair, it was one the most sensual things he'd done to her but there was also a tender caring note underneath it like he was saying that we would always care for her, no matter what.

It was a touching and beautiful moment, just standing there in silence as he rinsed her hair carefully, being pampered, being cared for by the man she loved.

The sun began to rise and the whole room seemed to change with the first rays of dawn. The city, if beautiful illuminated by the nightlight, now between the gloom of day and night looked splendorous.

"This is gorgeous!" Beth said in wowed delight.

"Yeah… fuckin' stunnin' darlin'." Rio's husky voice caressed through her spine like the warm rays of sunlight outside. Compelled, she turned her gaze to him.

Yeah, he was not talking about the city… his hungry dark gaze was locked on the creamy mounds floating just above the water.

Beth shifted on the tub, kneeling in front of him, the warm water dripping over her luxurious curves, eyes burning with blue intent.

Rio swallowed the hard lump in his throat, wondering if this was any close to what Venus had looked like when she was born from the sea shell, set to tempt all humankind.

His cock stirred impatiently, growing to an uncomfortable strain in his shorts, thankfully she got rid of them for him as he got up, taking his swollen member in her hand, stroking it with gentle expertise.

She then placed a wet kiss on his hip bone, her small teeth rasping gently against his skin, a purring like sound leaving her throat and his cock grew impossibly further.

Fuck, he ain't lasting long.

Rio threw his head back, groaning as she took him in her mouth, only to release him with a loud pop, again and again, teasing him with provocative knowing stares, until he thought he might go crazy with need, bust his nut, or die if she stopped.

He burrowed his hands deep in her wet hair, gripping tightly as she began suckling and lashing her tongue over the engorged head.

"Sweet baby Jesus!", Rio groaned rawly and the minx laughed, the vibrations making his cock jerk painfully in her mouth, only to be released with another loud pop.

He was about to bring her mouth forcibly back to him by pulling her hair, when her hands go to her breasts, lifting them like a holy offering. A low growl escaped his throat as she wiggled them, teasing him unmercifully.

He didn't need more incentive, placing his rock hard cock between her full tits, he let her set the pace. She glided the large masses up and down his cock, squeezing them over it, in a maddening rhythm that had all his blood seemingly rush to his head, pounding and throbbing in his brain.

Grabbing her head with both hands for leverage, he began pumping his hips at his own pace while she held her breasts up for him, intently gazing over him as the treads of pleasure gripped him.

"Where do you want it?" He managed to ask behind his tightly clenched jaws.

"In my mouth." She said with a husky voice, not wasting a second.

"Good fuckin' choice, darlin'." He spat rawly, gripping his head hard on his hand, he brought it to her open lips, spilling himself as he burrowed his cock till the brim in her warm mouth.

His whole body shook with the orgasm, she kept on blowing him her hands clenched on his thighs until the last blast hit the back of her throat gloriously.

"Fuck…" He groaned almost in pain as she kept licking at his now tender head, "Enough darlin', you're killin' me."

Beth obliged with a self-satisfied grin.

"Let's get you out of there before you turn into a prune, yeah?" Rio said and she laughed that peachy musical sound as he helped her out of the tub if he wasn't still half weak on his knees, he would probably have taken her at that, she was the sweetest thing.

He guided them to the shower, where they a have a quick wash up, and of course, he walked out with another full-on erection.

This woman was going to be the end of him.

"You hungry?", he asked grabbing two large bath towels from a flushed concealed storage compartment, delivering one to her.

"Yeah, very."

"I'll fix you somethin'," he said tapping himself dry.

He was always trying to feed her, huge amounts of food, unbeknownst she didn't have that high metabolic body of his, was almost forty and had to effectively watch every single bite she put in her mouth.

"Okay. Do you have an extra toothbrush?" She asked.

"Check in the drawers." He said giving her a quick peck on the lips and striding away with that predatory walk of his.

She did, and indeed found a newly sealed package toothbrush and a box of condoms... unopened. It was enough to make her chew on her lip, an insane and unwanted pang of jealousy took over her lower belly, she could be a real idiot sometimes. He had other women before her, a man of his appetites and needs, she knew that but still… Beth sighed and shook her head... it was illogical, borderline crazy to be jealous.

But she was.

Deciding to put her stupid thoughts behind her, Beth brushed her teeth, found body lotion and treated herself, finally drying her hair. She really needed to pee...

Finally finding a door at the end of the large bathroom, she got in only to stumble... that was a funny looking toilet and there was a panel control in the wall, as she approaches the lid opens by itself almost scaring the shit out of her, was everything automated in this house? Even the lights switched on by themselves when you entered a room. She sat to do her quick business, only to jump and yelp in surprise as an unexpected squirt of water, at least she hopes it's water, hits her down there.

After the initial astonishment she started giggling, well she'd heard about this kind of toilets just didn't expect it to be fully automated, you know... perhaps you needed to push a button for things to happen, guess not.

Still giggling to herself when she reached the bedroom, she notices how he had a t-shirt and shorts laid out on the bed for her, a warm sensation spread through her body at the thought of him choosing clothes for her, and she puts them on happily, smelling and feeling all Rio.

"Your toilet just squirted my vajayjay!" Beth announced as she reached the kitchen.

He just chuckled, cracking two eggs into a frying pan, "That so?"

"What are you cooking? Is that bacon?" She asked with dread, peeking behind him, she would have to do uncountable hours of pilates to burn all that fat.

"Nah, ham. It'll be ready in a minute. Grab a mug, the coffee is ready." He pointed to one of the top cupboards, she irresistibly placed a teasing kiss on his jaw before doing so, and he looked at her with a full of promises, very pleasurable ones, half smirk.

Her earrings and bracelet were in a bowl, dozed with ammonia, from what she could tell by the strong smell coming from it.

She glanced to the fireplace, still burning, her pile of clothes gone.

Reality hit like a truck… she had witnessed a murder, hell, she was probably an accomplice… and here she was gladly wrapped up in domestic bliss!

"What's going to happen to the body?" Beth blared out after sipping from her hot cup, "Dunk it in a barrel of acid 'till it melts away?" She whispered recalling Annie's very descriptive piece of info from months ago.

The muscles on his bare back tensed like she had buried a knife on his side. He sighed then turned with the pan on his hand, sliding the ham over a plated tortilla with hummus and avocado slices, then the sunny-side egg on top, repeating the same on another plate.

Rio then dropped the hot pan in the sink, the sizzling and a cloud of vapor the only thing happening has he stared at her with a blank stoic expression.

"Nah…" he pushed one of the plates to her side of the isle, "We feed it to the pigs."

Suddenly she didn't feel as hungry anymore.

At her agape expression, he sighed, "What do you want me to say, Elizabeth? In this line of business, you don't ask questions if you don't want the answers."

Finally swallowing the lump on her throat, she stared at him, that fiery temper she so very much denied, making her feel hot with anger, "Oh, I don't know… maybe you could bear with me for a bit!? Sorry for freaking out, Mr. Ice cold!"

He is glued to her in less than a second, anger blazing in his eyes, jaw ticking, "Why didn't you just left last night, huh? I gave you the chance, more than once. Don't fuckin' play with me Elizabeth!"

He heart squanders in her chest. "Can you really say that to me after last night?" She retorted angrily but mostly she was hurt.

Rio sighed, all the anger washing away at her words. No, he couldn't.

He embraced her tightly, resting his forehead on hers, "I'm sorry, Beth. I'm an idiot. All this thing has me… I took it out on you."

Her arms go straight behind his neck, her fingertips softly tracing at the nape, "Don't keep me at a distance, Rio! I can't take it, I won't."

Their lips met, hungry and needy, sweet and forgiving.

"Tell me about Ortega." She asked after cutting the kiss with small pecks.

"Eat." He demanded, pointing to her plate, staring at her until she folded the tortilla and took a bite.

He nodded in approval, and took a bite from his own, chewing absently in thought, when done he finally spoke, "Don Ortega aka The Snake, 'helped me' when I got out from prison."

She took another bite, taking her time assimilating his words.

The wrap was delicious, the egg yolk burst in her mouth creating yet another flavor and clearing her mind, "So… he is your rotten egg? He got you on the hook this entire time?" she asked surprised.

Rio nodded, "I started from the lowest of the low, kicked my ass off, did stupid risky things that thankfully paid off. I gained respect in the business quickly as a tough motherfucker. Eventually, I outplayed him, right from under his nose, by then I was too big for him to touch me without retaliation, and I let things keep goin' for gratitude... don't bite the hand that fed you and what not."

"What changed now? Oh my… Did I somehow caused all of this?" She almost squeaked.

Rio chuckled, Nah...This fire has been brunin' for a while darlin', you were just propellant... erupting it sooner." He licked his bottom lip, "You got that effect, Red."

Beth punched his arm as he grinned smugly at her, a smile inevitably reached her lips, "What about David Ortega?"

"Daddy is retiring… 'Baby Snake' wants to be the top dog, they both know that ain't happening if I'm here. And Don Ortega knows his hatchling is weak, he won't win against me. My debts are paid and this city ain't big enough for two Kings."

"You're talking like there is going to be a war."

"It is, darlin'. Like I said this stuff is medieval, the first stage been playin' for awhile now... divide and conquer."

Beth frowned, "Are saying that he was trying to lure me to his side, that night, at the fight? But why?"

Rio laughed, eyes flashing with amusement, "Elizabeth… you're too smart for your own good but sometimes, I swear, you're as dense as a fuckin' rock!"

Her frown deepened and she opened her mouth to talk, but he silenced her with a long bone-melting kiss.

"I love you like I never loved anyone before… you're my one and only weakness."

"Oh!"

"Yeah, that's right, Oh!" he murmured, smiling against her mouth, "Which reminds me… we got some unfinished business to take care off." He added pulling her shorts down.

"We do?" Beth asked already moaning.

"Oh yeah, we do." He confirmed as his open palm came down on her asscheek.

* * *

They had spent all Saturday at his place and indeed he had taught her a lesson, he just wasn't sure if she learned exactly what he hoped to teach.

It didn't matter he could teach her again, he probably would have to… a smile curved his lips at the memories,

Beth sighed, resting her head on his pec, as his hand caressed her lower back with lazy circles, "I guess you're right."

"I am. Tis' dangerous to show such things in public."

"You don't trust Felix?"

"It ain't about trust darlin', it's 'bout placement. You can claw all you want at me... in private!"

She propped her head up to look at him, brow frowning, "Maybe we could get like... a safe word?"

Rio arched his brows, questionable amusement twitching the corner of his lip, "Safe word?"

"Yeah! Something like… huh, chicken!? When I'm getting out of line you say, 'chicken' and I'll stop immediately." Rio started laughing, "Why are you laughing? I'm serious!"

Yeah... he didn't think it had really sunken in, meanwhile, he would keep 'chicken' as last resort.

He chuckled to himself like the fuckin' fool he is, and Beth popped her head in the bathroom as she put her earrings.

"Are your cufflinks giving you trouble?" she asked with a smile, turning for him to updo the curve-hugging dress zipper.

"Yeah, something like that." He grinned at her in the mirror. "You look beautiful by the way. I knew that white dress was gonna look killer on you."

He had sneaked out, while she slept, Saturday afternoon and indulged in some shopping for his woman, he had been having this fantasies of her in white, when he saw the dress he knew it was perfect, he had also gotten her some sexy lingerie, pantyhose and all, which he was very interested in unveiling.

It would have to wait, can't be late to Sunday church, he didn't think the priest wouldn't take it in lightly again.

"Why thank you! You're not looking to bad yourself!" Beth teased fastening his cufflinks, "I really like my new shoes, you have good taste."

Yeah. he could tell how she liked it, his ears still ringing, first, she screeched when she saw the dress and even higher when she saw the shoe box.

"I always had an eye for good things, you being the best."

"Do you want to be late again? Because that's how we get late!" Beth roasted him but still, leaned in for a kiss.

He chuckled, "Right, right. We goin', I just need to make a call first."

She grabbed her purse, and followed him out of the bedroom, he stopped by the kitchen and dug his phone out, starting to fire rapid Spanish, which she was starting to learn but couldn't understand very much when he talked that fast.

The shiny black grand piano caught her attention again, this time she touched the keys longingly sitting on the stool, her new satin blue hangisi Manolos, looking terrific against the pedals.

She began to play absently, that man sure knew how to please a woman in every way, even in ways she didn't even know she'd like.

The heat of a blush covered her cheeks instantly, just by recalling what he had done to her yesterday. He had made her give up control completely, it should have been humiliating but she had enjoyed every second of it instead.

By the corner of her eye, she noticed something shining on the piano side corner, her fingers stopped in the middle of a note, the loud sound resonating through the room.

Her pearls.

She reached for them, the cold orbs feeling familiar in her hand.

"You ain't half bad. I'm surprised you wanted to be a violinist instead," Rio said from behind, half grinning.

Beth turned on the stool to face him, "You kept my pearls."

"Sure did… at the time they were the closest I would get to touch you." He helped her get up, "And I wanted to touch you, really badly, sweetheart." He added kissing her on the lips.

The fact that he kept her pearls and on the piano nevertheless, touched her very deeply.

He was still an unsolved puzzle, she had all the pieces but somehow she hadn't quite figured out how to put them together. He was so complex, so many layers... she peeled one out and there it was another one ready for her to tackle.

"Put them back, I like them there." He asked before they leave.

As they drove to church in the Mustang, Beth called Dean to talk with the kids.

That was another thing, Dean... whatever was Rio had done to him, it worked. After the incident at her door, she had not seen him for a week, next thing she knows he shows up at the house, with a broken nose, gleeful shook hands with Rio and they all merrily decide how they are going to share the kids' time. Rio never spilled anything out and she preferred not ask, not after his little speech about questions and this business.

The kids were having a great weekend at Dean's parents farm, very excited, 'cause they got turns to ride the horses, Beth smiled widely when they asked to talk with Rio, she put them on speaker, Emma announced very proudly that she fed a carrot to the horse and he licked her hand, which tickled.

After a few more minutes and a lot of laughs from the kids' antics, they reached the church, Beth sent her love and that she will see them on Monday.

As they parked, the rest of the family arrived. Baby Christina looking extremely cute in a summer dress, and Beth melted again missing her own baby girls at that age.

"You lookin' damn good, Mamacita!" Monty teased her placing a loud kiss on her cheek to which Rio mouthed a silent hands-off warning.

Carlos of course only nodded, and Stella was looking amazing in a cute print dress that made her tan skin pop and dark curls shine.

"Mama couldn't make it today," Stella said, a silent conversation passing between siblings, sadly it wasn't hard to imagine the motive.

Rio nodded and they went inside joining the rest of the churchgoers. Beth still remembered fondly what Rio had said the last time they were on their way to church and she'd expressed her uncertainty in God's existence,

"I'm completely certain that God exists, He put you in my life and you are the closest thing to an angel that I've ever seen."

She'd melted away on that leather car seat and never questioned it again.

She'd learned a couple of things from hanging out with Rio's family. You get used to the 'chisme', you don't mess with their tequila and even less with their beliefs.

And last night Rio had reminded her exactly what that meant… it was God up in the sky and Rio down on the earth.

She felt the blush covering her cheeks immediately, not even in God's house she was safe from her lustful thoughts about that man.

That's when they arrive, the Ortegas.

The room turned silent as they walk in, the tension palpable, as they reach their bench and Beth faced Don Ortega for the first time.

His eyes were two black beads, reminding her those of a snake, while he stared intently to her.

Don Ortega grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles then covering them with his other hand in an intended friendly move that seemed more like a death grip.

The top of his hands, each tattooed with one mean and ready to strike snake.

Well, it seemed he was indeed 'The Snake', Beth thought as he reluctantly released her hand.

"And this fine lady must be no other than Elizabeth! Very pleased to finally meet you! I must confess I was very intrigued, I have heard such good things about you, my dear!"

He was as charming and conniving as a snake too. Beth put her best good girl smile, squeezing Rio's clenched fist on her side, "It's funny how everyone seems to hear and know so much about me, but I don't even know who they are!"

Don Ortega jaws ticked, a glint of anger flashing under those soulless black pits, which he quickly covered up with a laugh, bitch please… by now she could read a wall, between dealing with Carlos and Rio.

"How rude of me, I am Don Carlos Ortega. I'm sure you already know my son, David?" He said.

"Oh yes! We've met!" Beth plastered smile was starting to hurt as David nodded in acknowledge.

"I felt obliged into apologizing personally to you, dear Elizabeth! From what I heard one my… employees was inappropriate towards you and I wanted to reassure that I don't take such matters lightly."

"Oh, I'm sure you don't. It's all forgotten! Isn't that right? " Beth replied sweetly.

"Completely!" Don Ortega retorted with a sharky smile, digging into his jacket her removed an envelope, "An invitation to my annual charity fundraising Gala, I would like you to be present very much, my dear!" then turning to Rio and the others, he nodded and moved along to an empty pew.

David hanged behind, "It's good to see you again Elizabeth. Perhaps you would save me dance at the ball?" he said giving her a well-honeyed smile.

Beth felt how Rio tensed further beside her, "Perhaps." She replied, he nodded and gave Rio a murderous gaze before following his father.

They all sit as the mass is about to start, "They don't come to this church, do they?", Beth whispered to Rio.

"Nah… they were tryin' to send a message but they ended up receivin' one as well… You can be one classy, vicious, bitch when you want, darlin'." He then turned his gaze to her, that sexy half smirk on his lips, "I'm proud!"

Her little heart swelled with prideful gratification and thrill and an ecstasized giggle threatened to leave her throat.

The mass ran his normal course after that, but the tension did not dissipate.

When everything was finally finished they got up to leave, Rio nodded at Carlos, exchanging some silent information.

Carlos softly pushed her to keep walking, "Rio?"

"Just go, Beth."

"But..."

"Go, I'll catch up.", He said firmly.

She frowned and opened her mouth, and he instantly knew she was about to defy him again. The goddamn woman, not even 24hrs and she's at it again!

Rio sighed, "Chicken, Elizabeth… Chicken!"

She closed her mouth a snort coming out instead, and he smirked smugly as she walked away with pursed lips, well damn him if the chicken ain't workin' out!

Shaking his head in disbelief, he walked to the front pew, sitting down and waits patiently, not even 30 seconds later, Don Ortega is sitting beside him.

"Sabes que eres como un hijo para mi, verdad?"

"Los hijos son de la sangre, y yo no soy tu sangre, Ortega."

Don Ortega chuckled, "Podrías… si tu mama me hubiera escogido a mí en lugar del bastardo de tu papa."

Ortega then dug into his breast pocket, removing a puro and a cigar cutter, he cut the tip of the cigar and began the tedious process of lighting it up.

"I'm dying, Rio...lung cancer, got six months, tops." He said puffing.

"That ain't helping." Rio retorted pointing to the cigar.

Ortega shrugged his shoulders, "I've lived a long full life, never held back on anything, not going to start now that I'm dying!"

"Fair enough." Rio said, "Listen, this is good pep talk but I got a fine lady waiting for me, so…"

"The only mistake I made with you…" Ortega as to stop as he began coughing, he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket, the thing turns red almost instantly, "I underestimated you, thought you were stupid like your father, I couldn't be more wrong!"

Rio nodded, taking the compliment.

"And you got honor, I like that about you mijo! But In the end is through our blood that we expand and continue our journey between life and death. My boy might be weak and lacking, but blood is blood…"

"And blood is thicker than water. I know how it goes Ortega, It ain't personal...bla bla bla, the point is... I don't give a shit, old man! My debt to you has been paid for a long time! You're already dead and your hatchling is next. It's just business." Rio got up and patted Ortega in the shoulder, "See you real soon, yeah?"

"I don't doubt it!", Ortega began to laugh like a madman as Rio leaves.


	17. Chapter 17

"Are we going?" Beth fanned Ortega's invitation between them.

"We sure are." Rio turned the key in the ignition, and the engine briefly chortled, then loudly began to purr, he quickly maneuvered out of the church's parking lot.

"Charity Gala, huh?" Beth murmured to herself reading the card again, due in six weeks time.

Rio smiled, "Don't let the title fool you darlin', that's a pick you side pre-action party."

"So, it's war after this?", Rio nodded. "Rio… I'm scared, what if they come after the kids? I don't know what I would do if…"

"Don't worry, Beth. I got you, all of you." Rio said reaching for her hand, "It's not the Ortega's style, but I've taken measures... just in case, I got my boys on their way to the kids, I got my boys on Annie, her kid, even Ruby, aight'? Nothin' gonna happen to them, I can promise you that."

And she believed him, he then placed a kiss on her palm, keeping their hands with interlocked fingers, on his thigh.

"You gonna need a dress…" Rio added after a few seconds, glancing at her from the driver seat, that sexy smirk curving his lips, "I'll have that covered, 'aight?"

Beth chuckled, "What is up with you and choosing my clothes, huh?"

"Tis' not 'bout the clothes, darlin'. Tis' 'bout what's underneath, that clever mouth… I'll be damned if I don't use that charm of yours to get me some more allies,"

"Are you sure you want to do that? Last time someone admired my charms, you put a bullet in his head!"

Rio chuckled, "True, but that was different. I'll take my chances, in the end, it's only me who's gonna unwrap and eat you up, like the sweet you are."

Beth rolled her eyes and snorted, "Gee, aren't we being humble today!"

"Don't you give me shit, darlin'! I know exactly how much you enjoy every single bit of my arrogant ass." Rio grinned.

And damn him if he wasn't right.

* * *

Beth yawned, stretching her back to release the tension, she had been in front of this laptop since after the usual fight it was to put the kids to bed at 9 pm, it was almost 1 am.

The front door opened and closed, the sound of the locks soft click bearable audible and nothing else after that.

Rio strode in, as silent as a cat, smiling when he saw her.

"Seriously, how do you do that?"

"Do what darlin'? You look like you need a coffee or one of those bourbons you enjoy so much." He said going behind her chair and giving her a very, very ardent kiss.

"Porque no los dos?" Beth managed to say after recovering half of her breath.

Rio laughed, "You're getting there with Spanish! What are you up to?"

Rio grabbed the bourbon from the drinks cabinet and a glass, pouring a generous quantity.

"Just working. I have this very exigent boss, who's not going to be satisfied until I come up with a marketing plan, that's up to his demanding standards."

"Doesn't ring a bell. But he sure sounds like a presumptuous bastard." He goaded her with a grin, sitting legs sprawled, on the faraway sofa corner.

Beth hid a smile behind the bourbon glass, "Oh, you have no idea! The things I have to do to satisfy him… scandalous!"

His dark orbs flashed with unmistakable desire, "Yeah? Why don't you c'mere and gimme an insight?"

Her heart began hammering in her chest, and down bellow something fluttered as he kept eyeing her with hungry patience, like a ready to pounce beast, waiting for his prey to get close enough.

Beth got up from the armchair she'd been sitting and drank the rest of the bourbon, the intense taste of alcohol burned down her throat almost as much as Rio's branding gaze down her body, she then placed the glass on the coffee table, swaying her hips as she lazily walked to him.

She kneeled between his legs, her hands tracing up the fabric over his thighs, her mouth watered as she undid his button-up shirt.

Leaning over she licked his nipple, the hard planes of his stomach contracting to her viewing pleasure, like magnets she has to kiss and lick every single ridge and nook, rolling her tongue around his belly button as she went down.

She dared a look at his face, his pitch black midnight gaze locked on hers as she undid his jeans, cupping his cock in her hand over the underwear, his jaws clenched and he grew impossibly harder.

She wanted to taste him. Desperately.

Sliding her fingers under the waistband at his sides, she pulled down as he lifted his hips, the briefs momentarily caught on his erection, she jerked it down impatiently finally releasing his cock, which sprang back playfully, only to rest impressively, well above his navel.

He was magnificent, all lean tone muscle, golden skin, and black ink.

He then circled his cock with his hand, rubbing the head over her lips.

Soft, silky and damp against her lips, his pre-come warm and salty as the head slip between her parted lips.

Rio groaned as she took him in, all in.

She sucked him into the back of her throat, the veins of his cock pulsing on her lips and her tongue, feeling self-satisfied as his hand gripped tightly onto her hair.

Beth then began moving her mouth up and down, pacing slowly as a compass, rolling her tongue around him as she reached the tip.

"Son of a bitch." Rio spat under his breath, hand curling almost painfully on her scalp, she didn't mind, didn't care, seeing him lose control was too empowering.

She increased the tempo of her thrusts, focusing her mouth on his head, cupping his balls in one hand, working his shaft with the other.

Rio threw his head back on the sofa headrest groaning, "Motherfucker… fuck, Beth."

She released his head with a loud pop, her lips curving into a smug smile behind his cock, "You like that, huh?" Then she teased him, a small lick with the tip of her tongue.

A low, almost growling sound came from his chest, his dark eyes burned wild, and before she knew she was being pulled onto his lap, straddling him, his lips on hers, tongues lashing into a fierce kiss.

Beth wrapped her hands around his neck as he cupped her ass, deepening the kiss and bringing her down onto his rock hard erection.

She was glad she'd opted to change into a nightie after putting the kids to bed as his hands grab the hem of the garment, the fewer clothes the better.

Beth raised her arms as he pulled the flimsy thing over her head.

Throwing the piece of fabric on the side of the sofa, he quickly focused on her breasts, cupping them carefully in his large tan hands.

He then captured a nipple with his mouth, tongue circling the sensitive tip before biting lightly, she moaned, and he gave the same treatment to her other breast.

He licked and kisses his way up her neck, until he reached her lips, tracing them with the tip of his hot tongue before locking into another bone-melting kiss.

With his arm under her buttocks, he got up, lifting her with him, then slid her over his body, her nipples brushed against his chest, the taut tips so sensitive that she moaned, almost in pain.

She kissed his chin making way down, taking her time licking the hollow dent at the end of his neck as he gets rid of his shirt.

He then turned her around roughly, capturing her lobule between his sharp teeth as he pulled her lace boyshorts down, she quickly wiggled out of them, perking her buttocks up to meet the velvety skin of his cock.

They both moan at the contact, Rio raced his hand between her legs to find it completely smooth and bare.

"You got somethin' missin'." his voice raw with desire, only managed to make her quiver.

He had mentioned before, more than once, how he liked the small patch of red hair that she neatly kept, but she felt for a change that morning, getting a full Brazilian instead.

"I felt brave this mornin… Oh, God!" Beth sucked her breath in as he slowly inserted a thick finger inside her, "... at the salon."

He murmured an appreciative grunt against her neck, adding a second finger.

Beth's hips bucked involuntarily as his thumb began to work over her clit, his fingers in and out making her crazy with need, "Rio… please!"

"Not yet darlin', I want to taste as you come," he said pushing her gently into the sofa, his hand caressing his way up her back until he applied pressure between her shoulder blades, she kneeled holding the headrest for support, as he worked his magic behind her.

His big hands spread her creamy white ass, she felt his breath grazing her folds, his mouth hovering just above her wet entrance.

Her pussy clenched with need, and Rio let out another appreciative groan, "Fuck darlin'... You're lookin' as sweet and as ripe as a peach."

Then his mouth suckled at her wet folds, teasing her with long strokes, the flat of his tongue swiping at her clit each time.

Three more licks and she's undone, moaning and squirming in the wild throes of ecstasy, while he lapped away all the remnants of her orgasm.

Beth was still feeling weak from the orgasm when he glided with ease into her, he began moving, a maddeningly slow and continuous motion that brought her closer to the edge in no time.

The upcurve of his shaft hitting some kind of sweet spot deep inside her, "Rio faster, please!" she begged.

"You gonna come for me again, darlin'?" Rio asked, withdrawing almost completely, then his fingers dug into her hips painfully as he rams into her with one violent thrust.

Beth's entire body bounded forward, and she cried out in pleasure or pain, maybe both.

Rio grunted diving into her wild, hard and fast, he took her wholeheartedly, powerfully, until she was brought into orgasm once again.

She cried out his name, arching her back as he thrust his cock all the way up into her core, hot bursts of his cum overflowing her pussy as they rode the wave together.

"Fuck." He moaned lifting his chest from her back, Beth didn't even notice his weight over her tough it might help in recovering her breath.

"How does it get better each time?" She asked after long seconds, a sated smile over her lips.

Rio chuckled, "I have no idea, sweetheart! It just does." he then withdrew his semi erected cock from her, making her moan at the lost, "Damn momma... you sure make a pretty picture." he remarked gently smacking her creamy buttock, "Don't move."

Beth didn't think she could, even if she wanted to.

He came back with a hand towel, cleaning between her legs tenderly.

Throwing the towel to the pile of his clothes, he then helps her get dressed back into her nighty and slid his briefs on before pulling her into his arms and dropping them in the sofa.

Beth rested her head on his chest, she was almost dozing off when his husky voice rumbles through his chest, "You free tomorrow morning?"

"After taking the kids to school, yes."

"Good, I want to show you somethin'."

"What is it?", Beth asked curiously.

"Ya lo veras mañana, mi Reina."

He gave her that sexy grin, and her heart dropped like a stone into her stomach, she knew what that meant… Rio had just called her his queen.

* * *

Kenny, fist bumped Rio as he got out of the van, of course, Danny couldn't stay behind his brother, so he came running back to fist bump him too.

Jane just waved, but Emma wasn't satisfied until she kissed his cheek, "Adios Rio, te quiero!"

Rio grinned widely, "Have a good day, pequeña!"

Beth arched an inquisitive brow in his direction before she got out to take them to the school gate, waving has they got inside.

"You been teaching them Spanish?", she asked as she got back in.

He shrugged smiling, "They asked."

"So did I, and you said no."

He chuckled, "I don't think you'd learn much Spanish from me, darlin'."

Beth snorted, crossing her arms as he started the engine, "And why is that?"

He gave her that sharky grin, dark orbs glinting with desire, and her heart skipped a beat, "'Cause you'd spend the class on your back, me eating that sweet, sweet pussy of yours."

She blushed immediately… darn it if he wasn't right.

He laughed and she snorted again, "You know I'm right." he declared grabbing her hand and kissing her palm.

"Whatever…"

They drove for while, mingling through some very expensive neighborhoods.

"You know... I'm starting to think you enjoy driving this momma van more than you like to admit." Beth goaded him.

"Darlin', there's nothing that I like more than driving you crazy."

Beth laughed and it feels like sunlight reached into his dark soul, she was so goddamn beautiful, 'twas impossible not to baste in her light.

"You do a good job at it... in every aspect." Beth conceded, "Where are you taking me anyway?"

"You'll see, almost there."

The houses were getting bigger and further apart, she looked at the side mirror and noticed the black Escalade behind. "Is that your boys?"

He nodded, "Yep."

"Have they been following me? Since, ehr… the incident?"

"Not following you... watching over you when I can't."

Beth nodded, taking a mental note to be more attentive at her surroundings… and her back.

He slowed the car almost to a stop, in front of them a massive gate, made of dark wood and wrought iron, it was astonishing, beautiful intricate wood carvings, and iron works.

Then she noticed the security system, cameras pointing at them just as the gate glides, smoothly opening.

Her mouth dropped, as he drove inside through the stone paved driveway.

The most beautiful and charming house, no... mansion, she had ever seen in her life stood impressively in front of her eyes.

The giant Spanish villa was stunning, the white stucco contrasting with the dark terracotta roof tiles, big arched windows with charming wrought iron grills.

She got out astonished as he parked in front of the gorgeous door that mimicked the front gate with iron over dark wood.

Rio pressed his thumb over the biometric lock, a security camera focused on his face and the door unlocked with a barely audible click, opening the door he invited her in with a smile, and she didn't need any more persuading, she was dying to see the inside.

The arched doorway leads to an exquisite foyer, the exposed beams giving a unique quirk to the whole area, a giant iron chandelier above, stairs leading to a second story and another massive stone arch in front leading to a huge living area that completely opened with bi-fold giant windows, to the outside area.

"Oh my GOD!" she mumbled, the outside was amazing, fantastic pool and spa, there were several sitting areas, both covered and uncovered, and the pool seemed to continued to the inside.

She barged in that direction, indeed the pool continued inside, there was room for a friggin' ring box in there.

She turned to Rio who was behind her, "This is... amazing!"

He chuckled, "You want to see upstairs?"

Like he needed to ask, she took his hand as he guided her through another arched doorway, that leads to what she can only describe as an inner oasis, it was beautiful, with a fountain surrounded by greenery and cozy seats, oh good God, give her a book and a cup of coffee and she would stay there forever.

There were stairs on both ends and he took her to the closest, which seemed to lead into the master bedroom, again her mouth hangs agape, it was incredible, the only piece of furniture in the room was the massive, intriguing designed canopy bed.

Honestly, it didn't need much else, she thought of the possibilities, her hand caressing the hardwood post absently.

The bed was facing huge bi-fold windows, which lead to a terrace that covered the whole back of the house, connecting with the other rooms and giving way to a fantastic view.

She leaned on the iron fence taking the whole view, you could even see the faint sunlight beaming against the city skyscrapers in the distance.

Rio leaned on her back, resting his chin on the crook of her neck, "Do you like it?"

"It's fabulous… why did you bring me here?" She asked turning to face him.

He smiled cheekily, "Wanted to make sure you like it before we move in."

Her belly did a funny loop, "Are you asking me to move in here? Move in with you... to THIS house?", her voice was getting into that high pitch she so much hates.

"Nah…" he put the keys in her palm and closed her hand over them, "I'm asking you to move into your new house, and I'm willin' to beg for you to let me join you."

"What?" Beth almost screamed.

"It's your house, darlin'."

"Rio… I-I can't accept this, it's too much, I…"

His thumb slid over her lower lip, silencing her, "You like it?"

"Of course I do, but…"

"Good, 'cause it's yours."

She stared at him spitting fire from her eyes, "Rio, I just can't let you buy me a… mansion!"

"Elizabeth… It's done… I want to make sure you are safe, make sure you have a warranty if…" he didn't finish, just hugged her tightly, "Do not defy me on this, Elizabeth!"

An icy claw of fear grasped at her spine, it didn't occur 'till now that she could lose him, that he could be the one ending on the wrong side of the upcoming war.

She kissed him fiercely, wanting desperately to taste him, to make sure he was there.

God, there was no way she could live without him.

She saw herself asking the one thing, she knew he couldn't give her, "Rio… please don't do this, don't fight that war."

He looked deeply into her eyes for long seconds before answering, "I can't back away darlin'... I don't want to."

She understood, even if it drove her mental, even if it made her sad, this was part of who he was.

Nodding, she dropped her gaze focusing on the eagle tattoo, but he lifts her chin, making sure she looks at him.

"I ain't going anywhere Elizabeth, I promise," he said raw, sealing his promise with an intense branding kiss.

"You haven't even seen the kitchen…" he murmured into her mouth, slowly ending the kiss, "I chose the backsplash already, hope you don't mind."

She laughed, "Oh, I know about your affair with those! I'm perfectly happy with letting it go… if we can stick to normal toilets!"

Now it was his turn to laugh, the sound echoing through the empty villa and her body like electrifying thunder, "I fuckin' love you, Elizabeth Marks."

"And I love you, Mr. Aguilar."

* * *

The following weeks were a crazy blur, between moving, kids, the fast-approaching nightclub opening and the inevitable Gala night that would set things in motion, she was a fucking pile of nerves.

Rio, seeing her stress, told, no... demanded her to get the help of a decorator, she was beyond pissed at first saying she could damn well choose her own furniture, thank you very much!

But in the end she had to bit the bullet, she honestly couldn't be superwoman and be everywhere, doing everything. She had decided to leave the hard work of finding the perfect furniture and knickknacks to the decorator, she could still supervise things and make sure everything was how she and Rio wanted.

Not that Rio cared much about it, besides the kitchen and their canopy bed and a very specific duvet, Beth chuckled reminded of the topic... her man sure had his quirks, he was more concerned about upgrading the security systems and what not.

Seriously, it was getting on her nerves, might as well add metal screening like at airports! And demand the blood of a virgin as payment to enter her own house!

He was going way overboard in her opinion, but not on his book apparently, she chose not to fight that one and just let it go! Whatever!

The villa was turning spectacular, she never dreamed of living in a place like that, the kids were beyond excited, especially because, 1) Pool and 2) Everyone could have their own room, 3) Rio making extravagant promises about a playroom.

Yeah… about that, she wasn't too sure if he was for the kids or the big kid he was.

She chuckled to herself, she was ready to film Real Housewives of Detroit, a tell-all story on how she ended up living in a mansion with a crime lord for a husband!

Well... technically partner but still.

She closed the last box full of toys with sticky tape, Rio had taken Buddy and the whole squadron around the block as she finished packing Kenny and Danny's room peacefully.

They're moving definitely in a couple of days, everything was much or less packed, and besides whatever Rio said, that the villa was hers, it was... he had dropped all the documentation in her hands last week, she was still very uncomfortable with the situation so she had decided to keep this house, until further notice.

She lifted the box to bring it downstairs, she was not taking anything else besides the essentials, clothes, toys, and perishables.

She groaned in frustration as she reached her van, the keys were forgotten in her jeans pocket, and she had locked the goddamn car, with a sigh she was about to place the box down when Argent Turner materialized in front of her.

"Let me help you with that." He offered, taking the box from her hands.

"Oh, thank you! How do you do, Agent Turner?" Beth asked fishing the keys from her pocket and opening the sliding door.

"I'm doing good! And you are... moving?" He placed the box inside.

"Yes, upgrading." She offered.

"Oh really? I guess things must be doing quite well at your new job? What was it again?" he asked rhetorically, then snapped his fingers together, "Accomplice to financial fraud?"

Beth almost forgot to breathe, a spastic smile plastered on her face, "Agent Turner unless you have something to charge me with I suggest you stop, this is turning quite absurd."

He sighed, "Elizabeth, I worry about you, about your family. This is not who you are, that man… he is going to ruin your life. You should get out while you can, befo…"

"It's Mrs. Marks! And as much as I appreciate your concern, there is nothing to it. I'm a grown woman Agent Turner, my decisions are mine own." Beth cut in, sick to her stomach as again she is being told she's a naive little bug being fooled by the big bad wolf, men!

"Very well… Mrs. Marks, I could…"

"You could get the fuck out of here, Turner," Rio muttered behind.

Beth gave a reassuring smile on the kids' way, who waited by the front door, "Go on kids, take Buddy inside!" she shouted a little louder than necessary as both men do that thing that men do when evaluating each other. Fuck! This might not end up well. Gladly the kids do as she said, closing the door behind them.

"Lovely day to have a stroll around the park with family, isn't it? I never thought you would turn into such family man, Aguilar."

"And I didn't take you for stupid, Turner. Guess we are both surprised."

Turner chuckled dryly, "So... moving to a nice big house up the hill, uh? Ultra secure from what I hear."

"You know what I hear... that harassment brings fuck boys like you into lots of trouble. I better not see your pretty face around anymore, Turner."

"I'm just helping a friend here. You on the other hand… What are you exactly doing, Aguilar? What can a lowlife like you give to this woman, besides heartache and misery?"

Beth gasped, Fuck!, she was grabbing Rio's arm before he even moves, before he can reach behind his back, digging her nails deep in his forearm, demanding his attention, "Rio… "

He lowered his gaze towards her, immediately she shut her mouth, he was calm, scary calm... as calm as death.

Despite the chilly aura emanating around them, Agent Turner kept his cool, silent daring him, C'mon Aguilar, do it! It just what I need! And Beth started to wonder if the man had a death wish or was just plain stupid like Rio pointed out early.

But Rio did the smart thing, he always did.

He didn't move, didn't flinch, hell... he didn't even seem to be breathing, just kept staring at her, like she was the one and only reason Agent Turner wasn't dead yet.

And damn… she probably was.

Beth felt extremely annoyed that this man got out of his way to purposely generate a reaction from Rio, it infuriated her, so much for caring for her family, "You're a hypocrite Agent Turner... get out of my property please." she said, pouring her anger into the words.

He backed away to the curb, half smile, hands in the air as a gesture of innocence, "You might be right Mrs. Marks, but I'm not the only one... you're only fooling yourself."

He then dug into his breast pocket, getting a card out, he placed it under the car's window screen squeegee, "Has he told you why he was in prison? What he did to dear ol' dad?" he asked cynically, pointing to the card, "Remember Mrs. Marks, you can call me anytime."

Turner walked away and Rio let out a long sigh, his tan fingers squeezing hard on the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you for not blowing his brains in my front yard," Beth said bear hugging is torso from the side and he let out a small chuckle.

"Beth… I don't have a gun with me, I was out with the kids."

"Oh! Right!"

He smiled, cupping her jaw on his palm, "Listen, about my father…"

"Mommy! Buddy peed on the kitchen floor again!", Emma came running out towards them, arms in the air demanding for Rio to lift her, he does promptly, her little fingers start tracing the eagle on his neck, she had a fascination for the inked bird.

Beth nodded as he mouthed a silent, we'll talk later, and they go inside to deal with Buddy's situation.

Ah... the good ol' domestic bliss!


	18. Chapter 18

They had been living at the villa for almost two weeks now, and life would be perfect if it wasn't for the constant reminder on the back of Beth's mind, that things were going to get ugly soon enough.

It just didn't go away, she had this dread feeling in the pit of her stomach, she was afraid for Rio. She was afraid he would get hurt or worse…

"Happy birthday Sis!", Annie barged into the kitchen, "I'm sooo ready for this party!"

"Party!? _What_ party?" Beth almost squealed as Annie hugged her.

"You're not _oposed_ to tell mommy!" Emma said stuffing her mouth with cereal.

"It was a surprise!", Kenny added from the other corner of the breakfast bar.

"Oops, err… _yay, surprise!"_

Rio chose that moment to step in the kitchen, Beth immediately darted a killer look at him, "Who talked?"

All the kids point a finger at Annie, "Oh, c'mon! I didn't know!"

Beth ignored her, "You weren't going to tell me?"

"That's what a surprise is, ain't it?"

Beth snorted, "I've stopped celebrating birthdays a while ago."

"It's just family and food, darlin'... nothing much. Okay?"

"Do I have a choice?" Beth retorted.

"No. Put on that pretty dress, the purple one with the flowers." He replied smiling and smacking her ass as she walked away.

"It's too hot for that one. Anything else you want to decide for me?" She spat out only to be even more annoyed as he laughed.

Four hours later and there were mariachis in her backyard.

Food included a birthday cake.

And family meant all the boys.

Not that she could get mad… how can she when they do the sweetest thing, they serenade her, singing along with the mariachi, each one coming to her with a single white flower, wishing happy birthday and kissing her cheek, even Carlos which quite frankly surprised the shit out of her, and last being Monty, who slid in a hug and gave her two kisses instead of one.

The song changed (yt link) , and she heard this one before, just a few days ago when they watched, A Walk In The Clouds, she thought he was asleep for most of the movie, guess he was paying attention to that part.

Rio approached her, with a red rose instead.

"Thank you," she said, taking it and arranging it in the middle of the white flowers, then unavoidably does the cheesiest thing by smelling the bouquet, heat spreading on her cheeks immediately.

To which of course Rio chuckled, grabbed her waist and brought her closer into a kiss.

Jane materialized by her side and took the, charming but hastily put together, bouquet.

"Not long ago you said that showing such things in public was dangerous," Beth goaded as they began to dance slowly.

"Nah, I said that you defying me in public was dangerous. This is me serenading _mi Reina_ for her birthday, it's tradition. Besides those fools are in the same boat I am."

"And what boat is that?" she asked with curiosity.

"Whatever boat you want us on. You got us all under your thumb."

Beth chuckled, "I so doubt that."

They kept dancing in silence and in his arms Beth forgot about the audience, she just couldn't keep herself angry with this man.

"Should I turn a light on, so you know you're forgiven, like in the movie?" Beth asked after a few seconds, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, I know we're good, those blue eyes of yours are shining brighter than any light could." He remarked smugly.

Beth laughed, "Well Mr. Aguilar, you certainly know how to fall back into my good graces." She leaned in for a kiss as everyone shouted enthusiastic cheers.

"Yo! The song was over, like 5 minutes ago!" Monty shouted after a while.

Annie cleared her throat loudly, "Yeah… and let's keep it PG-13! My eyes are starting to burn!"

Everyone burst out laughing, and Beth finally tackled the cake by blowing the candles.

* * *

The three women were in the kitchen taking a break from the party and sharing a drink.

"We thought you weren't coming," Annie said.

"I almost didn't… had a fight with Stan about it. Just picked the kids and came."

"Oh, Ruby! I'm sorry…"

"Beech, please! I might have been with Stan for almost twenty years but I have known you for what… since you pulled the pacifier from my mouth when we were two? You really think I was gonna miss your birthday, nuh-uh! I'm tired of sucking everything up to keep him happy. If he can't accept what I did for our family…" Ruby shrugged, stuffing her face with cake.

Beth and Annie shared a knowing look.

"I'm very glad you came, we miss you… it hasn't been the same." Beth said.

"I know, I miss you guys too. I'll fix it... one way or the other." Ruby muttered, "But duuudeee... look at this place, this is the stuff dreams are made off! Have you seen that freakin' pool!"

Beth laughed, "Yeah… I live here."

"Bitch, you don't need to rub it in!"

The sound of the kids laughing as they jump in pool fills the room picking up the women's attention.

"Look at them… we did it, didn't we? We saved our families." Annie said.

"We did." both Ruby and Beth said as the three shared a silent emotional moment.

Annie cleared the air grabbing the tequila, "Well then... let's drink to that!"

They cheer and down the shots.

"Beth…all that thing with the flowers, what the hell was that, a coronation? You been chosen as their crime queen or some shit like that? What happened to yousix-monthth plan… " Ruby asks.

Beth shrugged, "It's not like I envisioned… _this,_ any of this. I just… I can't walk away."

"More like you don't want to!", Annie said, "What happened to ol' sensible Beth, uh? Although if a guy looked at me like he is looking at you right now… I guess I would throw my sensible self away too."

Beth lifted her gaze to where her sister was looking, connecting with Rio's dark eyes, her mouth went dry and a pang of need tightened her lower belly, "Like you have one Annie!"

The three burst out laughing.

"Damn… that's some serious heat!" Ruby whispered.

"And it ain't from the barbeque!" Annie added, pouring more tequila into their glasses.

The fancy hi-tech security system blared and a direct video feed from the front gate appeared in the kitchen counter.

She had to admit the thing had its advantages.

"It's Stan." Beth smiled to Ruby and unlocked the gate and front door by touching the screen, "You want to go and get him?", she asked with a wink and Ruby was already on her feet.

Annie snorted amused, "Those two are still worse than you and Rio."

"Maybe," Beth said smiling coyly.

Stan walked in with Ruby after a few minutes, and by the smile on Ruby's face, they seemed to have reconciled.

"Hey, Beth!" he said, "Sorry, didn't get you anything… I wasn't planning on coming."

"That's okay, I'm glad you came."

"Listen…"

"Everythin' okay in here?" Rio said wrapping an arm around Beth's shoulders.

There were a few seconds of intense and awkward silence until Stan offered his hand to Rio.

"I appreciate what you did for my little girl," Stan said going straight to the point as Rio shook his hand.

"All good," Rio said.

"At the end of the day, I'm still a cop… Sorry Beth, but I can't stay."

"Of course Stan, I understand."

Stan smiled, "You make sure my wife here gets an uber home, okay?"

Beth laughed, "I will."

"Happy birthday, Beth." he added giving her a hug.

" _Thank you_ , Stan."

* * *

Beth set a bowl of salad on the table and looked around, the kids were still in the pool, a small chuckle left her as she saw her mother in deep conversation with Carlos and Felix, incredibly she fitted like a glove in the middle of those two tattooed guys.

Monty and Rio were tending the barbeque, and to Beth's surprise, Rio was drinking a beer.

As if noticing her stare he looked at her, she arched an inquisitive brow as he took a sip, he then gave her a devilish smile and turned the bottle label to her, pointing a finger to the 'zero', she chuckled, of course… no alcohol.

Annie, Ruby, and Stella were by the pool talking and she made a beeline for them, sitting on Stella's chaise lounge, baby Christina reached for her as soon as she saw her.

"She always does that!", Stella said.

"She likes aunty Beth! Isn't that right bubba?" Beth cooed, holding her, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"That _thing_ with the flowers, is it really a tradition?"

Stella laughed, "No! Who said it was?" she then noticed Beth's confused expression, "Oh God, Rio's gonna kill me… let me rephrase that, the mariachis are a tradition... in any celebration, and the white flowers are a very traditional gift, so yeah it's traditional, in a way.

"But?" Beth pressured.

"But... no one showed up with white flowers for my birthday, it was the first time I've seen something like that." she said laughing again at Beth's further confusion, "You do know they call you _La Reina_ , don't you? Those boys… they care for you."

Ruby gave her a _told you so_ look and Beth rolled her eyes in response, "I do now! It was very sweet… I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just enjoy... they look tough but inside they are a bunch of softies."

"That info would have been priceless the first time your dear, Carlos, pointed a gun at me! Not sure what to do with it now!" Annie muttered in deep thought.

"Hell no! Nu-huh! You stop that line of thought, right now, we had enough of your messed up plans for a lifetime!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? My plans are _the best!"_

"Yeah right! Remember that one you made a guy think we were selling heroin? That one was top notch!" Ruby retorted.

They burst out laughing while Annie puffed, "That one doesn't count! It was a simple miscommunication!"

From the outdoor kitchen area, Rio was, intently, taking in the scene. Beth looked so incredibly heavenly with a baby in her arms.

"Thought you were going to drop on one knee and propose, earlier." Gabriela, derogatorily remarked, behind him.

Rio sighed mentally, it was time to do what he should have done a long time ago.

"It crossed my mind, was just missing the ring." He replied, not bothering to turn, "You got what I asked you?"

The folder, slapped loudly on the de stone countertop, "Yeah... why else would I bother to come here." she spat.

"Gabby…"

"Is she going to give you the babies you so obviously want?" She interrupted before he could continue.

Rio took his time flipping the meat on the grill before turning to face her, "Looks like we both got somethin' we can't have." then he smiles sadly, "Ain't it a bitch?"

She laughed dryly, "Yeah, greed is a real bitch."

"Humankind is so greedy, we always want a bit more.", He turned to observe Beth again, baby Christina had a tight grip on a few strands of her copper hair, which Beth was trying to unsuccessfully get free, the sun made her porcelain skin glow, her sweet musical laugh made his guts burn with desire, then she lifted her gaze to him, lips curving into the godman sexiest smile and winks… it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, "I'm no exception, I'm human."

Gabriela moved beside him, "Do you love her?"

He chuckled, "Thought it was obvious, everyone likes to tell me so."

"It is… I just wanted to make sure."

Rio held her stare, "Yeah, I love her."

She dropped her gaze, the stone countertop seemed very interesting all of the sudden. She nodded to the file folder, "I have a feeling she won't like that."

"That's why I haven't said anything about it, yet."

"I always thought that eventually, we would end up together." She added with a sad smile, "Guess I was wrong."

"Maybe I should have been more clear about us…"

"Oh, you were always as clear and cold as a river, no pun intended… I don't think I should keep being your attorney. I'll find you someone to replace me, personally."

"There is no one as good as you, but I'll have to live with it."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." She said turning away.

"Gabby… Thanks, for everything."

* * *

Much later that night the party was pretty much over, Ruby had just left with Harry and Sara, same for Stella and Carlos.

Only Sadie, Annie, Monty, and her mom were left and staying for the night.

Beth settled the kids for the night with the help of her mom.

"Rio has such nice people working for him."

Beth chuckled, "Oh, really?!"

"They are so polite! I really like Carlos, a very good listener."

Beth laughed furthermore, imagining Carlos stoic face listening to her mother talk, "I bet he had fun! Your room..." Beth opened the door, walking inside with her mom behind, "Annie and Sadie are staying next door. Rio got your bag up here and there are towels and all you need in the bathroom."

"Thank you, honey. This house is wonderful but big, you going to need people."

"We have a gardener and a housemaid, they don't work on weekends."

"Good, good." Mrs. Marks sat on the bed and pat the space next to her for Beth to sit down, "And how are things with Rio?"

"Great. Where are you going with this, mom?" Beth asked suspiciously.

"Nowhere! I'm just wondering for how much longer are you going to live in sin with that man?"

"Are you kidding me? What year is this, 1961? Are we talking about morality here? You robbed banks for a living!"

"At least I was married!"

"You're not even religious!" Beth retorted exasperated.

Annie popped her head inside, "What are you two arguing about now?"

"Mom's bigoted ideas on relationships. She's worried, 'cause I'm _living in sin!_ "

"Mom, that's eww… well to be honest…"

"Oh, for fuck's sake… seriously?"

"Shush! I was saying that I was disappointed, the flowers, the serenade… I thought he was gonna propose to you."

"I've done marriage before… I'm perfectly fine with my current agreement! Thank you!" Beth riposted.

The two identical pairs of eyes gave her the exact same unconvinced stare.

Beth snorted, "I am! And don't you guys dare to mention any of this to Rio… I'm talking specifically to you mom!"

Her mother gave her a look between half innocent and half insulted, "I wasn't planning to!"

"For the love of God, just keep it that way," Beth begged, getting up.

"Fine! I won't say anything. But I still don't like it."

"Thank you! You made it very clear!" Beth sighed.

"Don't get upset honey, just stating my point of view." she said, getting up and kissing Beth's cheek, "Goodnight."

"I'm not. I'll be downstairs if you need anything, still got some clean up to do. Night!"

"Wait! I'll go and help!" Annie shouted getting up as fast as a rocket, both Beth and their mother arched inquisitive brows.

"What? Can't I help? Night Mom." she added pushing Beth out of the room and closing the door.

"Where are you going? The kitchen is downstairs." Beth asked as Annie started walking towards her and Sadie's bedroom.

"I'm tired! Going to sleep. I just said I was going to help so I could leave before mom's shit reached my fan!"

"You're such a whiner! No way I'm gonna let you out of this one, you're going to help!"

"Oh, your supreme bitchiness! Oh, _mi Reina!_ Please… have mercy on this tired soul!" Annie teased her theatrically.

Beth laughed still pulling Annie with her, "Nope! My benevolence doesn't reach that far!"

They reached the kitchen still laughing, only to find that Rio and Monty are almost done with everything.

"See... should have been in bed!" Annie informed and Beth rolled her eyes at her.

Rio approached them and dropping a bunch of plates on Annie's arms.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

He then grabbed Beth's hand, "Clean them, drop them in the bin, break them, I don't really give a fuck! You two finish this."

Beth laughed as he pulls her away, leaving Annie and Monty blaring infuriated, _whats_ and _that's not fairs._

"Dude, your brother is so messing up my sister!", Annie said throwing the food scraps in the bin.

"Nah… the way I see it, your sister is fucking up my brother! I ain't never seen him like this before."

"Really? So this lovey-dovey shit, never happened before?"

"Does my brother strikes you as a gushy-mushy kinda guy?"

"Only when a gun, or Beth, is nearby."

Monty laughed, "Yeah, exactly... it's Beth."

* * *

Rio closed his mouth over her clit and sucked hard. The pressure releasing as his tongue lashed over it.

If this wasn't the best way to start the day, she had no idea what could be.

Dazed and with the orgasm still burning through her, she felt him cover her, his cock sliding easily into her core.

She wrapped both legs around his thighs, arms around his back as he planted his hands in the bed, his mouth working on the sensitive skin of her neck, his cock thrusting deep in her.

Beth reveled on the feeling of him, the scent of his skin, the hard-packed leanness of his body, the power in his movements, the sexy noises he made as he fucked her _real good_.

She took him for a long time, reeling on the sensations, in the pleasure he gave her and that she returned.

Their lips met in a fierce kiss and Beth felt the change in them, the desperation, the need to somehow get closer, to feel the things that can't be explained, to feel connected in more ways than one.

And just as she shattered, he buried his face on her neck, groaning into her skin as he surged inside her one last time.

Her inner walls spasmed, clutching greedily on his cock, she wrapped her limbs around him tighter, bringing him closer as he climaxed, the bursts of hot cum branding her insides gloriously.

The cool morning breeze coming from the open windows seemed to calm the feverish heat over her skin as she gave herself time to recover.

She listened to Rio strong heartbeat, how his breathing began to even and his body relaxed into hers, only then she opened her eyes.

The sheer fabric of the bed canopy waved softly above, Beth gloried on the weight of him over her, the feeling of him inside her, then he locked his gaze on hers.

She had expressed many times before how intense and beautiful he was, but there was something about the sated and relaxed expression on his face, the sweet curve on his lips, the warmth in his eyes… it's almost magical.

"Happy birthday Elizabeth." he said, voice still raw from passion, "I forgot to give your present last night."

"Oh! So you're telling me that _last night_ wasn't the present?" she teased.

"No, but if you liked it that much... I sure can get you some more." He grinned, then kissed her, deep, sweet and long.

She held him close, kissing him back fervorously, sure she was in heaven or somewhere near.

Rio broke the kiss gently, nuzzling against her before murmuring a _be right back_.

Beth nodded and he slowly pulled out, a soft moan leaving her parted lips and her skin seemed to tingle all over, she could never get enough of him.

He got out of bed, tossing the sheet over her.

She watched him walk away naked, her mind languid and blank as she adjusted the Egyptian cotton sheet over her breasts, curling her legs over the soft fabric, then propped her chin in the palm of her hand, waiting for his return.

Suddenly, the fact that she had turned forty, weighted uncomfortably in her mind.

She bit on her lower lip, it was not surprising that he knew her birthday, he seemed to know everything about her… but she didn't even know his age, he never shared anything about himself voluntarily.

He didn't deny her any info either, but he made her ask, made her work for every little bit of knowledge.

It was like reading a new book, she never knew what she was getting at the turn of the page, she definitely found it thrilling, enjoyed it... most of the time.

Other times, like now, she wished he would spill it all out, give her all the spoilers for once.

Oh, she was _very much_ aware that she was older than him, she had made her peace with it… _kinda_ , she was just not sure how much older.

He looked so young, yet he was so wise, so knowledged, so experienced, that it usually put her to shame... not in a terrible way thou.

It was just that… she couldn't avoid but think he was a little bit too much for her, out of her league… and she had already been swapped for a newer improved model once, what was keeping him from doing the same… love?

Maybe it was unfair to compare, but Dean had loved her too.

"I should have you painted."

At the sound of his voice, she lifted her gaze from where she had been looking at absently. In all his naked glory, he stood by the bedpost, branding her with his midnight gaze.

He had an amazing body. Unbelievable. Perfect.

"Like one of those masterpieces."

She chuckled, rolling her eyes, _yeah right!,_ as he joined her in bed.

"You're just missin' a little somethin'... " he added bringing a jewelry box into her line of sight and opening it.

It was the sapphire set.

And _the necklace_ , the one she had tried on all those months ago.

He removed it from the velvet interior and went behind her, Beth sat up as he placed the heavy piece around her neck, the cold metal or the touch of his fingertips, maybe both, making her shiver.

She touched the big pear cut sapphire placed in the middle, "You shouldn't have… It's too much, I can't wear this…"

"Darlin', I can't imagine anyone else wearing it but you. C'mere…" he got up and grabbing her hand, planted her in front of the wall mirror at the walk-in entrance.

Endless creamy porcelain skin, long shapely legs, ample hips, slightly curved belly, full breasts with perky pink nipples, parted lush lips, flushed cheeks, deep blue eyes sparkling as much as the sapphires encrusted in the necklace.

The woman reflected in the mirror... no, the one reflected in Rio's eyes, it's exquisite… ravishing beautiful.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, since that day when you first tried it, but there is somethin' else… " he whispered behind her, "I want you to see what I see Elizabeth."

She swallowed the hard lump in her throat, "What is it that you see?"

He locked her gaze in the mirror, his knuckles caressing the sensitive skin under her breast and down her side, "Everything that I want, everything that I need."

She turned to face him, locking her arms behind his neck and pulling him into her lips, he responded immediately, deepening the kiss, bringing her closer, "I love you." he murmured against her mouth.

And she never got tired of hearing it.

She broke the kiss, still keeping him close, "Promise you'll tell me if that changes."

Rio frowned, "Where is that comin' from?"

She shrugged, focusing on the joint between his collarbone and shoulder.

"Look at me." He demanded, waiting till she does so, his dark eyes burning with anger. "I have never lied to you, never will."

"I… I know Rio, It's… everything is so perfect, _you_ are so perfect… It all seems unreal… I'm just being an idiot."

"Sweetheart... I sure ain't perfect, but when I'm with you, it feels the closest I'll ever be." He sighed and brought her closer into his arms. "Elizabeth, I don't know how else to show you, to prove to you that this is it… Fuck darlin', I know you loved Dean, he hurt you… I ain't no saint, or flawless like you seem to think... I can't promise I won't hurt you but I'll do my goddamn best not to."

"Dean is the past… It's not the same between us, what I feel for you, I can't even describe it, the way you make me feel… I have only been happier when I held my children for the first time. The whole of it… scares me. There are so many things that shouldn't work between us…"

"But they do."

Beth nodded, "They do, but there are others that won't… Rio, I have seen the way you look at me with Chris… I can't have more children, you should be with someone your age, that can give you all the things I can't. I've been selfish... I can't take that chance away from you."

Rio started chuckling to Beth astonishment, "Please tell me this ain't about age? Elizabeth… How old you think I am?"

"Early thirties, tops?"

"I'm thirty-seven, don't you think I would have got kids by now if I wanted? Trust me, it ain't the lack of volunteers. " He stated, still half laughing.

"Why didn't you tell me? Making me think I was like... ten years your senior! You don't look a day over thirty! You're an idiot!" Beth spat, punching his arm hard.

"Ouch! 'Cause I don't care about it!? You could be fifty… I'd still hit that, darlin'."

Beth snorted, very unladylike, but a treacherous smile curved the corner of her mouth, "Flattering!"

"I ain't gonna lie, since I first saw you with Christina… putting a baby in you has been in my mind.", Rio said now on a serious tone, "Y'see, the thing is I never wanted it before... kids, love, sharing a life and what not… In the end, it's all because of you! You are all I need, what I get after you its extra. You ain't got idea, how much you already have given me… and damn it if I lettin' it slip away just 'cause you got too much time to fill that pretty head of yours with dumb ideas."

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it?" Beth asked, a half laugh, half shriek leaving her mouth as Rio scooped her from the floor effortlessly, giving her a heated look and _that_ sharky grin.

Beth locked her legs behind him as he carried her to bed.

"Hmmm…" The low growl made her pussy clench with need, his open fingers dug into her scalp, spreading her soft hair over the pillows, all traces of laughter replaced now by pure desire as he kept talking with that deep voice of his, "First I'm gonna kiss you, 'till you're melting in my arms, then I'm gonna make love to you 'till you can't think of anythin' but my name on that sweet mouth of yours."

And so he did.

Rio always delivered on his promises.


	19. Chapter 19

The Spanish flew over her head as Gloria, the hairdresser, gave instructions to the makeup girl, and another girl took care of her pedicure. She was getting better at it but when they talked that fast, it was impossible to catch up more than a few words.

She was being pampered at home, courtesy of Rio… that man was spoiling her real good.

"We are so happy that Rio finally found a good woman to settle down with! Since I first saw you at the warehouse… I said to my girls that you were it, verdad chicas?" Gloria the hairdresser said with enthusiasm.

So that's why she looked so familiar, she was one of the many people at laundering operation months ago. Gloria kept talking without a pause or giving time for Beth to answer to anything.

"Rio has always been admired and respected por todos nosotros, he always tries to help… principalmente los chicos with the gym and the boxing. He was always like that even as a kid! Everyone was so upset when all that happened with his dad… we all know he did what he had to do! We were so happy when things finally turned around for him..."

"His dad…" Beth managed to say before she kept talking, almost jumping in her armchair, with hopes for a juicy piece of information.

"Yeah… all so very tragic, no? You have such lovely hair! It is your natural color right?"

"It is." Rio's husky voice rumbled from behind before Beth could answer, a knowing impish smirk on his lips.

Gloria chuckled and Beth blushed.

"Mirarla! Ay Rio… si la haces sonrojar por demás, tendremos que cambiar el maquillaje!" Gloria teased and Beth snorted not amused, that's when she took in Rio reflection in the mirror.

Suddenly she was feeling very hot and it was not from blushing. For a moment he took her breath away.

Standing before her in a black tuxedo, with his black hair shiny and shorter, face shaved smooth, the crisp white shirt making his skin look like golden honey, hands tucked in the slim fit pants, the bow tie was undone and his eagle tattoo seemed to be taking flight from the white collar.

God, he looked abso-fucking-lutely amazing.

There were men born to be in tuxedos. But Rio Aguilar was born to be in anything… or absolutely nothing.

The slight pain in her toe broke the spell.

It seemed she was not the only one ogling over Rio, "I think we are done with my feet. Thank you." Beth said, a bit more harshly than intended.

The girl gave her an apologetic smile, if it was for her foot or gawking at Rio, remained undefined.

The makeup was finished with a last touch of blush to her cheeks and setting spray, Rio placed his tan hand over her shoulder absently massaging her skin over her satin robe, a relaxed smile curving his lips, he listened to Gloria's tireless speech as she expertly placed bobby pins over Beth's hair.

After a few more minutes of adjusting an spraying, Gloria was finally done, "There, all done!"

Beth got up to have a better look, "Thank you! It's perfect." she added with a smile.

Gloria finished packing her stuff and gave a business card to Beth.

"In case you need me again. It was very nice to finally meet you!"

"Likewise! I'm sure I'll be stopping by your salon very soon, you did a wonderful job!"

"Thank you! Anything for Rio's girl!" she said with a smile as she and the other two followed Rio out.

As he closed the door, Beth got rid of her robe, adjusted the leg strap attached to her thigh and removed the dress from the garment bag, sliding it over her head careful of her hair and makeup. She then adjusted it over her breast and hips very grateful for the easy and practically invisible side zipper. Last but not least the shoes.

"I've changed my mind… you're not going in that dress." Rio's thick drawl rumbled from behind.

Beth met his gaze in the mirror with a chuckle, "Too late, plus you've already seen me in it before! After all the shit you put me through at the boutique... Oh, I'm definitely wearing it!"

He made her try dress after dress after dress, until he finally admitted he had already picked her dress and all that was just for his viewing pleasure!

Then they had a fight about the dress… it was beautiful, but she _could not_ and _would not_ wear such a revealing dress!

Needless to say that he used _very_ persuasive methods to change her mind… although, the satin Jimmy Choo pumps that were on her feet right now, made a very good argument in his favor.

So yeah... here she was, wearing a very enhancing Vivienne Westwood dress.

Pink, was not something she would have normally gone for, although it wasn't pink-pink. The shimmering of the silk fabric seemed to make the color change into red and coral tones, it also made her alabaster skin flawless.

The dress draped elegantly over her curves, making her waist look as narrow as ever, an asymmetric flare started just under her knee and ended just above the ankle and the off-the-shoulder draped detail made her already ample bosom pop like crazy, she had to get one those half-cup corsets to keep her _ladies_ in check... it wasn't uncomfortable but there was no way she would bend in that thing.

Her hair had been teased in an updo with side-swept bangs, by Gloria's expert hand. Simple smoky eyes and pink lipstick complemented the sexy ensemble.

"You can wear that green one, the one you wore to my fight."

"I recall you saying that dress was "the fucking sexiest dress ever", wouldn't that be worse?"

"It was the fuckin' sexiest dress ever.. until this one." He then grabbed her wrist and wrapped a delicate bracelet around it. It matched the white gold diamond drop earrings that he had insisted on buying the same day as the dress.

"Rio… you need to stop this! You can't keep giving me expensive gifts and treat me like a queen all the time! I could have gone to the salon to get my hair done you know?"

"I can't? You wanna try me, darlin'?"

"You try me! I'll get used to it, then we'll have a problem!"

"I like to spoil you, don't see any problem there, but I do have a problem that requires urgent attention…" He said in a very serious tone.

"What is it?" She asked with sudden concern.

"This..." He placed her hand over his bulging groin.

Beth laughed delighted, "Is all that for me?"

"Can I kiss you or it's gonna ruin your makeup?" He asked, bringing her closer to him.

"Oh, I couldn't care less about the makeup, I'm just afraid kissing is going to make your problem worse."

"Nah… everythin' gets better when you kiss me." He declared before pressing his lips against hers.

Beth opened her mouth to his, their tongues entwining while he stroked at the nape of her neck, all so soothing.

And erotic.

He finally broke the kiss, and with a smile, she cleaned the marks her lipstick left on his lips with her fingers.

The tip of his tongue made a wicked flick over her fingertips, which made something jump in her core, "Rio…" she warned him almost breathless.

"Right, right." He said with a chuckle, "Help me with this thing?" he pointed to the undone bow tie.

"Sure, I can help with that." Beth grinned, as she began the tie, "It needs to be face up, the right side needs to be shorter than the left, then you fold it across, bring it under and loop it, shape it like a bow, bring the other end down, fold it bow shaped and bring it underneath through the loop, pinch, pull to tighten annnd adjjjustttt… there, easy!", she ends by smoothing the tux fabric over his shoulders.

He scoffed amused, "Yeah, right! I got all that shit."

"You look very handsome." Her voice came out almost in a purr.

"Do I?" A sexy wicked grin curved his lips. "It must be the leftovers you leave all over me."

Beth chuckled, "Can you just take a compliment?"

He grabbed her, black, open-slit, cape-style overcoat, wrapping it over her shoulders, and left a hot kiss just underneath her ear, "You just have to keep giving them to me 'till I take them."

"Did you just revealed your secret? Is that how you get away with everything?" She teased as he handed her the small diamond clutch.

"It's not a secret, darlin'. I always get what I want…" He softly traced the curve of her breasts with the back of his finger, his dark hungry gaze meeting hers before muttering with his husky voice, "...eventually."

* * *

Rio chivalrously opened the door for Beth, she rose out of the car, and once again, he was struck at how incredibly lucky he was.

The dress gave her already marvelous figure an even more hourglass look.

She was curvy, lush and so damn beautiful that he just wanted to sweep her, drive back home and make her his. With a wistful sigh, he gave the Mustang keys to the awaiting valet instead.

The other men getting out of the cars in front and behind them were casting admiring looks at her. And he was trying goddamn hard not to let it bother him... after all, she was on his arm.

The Gala was being held at the MGM Grand, they handed their invitation at the ballroom entrance, and were showed their way to the coat checker.

Rio graciously removed her overcoat giving it to the staff, that's when Beth noticed the awaiting security guy holding metal scanner.

Well, _fuck..._ That might be a problem, she squeezed Rio's arm and opened her mouth to talk but it was too late.

The security guy started to scan her, alarms started blaring as the detector reached her thigh.

Rio arched one of his thick brows in a silent question.

"I brought my gun!" She muttered under her breath.

Rio bent the knee in front of her, the corners of his mouth trembled as he tried to conceal a smile, he then circled her exposed ankle with both hands, caressing the skin with his thumbs then gently slid his hands up.

His hands disappeared under her dress, Beth mortified, dared a look at the line of people waiting.

She felt the heat of the blush spreading from her cheeks and further down, as the old couple waiting just behind looked at the scene with awe.

Rio freed the gun from the leg-strap holster, nodding smugly at the scandalized couple.

Beth turned even redder, a muffled moan of mortification leaving her parted lips.

He took his time, unconcerned, caressing down her leg with his free hand and giving her the wickedest of all grins as he got up.

He handed the rose gold Glock, to the mouth agape employee that took her jacket earlier, "Keep it safe, it's a very estimated gift."

The security does his thing again, not before giving Beth an amused look, and without further ado, they finally walked in.

The ballroom of the hotel was decorated beautifully, with hundreds of lanterns suspended from the ceiling, casting a warm glow over the entire room, water features and natural greenery and white flowers everywhere. It's was like they walked into a massive indoor garden.

Rio stopped, claiming her attention, his eyes still glistening with laughter, "What possessed you to bring a gun to a gala?"

Not amused, Beth pursed her lips, "You spoke of it as a business deal! I am supposed to bring my gun to _business!_ Remember? _"_

He chuckled, "Fair enough. Shall we?" he added offering his arm and a teasing smile.

Descending down the grand marble staircase by the arm of the man of her dreams, wearing a luscious gown, and even if her Jimmy Choo's were not made of crystal, by Rio's side Beth realized her own version of Cinderella's fantasy.

How unfortunate, that in real life you had to compromise somewhere… gladly she had to compromise on the shoes and not on the man.

Everywhere she looked, men in tuxedos and women in formal gowns milled, with glasses of champagne.

Music floated from a string and piano quartet and a few people were already dancing.

The top tier champagne was flowing freely, served by white gloved-waitstaff in gleaming crystal glasses and the passed canapes probably bore a per-piece price tag that exceeded most people daily meal budget.

Then a well-known figure made his way towards them.

Lee, her baby formula contact, was looking splendid in a tux that definitely matched his persona.

"My, my, my, Beth, look at you… enchanting!" He said kissing both her cheeks.

"Why, thank you! Although I have to say, you're stealing the show!" Beth teased.

"You think?" he said, actually making a fancy 360, showing off his unconventional burgundy satin three-piece tuxedo, "You let me know when you get tired of Rio's ugly face, we can talk pleasure instead of business then!" he added making her laugh and Rio palming his back a bit more harshly than necessary, although he was smiling too.

"Glad you made it, Lee." Rio said, shaking his hand.

"I got your back Rio." he replied

There it was, the first ally made.

Not long until Don Ortega came to greet them cordially, no one would say there was a war bulling underneath the whole facade of polite chit-chat and masked courtesy.

Don Ortega then proceeded to give the opening speech, an impressive life story on how a humble immigrant boy became a magnate entrepreneur, _he left the crime life out of it of course_ , and how charity event like this could make all the difference in people lives, _and probably his pocket_ , so please enjoy the auction and the casino!

In the end, he announced his retirement and how his son, David, would give continuation to his work.

Applauses stormed through the ballroom as focus lights beam over David, green eyes glued to hers as he lifted his champagne glass in direct acknowledgment.

Hours later, she felt like she had met some of Michigan's finest and everyone who somehow took an important part in it's organized crime.

And like Rio predicted she had charmed and captivated, both crime lords and elite housewives alike.

He'd gotten pats on the back, business propositions and a few more allies up his pocket.

There was only one thing missing, although Beth had been very popular on the dance floor, she still hadn't graced him with a dance.

He excused himself from the boring group conversation, keeping his eyes on her striking figure, he made his way through the crowd with studied intention, the delicate arch of her neck caught his attention as she sipped from the champagne glass and her bewitching musical laugh travel through the room.

David Ortega reached her first.

Beth felt the presence behind her before his voice.

"Elizabeth, I think is time for that dance you promised," David said.

His voice set her teeth on edge.

She turned to face him, but all she saw was Rio's intense glare from the other side of the room.

She had to do this and Rio knew it.

Beth took David's hand as he escorted her to the dance floor, nothing but chivalry as his body kept the appropriate distance, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back and they began to sway to the music.

"You're looking absolutely phenomenal tonight."

"Thank you."

He wasn't looking too bad himself, he was a very attractive man and could certainly carry the white tux jacket, but behind those polished manners she could see the rot... she suspected there was nothing this man wasn't capable of doing.

"I was expecting for you to refuse me," he informed after a few seconds.

"Why would I?"

He glared daggers at Rio, who was observing them with a blank expression, "Your homeboy over there."

Beth arched her brows and smiled, "Is it now when you tell all the _bad things_ Rio did to you?"

"I bet you don't know half of it… half of what he is capable." he retorted.

Beth laughed, which seemed to surprise him. If he had said that a few months ago, it would have stung her. But not tonight, "I've mentioned before, I don't gamble."

"Indeed you have…you win, that's why I'm still to figure what a woman like you doing with a man like him."

"You're not the first, but like the others before you, you're not really seeing. Rio and I… we are not that different from each other."

"I doubt that. A real diamond can't be compared to glass."

It was supposed to be a compliment but it angered her instead.

"The treasure is in the eye of the beholder, and I know his worth."

Beth felt satisfied as his jaw ticked, the flash of anger quickly covered by a coy smile.

"My, my... Rio is indeed a lucky guy. A woman who could uphold to the upper crust but chooses to walk along the trash! You know, when you roll with that type of crowd you end up mistaken as one them…" he said, digging the fingers at her back hard into her skin, bringing her closer, "The last thing I wish for, is to have to treat you like trash."

"I think I had enough of dancing, if you excuse me…" Beth tried to scrunch away but he grasped a tight hand around her arm and yanked her back to him, harshly.

"I don't think so, Elizabeth," he drawled.

"Get your hands off her, Ortega." Rio's voice thundered through the ballroom, fury emanating from his body.

"Aw, don't be like that Rio, we are just having a bit of fun! Isn't that right, darling?" he gripped her arm even tighter as she tried to yank free.

"I think she made it pretty clear, she's not having fun."

"And what are you going to do about it, huh?" David asked, finally letting go and moving closer to Rio, noses almost touching, "Break my bones? Cap my knees? It's just like they say… you can get out of the hood but can't get the hood out of you… isn't that right, _compadre_?"

He actually shoved Rio, but he was expecting it, using the stagger to pack his wicked left hook.

The sound of cartilage and bone fracturing seemed to cut above the sound of the music.

Unfortunately for David Ortega, Beth's heel was right on his path as he stumbled backward, and she didn't make the effort to move it away.

He landed on his ass, with an audible thud, and the small crowd that had gathered around them, gasped horrified for the second time that night.

David swore, holding the bridge of his nose, blood flowing freely, his white tux ruined.

Don Ortega parted the crowd, giving a disapproving and disappointed glance at his son before turning his back and walk away.

The look of dejection on David's face almost made her pity him. Almost.

"You okay Red?" Rio muttered, brushing his fingers over the red mark that David had left on her arm.

"I'll be fine."

He nodded, "Let's get out of here. "

David got up, still pinching his nose, "Did he tell you what happened to his father?"

Rio tensed, Beth gave his arm a light squeeze and they kept walking, the now large crowd parting way for them.

"Be careful Elizabeth, when you become a problem he won't have a one in getting rid of you." David shouted from behind.

They made their way towards the coat check to get her overcoat and gun back.

They walk to the grand entrance and wait for the valet to bring the car.

"I should have just said no in the first place. Sorry..." Beth muttered, upset with herself.

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist to bring her closer, a look of approval on his dark orbs, "You made him look like an asshole, it ain't damaged our cause... was your foot there on purpose?"

She laughed, "Perhaps."

Rio shook his head amused, tipped the valet and opened the passenger door for her.

"When are you going to tell me about your father?" She dared to ask as he got in.

He started the car, then looked at her with a crooked smile on his lips, "Sweetheart... I ain't just tellin' you, I'll fuckin' show you."

* * *

Beth had never been to this part of town, when you grow up in Detroit you learn pretty quickly which neighborhoods good girls should not frequent.

This was definitely one of those.

In the distance, she could hear a couple violently shouting, children crying and loud music.

And she was pretty sure someone had just fired a gun nearby.

The single-story house in front of them was a disaster, the windows were covered with plywood, the paint was flaking, weeds and grass wildly growing.

"Are you ready to hear my sad story, darlin'?"

Not waiting for her answer he climbed the porch, half of the banister was broken and Beth clung closer to his arm.

"Welcome to my childhood home or as it's fondly remembered here in the hood, the crack house." He said fiddling with the keys until he unlocked the door and opened it for her.

She stepped in and turned the lights on, the inside wasn't in much better condition.

A thick layer of dust covered everything, their shoes leaving imprints on the dirty floor.

"My father and Don Ortega grew up together on this streets, as they grew up so did their business, goin' from simple robberies all the way up to dealin' drugs."

He crouched to pick up a photo frame, the glass was broken, he carefully removed the photo and handed it to her.

Beth almost gasped, his mother looked very much the same, petite, curvy and young, couldn't be more than 17 or 18 years old, holding a baby that could only be Rio.

The man tenderly curving an arm around her waist looked exactly like Rio, even the way he smiled, the half grin... the resemblance was uncanny.

"While Ortega was smart and kept growin' into what he is today, my father made the worst mistake you can make when you deal with drugs… he started to use them, hitchin' my mother along for the ride."

Beth, unsure on what to say, just kept on listening.

"My father was a violent man, brutal, cold-blooded… mostly out there." He said getting up and absently rubbing his right thumb over the swollen knuckles of his left hand, "We are more alike than I like to admit."

He seemed to get lost in thought, his midnight eyes haunted with painful memories, "At first was only when he got drunk, he started to beat the shit out of my mother, most of the time she was too high or drunk to defend herself or even care, things just got worse with time… Stella was born, and I was movin' crack on the streets for my father at the age of eleven… no cop gon' arrest a kid, right?"

Even with her overcoat she started shivering, a cold finger seemed to slide down her spine, he must have noticed her shiver as he removed his blazer and placed it over her shoulders, and she gladly took the warmth left there by the heat of his body.

Rio, on the contrary, felt like he was suffocating, beads of sweat form on his forehead as he undid the bowtie and opened up the first buttons of his collar, licking his lips before continuing.

"One night things got so bad, I thought he was going to kill her… I stabbed his back with a fork, right there... " He said pointing to the kitchen, "I was 14, no match for him yet, but I goddamn tried... I was four weeks in the hospital, he broke my jaw in three places, they sent the social services but I ain't sayin' shit, he was my father… I just couldn't do it."

He looked at Beth whose eyes were widened in shock, "My mother seemed to get a wake-up call after that, promised she was getting clean that we were leaving... I believed her empty promises for two years, she always had an excuse, it was always next month, _mom is just workin' on gettin' better,_ or in a couple of days _when mom gets her paycheck then we'll leave him for good baby, it's a promise!..._ until I found out she was pregnant again, it finally clicked that it ain't happenin'. By that time this home was practically a shooting house, all the crackheads gathered here, it got so bad that most of the time me and Stella slept on the back porch… I was so afraid for her, for my mother and the unborn baby that I went to the police, with nothin' but my word…" Rio chuckled dryly and shook his head, "Y'know what they did? Jack shit, nada. Patted my back and sent me on my way."

The cold from before seemed to settle inside her, deep, 'till her bones, she wanted to say something, go and hug him, but somewhat sensed that Rio didn't want her pity, so she waited for him to continue.

"I somehow managed to graduate from high school, but I was good, very good at boxing, I got a scholarship, I was even gettin' some attention from the boxing community and for the first time I thought I could turn things around. My mother went to rehab after Monty was born and promised we would leave as soon as she was clean, that it was for real that time, and I believed her."

He made another pause, cleaning the sweat on his temple with his sleeve and Beth heard him swallow dryly from where she was standing, tense as a bowstring.

"That day had been hell… that whole month, wakin' up at four in the morning to train, busting my ass working two jobs, all so I could get some cash before college started, hell… I was willin' to let go of that scholarship if it was the only way we could leave. I got home past midnight, just wantin' to rest my head on the pillow and go to sleep… It's like it happened yesterday, I can still smell it... the half acrid half sweet smell of newborn shit… Monty was in this cot, hardly older than one month," he nodded towards said cot, still on the same place against the wall. "He was screamin' his lungs out... hungry and soiled. My mother was in that corner, passed out, the syringe still danglin' from the skin of her arm, I had no idea she had moved on from crack to heavier stuff. My father was sittin' here," he said, caressing the sheet covered armchair, "He was yellin' at Stella, her bottom lip shakin' as she tried to hold back the tears, he was upset 'cause she couldn't hide the crack satchel properly in her hand, in her eight years old tiny hand. He kept screamin' at her, that she better stop being a presumptuous little bitch like her mother, she was old enough to make her keep and she'd best not cry or he would have to teach her a lesson."

Rio clenched his hands into tightly closed fists, and Beth swallowed the hard lump in her throat, her stomach was churning and full of knots, she never imagined this... anything remotely close to this.

"That's when he sees me, he laughs at my face sayin', _take a good look at your mother, she ain't never leavin'_ , the only way she will leave him is when he put her in the morgue's bag himself, _Oh you think you're a smartass, but I been in the game longer, she can't resist a new fix..._ he had gotten her hooked again, on purpose. Then he yells at Stella to bring him a beer, backhanding her face so hard that she fell over, her lip busted..."

He made a pause, pain twitching his features, beaming from his dark orbs, Beth held his gaze, it was impossible to look away.

"This… _red fog thing,_ clouded my mind like a soft puffy blanket, anger should be pourin' from every pore but somehow I felt this inexplicable calm... I didn't even notice that I was in the kitchen 'till I crouch in front of Stella and tell her to go to her room and not get out 'till I go get her, I put my walkman headphones over her ears, blastin' the volume to max. I then grab the gun that my dad always kept on top of the fridge…"

Rio moved to stand in front of the armchair and lifted his arm like he was holding the gun, his finger squeezes the imaginary trigger each time, "Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang… I shot him six times and I would have kept going if I had more bullets...", he then lifted the sheet that covered the armchair, a cloud of dust lingers in the air, a faded, dark brown stain completely covered the backrest and seat.

"I didn't feel a thing, I still don't."

After what seemed forever, he held his hand out for her and Beth took it without hesitation, then he guided her to the back of the house and they sit on the back porch steps, the weeds seemed to be growing even wilder there.

It took a few tries until she finally managed to voice the question, "W-What happened next?"

"I got the kids and waited for the cops to show up, seatin' here in this exact same spot. Everythin' was a blur after that… I got charged and convicted of 2nd-degree murder, got 15 years initially, my lawyer appealed, mitigation factors helped with the jury, I was still a minor, the violence, drugs, and whatnot… the sentence was reduced to seven years, I got out on parole after servin' four."

"What happened to Stella and Monty?" Beth asked snuggling closer to him.

"My mother got charged for possession, she was in an out most of the time, and they got in the system, livin' between foster care and orphanages… I was so angry, Beth. I don't know how I manage not to do somethin' stupid in jail, only the thought of them havin' to stay in those places held me back, you hear the stories, you know what happens to kids in the system… I had to be numb, to bury everythin' for them. When I finally got out, the first thing I do is go see them, Monty didn't even recognize me, I felt so stupid… I had gotten this pelucia bunny for Stella, she used to love bunnies, except she ain't no kid no more, she was a teen with a huge grudge on her big brother… they hated my guts. And so did social services, they told me to get a job if I wanted a chance to get them back… so I got a job at the same smash repairs shop that I had worked before, first thing I did go back to social services… I had a job, the house, they had to grant me custody! But it ain't enough... nothin' was. Luckily, I still had another option, I sold my soul... what was left of it, to Don Ortega… but I got them back."

They sat in silence and Beth finally let the tears she was holding back, flow. "I-I never imagined, never… no one should go through that…"

He smiled and brought her closer, licking the tears with his tongue, then his lips hovered just above hers, he held her blue gaze, "I'd do it all over again. 'Twas worthy… I got you."

Beth gave everything to that kiss... she wanted to wash away the pain from him, wanted to heal him, to fix every single crack on his black heart.

And he took everything she gave him... greedily.


	20. Chapter 20

They got home close to three in the morning, and Beth was exhausted, both physically and emotionally.

Still, when he undressed her, her body responded and so did her mind and soul.

"Fuckin' hell, Red... You could send a man to his grave in that lingerie," his breath caught while an appreciative gaze roamed over her body before kissing the top of her mounds.

Beth chuckled, "Oh, you better get rid of it then... I like you very much alive."

He cradled her face in his palms, his fingertips caressing just underneath her hairline, all so erotic and sweet, "I never feel more alive than when I'm with you… in you."

Her heart began hammering, hard, on her chest and moisture pooling between her legs. _God, if he knew what to say to a woman._

"Then make me yours."

He pressed his lips to hers, all so softly, barely grazing.

Beth opened her mouth touching his lower lip with the tip of her tongue.

The groan was extremely gratifying and he finally deepened the kiss.

This felt different, their lovemaking was usually urgent and voracious... oh, there is hunger now, but it was different.

Maybe it was the way she felt, completely raw, after their heart to heart about his upbringing. And she had the feeling he was just as raw as herself as he kissed tenderly over her closed eyelids.

Yes… it was different, yet the same.

Beth pulled at his shirt, freeing the material from the pants, and started to undo his buttons, kissing the hollow spot at the end of the corded neck, and down his inked hard pecs, flicking her tongue over his nipple to be gifted with a pleasure moan deep from his throat.

She dragged her nails over the planes of his abs, the hard muscle contracting at her passage, then all the way back up to his shoulders, sliding the shirt off his arms.

Digging his hand deeper into her scalp, Rio brought her mouth to his, the kiss leaving her senseless and buzzing at the same time.

He kept kissing her thoroughly as his hands went down to work on her back, slowly undoing each of the corset small hooks with expert fingers.

He backed away just to crouch in front of her, kissing her navel on his way down.

With an appreciative grunt, he brushed his rough hands over her thigh, until he found the suspender belt clip.

He kissed her inner thigh, undoing each clip, teasing her with the tip of his tongue until she was moaning with desperate need.

He removed her pumps one at a time, then placed her foot over his bent knee, slowly and expertly sliding the stocking down her creamy leg, the touch of his rough fingertips on the sensitive skin behind her knee made her quake till the core.

It was like he knew every little secret about her body... not that she needed any more than his lips on hers to start flying high, but it didn't stop him, he always made sure she got everything she deserved, thoroughly.

After giving the same treatment to her other leg and stocking, he removed his pants and briefs in one go, kicking shoes and socks on the way.

Beth swallowed hard, her mouth salivating excessively at the sight of him.

 _Good God... He was gorgeous, and he was hers._

With a greedy moan, she glued her body to his, claiming his mouth into a deep demanding kiss.

He swept her from her feet, backing till they reach the bed, lowering her onto the soft sheets.

Then placing his body between her open thighs, he kissed her neck, leaving hot and wet marks on her skin as he went down to hold the tight tip of her nipple with his teeth, with just enough pressure to keep her on edge, between pain and pleasure.

He kept his pace down, kissing and licking every piece of skin on his way, her hips involuntarily buck as he circled his tongue around her navel, he took advantage of the movement and slid his thumbs under the flimsy undies, tugging them all the way down.

She was whimpering even before he touched her, his tongue sweeping over her wet folds with one long stroke while a low humming came out, like a purr, from his mouth.

She buried her head further in the soft pillow, a guttural moan leaving the depths of her throat as he finally suckled on her clit.

Her hands try and fail to grip on his now shorter, crisp hair, so she held his head instead, rolling her hips against him as the pleasure grew almost unbearable, "Oh God… please!" she whimpered.

Instead of giving her the release she so desperately wants, he gave her one last teasing lick and slid up her body, to capture her mouth.

Beth felt obliged to moan her disapproval down his throat.

He chuckled against her lips, breaking the kiss.

"You're mean," she muttered.

He then placed her leg over his shoulder.

"Am I?" he asked, grabbing his cock with his free hand, rubbing the fat tip over her moistened folds before filling her till the brim, maddening and deliciously slowly.

"Oh…" Beth moaned, throwing her head back in bliss.

"Yeah… oh!" he teased her, and not only with words.

He took her slowly, selflessly, like he was afraid she might break or vanish, her heart soared while he drove her mad with such intense pleasure.

She propped herself on her elbows, watching intently at where their bodies connected, his cock glistening with their juices, before disappearing inside her.

She was still wearing the flimsy suspender belt and there was something very erotic in the way she took all of him inside her, it was freaking glorious.

He kissed her leg, the already growing stubble, scratching against the skin of her calf, sending shivers all over her.

The slow build was almost excruciating until he brought his thumb over her clit.

Beth gasped and whimpered. _Oh, boy if she was ready to explode._ Her eyes closed in anticipation as he circled the swollen nub, all so softly.

"Keep your eyes open, Elizabeth." Rio demanded the almost impossible task as he sped the plunges of his cock, "I want to see you."

His voice was raw and needy and her gaze locked on his, obliging.

That's when he gave her what she needed.

One hand gripping hard just above her knee, he held her steady, as the other hand worked his magic, his thrusts turned almost violent, skin slapping on skin, as he rammed into her.

Her whole body began to tense, her eyelids involuntarily started to close.

"Give me your eyes, sweetheart."

And so she did. Her mouth opened, frozen in a silent scream as everything shattered inside her.

He thrusts into her one last time to join her with a guttural animalistic grunt, muscles tensing hard as rock, as his cock throbbed inside her releasing its hot seed.

His dark gaze never left hers.

Spent and turned into jelly he almost fell into her but managed to break the fall with his elbows, his chest heaving against her breasts.

After what seemed a long time he rolled of her, "Damn darlin', you take my breath away." he mumbled before kissing her softly, pulling her to his side and bringing the bed covers over them.

Beth snuggled closer to his warmth, and brought the swollen knuckles of his left hand to her lips, kissing them gently. Then locked her blue gaze to his dark one, "You're not like your father."

And even knowing that deep down he was just as abominable or even worse, Rio's black heart soared with her untarnished belief.

Feeling unable to correct her judgment, Rio brought her into a kiss instead and hoped to never have to prove it wrong.

She rested her head on his chest and Rio noticed she still had the pins in her hair, that must be uncomfortable as hell, so he started to remove them gently, and was rewarded by her satisfied sigh.

"That feels so much better… thank you," she said sleepily, as he kept taking the little torture devices one by one.

He spread her hair over his chest, makin' sure none were left behind.

Her hair had grown quite a bit since he first met her, it was so goddamn beautiful that he was very tempted to ask her not to cut it ever again.

A smile curved his lips, even the other day she'd already complained that it was too much of a hassle as it was… knowin' her, she would probably spit fire from those blue eyes and tell him to fuck off, tell him to grow his own hair long, see how it is and then ask her again.

A laugh rumbled through him as the scene rolled on his mind eye... How could he not love this woman?

An urgent need to keep her, to always have her by his side filled every pore of his being, the words flow before he realized what he was sayin', "Elizabeth, will you mar…"

Rio stopped abruptly as he took the sight of her, eyes closed, her mouth slightly open, the steady breathin'... she was a goner, fast asleep, dropped like a stone.

He started to chuckle, maybe 'twas the universe, tellin' him he should do this properly.

* * *

With the strip/nightclub opening a few weeks away, Beth was flooded by the amount of things still left to do, at least her marketing campaign was proving to be a complete success, Rio weakest link had been social media, so the focus had mostly been around it. The public response was massive and everything was pretty much rolling smoothly.

And tonight's dinner with Rio's investors had been a very pleasant and relaxing event.

She had gotten out of the dinner with another job offer, which she was actually considering to accept.

For as much she enjoyed working for Rio, it kinda stung her that he was paying her salary, she felt she was in the same sort of situation she was before, it felt more like an allowance, and a very generous one at it, even though it wasn't.

Beth just needed her independence, to have her own thing, something that didn't involve Rio.

And as he drove them back home she was trying to find a way to break the news without him thinking she was ditching him.

She was looking absently at the Escalade headlights reflected on the side mirror. Since the Gala, the boys followed them everywhere, and if Rio wasn't with her, he would double the security.

"You're seriously thinkin' about it, uh?"

Of course, he knew.

"Yes… It's just, everything that I do… involves you, in one way or another. I need this."

He nodded but his jaw clenched, "Ok."

"Rio… This is not about you, it's about me having some sort of independence! How would you feel if I bought you a house and paid your bills?" She wasn't even mentioning the other expensive things he'd gotten for her, it wasn't about money.

"I don't pay your bills... you work for me, it ain't the same thing."

She scoffed, "Yet... it is! You don't get it…"

He sighed annoyed, "I do, you think I'm like your ex…"

"What? That's just plain ridiculous!"

"Then stay with me…"

"I live with you! It's not like I'm going anywhere… and I thought we were over the Dean stuff!"

He stopped at a red light, and looked at her, "We are, that was... stupid."

They were... but in the back of his mind, there was that warnin' that underneath it all, in a way she would never be completely unbound from Dean, he would always be the father of her kids and you ain't spendin' 20 years with someone without leavin' baggage, without makin' a mark. He knew it, was sure of it... 'cause he had been such a short time with her, nevertheless, he would wear her brand forever.

It made his guts churn, made him wish he had killed the bastard, it made him want to claim her in every way a man could...

"Listen..." he grabbed and placed a soft kiss in the palm of her hand, "I've been meanin' to ask you somethin' for a while, it's like I can't find the right time, I guess this is as good as it gets. Elizabeth, will yo…"

The loud bang and the flash of a gun setting off interrupted them.

It came from the Escalade behind, before they could do anything besides stare, the SUV accelerated at full speed, ramming them from behind with such force that the Mustang bounded forward.

Beth's heart seemed to be beating in her mouth all of a sudden, "Rio…" She muttered, looking in his direction only to be blinded by the headlights of another SUV speeding full on at them.

The impact was brutal, her body jerked painfully, the sound of metal twisting and glass breaking, one terrifying combination.

Dazed, Beth opened her eyes with a moan of pain… her head felt like it was being hammered, jack-hammered.

The pain turned ten times worse as she tried to look at Rio, his lips were moving, but she couldn't hear anything besides the ringing in her ears.

She shook her head to get rid of it… big mistake.

Wincing, she lifted her hand to her temple, feeling the sticky, hot, blood.

Rio reached for her two-point seat belt, struggling one-handed. That's when she noticed his left arm… his shoulder was locked in a funny position and blood was pouring freely, soaking through the fabric of his clothes. Her hearing seemed to be coming back to normal.

"Fuck! Beth, just play dumb… you listenin'?"

Her door slammed open, and Raza's face showed up in the door frame, then his closed fist sent her back to kingdom come.

* * *

The sound of metal against flesh broke through her fogged brain, pain reeked through her head, she half staggered to a sit as her vision began to adjust.

A scream left her throat as her hair was unexpectedly yanked back, forcing her to get up on shaky legs.

That's when she saw Rio.

In the middle of the room, sitting on a chair, arms stretched and tied behind his back, his left shoulder awkwardly caved in, his features straining in pain yet he was chuckling.

The guy closest to him swung a thick metal rod, brutally, against his injured arm, all his body jerked at the impact.

He half hissed, half laughed and it was the most disturbing thing she'd ever heard.

Don Ortega was leaning against a table, taking a deep puff from his cigar as he nodded for the guy to do it again.

This time he hit him in the knee, the sound of the makeshift baton hitting flesh and bone, less unsettling than the sound of Rio exhaling air and bloodied spit through his clenched teeth, laughing.

"Why?" Beth muttered to Razza who still had a death grip on her hair.

"Why not?" he retorted from behind, she could feel his hot breath close to her ear.

Anger made her quiver with disgust, she had welcomed this man in her house, treated him nothing like less than family… it couldn't be money, Rio paid them handsomely. It had to be something else.

"It ain't personal… felt like a needed a change, grow bigger, y'know?"

She did, power had its appeal… but she didn't care to answer, her attention was in her purse laying close by on the floor. If she could get to it, the gun…

"You lookin' for this?" Razza asked smugly, laughing from behind, waving the gold rose Glock in front of her eyes.

 _Well, fuck…_

"I know all your dirty secrets, momma!"

A smile quipped on her lips as she locked her gaze on Rio's midnight one.

 _No... he didn't._

Beth was suddenly all so very glad that Rio insisted for her to start carrying the small knife on her tight instead of her gun.

 _You can play the dumb, cookie-cutter housewife... they ain't be expectin' you darlin'_ , _that's your advantage._

He had said just two weeks ago after the ball, showing her how to effectively handle the knife… where to strike to immobilize and where to stab to kill.

Although it was very sexy to wrestle and be locked into submission by a sweaty Rio, at the time she thought it was a waste of time, that she would never have to use those skills nevertheless she learned them... it had annoyed the shit out of her, now she could have gone and kissed him, never so happy to be wrong.

He gave her a reassuring grin, just before Don Ortega brass-knuckled fist connected with his face.

Rio's head snapped sideways, the brass metal cutting deep into his cheek, he groaned, then and again began laughing maniacally.

He then spat the blood that was pooling in his mouth, bulls-eye landing on Don Ortega expensive Italian leather shoes.

"I got a lil' itch on the other side... care to scratch?" Rio drawled, offering the right side of his face with a smile.

Don Ortega chuckled instead, "We could stay here all night long, you're such a tough bastard… ain't that right Rio?"

"I do what I gotta do."

"Yes… but will you be such a tough cookie when I start hurting your _queen_ over there?"

Rio's smile died instantly, "It ain't your style."

"We have to adapt to the circumstances to stay on top, right?"

Rio felt a cold finger trace down his spine, "What do you want?"

Don Ortega laughed, "See, now that is how I like it… too bad that you can't give me what I want..."

"And what's that?" Rio spat with anger.

"Payback for the humiliation you caused me… nothing can fix the way you made me look like a fool, through the public disgrace of my son you dishonored my name."

Rio laughed dryly, "Yeah… ain't it a shame we can't choose family."

"That it is." Don Ortega agreed.

They shared a moment of silence, eye on eye.

Then Ortega shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I'll have to be satisfied with just killing you."

Pulling a gun from his back he shouted at Razza, "Bring her closer, I want her to watch it."

This was it… it was now or never.

It was four against two… it was more like four against two halves.

Rio was half immobile and her… well, she wasn't too sure what kinda weight she could pull off... if any.

Razza shoved her and this dead calm overcame her... it was like everything started to move in slow motion, but ended in mere seconds.

Stumbling forward, she took a deep breath.

Feeling his hand on her back ready to push her again, Beth tossed her head back with all the force she could muster.

Razza staggered backward holding his nose, "YOU BITCH!"

She was already gripping hard on the knife handle, her thumb found the stub opener too soon and the sharp edge flipped open over the skin of her inner thigh... she didn't feel more than a sting, the adrenaline was kicking that high.

With the matching rose gold knife, now marred with her own blood, in hand and as ready as she would ever be, she awaited as Razza plunged for her in anger.

Beth ducked, just as she had practiced with Rio, bringing the sharp edge behind his knee, slicing open the hamstring muscle.

He screamed in agony, his body losing balance and she quickly jabbed the knife on his neck.

A jet of thick, hot blood, splattered her face as she slid the blade back, he dropped the gun to grasp onto the wound, mouth agape.

She didn't have time to think twice, gripping the gun she aims and shoots.

The bullet, true to her aim, finds its way to Don Ortega's head.

Astonished, Ortega hadn't even cocked his gun, but by now and with the element of surprise gone, his goons were more than ready to shoot back.

Rio plunged to his feet with an enraged roar, thrusting his body against the closest guy with all his might.

Beth squeezed the trigger again... not fast enough thou, the other guy shoots first.

At the same time and while Ortega's body fell backward, horribly limp, the warehouse house garage door was crushed in by an SUV, basically exploding from its hinges.

She saw Carlos' face as he smashed through the side door, the boys glued to his back.

No other than Lee, the Chinese mafia guy, and her baby formula contact, got out from the SUV.

Beth managed to smile politely at them before sinking like a rock onto the hard concrete floor, Rio screaming her name.

She heard more gunfire and became very aware of the sound of her own heart pumping rapidly, the irregular breathing, the cold clammy sweat between her breasts, and somehow registered that she was going into shock.

She felt no more pain after the initial burn… how odd.

Fascinated, Beth dared a look at the wound.

Blood was pouring out steadily. The bullet almost missed her, just a small hole near her waist, just at right side edge. She closed her eyes upset… _the dress was fucking ruined._

Next thing she knew, Rio was grunting by her side trying to prop her against his injured shoulder and chest, "No no no no...Beth, stay with me! You hear me…"

She smirked amused, although truth be told she wasn't feeling that great, "Relax… it's just a scratch… I'm just in shock... I've never been shot before you know?"

Rio's lips curved at her sass but the frown on his eyebrows was deep as he presses hard on her hands over the wound, "Let me see it, baby… God, you're freezin'," he said, somehow tearing the fabric over her waist one-handed, his jaw clenched and Lee slid his jacket over her, "We need to take you to a hospital."

Carlos gave him a funny look, raising his eyebrows.

"No!" Beth shouted, "No hospitals, the cops…" It's not like she had to explain how this goes to them, "Didn't you said you had a guy... a medic."

"Elizabeth…"

This was probably not the best time to mention that after Emma's pregnancy she was diagnosed with acquired hemophilia... her blood had a freaking hard time to clot.

It wasn't a big deal, usually… she bruised easily, bled for longer if she sliced a finger. Although, a bullet hole certainly could be as life-threatening as her c-section ordeal had proven to be.

"I'm okay! It's just a graze, I'll be fine… I promise." She added, hoping she wasn't lying.

Carlos leaned over to inspect her wound and give is two cents, "Ain't lookin' too bad, tis' clean trough, just flesh."

"Felix?" Beth asked, knowing he was the one in the SUV with Razza.

Carlos just shook his head.

Rio's hand seems to grip even harder above hers, "Let's go darlin', we have to take care of you. Your head is still bleeding too."

Yeah… she imagined she must be looking quite the pretty picture.

"Call the Doc, tell him we comin'... you know what to do here. Spread the word… I want David Ortega alive and kickin'." Rio snarled as he helped her up, Lee helping on the other side.

"Motherfucker…" Rio groaned in pain and frustration, he couldn't move his arm, couldn't hold his woman, who had taken a bullet to save his sorry ass for a man.

He was beyond pissed, _he wanted blood, all of the Ortega blood left in this world._

"Set my shoulder." He ordered to Carlos, his voice not leaving room for discussion.

Carlos didn't waste a second, with careful movements, all while Rio clenched hard on his teeth, a pop and the shoulder was back in place.

The skin around it felt bruised and swollen as he gave an experimental move he winced, the pain was almost unbearable but at least he could move.

He turned back to Beth, intent on his gaze, and even if she knew it must be hurting like hell, she didn't say a thing as he carried her bridal style to the still running SUV.

Lee opened the door for them and went to the driver's seat while Rio carefully placed her inside, climbing in after her.

Lee reversed at full tilt, while Rio blasted the ac to hot, snuggling closer to Beth he folded the jacket pressing the makeshift compress against her bleeding wound.

The thing was stinging like a motherfucker now, and even with the hot air blasting over her, she was cold till the bones.

"Y'know you're fuckin' amazin', yeah?" Rio said, nothing but love and admiration in his midnight gaze.

Beth smiled caressing his cheek, "Yeah?"

"It looked like a Wonder Woman meets Kill Bill scene back there. 'Twas hot as!"

Beth laughed, her abdominal muscles contracted and pulled the sore skin around the bullet wound, making her hiss in pain.

"You gon' be fine, sweetheart." Rio added kissing the top of her head, feeling like a bastard for making her go through something like this, "How the fuck did you find us? They got rid of our phones…" Rio asked Lee.

"I got a kid on the inside, he warned me asap but 'twas too late to avoid anythin'."

Rio nodded, "It could been worse… Thank you, Lee."

They drove in silence after that... Rio still unaware of how worse it was going to get.

Beth couldn't stop thinking about Felix... he was dead because of her.

Then all of the sudden or maybe it was hours later, - she would never know - and she was not even thinking about anything anymore. The pattern of lights reflecting on the car ceiling was all so hypnotizing, that her eyes fluttered closed.

In fact, she didn't feel anything, not even cold anymore, nope… not cold, 'twas almost as if she was's floating... on the fluffiest of all the clouds, maybe she could take a nap.

"Don't fall asleep!" At the sound of his voice, she snapped her eyes open.

Rio frowned in deep worry, the bleeding ain't slowing one bit, in fact, the jacket was completely soaked, the cut in her temple still dripping slowly… he had seen people bleed before, this ain't normal.

Fear gripped at him like a second skin as she began to turn ashen.

"Elizabeth, why are you bleedin' so much?" he asked, shaking her as she closed her eyes again,

She gave him a puzzled sleepy look, "Pancakes... the kids had pancakes… blueberry, if you're wondering…" she slowly slurred, instead of answering.

The men exchange a look through the rear-view mirror and Lee could press any harder on the accelerator pedal but he goddamn well tried.


	21. Chapter 21

He didn't like this… he didn't have control over it, and seein' her fadin' away without being able to do anythin' has his heart squeezed tight.

Rio slaps his pockets, searching, only to be reminded that he doesn't have his phone.

"Gimme your phone and stop at the next goddamn hospital!" He ain't gonna lose her… not like this, he could deal with the shitstorm of law enforcement, with anythin'... as long as she was by is side.

Lee throws his phone at Rio and makes an illegal U-turn that gain them angry horns from the other vehicles on the road, they had gone past an hospital just a couple minutes ago.

Rio presses the contacts, "Shit…" reality hits him, he doesn't know her number, it ain't his phone, who know anyones numbers this days? "Beth! What's your sister's phone number?"

She mumbles jiberish fluttering her eyes closed again… "Son of a bitch…Beth!", he shakes her hard, "What's Annie's number?"

It seems to bring a bit of sense into her foggy eyes and she finally spills it in a slur, he presses each the number with shaky fingers.

Annie picks up at the second ring, "Hello?"

"Annie... It's Beth, there's been an... accident, she's bleedin' way too much…"

Annie almost screeches, "What kind of an accident? She has hemophilia...You need to get her to an hospital like RIGHT NOW! How serious is it?"

"Hemophilia?" His frowns deepens, noticing for the first time how the dark fabric of the dress is guled wet to the skin of her tight.

"Her blood doesn't coagulate properly… How don't you know this? How long as she been bleeding for?"

Rio doesn't know what scares him most, the lack of the usual the usual tease in Annie's voice or the information.

As he lifts the dress, his first thought was that 'twas another bullet… hatin' himself for not checkin' her for other injuries, hatin' himself for not doin' what his gut told him to do in the first place and bring her straight to hospital.

It was an awful lot of blood, soaking through the car seat and pouring steady from a deep gash in her inner thigh, "I'ma have to call you back... " he mutters already dropping the phone by the front middle console, quickly removing his belt and applying a tourniquet on her leg.

Lee got the phone and was talking to Annie, he could hear her shouts through the phone.

Rio kept talking to Beth, reassuring she was going to be fine, more to himself than her, making sure she didn't fall asleep and keeping pressure on her wounds.

The sound of her shallow breathing seemed to fill the confined space, "Sweetheart, you need to calm down…"

She was looking through him dazed, her pupils so huge that her eyes seemed black as coal, her ice cold hand felt lax under his as they applied pressure over bullet wound, a vein was ticking on her neck fast yet weak, the pasty clammy skin and blue cracked lips standing like an awful omen.

They finally reached the hospital after what seemed forever, and Rio is out before Lee even stops the car.

He drags Beth out grunting in pain, Lee is on his heels still on the phone with Annie.

Medical staff quickly surrounded them, as he drops hers on a stretcher, they start movin' at full tilt, one climbs up on top of her, hooking shit all over her, pumpin' her vein with iv fluids while they speed through corridors, talkin' between themself in terms he didn't understand, most ain't soundin' like its any good, grillin' him with the twenty-one questions, half of which he couldn't answer.

Never he thought that 'twas possible known someone so well, inside out, and still don't know shit about them.

Gladly Annie was on the phone to answer for the things he didn't known. The woman instantly went a top spot on his good books.

Finally they stop him from accompanying them further as she disappears behind the operating theater double doors.

"Sir? You need to take care of that arm…", the nurse says still pushing on his chest.

Like fuck if he cared about his arm right now, he would have them both ripped out gladly if it meant she would be back to her old sassy self in no time.

He just turned around and walked back to the waiting room and dropped on the closest chair and waited.

Never before had he felt so powerless or so afraid.

 **...**

Annie blasted through the hospital front door not long after, her frantic gaze searching for Rio.

She had gone through this before, she knew how quickly things could go to shit, had waited in a room similar to this one, unbeknowning if her sister was going to survive what should have been a simple straightforward procedure.

And now because of him, Beth was going through it all over again.

Annie finally spots him. Bloody and bruised, dirty ripped clothes, the shirt was practically gone, his left shoulder looked triple the size it should as he clutched his arm close to his chest, his leg seemed to be twitching involuntarily.

She had her speech ready to roast the shit out of him... he was supposed to protect Beth, to take care of her… Annie was more than ready to kick the shit of his balls like she had promised.

She opens her mouth to spill her truth, stopping on her tracks completely as he lifts his head.

In front of her is a broken man.

Annie knowns Rio to a certain extent, he doesn't show any short of weakness... unless Beth was in the room and only if he thought no one was watching. He would look at her like a thirsty man would look at a fountain. It made her look away feeling awkward to witness such intimate display.

This on the other hand made her uneasy, troubled, terrified... "Beth?" She mutters almost afraid of his answer.

He shakes his head, voice raw. "Nothin' yet."

Annie falls to the chair next to him with a sigh, "That has to be good news, right? I mean, bad news travel fast." The attempt of humour sounding stark as she gives him a small smile.

He doesn't say anything, just keeps staring ahead.

"You look like shit… what the hell happen?"

Rio sighs, followed by a wince has he finds a better position on the uncomfortable chair, unsure of how much he should say. Beth had kept things quiet not wanting to worry her sister unnecessarily. "We were ambushed, wrecked the car… she got shot."

"Shot!" Annie almost jumps from her chair, spitting anger from every pore, "This was exactly the type of thing I was afraid off! If she dies… It's on you!"

Again he doesn't say anything, he just nods taking the hit like he deserves it and she is left feeling like shit and regretting her words. Even if she's right.

The clock ticks and as the hours go through the pain gets worse, adrenaline giving way to some kind of weird detachment... he takes it, feeds on it, to cope, to keep most of blame ill feeling away.

He prays in silence, asking for divine intervention, making absurd promises he knows won't be able to fulfill. He had a strained relationship with the man up there, but he never doubted Him, he was sure He had put Beth on his path for some reason, he just hoped it wasn't to punish him for all his sins... _Please, just don't take her away._

Mr. Marks raised voice comes from the reception, taking him from the deep thought, as she argues with the nurses, again. She has been at it since she arrived one hour ago.

It's been almost three hours… his woman was giving a hell of a fight. Rio hold onto that thought, Beth was a fighter… she would do what it takes. She had to.

He hears the muffled sound of footsteps before the doctors reach them and he is on his feet as fast as lightning, Annie right behind him.

"Family of Elizabeth Marks?"

"Yes, how is she?" Annie ask as he swallows hard.

"Stable."

Rio lets out the air he didn't notice he was holding, Mrs. Marks squeezes his hand, he didn't even noticed the woman was standing there, but stable didn't mean out of the woods.

"She was lucky, very lucky… She suffered a cut to the saphenous vein, it just missed the femoral artery, she wouldn't have been as lucky there. She's stable but we are still accessing her head injury, there is still the possibility of brain hemorrhage. The gunshot wound was the least of the problems."

"When can we see her?" Mrs. Marks asks.

"She's getting ready to move to ICU and we still have a few more tests to do, shouldn't take long, we will inform a nurse to let you know... Sir?" The doctor turns his attention to Rio, "You need to get treated if you want to visit her in there. Also the police was informed of the incident, they will want to talk to you."

"Thank you." Annie adds as they leave then turns to Rio with a teary smile, "She's going to be fine!"

Rio just nods walking with a limp to the reception to get checked out… when he sees her, touches her hand and kisses her lips, just then he would relax.

When he finally got patched up, Annie and Mrs. Marks were already with Beth, there was a two visitor restriction so he had to wait and he was getting goddamn impatient.

Things got worse when Carlos dropped by, with new clothes and phones.

"How is she?" Carlos asks with actual concern, the first time Rio recalls to see his good friend this worried in a long time. Not even him could resist his fiery Red forever.

He grins amused, carefully removing the arm sling, the strong medication helping as he put on the clean singlet followed by his hoodie, "Better. Still in ICU."

"I seen the car... 'twas a shit ton of blood. Lee said she was half dead..." Carlos says as he helps Rio put back the sling.

"Yeah, she was…" 'Casue he couldn't protect her, rage fills him, not able to take is vengeance on himself he ask for the next best target, "Ortega?"

"Nothin' yet, we got everyone on alert, he gon' show up sooner or later… the cops got hands on the wrecked mustang and yous were seen, Don Ortega wasn't worried we got your faces on cams all over, nothin' we can do… the cops will be all over yo' ass soon enough."

Rio clenches his jaw and squeezes the bridge of his nose, "Just get Ortega… I'll deal with the pigs."

Carlos nods, already leaving as Rio spats the reminder, "I want him alive."

Rio walks in Beth's room, Mr. Marks had left to help Dean with the kids and Annie was waiting outside giving him some privacy.

She was still incredibly pale… frightening unmoving, if it wasn't for the constant beeping of the monitors hooked to her we could swear she was gone.

He half sits on the stretcher, carefully of the iv's and all the shit, he grabs her hand to make sure she was there.

Her eye socket was bruised black where the fucker had punched her, just remembering it made all the anger come back tripled.

He caresses her cheek with his knuckles, her hair was pasty with dried blood just above the now covered cut in her temple.

With his throat feeling constricted and unable to kiss her lips as she is still intubated, he sends a small thank you prayer to the guy upstairs as he kisses her forehead softly.

"They say she won't wake up till tomorrow." Annie's voice sounds behind him.

"You can go if you want, I'll stay."

"Listen, I shouldn't have blamed you…"

"You're right 'tis my fault, I couldn't protect her…"

"You can't blame yourself for that… she would have been fine if it wasn't for the acquired hemophilia. No one even knew she had it until Emma was born… It was awful." Annie says as if she is reviving the memory, "I was with her you know? Dean had given up on births after the first… We were even joking that even thou the baby was being lazy it should be like a breeze after number three… everything went to shit after that. Beth was exhausted, things weren't progressing, they say she needs a c-section but everything is fine. They took Emma out, she was perfect and healthy... I was holding Beth's hand while they finished tying her tubes, she was perfectly fine and talking then she starts to go cold all of sudden… I just hear the doctors, suction, suction… Everyone started to freak out, she got this horrible ashen colour, lips blue… it was all so fast... I've never seen anything like that…"

Rio nods, "I know the feelin'... She was fadin' away and I just couldn't do anythin'."

"I don't remember Beth being sick ever before, not joking, she never gets sick, it was a shock... and that's an hereditary thing, no one has it in our family. The doctors later explained that the condition can develop in later stage of pregnancy, all extremely rare. She's gonna be fine now… You'll see how quickly she'll be back to bite you on the arse." She jokes patting his leg.

For Rio the morning wasn't coming fast enough.

It feels like she had been hit by a truck, twice. But like she heavy floating… this drugs were a fuckin' bomb.

Beth tries to flutter her eyelids open, have her eyelids ever hurt before?

She licks her sandpaper dry lips and gives it another go, this time it was easier, blinking until her vision adjusts.

First thing she sees is Rio's head next to her hand, he was sleeping on what should be the most uncomfortable position ever, half sitting half leaning in her bed.

Her hand goes to his scalp, massaging her fingers between the crisp short hair, wondering if it would be straight or wavy when long.

He starts to move, almost instantly lifting his head.

"Hey…" She mutters, her throat felt incredible raw. They had removed the tubes this morning, not a pleasant experience.

"Hey there gorgeous…" He responds back with a sleepy smirk.

Beth chuckles lowly, "Gorgeous my ass… I've seen what I look like... It ain't pretty!"

"Your ass is indeed very gorgeous and you're the prettiest thing I've ever seen."

She chuckles again licking her lips.

Rio immediately grabs the water by the side table, placing the straw in her mouth, she drinks with a frown, "A bourbon would feel much better right now… got any?" She mutters with a lazy smile, feeling very tired.

"Do you know what happens when you mix prescription drugs and alcohol, miss?" He asks all serious.

"A good time?" She quips almost asleep.

He laughs, cupping her cheek on his palm, never so glad for that thing to be out of her mouth… when she woke up this morning half in panic, unable to talk, the whole ordeal to remove the tube... the pain he caused her was too much, he would never stop hating himself.

He leans in hovering just above her lips , "I'll give you a very good time when you are all better, hmm?"

She smiles against his lips, "Sounds like heaven."

Rio grins and kisses her. Heaven was kissing her again.

"Rest sweetheart, I'll be here when you wake up."

Beth mumbles approvingly against his chest before falling into deep sleep.

 **...**

The cops had just left and although the lies come out of her mouth as easily as the truths she was left feeling shaken. They wanted to question Rio… it had been easy for her, she said she doesn't remember a thing after the car accident until she woke up in hospital, give them the weak recovering from a brush with death bat of her sleepy eyes and they were believers.

But Rio...she was unsure how he was going to explain them being dragged out of the wrecked car by thugs on what was clearly a targeted ambush and where had they been till she was dropped at the hospital.

The last thing they needed was fuel for the FBI to sniff around, she was sure Agent Turner would visit soon enough.

She's pulled out from thought by a rap on the door.

"Can I come in?" Ruby asks popping her head in.

"You better not pull out liver or something else as disgusting from that box!" Beth says as Ruby enters the room with a container in hand.

"Damn, chill! Is those white ass danishes you like so much!"

Beth almost cries with happiness, "You're a lifesaver! I swear… if I have to eat another one of those fucking livers I'm gonna scream and start bashing someone." She adds reaching for the container greedily.

Everyone seemed to think she needed a diet rich in organs and other disgusting stuff! Since she had been transferred from ICU to the private room, the cooked delicacies had been arriving at an alarming pace. She was thankful Ruby didn't think the same.

"I see your back to your old self." Ruby says with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Hmmm...Yes, I feel much better. Oh God... hmmh, delicious!" She says stuffing her face with the pastry, "Sorry… you want some?"

"Hell no! You know I'ma donut gurl!" Ruby sits by her side on the bed grabbing Beth's hand, thinking how close she had been to loose her best friend, "Beth… you know you were more dead than alive... you have notion of that, don't you?"

She did.

The doctors said she lost over two litres of her blood, close to three as they kept pumping her with transfusions and fixed her... she was lucky her head concussion didn't hemorrhage, she was lucky her own clumsiness with the knife didn't kill her, she was lucky that she manage to save Rio, she was lucky to see her children again… yes, she had a lot of things going that she could call a miracle, if she believed in such things.

"So this is your life now, uh? You're set on being this crime boss with bullet holes and all to prove it?"

"Yeah." Beth answers without a doubt.

"Are you sure Beth? Do your really want this?" Ruby presses with concern.

Ruby and Annie… they didn't understand, she had not mentioned any of it to them, they didn't know that she had killed… they wouldn't understand the truth, that she didn't regret it, that she would do it all over again.

Beth couldn't bare the thought of them becoming afraid of her, to look at her the way they looked at Rio… and they didn't even know half of it.

She wasn't willing to lose the beyond blood bond that brought them together. She wasn't willing to let go of Rio either, this was his life and so was hers.

The answer came easily, "Yes, I do."

 **...**

Beth had been back home for two of days now, after the nine day stay at the hospital, and she was feeling almost normal again.

She stretches her back against the bed headboard, setting the laptop to the side with a contempt sigh.

Although Rio had expressible forbidden her from working, she still sneaked in to check her emails and make sure everything was going alright, truth be told she was dying of boredom and it distracted her.

Rio had wanted to push back the stripclub opening but she had been adamant to keep it the same, she would be completely recovered by the time, it was pointless. She had somehow managed to convince him… in fact it was extremely easy to her surprise.

She had seen how he would look at her when he thought she wasn't watching… he reeked with guilt... and for something completely out of his control, she was not sure how to help him move on from it.

The rose gold glock by her bedside table, catches the sunlight coming from the window capturing her attention.

One of the boys had salvaged it along with the knife before they burned the warehouse to the ground, she had no idea what happen to the bodies, besides that Felix had his funeral while she was still in hospital.

David Ortega was M.I.A, hiding away smartly or out of fear. She would do exactly the same if she was in his situation. When Rio was out for blood, he could be very scary and even more viscous.

It was also very... erotic.

Each time the Ortega name was mentioned, raw rage seemed to pour from every pore of him. It made her heart pump faster, made the blood in veins thicken sultry.

Feeling shameless and somewhat excited, Beth picks up the gun. The weight of the metal in her hand, reminding her of the way she had felt when she pulled the trigger for the kill.

She had asked herself many times what would it feel like, what if's and could she… to be honest she never expected to actually experience such.

"You should be restin'… " Rio drawls from the doorway, then frowns and walks to her "And definitely not workin'..."

Beth smiles, "I was bored! But now that you're here…"

She grabs his hand yanking him closer to her, laughing as he almost crashes into her.

The laugh quickly transforms into a moan as he kisses her deeply.

To her surprise he breaks the kiss way to quickly, sitting straight. "You're gettin' very strong... must be all those livers you hate so much!" He quips with an half grin.

Although she scrunched her face in disgust at the reminder, that killer half grin is making sinful things happen in her lower belly.

 _God… how she missed his touch._

He frowns as he caresses the sensitive skin at her nape just under her hairline, and she can sense he is concerned, looking at the gun still in her grasp.

"Rio… I-I enjoyed it!" Beth lets out the thing that had been troubling her, knowing he was the only one who could understand her, "Never felt anything like it! I'm not even sure if I can describe it. It felt… extremely powerful, intoxicating… unique, then a whole lot of... nothing ! Is it the same for you?"

"Yeah darlin'… 'tis the _nothing_ that keeps me goin' back. It's... peaceful, in a strange way."

She nods, knowing exactly what he was talking about, it was... impossible to describe, the closest was maybe the bliss of orgasm, that little half second just before everything shatters when you don't, no… when you _can't_ think about anything, when you are completely free. It kinda felt like that but longer, better... closer.

He reaches behind his back to get the golden gun, gripping it tight in his large hand in between them, "Twas my father's gun, it's my token... and I've given you yours. I'm sorry Elizabeth. It seems I can't do anythin' but give you a shit ton of trouble." He lets out a big sigh, "If I had lost you..."

Beth reaches for his face with her hand, cupping his cheek tenderly in her palm, "You didn't! Rio, you can't protect me from everything, there will be always something! We don't know what's to come, but we know this moment… all I want is for you to love me!"

"You know I do."

"Then don't hold back, love me like there is no tomorrow."

He stares at her for the longest time, nothing but love and his bare soul showing through. Beth never loved him more.

He brings his hand forward, cupping her jaw, his thumb caressing over her lush lower lip.

"No, Elizabeth. I'm lovin' you like I'm gonna lose you." Rio drawls rawly, bringing her to his lips.

They have shared a lot of kisses… sweet and short, long and needy, violent and urgent kisses, but this… this was the everything and some more.

Beth tugs at his t-shirt wanting to feel him closer, they stop kissing for a second so he can slide it through his head.

Beth could see the fading bruising underneath his tattooed shoulder. She traces softly over the black ink with her fingertips, wishing she could make it go away, she kisses it.

He groans as her tongue slides over the skin, and her belly flip-flops and loops.

 _She had missed the sexy sounds he made too._

He starts to undo the buttons of her momma pj's, grunting approvingly as her breasts come to view.

The nipples already painfully tight as he cups the large orbs in his palms, fondling and rasping his rough fingers over the taut tips.

Beth throws her head back moaning in pleasure, and Rio takes advantage her exposed neck, starting to nibble at the sensitive skin and further down until he captures a pink nipple into his mouth.

He latches hard, sucking on it while kneading her tit.

Beth grasp at the back of his head, pulling him closer as she sobs her pleasure. God, it felt so damn good!

He releases her nipple with a loud pop, the large mass wiggling in front of his wonderstruck dark eyes.

He groans cupping her breasts again, "You're so fukin' beautiful." He mutters before capturing her lips into an ardent kiss that left Beth gasping for air.

He slides his fingers underneath the satin at her shoulders, the feeling of the material slowly gliding over her arms so erotic that left her quivering in need.

"Darlin', you sure you ok for this? You're shiverin'…" He asks raw against her lips.

"I'm shivering because I need you to be inside me…" She replies, pressing her breast against his chest as he chuckles on the crook of her neck, the soft rumble traveling all the way to her clenching core.

His response his maddening slowly and a barely touching caress down the back of her arms, Beth groans in frustration and bliss.

He chuckles again, teasing her with that half grin that she loved to hate.

Under her slight annoyed gaze, he moves her laptop to the side table, then her rose gold gun. But when he picks up the golden desert eagle an irresistible urge overcomes her.

Beth grasp at his hand over the grip and gazing into his midnight eyes, her tongue flicks over the golden muzzle.

Her nipples tight even further, and under the flash of his burning dark eyes her belly churns with need.

Rio presses the tip against the soft skin of her neck, the cold metal seems to scorch and flame against the feverish skin as he slides it down, she hisses.

He doesn't stop, he caresses the top of her mounds, torturing her by slowing further as he is about to reach the nipple, then going back up the same path.

He presses hard on her skin forcing her to lean back into the bed. Only then he touched her nipples, nuzzling the metal against it.

She had fantasised about this, in her shower, after that night so long ago when she pointed this same gun at him, just before he took her pussy in his mouth for the first time.

All the fantasies couldn't grasp to the reality, to such intense pleasure.

Beth moans as his tongue circles around her navel and he brings the the muzzle down her breast bone.

He makes a small pause to gently place a kiss over the gunshot healing scar, then he tugs at her pants, sliding them all the way off, followed by her boy-shorts.

His lips found the large gash in her inner thigh, placing soft kisses all over its stitched length.

Beth breath hitches as he hovers over her pussy, and spreads her folds so carefully that it makes her whimper in desperation.

He then inhales deeply, "Fuck darlin'..." Rio drawls almost sounding like he is in pain, "Your scent is as good as your taste... sweet like candy and as divine as Eden."

The rough tongue slides over her wetness and she's a goner, the guttural sound leaving her throat not even sounding hers.

Her hips thrust to meet each maddening lick, "Rio… please!", he suckles at her clit all so softly in response increasing the torture, "Please!, Beth whimpers.

He then slowly releases her clit, humming as he licks his lips, then he finds a substitution for his mouth… the gun muzzle.

"OH GOD!" Beth hisses, as the cold tip burns the sensitive nub, the pleasure is making her insane, he keeps the pressure on her clit, while his stiffened tongue fucks her pussy, in and out, as deep as he can go, yet he keeps her on the edge, not allowing her release.

"RIO PLEASE!" Beth animalistic growl seems to pierce through his madness as he wickedly flicks the muzzle over the engorged nub.

She shatters into thousands of tiny pieces as he laps at her juices, the pleasure is so intense, that she curls her toes, her nails curving backwards as she grasps hard onto the egyptian cotton sheets, all her muscles seem to clench as she arches her back.

She has no idea how long it has been until she opens her eyes, but she is still weaving harshly, and Rio completly naked body is against her side, his cock searing against the skin of her thigh, his ring finger circling her nipple areola with an half grin on his lips.

"You sure you ain't no angel? 'Cause somethin' that beautiful can't be from this world."

"I must have fallen when I saw you." She quips.

Rio's laugh roars through the room and her bones.

 _God... how bewitching and captivating he was. It was like she kept on falling in love with him, over and over again._

Beth climbs on top of him, the laugh dying the instant she cups his hard rock shaft in her hand.

With her thumb she spreads the pre-cum over the tip, finding her entrance Beth slowly lowers herself, they both gasp for air, as she slides smoothly, taking all of him in her.

She waits until she's adjusted to his size, before leaning for a kiss, "Thank you." She mutters against his lips.

He gives her a puzzled look, gliding his fingers through her soft hair, "What for?"

"For making me feel this way… for loving me."

"Elizabeth… how can I not love you when you're the light to my darkness, my other half, my everythin'."

With her heart soaring, Beth moves her hips, both grunting at the pleasure, "I love you Rio.", she says capturing his mouth.

And he would never get tired of listening to it.

Rio slides his hands over her back as she starts to ride him, rotating her hips as she slides down his swollen cock.

He fondles her breasts, squeezing the tight tips between his ring finger and thumb, being graced with her moan of pleasure, her walls clenching around his meat in a death grip. _He ain't gon' last long._

Rio grabs her hip bones, guiding her up and down, increasing the rhythm to a frantic pace, he thrust his hips to meet hers, plunging into her deeper and faster.

Her moans making him wild, his balls tighten in anticipation... he needed more, needed to give her more.

With a swift move, he rolls them on the mattress to be on top of her then presses his lips to hers, her mouth opening for his tongue as he deepens the kiss.

Her legs wrap around him as he fucks her real good, slamming into her, filling her till the brim repeatedly.

He feels how her muscles start to tense and his cock throbs in recognition.

Their fingers entwine, hands clasped together as he stares into her deep blue eyes.

Beth arches beneath him with a delicious scream, sucking at his cock with her inner muscles.

He thrust into her one last time hard enough to make them bound forward, spilling his seed in her velvety warmth as he groans his pleasure into her open mouth.

They kiss long and sweet as their weaving chests try to catch up with their breathing.

"You still don't believe in miracles?" He asks after a long enjoyable silence, nuzzling his nose against hers.

Beth thinks about it, unsure... "I believe in you." She says after a while.

He grins, mirth in his dark eyes, "Darlin'... I just put a baby in you."

Beth chuckles, "You would certainly need divine intervention…"

He grinned ear to ear and kissed her.

Her laugh dies, as she stares at him thrown… he was actually serious.

With the drop of her stomach she wished it was possible, wished for one more miracle.


	22. Chapter 22

It was nice to actually get dressed, she was tired of pajamas and bed, well... not if Rio was there.

Feeling hot, Beth sits up on the chaise longue, snapping closed the book she couldn't focus on reading.

Buddy open his eyes, giving her a questioning look from his spot at her feet, Beth scratches behind his ears absently, glad for the cooler breeze as she takes a sip from her coffee.

She was not sure if it was her brush with death or whatever, but she seemed to feel things even more intensely lately. The sex that was mind blowing before… she didn't even know how to categorize it now. And damn she liked her tags and categories.

 _She was absolutely not complaining though!_

She hears the foot stomps before the kids swamp her with hugs and kisses, even Kenny who refuses to kiss her as of lately saying he is not a baby anymore , seems to linger a little longer.

They think it was just an car accident, there no way she was going to tell her babies she had been shot.

Dean waits by the kitchen door frame, rocking on his heels, hands tucked in his suit pant pockets. He gives her a small wave as he notes her eyes on him. Beth smiles in return hands still busy with hugs.

"Go on kids, and do your homework." She says as they go about running with Buddy following, "I'll come and check later!"

Dean stares at her for an awkward long time. Beth clears her throat, "You want something to drink?"

As she gets up a strong gust of wind sends her hair flying everywhere. Laughing she pulls the strands glued to her lipstick and the corners of her mouth.

Suddenly Dean's hands are softly pulling the hair away from her face, tucking the soft locks behind her ears, "You never used to let your hair grow this long…"

The longing in his voice throws her into turmoil, a hint of the Dean she had fallen in love with all those years ago showing through... however she knew better, "Things change."

"Yeah, I guess they do." He sighs grabbing her hand, "I keep hoping they change back but they won't..."

"No, they won't." Beth replies without hesitation.

He nods, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too... Thank you for taking care of the kids while I recovered."

"Not a problem. Listen, I know you didn't forgive me, I don't deserve it. I have been a complete and utter asshole!" He smiles as Beth scoffs, "Maybe we could build up on it? Friends?"

He was right she didn't, but she had been over it for a while, for the kids sake and for her own peace of mind. Their marriage failure was not only in his hands, although in different ways she had her own part on it too. She also knew that in the end, they would always be there for each other.

"Friends." She says squeezing his hand.

"Perdón Señora..." Rosa the housekeeper interrupts, "El FBI, en el portón..."

Beth sighs, it was about time she had been waiting for this, "Gracias Rosa, déjalos entar."

"You better go, I have to handle this." Beth says to Dean.

"I can't stay with you…"

"No, I'll be fine… thank you again.", she says as they walk to the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

Not much longer, Agent Turner makes appearance in the kitchen followed by Rosa.

"Thank you Rosa, you may go." Beth smiles, "Agent Turner! Can't say I'm surprised…"

"Ah Ms. Marks it's good to see up and about! Was that your ex-husband leaving?"

"Thank you I feel much better, and yes it was. Can I get you something to drink?"

He smiles, "Some water would be great… you got yourself a very nice place here." He says walking to the huge doors that led to the outside. "Wow, what a pool! The kids must love it! You keep a good relation with your ex?"

Beth pouts, head in the fridge grabbing the water, and ice, "You have children, right? You try and do what's best for them, _isn't that right Jim?_ ", Beth adds with her best mommy voice while placing the glass of water in his hand, kinda surprised by how much it sounded like a threat.

He seems taken aback by it as well, staring at her as she goes back to the kitchen isle and slices a lemon wedge with a very sharp paring knife under his astonished eyes.

He drinks after a couple of seconds of hesitation, "It surprises me that you keep your children near Rio Aguilar then." He ripostes.

 _Here we go again…_ Beth squeezes the lemon a bit to harsh sending juice everywhere, "Don't feds come in pairs... where is your partner? Or is this just another courtesy visit?", she adds with a smile.

He chuckles, "No, not always. But yes, you can call it a courtesy visit."

"What can I do for you then?"

"I've read the statement you gave to the police, I've got some new information that might help with your memory loss ."

"Oh really!"

"Yes, this... David Ortega, you might have heard of him!" He goads with a smile, "Anyways, he dropped by my office making all sorts of accusations, inclusive very specific in regards to where and what you were doing during that missing time."

Beth smiles aching her brows, she drinks her water surprised her hand didn't shake, "I see…"

"Do you?" He retorts, Beth just stares in silence, until he finally speaks again, "We went to said warehouse unfortunately nothing left of it, burned to the ground that same night…"

"What a shame! But a warehouse doesn't bring anything back to my mind unfortunately."

"Indeed a shame! Perhaps being charged with accomplice to murder would?"

Beth feels Rio presence before Agent Turner's face gave it away.

With a few large strides he is on Turner, grabbing him by the the suit lapels.

Turner drops the water to grab Rio's hands, the glass shattering at their feet.

Rio then lifts him like he weighs nothing only to slam him on the kitchen isle, everything on top shook with the force of the impact.

Rio grabs the small knife and Beth barely has time to step back, things start to fly as Rio slides him over the counter with a enraged growl. _Shit! There it goes… the beautiful clay bowl that Rio's mother had gifted her!_

Turner hits the floor sideways with a massive thud, landing amid broken ceramic, apples, glass shards and the white lilies all over the floor.

Rosa, the housekeeper shrieks from the kitchen door, "Rosa! Stay with the kids! Don't let them come downstairs!" The woman doesn't move to Beth's exasperation, "GO NOW!" Beth growls and the woman finally reacts as Turner starts to turn slowly onto his back with a moan.

Rio is already dragging a tall wooden chair from under the breakfast isle... _Oh no, nonono! Not that one! That's her favourite bar chair, she found it on a flea market, it's unique!_

Turner must be sharing her thought… he flinches as Rio reaches him.

To hers and Turner's surprise instead of smashing the chair over his head, Rio simply places the chair over him with the back footrest under his chin and sits, legs sprawled to each side.

"What did you said?" Rio drawls low, smooth, Beth shivers… and cold as silk .

The knife flicks on Rio's hand as he throws it in the air, above Turner's face.

Turner struggles to breathe with the wooden footrest over his throat and Beth holds her breath as Rio catches the knife handle, just!

Then Rio gives Turner the smile she had only seen once before... when he blasted that thug's brains into mush.

It was the wickedest thing she had ever seen, sordid, twisted… thrilling.

Beth's blood starts pumping thicker through her veins as Rio leans on the backrest causing even more pressure on the Turner's throat, crossing his arms over it as Turner gasps and gags for air, hands frantically trying to lift the chair.

"Sorry, what was that? Can't listen over the sound of yous chokin'..." He adds still smiling, "You come to my house to throw threats to my woman?" Rio tsks in disapproval, "Didn't I warned you 'bout this?"

Rio leans a bit more and Beth sees how Turner eyes roll back, "Rio! The children are upstairs!"

It seems to break through his anger, he looks at her, eyes burning with rage but gets up. Turner takes a large breaths as Rio lifts the chair.

Then he clutches onto the suit lapels again lifting Turner up, slamming him against the nearest wall.

Not even half a second later, Rio's forearm is pressed against his chest and the knife edge to his neck. Turner swallows, the movement enough for the sharp edge to dig into his skin and draw blood.

Rio glares at him, his drawl thick "Listen well, 'cuz I ain't talkin 'bout it nomore… You come after what's mine I'll come after what's yours! I ain't no man of many words, and none of them empty like the ones you love to spill around!" Rio shoves him hard to make his point, "You feel me?"

Agent Turner nods slightly and Rio backs away, not before shoving him again.

"You should go… " Beth warns standing behind Rio.

Turner pulls his jacket straight glaring daggers at Rio, he cleans the blood with the back of his hand, still catching his breath "You already failed to protect her once, we can protect her…"

Rio laughs dryly, "Right! Like you law people protected my mother, my sister, my brother...?"

Beth could almost hear the silent, _me._

"That wasn't under my watch." Turner ripostes, "Ortega is after blood, he will come for you…"

"Yeah! Thanks for comin' all the way to warn me!" Rio says sarcastic.

"I'll show you to the door…" Beth says before things could turn to shit again.

Rio flips the knife in the air, catching the blade between his long tan fingers.

Beth blinks as she hears the swish of the throw, followed by the sharp thud as the knife lodges on the wooden cupboard, not even one inch away from Turner's head.

Rio smirks that wicked thing again as Turner glups audibly, "You do that darlin'."

Beth led Agent Turner out, he lingers at the front door for a moment, "You said you were tougher than you look, it didn't sink in until today. Mrs. Marks… Elizabeth, even the tough ones need help once in awhile, you keep that in mind, okay?"

Beth closes the door with a sigh and checks on the kids, exchanging reassurance words with the scared housekeeper, Beth asks for her to keep the kids entertained for a bit longer.

Walking back into the kitchen she found Rio crouched picking up the mess, "Sorry... I broke your fruit bowl." He says.

Beth chuckles, needing a very hard pull to yank the knife free from the cupboard, "At least you spared my chair! Can you teach me how throw a knife like that?"

His lips form a tight line and jaws clench, "Okay."

Beth frowns, that okay was always sound of not okay, "What's wrong?"

"Where to even start... " He mutters as she crouches next to him, grabbing her hand before she could touch the broken glass, "I'll do it, don't want you to cut yourself."

Beth rolls her eyes but obliges, "How about at the beginning… you're still pissed at me because I didn't tell you about it?"

He drops the shards in the bin, "You promised not to hide things from me…"

"I wasn't hiding it… I'm used to it, I guess I just never mentioned it!" Beth says exasperated.

"How 'bout when you were bleedin' in my arms? Didn't seem important then? You lied to me…" He says furious, grabbing another shard this time not so carefully, he hisses a curse as the glass cuts through his skin.

Beth grabs a clean kitchen cloth and is by his side at the sink where he holds his finger under the water. Beth holds the cloth open and he places the bleeding finger on it, Beth then applies pressure over it.

She looks into his eyes, a smirk on her lips as she softly says, "I didn't lie! I promised I was going to be fine… I am."

His lips quiver at the corner, but controls it in time, "Don't try and be funny woman, I'm still pissed!"

Her blue eyes light up with mischief, opening the cloth she holds his finger, "I'm sure I can make you feel better…", she says just before sucking on it.

His cock springs to full mast in an instant as he groans in pleasure, yet his scowl doesn't change. "He is right Elizabeth, I can't protect you, not like this… I can't lose control like that."

She licks the cut, tasting his blood on the tip of her tongue, while her hand slides through his scalp bringing him closer, "I disagree... but I don't want to fight, I want to make love to you."

Rio stares at her half pissed and more than half tempted to take on the offer as she stares back with heat in her dark blue eyes.

 _Fuck! He was lost_ … With a groan he claims her mouth.

The kiss is hungry and needy but short lived...

"Eww!" Jane disgusted voice breaks it, "Keep it in the bedroom, please!"

"Jane!" Beth shierks half horrified while Rio chuckles.

"It's fair enough." Rio concedes putting his arm around Beth waist.

"Wow! What happen here?" Kenny shows up behind.

"A little… accident." Beth says smiling to Rio, "Watch your feet, there still glass on the on the floor."

Danny and Emma come running followed by the housekeeper, "I'm hungry mommy!" Danny says.

"Okay, why don't you guys go sit outside while I help Rosa clean this mess and fix you something?"

Rio slaps her ass playful, "Be careful momma, no cuts!"

Beth rolls her eyes as Jane scrunches her nose disgusted to Beth's dismay.

"Rio… you have an owie!" Emma states all worry, "Mommy we need band aids!"

Beth smiles and fishes the first aid kit from under the sink, "Here baby, make sure you clean it really well ." Beth adds the last as a little vengeance, knowing Emma would drench the wound with antiseptic.

Beth laughs as Rio glares at her menacing, Emma pulling him by the arm to go outside.

When she surfaces with a plate of finger sandwiches, avocado dip with carrot and celery sticks, Emma is carefully addressing Rio's finger with a pink band aid, Beth can't avoid but smile.

Jane was engaged in deep conversation with Rio and Beth slows to a stop before being noticed.

"She doesn't understand! Besides, you're so cool… she's not!"

"Oh, you think a couple tattoos makes me cool?" He chuckles, "You got no idea sweetheart! Your mom... she's a mother. Sometimes, when you get used to have someone always by our side, you don't really see them, you don't notice the things they do for you, you take it for granted. Not many people get this lucky, trust me."

Jane seems taken by surprise, then thoughtful, looking absently at the table.

"Is that what my dad did? He took it for granted… all of us?" Jane asks softly after a few seconds of silence and Beth heart squeezes tight, already dreading the moment she had to answer to that.

"I think you should ask both about that... it ain't just black and white, nothin' is."

Beth releases the breath she was holding, grateful to Rio, who always seems to have the right thing to say, even to a almost thirteen year old girl with more intuition and common sense than her sister would probably have.

Feeling like shit, Beth realizes although they talked with the kids about the divorce, that mommy and daddy couldn't live together anymore because of grownup stuff... it wasn't enough for Jenna.

She would have to talk with Dean about it and rather sooner than later, before the kids reached their own conclusions.

Composing herself, she makes her footsteps heavy, calling for Danny and Kenny who were playing with a football, on the way.

"All done!" Emma says kissing his finger over the band aid, and wiggling her way into his lap.

"Thank you pequeña." Rio says kissing her head.

Beth tries to stop the chuckle but the sight of his tattoed finger covered by the pink Disney Princesses band aid is too much, Jane is hiding her laugh behind her hand.

Rio gives them a scowl then turns to Emma with the sweetest smile and winks, which melts Beth's heart but doesn't stop her laughter, "They don't know about the princesses healing magic!"

Kenny grabs a sandwich, then with all seriousness says, "You shouldn't laugh mom, Rio is being a gentleman."

Danny nodding his head in agreement, mouth stuffed with a sandwich, they stroll away leaving her astonished.

Beth arches her brows towards Rio, who smiling smugly behind Emma's dark hair, her little fingers tracing his eagle tattoo in her favorite pastime.

And Beth wonders since when she got to be so lucky.

* * *

"Fuck…" Rio groans as Beth takes him in her mouth, her throat relaxing for his passage, then contracting tight around him almost has him undone.

Grabbing a handful of her hair in his hand, he thrusts his hips, fucking her mouth, his thrusts harder and deeper, until she gags.

Spit and pre-cum dripping over his shaft and her chin as he pulls out, her tongue rolling over the tip as more pre-cum beads over it. _Fuck... he was gone._

"Where do you want it?" He groans straining to contain himself.

She doesn't answer, a glint of satisfaction in her lustful dark blue gaze as she takes him deep in her mouth again.

Rio throws his head back, grunting as he bursts his load down her throat.

She takes all of it, gagging she keeps going, swallowing and sucking at him until he feels weak in the knees.

He has to pull at her hair for her to stop, she does it painfully slowly, delight and triumph curving her lips as she licks the remains of his pleasure.

Oh she thought he was done? Rio smirks, making his cock spring playfully over her lips.

Beth raises her eyebrows quizzical, "My, my… How?" She asks, pumping her hand on the still rock hard erection as she slides her body over his.

He chuckles, bringing his thumb over her lips. "Magic."

"Not from this, I hope!" Beth chuckles nuzzling at the pink band aid still on his finger.

He cups her cheek, her lips just hovering over his, "Nah, 'tis you, how much I want you."

Instead of kissing her, he turns them around, now on top of her he grabs her wrists above her head.

While nibbling at her chin dimple, he spreads her thighs with his knee, his cock finds its place between her wet folds, then thrusting his hips he enters her smoothly, filling her till the brim.

Both moaning at the pleasure. Her tight warm velvet the perfect fit for him.

Once she adjusted to his size he starts moving, fast and hard. Beth grinds her hips to meet his, the only thing she could do under his strong grip.

Beth arches her back as he rams into her full forced, filling her deep, repeatedly, gloriously.

"Oh, God!" She whimpers at the familiar build up in her lower belly intensifies.

Rio chuckles near her ear, stopping mid plunge to look at her, "You know, for such a non believer you do call His name alot."

Beth wraps her legs around his hips, "Just shush and fuck me!" She retorts raw with need, pressing her heels on his tight glutes.

Holding his stance, Rio smirks as she struggles to get her wrists free.

"That's not fair!" Beth mutters.

"No one said 'twas goin' to be." He replies before starting to move again, this time so incredible slowly that Beth moans in despair.

His mouth latching on her taut pink nipple, still holding her wrists with one hand, he brings his other hand down, kneading at her breast, while his tongue dances around her nipple.

Beth thrusts her hips, and he groans, releasing the nipple with a pop, "Not fair, uh?"

Beth smiles all innocence, holding her bottom lip between her teeth and his eyes seem to go impossibly darker.

He then places two fingers on her clit, rolling them once over the swollen needy nub, a gasp leaving her parted lips.

Then plunges inside her, in and out, once. "Tell me how much you want it…" He demands raw as Beth whimpers.

She shakes her head in denial, between her extended arms. He drives hard into her again, rolling his fingers over her clit at the same time, "Beg..."

Beth lets out a gasp as he does it again, and again, keeping her so close to the edge that she thinks she'll go crazy if doesn't let her…

"Ah fuck… please, please!"

His dark orb light up victorious and he lets go of her wrists, sliding his tongue between her parted lips, mimicking the lewd in and out fucking motion of his cock inside her.

It was somewhat obscene, somehow sensual and Beth never felt more brazen.

Sliding her hands over the tight planes of his back until she finds the curve of his glutes, she digs her nails on the hard muscle as everything sweeps away from her mind expect for the feeling of him and the pleasure of release as wave after wave ripples through her body.

She's still coming down from her high when he turns her belly down, her body compliant and relaxed, a pur like sound leaving her throat as leans over her, his wet cock wedged between her buttocks, he nibbles down her spine.

The warmth in her lower belly starts to grow with need again as he spreads her buttocks wide, a low grunt of approval leaving his throat.

"Fuckin' gorgeous." He mutters, placing the tip of his cock at her wet folds and entering slowly, Beth moans propping herself onto her elbows.

His tanned fingers grip tight onto her creamy buttocks as he starts a methodical, thorough pace in an out of her pussy, going faster and harder with each thrust.

Beth dares a look over her shoulder, the look of delighted concentration in his dark eyes making her wish she could see what he was. Although she had her own vision to contemplate, the way his abs and biceps contracted at each plunge was almost hypnotic, very very erotic. The slap of skin against skin sounded like the sweetest symphony.

With a groan he spreads her wide again, a trail of spit dripped from his mouth to fall over her rimmed pink hole.

Beth moans as his thumb spreads the moisture around it, carefully coaxing at her tight back entrance, each time going a bit further while he kept fucking her pussy gloriously.

Then it's not his thumb but its cock nudging at her, "Oh God!"

He spits more saliva around them as the tip of his cock slides in, both groaning at the tight fit.

He carefully pulls back, grunting, Beth could feel how is cock pulsated sliding through her passage, how his lean muscle tensed as he persuaded his shaft deeper into her.

Just the look of him made her insides clench, all of her tensed then released into tiny shattered pieces.

He groans gutturally, gripping her buttocks almost painful as hot gushes of cum sear her insides magnificently.

"Fuck... " He mutters almost falling over her, "You dried me up like a prune darlin'." Half moaning he slides of her dropping to her side with a weaving chest.

Beth chuckles, propping her chin in the palm of her hand, "You talk way too much for a dried plum."

He grins sheeply, "Well fuck… gimme your sweet lips and I won't!"

Beth laughs, leaning over him she presses her lips onto his.

Later they are relaxing in the bathtub, Beth is still amazed at the breathtaking views as the first time he brought her to the house and the water bubbling around her feels almost as good as the arm around her waist.

Rio's hand searches for hers like he was reading her mind, their hands entwine just above the water.

"I know you were listenin'." He mutters.

"Of course you do." Beth replies resting the back of her head against his shoulder as he tightens the arm around her waist.

"You need to talk to her…"

"I know… I just don't want to say the wrong thing, make it worse. Dean was always a good father, I don't want the kids to hate him."

"They gonna make their own ideas if you don't tell them the truth. I think Jane knows or at least suspects."

Beth sighs, "I don't know if I should…"

"I don't know what's the right answer darlin', but I'm sure silence ain't the right one."

Beth nods thoughtful. "What were you guys talking about before that? I'm not cool, uh?"

He smiles against her neck, "Just give her the goddamn phone she wants and you'll be the coolest around."

Beth turns around to face him, "What is this? A plot against the uncool responsible mom?"

Rio grins, grabbing her buttocks and pulling her close until her breasts rest tightly against his chest, "Do you know what's cool? He asks behind half lidded teasing eyes.

Her stomach does a funny loop, lashes that long and thick should be forbidden in a man.

"I'm sure you will tell me." She mutters, against his lips.

"The way you look when you come for me… It's like the first ray of dawn and the last before dusk… truly beautiful."

Beth smiles as her lower belly melts, "You know, you won't always be able to says that kind of thing and get away with what you want?"

He raises a thick eyebrow as the grin widens. "And what do I want, uh?" He says cupping her breast in his hands, rolling his rough palms over her nipples.

Beth finds hard to catch her breath, moaning has he pinches her nipples.

"Make... me...come... again?" She replies between breaths as he keeps teasing her.

"I'm a easy guy to please…"

He kisses her up her neck as she grabs his cock in her hand guiding it to her entrance.

Then his phone rings. Both groan in frustration.

"Let it ring?" Beth mutters, the tip of his swollen cock between her folds..

"Fuck! Can't darlin'... somethin's wrong or that wouldn't ring." He replies kissing her lips softly.

With a sigh Beth ogles at his naked glory as he gets up, water dripping over the tan lean body he grabs a towel wrapping it around his hips with swift precise moves, disappearing into the bedroom.

With another sigh Beth falls back into the bathtub, closing her eyes she relaxes until Rio exalted voice reaches her.

She quickly gets out, grabbing the bathrobe, she finds him in the walk-in putting on some jeans.

"What is it?" Beth ask with worry.

"Someone broke in at the gym, trashed the place."

Beth takes in is anger, "You think it was David."

"Yep." He grabs a shirt putting it on with annoyed calm.

Beth chews on her lower lip, "I thought you had security in place."

"Not at the gym, it's worth nothin' but my time."

"Still you're pissed…" She states the obvious, getting closer and helping with with the buttons, suddenly she laughs, "I got to admit, I prefer to undress you."

Rio grins, cupping her cheek and bringing her lips to his, "Me too darlin'."

Then he deepens the kiss, almost like he is not willing to let go.

When he finally breaks the kiss he still lingers, holding her in his arms.

"He is goin' for whatever he can reach… It's fine as long as he doesn't reach you."

"He won't."

"He is desperate, desperation makes him dangerous. I can't lose you Red… I can't."

"You won't."

Beth kisses him as feversouly as he kisses her.

Beth breaks the kiss, resting her forehead on his, "Come back quickly so we can finish what we started, okay?"

"Whatever you say honey!" He jests kissing her again.

After a while tossing in bed and unable to sleep Beth roams to the kitchen, maybe a snack would help. Walking in the pantry she sees the baking supplies, it had been awhile since she done any baking… a smile curves her lips, thinking about Rio's sweet tooth she grabs the flour… _cupcakes for sure_ , she chuckles to herself.

"Mom?"

"Hey baby! Are you ok? It's late."

"I couldn't sleep… and you are baking?"

"Couldn't sleep either." Beth smiles, "Want to help?"

"Sure."

Beth slides the cupcake forms and tin towards Jane. "Are you sure you ok?"

Jane methodical puts a paper form in each hole, then blares out, "I got my period."

"Oh… when?"

Jena shrugs her shoulders, "A couple days ago."

Beth drops the bowl on the counter, "Oh honey… Are you in pain? I can get you something."

"No, I'm fine, it's just… weird."

Beth chuckles, and hugs Jane tight, "Yep, it always is."

"Aren't you supposed to tell me that I'm going to get used to it?"

"I can lie, if you want me to!" Beth smiles tenderly.

Jane laughs, "No, I prefer the truth."

"Well... the truth is that it is always inconvenient, annoying and you never get used to it."

Jane scoffs, "Growing up sucks…"

"Not everything… I think you are ready for that Iphone." Beth adds with a smile.

"Well, I should have gotten my period sooner!" Jane says.

"Said no one ever!" Beth jokes, then adds with a sad smile, "Oh baby why didn't you tell me?"

Jane shrugs again, "We have talked about it before. What could you do anyways?"

"Hug you? Talk?"

Jane laughs again, but hugs Beth tighter, "You are doing both, right now!"

Beth sniffs a sob on Jane's hair.

"God mom! Are you crying?"

"Sorry… hormones, my period is close too." Beth adds cleaning the tear with the back of her hand.

Jane laughs again, " So the sync thing is real?"

Beth just laughs, "You will always be my baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too mom."

Beth hugs her for a while, "Okay! Enough of this mushy stuff... let's put the cupcakes in the oven. You pour the batter?"

They put the cupcakes in the oven and Beth makes some coffee and warm milk for Jane, they just sit in comfortable silence next to each other.

"Mom? Do you still love dad?"

Beth stares into the mug, here we go … taking a sip before replying.

"There different kinds of love baby, I'll always care for your dad, he gave me the best thing in my life, my babies. But I don't love him."

"But you did?"

"Yes, a long time ago."

Jane seems to think about it for a while sipping her mug of milk and Beth waited.

"How do you stop loving someone?"

Beth sighs, "I'm not sure baby, it's hard to explain... it wasn't one moment or one thing, things changed with time, I changed. One day I realized it wasn't love that kept us together, that we didn't make each other happy anymore."

"Dad had an affair, didn't he?"

"Maybe we should have that talk with dad present…"

"I know he did." She states it in a matter of fact anger.

"Honey... me and your dad might not love each other in that way anymore but we worked it out, we are friends. He is the best dad you could ever have! That's all I want for you to care about. Okay?"

"Would you still be together, if he hadn't cheated?"

"No."

"Because of Rio?"

"No baby. I was sure I couldn't love your dad anymore before I got involved with Rio."

"Does Rio make you happy?"

Beth smiles, "Very much."

"Aren't you afraid? To stop loving him too?"

"It's different with Rio… like I said there are many kinds of love. I will always love him even if we can't be together or if he stops loving me."

Jane chuckles, "Ma… he won't, I have seen the way he looks at you, its like you are is favorite meal or something…"

"Jane! I don't think this a topic for us to discuss for another four, NO... six years!"

 _At least four years for the love of God!_

"I know how babies are made, mom!"

Beth groans, "I know you do, I explained it to you! Sex is for grown ups thou..."

"You don't have to worry… I won't have sex _ever_! Relationships are too complicated."

Beth chuckles at the vehemence in her voice, the sweet innocence… Everything seemed too soon with Jane, just yesterday she had her in her arms for the first time. "I doubt when we talk about it again you'll have the same opinion!"

Jane shakes her head negatively, "Boys are dumb!"

 _Give it a couple of years…_ "Yeah, boys are the worse!" Beth agrees, hugging her daughter and hiding her smile in her soft blond hair.

* * *

Rio makes a cupcake disappear with two big bites.

"Good?"

He smiles licking his lips, heated gaze under hooded eyes, "I only have eaten one other thing better…"

"Stop!" Beth steals a glance to the kids having their breakfast, then back to him, he was now resting his chin on his left hand, the knuckles were bruised…

"You caught the guy." She states in a whisper.

"Guys… just a pawns, got nothin' worthy out of them."

Beth chews on her bottom lip, "Maybe you should asks Stella and Monty to come and spend some time with us…"

The Villa was a freaking fortress, unless you dropped through the sky there was no way to break in, Rio had seen to that.

"Already did. They agreed to come for couple weeks, all this should be more than finished by then. I was thinkin' maybe we should cancel the openin'..."

"Rio we can't, it's a few days away… besides what kinda message would that send? I'm not stopping my life because of that idiot..."

He gives her a pained look, "Elizabeth, it ain't that simple..."

"Rio, you got me remember? And you won't let go." She says wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into his body, his arms wrap around her waist in auto response.

The kids start making kiss noises and laughing while Jane just shakes her head at the scene.

Beth grins giving a quick peck on Rio's lips, "C'mon guys finish up, we're going shopping!"

Rio chuckles. Six months ago, if someone said he would spend sundays gladly makin' a bunch of kids and a woman happy he would have laughed and tell them they were fucked in the head, now... he wouldn't have it any other way.


	23. Chapter 23

"What is it? You've been freaking me out all evening with the sad face." Beth says once they were alone.

Annie stops loading the dishwasher to look at her, "Gregg… I slept with him again."

"God dammit..."

"I don't need a roast, I need my sister!" Annie barges before Beth could finish.

Beth purses her lips, "I was going to say, come here…" She says opening her arms, "But you didn't let me finish!"

Annie hugs her back, "I don't know what to do… he's trying for a baby with Nance and I… what the hell is wrong with me Beth?"

Beth chuckles, "We can't say you were always smart…" Annie stares at her unimpressed, "But obviously you still have feelings for him."

"Gee! I didn't noticed, thank you captain obvious!"

"What you want me to say? Don't do it? You already did it!" Immediately a feeling of dread overcomes her, "Oh God... did you use protection? Are you taking the pill?"

Annie stares at her, "I… I wouldn't be stupid to do same mistake twice!"

"Please, tell me you used something!" Beth screeches.

"Pull out counts?"

"Annie!?" Beth mutters, closing her eyes exasperated.

"What she do now?" Rio asks entering the kitchen.

"She's possibly pregnant!"

"Oh Beth… C'mon!"

"Guilty until proven innocent!"

"Why do you have to be like this all the time!"

Rio just stares as they throw the hot potato at each other, "Huh! Ima go..."

"Because you don't give a flying fuck whatsoever! I can't believe you are doing this again and this time it's way worse, he's married, he's doing IVF with the wife for Christ sake! And you're not supposed to behave like a kid anymore!"

"Oh no, you stay!" Annie says pointing at Rio, "So you can trulysee the psycho you're living with!"

"I'm leavin' like now…" Rio announces, Beth quickly seizes him by the arm.

"No! You better stay! Before this crazy bitch goes for her own sister's neck!"

"Ha! You said it not me!" Annie points out.

"You wanna kill each other be my guest, just leave me the fuck out of it!" Rio scrunches away before they could say anything else.

Beth and Annie stare daggers at each other as he mutters on his way out, Beth was pretty sure she heard something like... hormones, periods, redheads and broads be crazy.

"I'm sorry!" Beth spits out after a few seconds, "I don't know what's wrong it me lately,"

"You are right, I should know better," Annie murmurs sadly as they hug. "What's your problem anyways? Too much happiness?"

"I don't know, I feel… my body must still be recovering from the bloodloss. I'm really sorry Annie that was awful,"

Annie stares at her funny, "Beth… are you, pregnant?"

"What? NO… you know I can't!"

Annie raises her eyebrows, "It's not impossible, just extremely rare! Good God... if I'm pregnant too… it's just like when we had Sadie and Kenny!"

Beth makes mental calculations… not late, a couple of days left, "I'm not pregnant! And I hope you're not either… what a mess Annie! Seriously you need to stop being so irresponsible!"

"Geez Beth! I'm fucking joking! Do you even remember what is like to have fun? It's like you have a stick up your ass all the goddamn time!"

"Haha! I'm having so much fun at your stupid childish jokes! Maybe you should stick something up your ass once in a while!"

"I do! And guess what, just for fun!" Annie retorts.

"Wow!" Beth just stares at her shaking her head, then chuckles, "God… I swear I can hate you almost as much as I love you."

"Don't worry it's mutual!" Annie adds laughing, "Come here you asshole of a sister!"

"Don't you asshole me… what is this, fifth grade?"

"Isn't that why you love me so much? 'Cause you get to boss me around like the big kid I am?"

"Just, shut up!" Beth says with a grin. "Thank you for babysitting the kids again."

Annie shrugs, "I miss Sadie when she's with Gregg, they distract me. And make sure you have a good time tonight… you're way too freaking hormonal for my taste!"

...

"That thing stretches?" Rio asks looking at her behind his hooded eyes, the half smile on his lip wide spreading havoc through her body.

Beth felt her cheeks burn at the thought of him sliding the tight dress over her thighs and have his way with her in the limo, quickly she flutters her gaze to the rearview mirror, the driver seemed focused on the road.

"We are already late mister," She says biting the inside of her cheek in hopes of clearing her mind from the heated thoughts.

"It's my goddamn event," He replies dashing and Beth never felt more tempted, the thought of lifting the hem of the dress with her own hands crossing her mind, the biting certainly did nothing to help.

He looked so handsome tonight, well, he looked damn fine every night, but the suit... the white open collar shirt, the tattoo… dangerously inviting.

A wave of dizziness seems to flutter through her... the eye fucking, wasn't helping!

Beth clears her throat, "Exactly! We should be there before the guests,"

Rio leans over, dark eyes lighting up with desire, "Aight', I'll be satisfied with a kiss… for now."

She knew it even before his lips touched hers. It was never just a kiss .

His hand darts for her breast as he deepens the kiss, moaning she opens her mouth for his tongue, while his other hand roams to the exposed skin of her back.

"Rio…" Beth mutters opening her eyes and finding the drivers gaze in the rearview mirror, "The driver!"

"Blind and deaf..." He mutters against her neck.

Beth chuckles, "Then I'm concerned that he is doing the driving…Oh!", she gasps a little as his hand finds his way up her leg, "Rio!"

"It's your fault... wearing this sexy backless thing, a man wonders what kind of contraption you got underneath that's holding that magnificent pair of titties."

Smirking, she closes her legs before he could reach his destination, "You can find out later, we could spend the night at the penthouse," She says grasping the lapels of his suit, pulling him closer. "No kids," Just as they were about to kiss his phone rings, "No phones," She adds with a sigh.

Rio digs into the inside breast pocket, giving her an apologetic smile then looks at the screen with a frown, still leaning on Beth he presses it against his ear.

Beth can hear exalted voices and the sound of sirens through the device.

"Drive faster." Turning pale Rio growls to the driver, the driver speeds up immediately.

"What happen?" Beth asks sitting straight as drops on the empty seat next to her, phone clasped between his hands.

He doesn't say a thing just stares, pale and broken.

Beth's heart seems to hammer in her throat. "Rio?" She mutters, as fear cripples through her.

"Monty… he's dead."

...

They arrive at the strip club in record time, Rio climbs out of the car before her, police and ambulance parked at the front, yellow tape securing the area as bystanders whispered between themselves.

The first thing she registers is the sheet over the body, blood soaked through the white cotton, her eyes fill with tears and the dread ill feeling breaks through the pit of her stomach… God, no, please no!

Rio shoves the police officer who was preventing him to go further, "That's my brother!"

Beth walks towards them as fast as the tight dress allows, Stan surfaces calming down the other officer, "Let him." He mutters.

They lift the tape and Rio goes under it, slowing as he reaches the body on the floor.

Beth can barely see the features but as Rio lifts the hem is almost like he is facing a mirror.

Rio swallows the tears before they could reach his eyes, his baby brother was gone.

With a gentle caress with the palm of his hand he closes the open eyelids, falling to his knees he holds Monty against his chest in a tight embrace.

Rio tilts his head back, gaze on the night sky above, a silent scream leaving is open mouth while he rocks his brother in his arms.

"I'm sorry Beth. He was gone before we arrived," Stan whispers next to her as they take the scene before them.

"What happen?" Beth asks dumbfounded, Stan opens the police car door and seats her down with a gentle push.

"Drive by, we don't know much at this point."

Ortega.

Beth cries in silence, it was her fault… Monty was dead because of her. Beth stares transfixed at Rio as the sobs shake her body, he would never forgive her, she would never forgive herself.

Rio rocks the cold body in his arms losing track of time and space, his heart is squeezed tight like a fist in his chest, his throat narrow with the unbearable pain, still he doesn't let tears fall, he wanted no relief. No, he wanted to swim in this pain, drown in it. He had failed again, and this time there was no miracle, no God... there was nothing but his miserable failure.

Kissing his brother forehead, he gently drops him back on the floor. Feeling weak he drags himself to a sit by the curb. Why did breathin' seemed such a hard task when one was trying to do so?

Placing his head between his hands he looked ahead absently, unfocused, everything seemed a blur... a copper strand glimmers under the red and blue flash of lights, and he focuses on her eyes, the blue orbs seemingly black at the distance, her makeup had run down her cheeks and she looked disheveled, still she was a beacon of light.

He quickly drops his gaze, he didn't want that, he wanted darkness, he wanted to feel nothing again, wanted to kill, to squeeze David Ortega's life out of him with his bare hands.

He looks at his brother face again, and he would, even if it was the last thing he did on this earth, he would make him pay.

A wail takes him from his haze, Stella runs in his direction with Carlos glued to her heels, she shoves the police officer squeezing under the tape before he could stop her.

Rio gets up as she drops next to Monty body, a weeping lament leaving her throat, breaching straight through the thick layer of armour he had being focused on creating.

He just waits as she runs her hands through their brother's face, sobs rocking her tiny body.

Then she suddenly stops, slowly getting up, she turns to face him, hatred consuming her features.

The sound of the powerful slap travelling through the almost silent area ain't unexpected, he could have stopped it, instead he fixes his hard black orbs on hers and waits.

Beth gets up shocked watching everything folding but unable to go past the police tape.

"Es tu culpa! Solamente tuya!" It's your fault, only yours. Stella screams on his face, tears streaming down her cheeks, closed fists hitting his chest with each hateful word, hard enough to make him stagger backwards.

She slaps him again, "Te odio!", she spits the words in his face, then slaps him again and again.

Rio does nothing but take it, giving the other face, he deserves it. Unable to bare it any longer, Beth slides under the tape with intent of stopping Stella, it wasn't Rio's fault… Monty wasn't supposed to even be here, she had asked him to. She was the one to blame.

Carlos finally grabs Stella by the waist, forcefully taking her away, she struggles against him while screaming in anger and sorrow, Carlos pins her against the wall, murmuring soft words until she finally succumbs to a tired sobbing against his chest.

Beth stops a few inches from Rio, his gaze locked on his sister moves to hers and cold blanket seems to cover her heart, the hand that was moving to grab his stopping mid way.

He had never looked at her like that before.

He had been furious and even hurt when he gave her the gun to shoot him. He had been enraged with her at his fight. He had been upset with her when she had disobeyed him, ultimately he had always looked at her with love and passion in this dark gaze.

But this… she couldn't deal with this.

"Don't shut me out…" She mutters and his eyes seem to go impossible harder, colder as he walks past completely ignoring her.

Holding her breath as pain carries through her body and tears flood her eyes, she dares to look down.

He looks almost asleep, peaceful, almost smiling, I'm sorry, Monty... I'm so sorry, she mouths.

...

They have been at the police station for the past two hours, she had given her statement, but they kept interrogating Rio.

She could see him through the glass walls of the conference room they were using to interrogate them, he hadn't said a word, he hadn't shed a tear… it was like he wasn't even there, there was nothing in his black eyes.

Lost in thought she sips the coffee, making a disgusted face as the now cold brew taste impossibly even worse.

Agent Turner sits on the empty chair beside hers, placing a cup of fresh coffee in front of her, "I got it on the way here, it's still hot… police station coffee is shit," he says with a sad smile as Beths takes it from his hands.

"I made the mistake of finding it out by myself. Thank you."

"We could go after him... if someone talked." Turner blares out after a few seconds.

Beth chuckles dryly, like snitching turned well last time, not to mention if she opened her mouth she would be looking at a lifetime behind bars. She dares another look at Rio, besides she was sure he would want to do the deed himself and he had stated his disbelieve in law enforcement pretty clearly... no she wasn't talking, she wouldn't betray him like that.

"I wasn't there Agent Turner. I'm afraid I can't help you."

Turner sighs, "My father was a cop, a dirty cop," Beth pretended she wasn't even listening until he says the next words, "He was the one that send Rio away when he came for help, as he did with many other cases, domestic violence was not a issue for him."

"And you telling me this because?" She asks taking a sip from the coffee.

"Because I want to mend those wrongs, I wasn't able back then but I am now."

Beth smiles tightly, "I'm sorry Jimmy, I can't…"

Turner nods is head and gets up, balancing on his heels in front of her for a second, "I'll always wonder if I would have saved my mother... had I had the courage to pull the trigger, like he did."

He then leaves her, and her thoughts alone, it really seems everyone has their own demons to battle.

Her gaze lifs from the worn carpet to Rio, who is nodding to a police officer, stoic and blank, portraying no emotion whatsoever and she has no idea how he can do such.

It could have been Annie, just the thought of loosing her sister was too much to endure. Her eyes flood with tears again as an image of Monty smiling cheekily fills her mind.

They finally seem to be done with him as the police officer opens the glass door for him, he walks towards her barely making an effort to acknowledge or wait for her.

Her heart squeezes further as she gets up to follow, she couldn't do this, not again, not with him. She could take his fury, she could take his rage, the violence, the darkness in him but not the patronizing silence.

Swallowing the knot in her throat she climbed in the awaiting car, Mr. Cisco closing the door for her, offering a sad smile. Rio sitting stiff next to her, his eyes fixed on the road, her hand grabs his as they took off.

She squeezed it softly, hoping for some kind of response, he doesn't squeeze back but he doesn't let go either.

She wanted to be strong, not to break down, she knew that he was holding on to his pain, dealing with it on his own way and maybe that meant to shut everything out, including her. Still her shoulders quiver with the swallowed sob, he had enough on his plate to deal with her crying.

Looking at her distorted reflexion on the tinted car window she takes a deep breath, her makeup had runned down and she looked like a racoon with puffy red eyes. She needed to say it, needed him to know, "I asked him to go there for me…"

"This ain't on you." He replies, sounding impersonal, detached, eyes still on the road ahead.

"And that's why you can't even look me in the eye?" She retorts sharply and well aware of Mr. Cisco presence.

He slowly turns to her, "I really don't want to this right now Elizabeth." He mutters as his gaze locks on hers and for the tiniest of seconds she was allowed to peek under the self imposed facade.

The glimpse of his pain reflecting deep on her own and the little control she regained crumbled, large sobs convuling her body.

With a muffled curse he wraps his arms around her and she wept curled against his chest.

She falls into a tired sleep not long after, only to wake up mid morning alone, his side of the bed untouched, her dress carefully resting on top of the duvet at her feet.

...

The next days passed like the blur of a nightmare, one by one the kids got a stomach bug which automatically joined her in the same boat of nausea and being sick non stop.

Gladly she made it through the funeral without making a scene and thankful to the large dark sunglasses that covered most of her face, the sight on the mirror that morning hadn't been pretty, she had lost an absurd amount of weight in one week and for the first time in more than ten years she'd actually seen her ribcage bones poking through her skin.

Yesterday Rio had walked into her in the shower and almost gasped, a frown of worry joining the blank expression he had kept since the night Monty was murdered.

Not that she would know, she hadn't seen him more than a couple of times since her crying fit in the car, the other time her head was in the toilet and he held her hair as she revolved her guts out. He had immediately called a doctor, who had poked her with needles taking blood samples and injecting whatever was making her not puke right now. Like she had said to him, the doctor stated the same thing… it's was just a combination of emotional stress and the stomach bug, she just needed a big rest, be able to eat and she would be back to her old self in no time.

Discreetly she walked away as the funeral took to its end, she didn't want to be present for the condolences.

Following Bullit's directions, she found her way through tombs and graves until she was in front of Felix's grave.

Crouching she caresses the metal plaque with his name, "I'm sorry my friend," she whispers as a stubborn tear rolls down her cheek, she wipes it with the back of her hand, it seemed she couldn't do much else but cry this days. She gets up too quickly and a wave of dizziness makes her sway.

A strong hand grabs her elbow steading her, "Time to go Elizabeth,"

She had not heard a single step, his feline grace present as always.

Annoyed she yanks her elbow free, "I'm not finished yet," She says opening her oversized Hermes handbag, the last extravagance he had dropped on her lap a couple weeks ago.

Carefully she gets out the rose she had cut from the garden, placing the single white flower on the grass.

Although she had nothing left to do or say for some incomprehensible reason she just stood there, knowing he was waiting just behind her possibly with his hand tucked in his pockets and that intolerable blank and expressionless midnight gaze.

WIth a sigh she squares her shoulders and turns to face him, he was closer than she expected, she almost crashes into his chest.

His hand cups her jaw and his thumb glides softly over her bottom lip albeit his expression gave nothing away.

A need to prove he was behind that cold mask, that she could reach him, makes her slide her tongue over the fingertip, capturing the thumb softly between her lips.

A flash of heat lights the dark gaze before he can hide it, Beth leans her face into his hard pec, his arms briskly wrap around her, bringing her closer to his body and she feels whole for the first time since that night.

"Where have you been," she murmurs not expecting an answer, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," He replies as he nudges her into a walk.

"Don't shut me out Rio," She pleads looking up to his face as they keep walking towards the waiting car, his jaw clenches, "Please, come home tonight."

"Elizabeth, I…"

She stops grabbing his hand, "You need me, as much as I need you."

He gives her a pained look, "I don't want to hurt you, is best if we keep apart for now."

"Bullshit! You are hurting me right now! I can handle anything Rio, except the cold-shouldering." She mutters in anger, "You come home tonight or you don't come home anymore."

Then she walks away leaving with the last word and him without options, a honest smirk spreading through his lips for the first time since that night.

...

Gang war was the centerpiece of all news outlets for the past two weeks, and Beth watched all of it with her heart in her hands, every detail consumed with greed.

Rio had come home alright, sometimes at the break of dawn but he made sure to lay by her side every time albeit he didn't share a goddamn thing with her besides his body.

He comes to her reeking of violence and anger and she takes him, giving her all but he only uses her body, she can feel him right there but he doesn't give in, keeping himself at an arm's length the whole time.

It felt like trivial sex, extremely good sex but lacking the intimacy she always gotten before. Oh, he makes sure she gets her pleasure, to the extent of leaving her completely exhausted so he would not have to deal with after coital shenanigans.

At this stage she felt more like the punching bag he kept downstairs, nothing but a receptacle for his needs.

The thing is every time he leaves, she knows there's the chance she might not see him again and he knew it too, he more than knew it he had prepared for it.

With anger she crushes the file in her hand, she had found it by casuality this morning and immediately she had set her mind to clear things once and for all, she had been kept in the dark for too long once before, she wouldn't do it ever again... in fact was the only thing she had asked of him.

So here she was, three in the morning and waiting... and god dammit she would wait awake and sharp minded! She sets the bottle of bourbon back for the fourth time with and angry thud.

Whit a sigh she eyes the sleek grand piano, music always helped, opening the lid she glides her hand through the white keys, she pulls at the abit too loose dress before sitting, her hands roam through the keys, and Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata flows naturally from years of practicing, she was slowly getting back to her usual weight and although the vomiting stopped she still felt like shit.

She tries to clear her mind and quickly gets lost in the music, flying through movement one with ease, and two not without some hiccups, then her anger took control during movement three and her fingers slammed the keys, she quickly lost tempo and her rustiness made it impossible to recover, fuming she bashes her hands against the keyboard an awful eerie sound filling the room.

"I was enjoyin' it... until that last part,"

Beth almost jumps on the stool, half relieved he was home and half dreading what was to come, gently closing the lid over the keys, "I'm rusty and angry," she mutters.

When he doesn't say a thing she finally decides to turn and face him, "You want to know why I'm ang… Oh god! What happen to you?"

His face was bruised, so were his knuckles, his right arm was bandaged just under the shoulder joint.

A half smirk lifts the corner of his mouth, "It's nothin',"

"It doesn't look like nothing to me," she says examining the arm with tender hands.

"I just came to see you… I know where he is, the motherfucker been hiddin' at a fuckin' church all this time."

Her mind floods with the possibilities, the outcomes, and it wasn't pretty, "You know where he is? Or you've been told where he is?" She asks almost in a whisper, "What if it is a trap?"

He chuckles, "Have I ever said you're too smart for your own good?"

"You have," she mutters.

"I'm ready for everthin' darlin'."

He then gently cups her face in his hands and presses his lips against hers, Beth kisses him back as feversously as he demands but her eyes tear up, he stops kissing her when the tears roll over the back of his hands.

"I know you are... even to leave me, right?" She says freeing herself from his hold with anger, grabbing the folder she left on top of the piano tail, she smacks it against his chest, "That's why you made this absurd will,"

"I was gonna tell you,"

"When? After your death? I never asked anything of you but to tell me if you didn't want us together anymore..."

"Elizabeth, I don't think this falls exactly on that category, I want you more than anythin'."

"Then don't go after Ortega." She returns back.

His jaw clenches, "You know I can't do that."

"You don't want to, it's very different." She counters.

He sighs and without a word makes his way upstairs, which infuriates her even further, frustrated she follows him into the bedroom.

"You think I want your stupid money?" She screams at his back while he removes the ruined shirt, "Here, look what I do to your fucking will!" She says riping the papers into shreds.

He turns to her not amused, "Elizabeth, I ain't got time to hold your hand through this."

It was the same thing he said just before she threw the keys on his face, it makes something boil inside her.

Furious Beth removes her shoes, the expensive blue satin Manolos, "Here, take this with you on your way out! I don't want your fucking gifts either!"

The first one hits his chest and lands on the floor with a muffled thud, the second one he prevents from hitting his face, catching it mid air with ease.

She sees how his nostrils flare and jaw ticks as she tries to remove the sapphire earring with shaky hands, he drops the shoe and is on her with two large strides, holding her wrist before she could throw the earring to his face.

She struggles to get free, being no match for him he easily pushes her against the wall, then his hard mouth is on hers forcing his tongue inside.

She opens up with a moan only to bite onto his lower lip, he groans and hisses in pain, letting go of her wrist, the earing falls to the floor as he cups her ass in his hands.

He lifts her with ease and she wraps her legs around his hips. They kiss violently and wild, her chest weaving uncontrollably, she digs her nails on the nape of his neck, he then brings one hand between them, the sound of his zip fly opening audible on top of their heavy breathing.

He frees his cock as she pulls the tangled mess of her dress from his way, he somehow manages to pull her panties to the side and drives into her.

Both groaning as he fills her, foreheads glued to each other, he gazes into her eyes and he is there, all of him, for the first time in weeks he wasn't hiding from her.

She kisses him as he starts moving, its quick and violent, brutal and powerful, wicked and divine and she's coming in a matter of seconds and he quickly following her, throwing is head back with a guttural groan as he spills inside her.

"Please Rio… stay with me." She whispers once they recovered their breath a bit, "I don't want to lose you."

"This, is all I know, you might as well ask to change what I am!" He thundered in anger.

At his words she pushes him back, he slides of her and drops her legs to the floor carefully.

"What you are is a self-righteous son of a bitch," She boomed pushing him away further and fixing her clothes.

"I make my mistakes," He says solemnly.

"Mistakes like me?"

He gives her a pained look, "I've never said that. I need to keep it straight in my head what job I'm doin'."

She looks at him dumbfounded, "And what job is that exactly? Making me feel like shit?"

"Jesus Fuckin' Christ woman! I've told you…" He sighs exasperated, "This is why I wanted to keep my distance from you, I can't protect you like this."

"Like what?"

"You make me… I ain't got time for this shit right now," He says grabbing a t-shirt a pulling it over his head.

"I found time to use me just a minute ago, so?"

"God Dammit Elizabeth! I love you, you know I do."

"If you love me, don't go. You know where he is, we can call Agent Turner..." She tries to reason with him.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind? I ain't callin' no cops."

"Oh yes! The goddamn street honor! Tell me, where was it when Ortega drove by and sprayed Monty's back full of bullets?"

"Yeah? And why was he there Elizabeth?" She staggers back like he had struck her, immediately regretting it and feeling like the biggest asshole on the planet, "I didn't mean that."

She brushes it off with her hand but the harm was already done, still she begs, "Nothing is going to bring him back! Let the police deal with this… I'm begging you… I don't want you to die… I don't want to lose you… please stay?!"

He caresses her cheek, her words hitting like a truck on his already battered heart, "I can't, Red."

He presses his lips against hers on last time and leaves.

"Rio!" She wails, and he stops dead on his tracks, "I want you to let it go, for me… for us."

He doesn't look back, because he was sure if he looked at her now he would stay, "You think he won't walk away with a slap on the back of his hand? 'Cause who gives a fuck 'bout some dead mexican kid! You think he's gonna stop?" He chuckles, "I know he won't 'cause I wouldn't... You're still as naive as when I first met you. This ain't a choice, Elizabeth. It's somethin' I have to do."

"There's always a choice! You go through that door and I would prefer it if you didn't return." She warns from the top of the staircase furious and hurt.

Hand on the door handle, he stands still for a moment and Beth can see the tension forming on the shoulder blades underneath his t shirt.

He turns on his heels, pain filling his hooded gaze, "Alright,"

She holds his gaze for the longest time, "Alright,"

"Fine," He mutters rocking back and forward on his heels but his hand staying still over the door handle.

"Fine," Beth repeats under a shaky breath, her feet almost move with their own mind, a bitter taste seems to spread in her mouth, this was a mistake… she opens her mouth, but it's too late.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth."

She gasps for air as he softly closes the door behind him, she didn't noticed she was holding her breath, she slowly sits on the top step, it felt like someone was pulling her heart out of her chest, a gut wrenching sob climbs her throat and she has to bite into her fisted hand to silence it… once again she wasn't enough.

...

Rio climbs in the car and Carlos gives him a side look, "That took long enough."

Rio shrugs, "She was awake."

"So you went and fucked her one last time?"

"Somethin' like that."

"Shit! You just broke her heart,"

"Somethin' like that," He mutters again, then smiles sadly, "Why do you even care, you always said she ain't no good for me."

"You was never smart when it comes to that woman." Carlos states firmly.

"We all have are weaknesses… Listen, if shit happens, I want you to keep an eye on her, make sure she ain't doin' anythin' stupid,"

"You ain't plannin' on dyin' on me, are you?"

"Nah, but I want your word you gonna look after her."

"You make sure to come back in one piece and clean your own goddamn mess, I have my plate full with your sister."

"I'ma need your word," Rio insists.

Carlos shakes his head in disbelief, "Fine, you got my word. What now? We go for David Ortega?"

With nothing left to come back to, he was in no rush, he had plenty of time on his hands and this stuff… this stuff was medieval.

"Nah, now we lay siege…" Rio says, a cruel wicked smile on his lips.


	24. Chapter 24

Beth sat on the cold steps until the crack of dawn, phone in her hand, Jimmy Turner's number on the screen. She had been in this dilemma for hours, for all she knew Rio might have finished Ortega or worse, he was dead. And here she was, wasting precious time when she had made her decision the minute she'd picked up that phone.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she presses the green call button.

He answers on the third ring, "Agent Jim Turner," His voice sounds crisp and clear, and she feels the urge to take the phone from her ear and end the call, "Hello?", he repeats with annoyance.

Hoping she was doing the right thing, she clears her throat, still her voice comes groggy, "It's Beth, Elizabeth Marks…"

...

Parking at the front door, the kids quickly jump out of the car and she couldn't be bothered to park in the garage so just follows as their shriek their way inside, "Take your backpacks with you," Beth warns as they start dumping them at the entrance.

She takes the opportunity to take a wide look around, everything in this house was a reminder of him, in every corner a stolen kiss, a dashing crooked grin, a heated gaze under dark lashes, a whispered sweet nothing.

Beth closes her eyes as pain sways through her. It had been only a couple of days, she tells herself again. It would get better, _it had too_.

The worst part of the day when she was alone, school hours had become her worse enemy. Work was her staring at her laptop, fingers still over the keyboard, stomach churning. She even screamed at poor Rosa when she went to pick up the sweaty towel he had left near the punching bag. With all the trouble she had been through latelly the woman deserved a salary increase.

Resuming, she was a fucking mess. Going back to old days of stepford mom without a pulse was proving to be difficult.

Granted that Rio had taken her beating heart when he walked out the door and a hollow space was the only thing left in her chest, numb wasn't working.

After calling Agent Turner, she briefed the girls and they quickly showed up at the house. Although there was hugs and words of comfort, she'd skipped the alcohol and the sledgehammer, along with the tears choosing to bottling up everything inside instead.

Agent Turner was another raw nerve. He had promised to keep her updated, so far she had gotten jack shit and he was ignoring her calls and texts, she was starting to think that calling him that night had been a huge mistake.

Feed up, she digs her phone from the purse and starts typing, ' _Give something or_ _I'll let him know you're after him. U_ _have 5 mins.'_

She walks to the kitchen, Rosa was squeezing fresh orange juice, "Quiere un poco de jugo, Señora?"

"Si, gracias." Beth confirms with a smile, the phone beeps in her hand, ' _I'm on it'_

Stupefied she looks at the text for a few seconds, then quickly replies, ' _What does that even mean?'_

 _'I can't talk right now Beth._ _Call you soon.'_

Muttering a mental _fuck_ she drops the phone on the kitchen isle and grabs the fresh glass of juice, scrunching her nose has it drops in her stomach like a bomb. The kids choose that moment to swamp the kitchen claiming hunger and Beth quickly puts back her mask, a smile plastered on her face as she cuts crusts from bread.

 _God help her_ , she had no idea how long she could keep _this_ going.

One of the suited security guys, appears in the door frame, a neat stack of bagged clothes in his arm, "Good afternoon, we just had a deliver."

Seeing the opportunity to be alone for a few minutes, Beth quickly jumps in sight, "I'll take care of it Rosa, can you finish the kids sandwiches?"

How ironic, she couldn't bare to be by herself and at the moment she had company she felt like she needed to be alone.

Grabbing the dry cleaner's from the security guard hands she mutters a thank you. Since Monty's death there was now security personnel patrolling the house and following her everywhere, not an unusual thing by now, but the men were so stern and professional that he gave her the creeps.

Beth takes a look at the bundle, most were Rio's suits and a couple her dresses, with a sigh she makes way to the bedroom she hadn't slept in since the night he left.

She had avoided the area completely, just walking past the door made the whole in her chest dig deeper. Juggling with the bundle she opens the door and goes directly to the walk-in, not daring to look at the canopy bed.

Clenching her jaw she reaches for his side of the walk-in, not watching her feet, her shin hits a open drawer. Beth stumbles, managing to avoid the fall, a couple of drawers sliding out as she drops the clothes to steady herself.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" She mutters under her breath hoping on one leg, well that would leave a bruise. Rubbing her hand over the sore spot, she sighs looking at the mess over the floor.

She stops inhaling mid breath, a small velvet box scattered amid Rio's socks.

Wide eyed, she stares at it for long minutes.

She slowly kneels, sitting back on her heels she reaches for the small jewelry box, opening it with trembling hands.

All air is sucked from her lungs. It was an engagement ring, a beautiful masterpiece of lush gold rose, a row of sparkling small diamonds and a sizeable round brilliant cut diamond encrusted in the middle, it was classic and simple, the rose gold giving it a rich charming touch.

"You, stupid, stupid man," She whimpers rocking back and forth, clutching the ring in the palm of her hand until the tiny indentations bite hard into her skin.

All of the sudden she could barely move, it felt as if a sack of cement had been poured over her and quickly hardened.

She had no idea how long she stayed in that closet, one lonely tear finally dares to spring out of nowhere, she was getting ready for a sobbing fit when Emma's tiny voice comes from the door, "Mommy?"

Beth quickly gets up putting the ring back in the box and cleaning the tear with the back of her hand, the jewelry box seemed to burn in the other, she plasters her best mommy smile back in her face, "Hey baby! How would you like to go to daddy's house?"

She called Dean and he agreed to take kids for a while, not that she gave him an option.

When he arrives to pick them up, she was in the kitchen stuffing her face with vanilla ice cream.

"Hey!" He greets cheerfully, the smile dying the instant she looks at him, "Beth? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing… I'm fine! I just need a little me time! You sure you can you keep them the whole week? I might need more time," She adds getting in the pantry to get a jar of gherkins.

"Not a problem, are you sure you are okay?" He asks with concern, "Is this about bounce-boy-toy?"

"Thought you guys were over bounce-house-guy and car-man," Beth scoffs, "And he is not a boy toy." She declares, dipping one of the gherkins in the ice cream and stuffing the whole thing in her mouth, moaning with delight at the cold, sweet and sour mixture of flavours.

She opens her eyes to find Dean looking at her like she had grown another head.

"What?" She spats.

"Beth… the l-last time I saw yy-you eat pickles d-dipped in ice cream, y-you w-were p-pregnant with Emma!?" He stammers.

Beth's first reaction was laugh, then everything stopped and clicked in her mind, the nausea, the moodiness, the tears, hell, the delay of her period should have been clue enough. Feeling the ground sway from under her feet she pulls a tall chair from under the isle and sits down heavily.

Her horrified face must have been quite the sight, Dean is next to her in no time, "It can't be! I can't be pregnant! It's not possible!"

Her phone rings and she answers in auto-mode, "Hello?"

"Mrs. Elizabeth Marks?"

"This is she,"

"Hi, I'm calling from the clinic, we have your blood results… Mrs. Marks you are pregnant, "

"Oh," _Well that confirms it._

"How soon can you come by? We need to check you as soon as possible, we have an opening later today,"

"Is there a problem?" Beth asks suddenly worried.

"It should be nothing to worry about but your HCG levels are a bit high and you have a slight anemia, there some other tests we would like to do as soon as possible, 4:45 pm works for you?"

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Great. See you later Mrs. Marks and congratulations."

"Err, thank you."

Beth stares at the phone for a few seconds, "That was my doctor's…" She trails off, dumbfounded she looks at Dean, "I'm pregnant."

"Well, the pickles and the ice cream kinda gave it away for me," He says with a smile, "Congratulations?"

Her eyes fill with tears, "I broke up with Rio…"

"Oh," He says rubbing her back, "well, I'm here if you need me," Beth throws him a killer look, "As a friend!" He adds quickly.

"Right!" She scoffs, "Just take care of my babies, I need to go if I want to get to this appointment in time, I'll call you later."

...

She left the clinic in a haze and somehow ended up in her old house driveway, the black sedan that usually followed around parked in front of the house and one of the security guys comes and raps on her car window.

"Mrs. Marks, are you okay? You been sitting there for thirty minutes."

Beth gives him a puzzled look, what the? She'd just gotten here, "Hmm, I'm fine… I was on the phone," She lies, "I-uhm, I think I'll spend the night here."

"Okay, we will need to sweep the house first, if you don't mind."

She almost laughs, like she had an option, still he was kind enough to ask so she just nods and waits.

Pregnant! She was pregnant! She'd been in disbelief until she'd seen the ultrasound - the miracle that wasn't exactly a miracle - she laughs at that, her face fell when the Obgyn looked at her surprised, _"Mrs. Marks, are you saying didn't know only one of your tubes was ligated successfully? This report was signed by you!"_

Yep… she had no fucking idea! That's how she ended up pregnant at forty! Beth laughs again still in disbelief. Apparently at the time of her c-section, they didn't even got to the second tube before she started to hemorrhage on them, so it remained intact till this day! And yes she signed something, she vaguely remembers doing it, being exhausted with a new baby, three kids aged between two to seven, a freaked out husband, recovering from a traumatic birth experience, surgery and massive blood loss! SO, excuse her if she didn't recall whatever the fuck she signed or was said to her!

Eck, the hospital probably did it on purpose so they covered their behinds and she couldn't shove a lawsuit up their incompetent arses, which she couldn't care the less for at the time.

Hell, she was actually surprised she didn't end knocked up sooner!

 _Darlin'... I just put a baby in you._ Rio's voice trails in her head, all the memories from that night painful vivid and clear. He'd declared it and he'd more than delivered.

She half laughs half whimpers, dropping her head on the steering wheel. Realizing she was getting a bit hysterical, she takes a few deep breaths, the sudden knock on the window making her jump out of her skin. She opens the door, grabbing her purse she sees the forgotten Obgyn's prescription.

"You sure you're okay, Mrs. Marks?" The security guy asks stepping away so she could get out.

"Yes, just a headache. I forgot to pick up my prescription, could you send someone?"

"Right away ma'am."

"Thank you." She says closing the front door behind her.

She drops on the sofa heavily, her hands touching her belly for the first time since she learned the news, not sure how she felt about it.

The noise of the coffee machine brewing wakes her up, she quickly sits up, she must have dozed off at some point, the sofa throw slides over her shoulders and her heart starts hammering in chest, it wasn't there before, "Rio?"

"Nah, just me." Carlos large frame shows up in the doorway, "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up."

"What are you doing here?"

"You want some coffee? Ah, nevermind you should start cuttin' on caffeine."

"W-What?" She asks surprised.

"I went to pick up your prescription. Stella took those vitamins when she was pregnant."

"Oh…" She mumbles frowning, "Did you tell Rio?" She adds softly.

"You want me too?" Carlos retorts.

"No, I want to tell him myself," She quickly replies.

"So... what's your plan? Cryin' yourself to sleep?"

Beth snorts, "I'm not sure yet. Why are you here?"

He pauses for a moment as if thinking on what to answer, "I made a promise I would take care of you. Just keepin' it."

She frowns, "And just took that promise and let him go?" She asks angry, she could not believe him, "You know what that means, don't you? Why didn't you stop him?"

He chuckles dryly, "Ya think I like he went after Ortega without me? We talkin' about my family here, Rio is my brother! Not by blood, by choice, by life! I know him like the palm of my hand and I have a feelin' you do to, so don't ask me why, _you know why_."

Beth closes her mouth and clenches her jaws.

"Oh... that smart mouth ain't got nothin' to say for once, uh?" He asks ironically, "I knew you were trouble since the first moment he laid his eyes on you... You changed him, _made him weak in the mind_ , with this fancy ideas of goin' legit and what not. He never cared 'bout it before you, not hard enough to piss Don Ortega anyways. You had one thing goin' on for you that made me think that, maybe, I was wrong 'bout you - you accepted him - for a while I thought that you understood… But nah, I wasn't wrong, I was a fool." He shakes his head in disbelief, "The man that came into my car a couple nights ago… was a man that had nothin' left to lose. _You twisted him, then when you're done you broke him and tossed him away!"_

Beth lost her ground, Carlos's assertive words hitting the nail's head square, "No, I-I lo…"

"You love him…" He finishes for her, chuckling dryly, "I've told you before, _love ain't enough_ , not for someone like Rio. You just had to accept that he had to do what he had to do - _'twas all he needed_ \- and he would fight his way and make sure he to come back to you. You blew it, darlin'. Someday I'm gonna have to explain to my daughter why she doesn't have her uncle Monty with her… I sure hope I won't have to explain Rio too."

He goes to the kitchen returning a few seconds after, Beth just sat there in shock. He then tosses the pharmacy bag to sofa seat next to her, "Make sure you take those vitamins. And Beth... do us both a favor, _do the right thing for once_."

The front door closes with a loud bang and she was left alone, with nothing but a bleeding painful gash on the hollow empty space where her heart should be.

...

Annie and Ruby carefully make way inside, not sure what to expect after Carlos call, saying to meet at Beth's old house.

 _This_ , did not cross their mind at all. Unnoticed they stare at the sight in front of them.

Beth wearing nothing but one of Rio's hoodies and possibly his underwear, singing along Celine Dion's All By Myself, blasting bloody murder through the speakers, a bottle of bourbon serving as microphone.

"What stage of breakup grief is this?" Ruby whispers leaning over Annie's shoulder.

"I have no fucking idea," Annie says frowning, "Should we stop it?"

"I'm not sure," Ruby mumbles softly, both still dumbfounded.

The song reaches its finale only to be replaced by Un-Break My Heart and a sob from Beth.

They both share a knowing look and a nod. Annie marches to the sound system and turns it off.

Beth turns on her heels surprised, mouth open mid chorus, she quickly shuts it, slowly lowering the bottle to her side, "What are you guys doing here?"

"What are you doing?" Ruby asks in return.

Beth just stares at them for long seconds, then she starts blinking, trying to hold back the tears.

"Beth... it's okay," Annie says softly.

"We got you," Ruby adds.

At their words, the heavy, fat tears she had been growing through the last days start to spurt out of her eyes and cascading down her cheeks.

At first she tries to wipe them away, with the sleeve of her shirt, the back of her hand, but the damned things keep coming.

When Annie's and Ruby's arms circle her tightly, she finally lets it go and begins to _cry properly_ , huge wracking sobs that shake her whole body, wrenching their way up from her chest and bursting out in whimpers of pain and misery.

Annie and Ruby drag her to the sofa and she curls up between them.

"It's okay boo. Cry all you want," Ruby says softly as Beth leans on her shoulder.

"As long as you want, we are here for you." Annie says placing her arm around Beth.

Beth just nods between sobs, she wasn't sure why or what she was crying for anymore. Everything she'd been bottling up seems to want a turn to kick her in the gut.

She had taken two lives, with her own hands - well technically one, Rio shot Razza before he could bleed to death - and she didn't even feel one inch of guilt or remorse, in fact, give her the gun and the choice, she would do it all over again.

Monty… taken so brutally, so soon, so young... he wouldn't be there if she hadn't asked him.

Felix died for her too - she had stirred the fire between Rio and the Ortega's - it was all her fault, all of it.

Carlos was right. She had fucked up big time with Rio. She knew him, knew he had to be free to do his thing from the beginning, that he she couldn't hold him back, that he had wings too beautiful to break, that he was too wild to tame. But when she found that will in the study making her sole beneficiary, something snapped inside her - not just anger but the reality that she could lose him in a very permanent way - made her try, and fail, miserably.

She was an idiot - naive - just like Rio said... She knew that if he didn't end it Ortega would never stop going after them.

Still she made him choose.

She cried her eyes out, wailing her pain with mixture of happiness and dread because she was pregnant, and lastly she cried a bit more because he was going to ask her to marry him and she blew it. All of it.

A few more minutes and two empty boxes of kleenex later, Beth finally seems to have nothing else in her, Annie rubs her back empathetic, "You want some of that bourbon now?"

Beth laughs dryly and groggy from all the tears, "I can't. I'm pregnant,"

"WHAT?" Both women screech out from agape mouths.

But Beth wasn't finished yet, "With twins."

"Oh my God! Oh. My. God!" Ruby whispers so low that is almost inaudible.

"Shut the front door! You're kidding, right?" Annie says over Ruby.

Beth blows her nose loudly, "Nope,"

"OH My God!" Ruby repeats, shouting this time, "How is even possible that you're pregnant?"

Beth proceeds to explain the whole ordeal to her dumbfounded friend and sister.

Annie laughs with joy, "I told you were…" She trails of frowning in worry, "Beth, your last pregnancy didn't go very well..."

"It's going to be okay Annie, I just need a bit more care. It is a high-risk pregnancy but I had extended tests done today, everything its going great, I just have a slight anemia. I've seen the babies too, their little hearts," she says caressing her belly a huge smile on her lips, the idea of having Rio's baby - babies - in her arms was getting real by the second. The urge to pick up the phone and tell him the news almost has her on her feet.

"Jesus, this is straight out of a novel! How far along are you?" Ruby asks still amazed.

"Six weeks, five days and nine hours. Give or take."

"Well, that's specific," Annie adds amused.

"And how are you feeling about it? I mean, twins? At this stage..." Ruby presses with concern, always the realist.

"I'm not even sure, I'm definitely scared and overjoyed at the same time. I-I kinda asked for this," She says.

"Hol' up... you asked for this? What are you even sayin'?"

"You asked Rio to knock you up? " Annie half laughs,

Beth throws a pillow at her sister, "Shut up! I didn't ask, ask… Rio, he...hmm... said he got me pregnant, I kinda wished I could. And well... I am." She settles for half-truth, Rio saying he had put a baby in her was a memory too intimate and too painful to put out there in words at the moment.

"He definitely did, two in one go! Wow! I can't even…" Annie says.

"You're in shock? I'm in shock... with that hoodie! What's up with the half on half off? Didn't we reach the conclusion with was weird af?" Ruby jokes.

Beth laughs and cries a little at the same time, "I found this early today," She shows them the ring, still in the box, Annie and Ruby coo over her as she tells the ordeal of finding the ring.

"Wait, so... you ditch Rio, find a goddamned gorgeous engagement ring and to top the cherry you're pregnant, with twins! And all this, happens, in a couple of days?" Annie says, "What is your life even? Pure excitement? Do you drink it from a bottle? Where can I get some?"

"You forgot to mention the bullet wound and oh yeah, almost dying! How about the freaking meltdown that just happen? Yes! we are all so excited for you Beth!" Ruby says giving Annie a hard stare.

"Yeah… I'm a mess! Thank you," Beth adds blowing her nose again, "I miss him so much, I made all the wrong possible choices, founding that ring… I," She breaks off as her eyes fill with tears again, "Then the clothes, I… I-I just had to put them on,"

"And of all the things you chose boxers and a hoodie?" Ruby jokes again, this time the three share candid cackle.

"How did you guys knew I was here?" Beth asks when things calmed down.

"Carlos." Annie answers.

Beth snorts - _the prick_ \- first makes her feel worse than dog shit and then sends the girls… to keep his promise of looking after her, nothing more.

After he left her, she had a sat on that sofa, no idea for how long, feeling sorry for herself, holding on to a last nerve so she wouldn't break into tears, holding on because she had her kids and the babies growing inside her, they needed her. So she picked herself up, took those prenatal vitamins and made sure she had enough glue to hold the cracks, made sure she wouldn't break, got herself to the bedroom, a night sleep in comfy pj's should help to put her back in track… she opened the chest drawer only to find one of Rio's hoodies, in that moment the cracks became holes and there wasn't enough glue in the world to hold her together... hence the little show Ruby and Annie came in to.

"Lets put you in bed, you need to have a big rest." Ruby says after a while noticing how Beth was dozing off.

Next thing she knows, she's being tucked in bed, Annie small frame cuddling besides hers, and Ruby muttering softly she would stay until she fell asleep.

"I did something…" Beth mumbles after a while. She needed to come clean with the girls about what she had done. She needed to say it out-loud, she had betrayed Rio, again. And if she saw him again, pregnant or not she knew he wouldn't forgive her.

"Nah ah! Beth, you need to sleep. Later, okay?" Ruby says. "And for the love of God, don't start a phrase with, 'I did something', ever again! That shit messes me up."

Beth just nods with a small chuckle and pang in stomach, what right did she have to dump her problems in their plates, like they didn't have enough on their own. She was so goddamn selfish. Clearing a strand of hair away from a already asleep Annie, Beth closes her eyes and sleep didn't take long to take over her exhausted mind and body.

...

The waiting only intensified his thirst for blood. David had tried to bait him into coming to him hot headed and desperate. It only backfired.

Having David under siege had been the most sadistic fun in had in a long time. By his orders, no one was able to get out and nothing was coming in, food and water quickly depleted and David's men were left with no other option but to surrender, or die. He was a fair man, hold no grudges against them, they were just pawns, he only cared for the lone man left in side. So he sent his boys away and prepared to do what he came to do.

Spreading the heavy double wooden door open Rio walks in, dark rain coat dripping over the marble floor, the scaffolding around the grand stone walls did nothing to mitigate the echo of his footsteps. He takes the whole place in awe, it was still in construction, but it certainly had more the feel of a cathedral than a church.

David Ortega didn't move from his kneeled position at the altar, head bent down as he lights a candle.

Rio takes his coat off, throwing it over the plastic covered front row pew and waits.

After a few minutes he finally gets up, turning to Rio with a grin, "So you came,"

"My schedule was free," Rio quips.

David chuckles, "And I'm not dead yet. One would think you do it asap after having me pinned for days in here."

"I don't shoot people on the back, that's your thing." Rio drawls calmly.

"Ah! I'm really sorry about your brother, it was an accident, I wanted to kill you!" He smiles coyly, "All rats are grey in the dark, right? Shit happens, wrong place wrong time, yadda yadda, you kill my father, I kill your brother! You know how this goes, no need to take it so personally!"

Rio scuffs his teeth against his inner cheek, pensive, "Your father was a dead oldman walkin'. If I remember, you didn't even liked him that much. Talk 'bout personal."

David chuckles, reaching inside his suit pocket. Rio already has his hand on the gun at his back, "Woah, relax! We are talking about my father, I thought we should have one of this," He says taking out two cigars, a cutter and a lighter. He cuts one, placing it in his mouth and hands the cutter and the other cigar to Rio.

Rio just stares hard at the extended hand, "Oh c'mon! Take it, we will be dead sooner or later, relax a bit will you,"

Rio takes it, cutting the cigar while David lits his one up, the blue flame making a quick job of it.

"Keep the cutter, it was my father's, I bet the oldman would like you to have it," David says reaching the light between them, Rio inhales over the flame, the thick smoke filling his lungs, "He always prefered you anyways."

Rio doesn't comment and both stare at each other smoking, the acre smell clinging heavily to the open room.

"Why do you think he always praised you so much, uh? A nobody like you, filth from the streets, than his own blood?" He asks.

Rio takes a long puff, taking his time, "I guess he saw himself in me, he was a nobody once."

"I was his son! Me!" He shouts in anger, "I was never good enough, never… even when we were kids, he would look at you like he never looked at me. The way you came to him when you got out of prison, he should have blown your head right there, instead he hired you to do his dirty work, but it was enough for you, uh? You always dared too much, always had this certain... audacity about you." David proclaims.

Rio smirks, "You think?"

He laughs dryly, "The looks he gave you... pride, approval, it's something I could never reach. Did not matter what I did or didn't do."

Again Rio just smokes, looking at the magnificent details being encrusted in gold around the altar.

"Magnificent work, isn't it? The old man certainly liked his Sunday church, he provided the funds for all this renovation, only the best - italian marble, pure silver, 24 carat gold, egyptian cotton for the mantles. The big cherry on the top is the safe downstairs, filled with cash and dirt on anyone that matters, in fact I have a nice thick file on you... I could have fucked you up, just by giving it to the feds..."

"Being smart... you didn't. You would have to explain how your name is tied to mine in so many ways," Rio declares.

David chuckles, "Touche!" Looking up to the painted battle in the arched ceiling David adds, "He was looking forward for that painting, it's a real shame he never got to see it completed. The Eternal Battle Between Good and Evil. It would be fitting... if we weren't both the evil counterparts." He takes a large puff from his cigar, dropping it on the floor, "Sure as fuck you broke the mold. But try as you might, you're still very much the Rio Aguilar of old times."

"Am I?" Rio enquires from under is hooded eyes.

"People don't change." David says firmly.

Rio nods his head as if thinking, "You know what? I think you are right, nothin' changed. You're still the same old presumptuous little snake who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and won't quit complainin' 'bout it."

As quick as lightning before thunder, both hold each other at gunpoint.

Rio smile widens while David grinds his teeth furious, "Do you really want to do it like this? Leave it to chance?"

"What do you propose?" Rio ask amused.

"Just you and I, like the old times."

"I remember old times, I used to beat the shit out of you!" Rio quips amused.

The loud bang seems to ring through the cathedral like walls, Rio mutters a curse while grabbing his left arm, "Da fuck was that for?"

David throws his gun to the side, sliding under one of the pews. Quickly lifting his hands in peace gesture, a smug smile on his lips, "Fucking up your left hook."

"It was already fucked," Rio retorts, throwing his gun in similar way. "That ain't gonna help you,"

David throws the first punch which Rio dodges easily, "Huh, maybe I should have shot your foot instead."

Rio plunges for him, swift and graceful as only large predators could be, the wooden bench breaking their fall. Leaning his weight over him, he strikes him over and over again. David manages to cover his face for most of it. Blocking Rio's next punch with his raised fist, he returns one of his own.

Rio grabs his jaw smirking, "You know what else didn't change, you still hit like a pussy,"

David drives his thumb deep on the bullet graze, Rio hisses in pain, giving enough room for him to roll to the side.

David quickly scraps to his feet, "So tell me, how was life on the sunny side?"

"It was good, far better than I deserved." Rio answers solemnly.

Grabbing a broken plank of wood, David swing the heavy mahogany over Rio's side, his injured arm an easy target.

"Finally!" David laughs amused, "After all this years, some common ground. A bastard like you didn't deserve anything."

Rio huffs and puffs as the plank descends on him again, for the next hit he lifts his feet, kicking the damn thing as hard as he can, it breaks on contact, the rebound hitting David flat on the face.

Grunting he staggers backwards, Rio sweeps his feet and David lands on his back a cloud of dust floating around them.

Both slowly get up on their feet, "It's funny how you think you could just leave this life behind, lying to yourself that the past holds no sway over the future. There's no escaping, the lot of us gets rewarded for our misdeeds, eventually. That's why you were unleashed upon me."

Rio smirks, "Don't you get all philosophical near death. I'm here 'cause you pissed me off. Tried to kill my woman... killed my brother."

Blows exchange as they plunge for one another. A consecutive trade of hits and misses until Rio goes for David middle body, his closed fists finding the tender spot just under the rib cage with expert care. David manages to land an kick on Rio's knee, giving him a few breathing seconds. Growling in pain Rio almost loses his balance, managing to recover last second he uses the movement to unexpectedly tackle him.

The impact against the stonewall was brutal, David's back taking the most of it but enough rebounded for Rio's injured shoulder pop out of place again. Both crumble to the floor groaning.

David hisses grabbing his lower back, "Tell me that that was the other arm?"

"Nope," Rio grunts, his left arm completely useless.

"Too bad, two useless arms would make this easier."

Rio chuckles opening one of shirt buttons to make an improvised sling for his arm, while both catch their breaths. "You gon' need more than that."

David laughs, "I don't think I would need to do a thing, you're already gone. That woman, she is your end."

Rio tenses involuntarily and David doesn't miss it.

He laughs again, "Ah! Isn't it sweet! You think you love her? Nah man, all you have is a stiff cock, and a stiff cock has no conscience. Not judging, a woman like her… How did you manage that anyways?"

"Luck, I guess." Rio mutters, getting up with annoyance.

David follows Rio example a smug smile spreading over bloodied face, "Yeah, you got lucky alright... I bet she's got honey puss, golden and sweet... taffy like, huh? All soft and warm on the inside, like dipping into a hot chicken pot pie?"

"You seem to have spent a fair amount of time thinkin' about her," Rio drawls with dead cold anger.

David keeps going like he didn't said a thing, "Nah... more like a hot bowl of chili, she has that tanginess about her, that hint of spice. It kicks you swiftly in the guts, takes your breath away every goddamn time but you keep dipping your spoon into that bowl, you have to."

"Keep her out of your fuckin' mouth, Ortega." Rio growls, charging for David again.

David puts a stop to his tackle this time, forcing an elbow into Rio spine, followed by a combo of fist to the mouth and a keen to guts, making Rio double over breathless.

David laughs lifting his arms, "Can you blame me? Who wouldn't dream about having her? And again surprise, you're the chosen one!" He scoffs amazed.

"No one said she was smart, but I can't blame you, she really is somethin' else," Rio says spitting the blood from his mouth and getting back up on his feet.

"Word is she's the one that killed my father and that little weasel I turned on you," David chuckles as Rio keeps is poker face on, "Oh, you don't have to confirm it, it's how it goes, you left your mark. That's what's killing you. You ruined her and there nothing you can do about it. This life, it follows you. It clings to you, infecting everyone who comes close. Men like you and I, we are cursed."

"On that we agree." Rio concedes, well aware that it was no less than the truth.

David chuckles amused, "Ah! Common ground again! You know what we don't have in common, I don't care if I live, but you do, you have her to go back to. If I can't live... I'm making sure you're going down with me."

Rio smirks, the crooked half smile twisting his features ghastly, "Good, let's kill each other then."

David snarls, lunging his closed fist. Rio quick on his feet steps out of the way, landing a solid punch on David's side. Only able to use one arm leaves him defenseless and open for David rebound punch. The massive blow to the temple making his vision fade for a second, out of muscle memory he manages to raise his arm in time for the next one.

In response David quickly drives his shoulder against Rio chest, ramming him against the scaffolding, by quick thinking or maybe luck, he grasp his hand onto David's shirt collar. The unexpected move taking David down with him as the scaffolding metal tears down.

Rio doesn't have a second to breathe as David climbs on top of him, burying punches, over and over again. His never failing instincts kick in, and he manages to barrel roll over David gaining the upper hand, he finds his face a couple of times before David scrapes a piece of metal, his left arm might as well have a big red target on it.

The thump of metal against skin almost as loud as the roar of pain and frustration that clawed up his throat.

Before he could do anything, David was behind him, the metal rod was pressing hard against his throat. He grasp the tip of his fingers underneath it as David increases the pressure, his knee pressuring on his spine at the same.

The more he tried to fight it the worse it got, there was no giving, the more his back gave in more the his air passage closed underneath the metal and vice versa, he was effectively locked in. In a desperate move Rio releases the rod, trying to gouge David eyes out, which he quickly avoids. The pressure on his throat triples without the aid of his fingers and he is soon gasping for air.

David chuckles next to his ear, "Just die already, will you? I have a certain redhead scheduled to kill next, maybe I'll get a bit of fun before that, uh?"

Rio roars enraged, struggling against him with all his might.

"Don't worry! I'll make sure she know your last thought was of her… just as I drive my cock into her." David says resting his chin on his left shoulder increasing Rio's agony, the pain seems to wake him up, some kind of survival instinct married with frenzied rage.

Seeing red and black, Rio reaches into his pocket, grabbing the cigar cutter, it almost slips of his fingers as he blacks out for a second. He quickly makes his move before it could happen again. Reaching over his left shoulder, by feeling, he knows he hit his mark before snapping the cutter close.

David's piercing scream sounded like church bells to his ears.

David staggers back, releasing all pressure from his back and with his airway free he finally could take a deep breath only to fill his lungs with thick smoke.

Fire.

When the scaffolding fell it tipped the candle, the whole altar was in flames.

"You motherfucker! You fucking sliced my fucking nose off!", David yells, rage pouring from every pore.

Rio has barely put any strength back on his legs before he sees David making a beeline for his golden desert eagle. The other gun must somewhere under one of this, he half crawls half skips for the closest bench, quickly spotting David's beretta.

Before he could reach it David fires. Rio rolls on instinct grabbing the gun as David fires a second time. Rio quickly returns fire, sending two rounds on his direction.

"Did I get you? I did, didn't I?" David shouts laughing from behind the pillar.

He did, Rio notes as his hand comes bloodied from his back. Rio coughs as the fire rips through the plastic covered benches like fuel.

"Sorry to disappoint but you gonna need to do better than that," Rio shouts back, containing a hiss of pain. "Come out and I'll show you how it's done."

"Fuck you! Can't believe you got my nose, you're a sick bastard,"

"Though you already knew that!", Rio deadpans.

He had to move, the fire was getting closer and he was losing what was left of his strength fast, like hell he was gonna die before killing that motherfucker.

He shots two more rounds at the pillar and David moves shooting over his arm, the wood above his head explodes, sending splitters everywhere.

Sliding the magazine off he counts the bullets - five left - he only need one.

Taking a large breath Rio makes a run - more a crouch - for it, firing another two rounds to protect himself. David fires back and he has to dive for cover, David fires again and Rio feels the floor explode way too close to his leg before he scrunches away.

"You're supposed to aim at me not the fuckin' floor," Rio teases in hopes he loses his temper and he does, wasting two rounds that hit more wood.

"Shut up! You son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill you!"

"Not with that aim… you won't," He mocks starting to feel light headed, he had to keep moving.

Mustering all the strength left he gets up, fast striding into David direction. Surprised by the bold unexpected move, David fires but misses, Rio fires back finding his shoulder and a second time just above his knee.

David falls to his knees groaning, at the same time Rio reaches him almost stumbling on his feet, both hold each other at gunpoint, muzzle to temple, midnight gaze on green one.

"You only have one bullet left," David spats out of breath, blood flowing from his nose into his mouth.

"So do you," Rio informs, not in better shape.

David chuckles, "Seems we have another thing in common, we know our guns."

Rio smirks, "So... how you wanna do this?"

"We shoot on three?" David offers.

"Aight'."

"Okay, you start." David says between pants.

"One…" The pearl necklace he had circled around his wrist, now visible, catches the orange glistening of the fire behind him.

He had to see her again, touch her, kiss her. He had to.

"Two,"

 _Bang._

The loud bang rumbles over the crackling of the consuming flames, followed by the thud of lifeless flesh meeting marble floor.


	25. Chapter 25

"Legs wider, imbécil! Ain't you payin' attention to nothin' I say, boy?"

An icy finger trails down his spine like. The familiar voice an unwanted ghost from the past. And his legs move further apart on their own mind, the golden gun feels heavy as he aims, too large for such small hands.

"That's it! Now, keep your goddamn hands steady, boy! Elbows strong or the gun gon' hit ya in the face. You remember the golden rule?"

His stomach churns in anticipation as he looks over his shoulder, his father's face, almost identical to the one he sees in the mirror, stares back at him.

"Always go on two," He mouths softly.

His father drinks the rest of his beer, squashing the can and throwing it to the pile on the grass, then takes a hit from the joint smiling approvingly, "Asi es, mijo. Get ready,"

Rio aims at the empty glass bottle, following the instructions as his father said.

"Five,"

He always tries to do what papá says, he doesn't like when papá gets angry.

"Four,"

Sometimes he hits him.

"Three,"

Mostly he hits mamá when he's mad. His hands start to shake under the unfamiliar weight of the gun. What if he missed the bottle?

"Two,"

He couldn't miss, papá would get angry, very angry if he missed.

"One."

Rio squeezes the trigger, surprised by how easy it was. The kickback thou, transforms his thin arms into jelly and he loses the grip, the gun flies backward and hits him the face. He falls on his ass, covering his eye socket with both hands, it hurts so much that he starts crying, fat tears trailing down his cheeks.

The sobbing converts into a yelp as his father grabs him by the neck. The closed fist hits his gut and the remains of his lunch come up, burning his throat.

"WHAT'S THE GOLDEN RULE?" He yells over him, picking up the gun from the grass.

Rio barfs dryly, this time had nothing to do with the punch, it was from pure fear.

"Are you fuckin' retarded? Or you just like to defy me, boy?" He growls low, the intense smell of alcohol and weed on his breath making Rio even sicker to his stomach.

Grabbing him by the neck again his father places the gun to his head, a crazed twinkle glazing over his dark orbs, a crooked smile twisting his lips.

Rio couldn't move, terrified as his father starts a countdown, "Five. Four. Three. Two…"

The click made by the empty gun comes out muffled under Rio's scream and his father laughs, "Always go on two, boy. Always."

His inflamed eyes shot open, the scream still clawing up his raw throat. Breathing seemed impossible. Disoriented and confused by the old memory, it takes him a few seconds to re-order his thoughts... What the? Something was burning. He was.

Filled with pain, he looks down to see his own leg ablaze.

He manages to crawl away from the fire, tapping the pants fabric with his bare hand to put down the flames. Dizzy and weak, he leans against the stone wall, the heat so intense that it seems to scorch his skin. Every hard labored breath was like inhaling fire itself down his lungs.

A coughing fit makes him throw up, most of it was black, thick slimy soot. Jesus, how long was he out? David Ortega's lifeless body laid just a few feet away, a thin line of blood trailing from the dark hole on his temple.

His father lessons still taunted him to this day. At least this one saved his life.

Groaning he tries to get up. His back was killing him, literally. The bullet had not come out clean, there was not much blood from what he could see, which could only mean internal bleeding, he wouldn't last long. That was if the fire didn't get to him first.

This is not how he imagined he would go.

Once he had said he would gladly burn to death for her. He didn't think he was ready for that just yet.

Refusing to believe that the pearls around his wrist were the closest he would ever be to her again, Rio musters everything he could to get back on his feet, another session of coughing almost has him back to his knees but he manages to hold on against the wall. Disoriented, he starts a slow pace, just hoping he was going in the right direction. It only took a few more steps for him to collapse, he was too weak.

Closing his eyes, he kicks himself mentally for not kissing her one more time… he thinks of her sweet laugh, the way it reached the dark corners of his soul, how it made everything better and all the pain washed away with the remnants of his conscience.

"Aguilar! C'mon… Wake up!"

The shouts seemed to come from miles away, muffled by the fog in his brain. An arm rounds his waist, grazing over his wound at the back, the shot of pain brings some sense into him and he starts walking instead of being dragged. He tries to breathe through his nose, but it wasn't any better, everything burned and he falls to his knees coughing violently. His heart was madly pounding like it wanted to come out of his tightened chest.

"C'mon, man! We're almost there," Agent Turner says between coughs, grunting he drags him, the massive double door almost invisible in the thick smoke.

Turner struggles with the door, pushing it with his shoulder as he drags Rio out, the flames almost too close.

They both drop on the floor, the door closes behind them, enclosing most of the heat inside. Turner coughs and gasps for fresh air as Rio does the same.

"How-did-you-find-me?" Rio asks between labored breaths as sirens howl in the distance.

"You were two steps away from the door, I didn't find you, I stumbled on you," Turner says.

"Beth... " He says with resignation, she had done it again. Afraid he didn't have the time to hold the grudge or even process the pain of betrayal.

"Just save your breath, you going to have all the time for answers when they fix you up,"

Grimacing in pain Rio grabs at his chest, "You cops... are always too late…"

"You know how many churches there are in this city? You're lucky I even got here!"

Rio half chuckles half gags for air, black spots nearing into his vision, he had to make sure... before he could let go, "There's a vault inside… keep Beth out of it… keep her name clean…" He slowly lifts his arm showing Turner the pearls around his wrist, "Make sure she gets... them back."

Horrifying short gasps leave his chest before he goes still. Silent.

"Shit!" Turner reaches for him taking his pulse, there was none. He quickly starts performing CPR as firetrucks line to a stop at the front.

* * *

Beth wakes up with Annie curled up against her, feeling sick, she makes a quick run for the toilet. She doesn't miss this part of pregnancy, at all. When she emptied everything that was to empty she runs the shower and gets in.

Shower thoughts never worked for her, maybe she just never had the time to dwell on problems under the hot water but today she made it work… she needed to talk to Rio and set things right, mostly she had to tell him about Turner before it bit her in the ass, although the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach tells another story… he wouldn't take another betrayal, and again she had her motives, he just wouldn't see it like that. But she was ready to fight with all her weapons. Hugging her belly with both hands a soft smile spreads over her lips, the twins would sure soften him a little bit or so she hoped. She was done dwelling, she would make him understand, she would apologize for being such a bitch and tell him what she should have said from the beginning... to bury David Ortega six feet under and come back home, where he belonged.

Set on her way she turns the shower off and grabs the bathrobe, drying her hair with a towel she walks to the bedroom, Annie was up and by the faint smell of burnt oatmeal, ruining her kitchen.

"Annie! You left the stove on for christ sake!" She shouts, removing the pot from the flame.

Annie shows up on the door frame holding Beth's phone.

"What is it?" Beth asks.

"I-I… It's," Annie stumers.

"What?" Beth asks with uncertainty.

"Your phone… had like fifty-seven lost calls, I-I picked up, It's Rio. He..." Annie mouths barely audible, pale as a ghost.

An icy finger travels down her spine. She drops the pot. Shaking she shrieks a howl of agony into her hands. God! Please no, no, please, no, no!

She hadn't realized she was on her knees, or that she was shouting the words until Annie wraps her arms around her.

"Shhh! Beth! Listen to me… he is alive, Okay? You need to calm down!" Annie shouts over her screams. "The babies, Beth! Calm down… C'mon breathe with me, deep breaths, that's it,"

Beth nods as she takes deep breaths with Annie, her blue gaze glued to her sister's light brown like an anchor.

"He is in hospital, he is alive and I'm going to drive you there as soon as you calm down, Okay?"

"Okay," Beth mutters still in tears, "I'm calm." She says between deep breaths. "Take me to him."

Annie frowns in worry, perfectly aware that her sister was barely holding herself together, she didn't want to think what would happen if… this wasn't the time for ifs, she quickly changes her line of thought.

"Alright, let's get you in some clothes," Annie says helping her from the floor and guiding her back to the bedroom.

Annie is behind the wheel, stealing worried side glances to her beyond pale and silent sister, they are midway to the hospital when Beth finally mutters another word.

"What happen?" She asks, her eyes fixed on the road.

"I'm not sure. Stella didn't say much…" Annie sighs. She couldn't lie, never could, not like Beth. "Beth, you need to keep yourself together, you need to think about the babies… it's bad."

"How bad?" She asks swallowing hard.

There are a few seconds of silence and Beth finally looks at her, repeating the question to which she already knew the answer. "Annie, how bad?"

"They don't think he's going to make it."

* * *

"She hasn't been doing great since Monty's..." Annie trails off softly, stealing a glance to her sister sitting quietly at the back of the waiting room, rolling the goddamn pearls in her hand. It was the same picture every day for the past weeks since Agent Turner gave her the pearls and it was fucking aggravating. She had lost weight again, and the dark circles under her eyes told how much sleep she was getting. "I'm worried."

Stella scoffs in Carlos direction, "You're a fuckin' jackass, you know?"

He sighs, "I shouldn't have told you anythin',"

"What?" Annie asks looking at them confused.

Stella just shakes her head, "I'm going to get some coffee," She informs on her way up, strolling away fast paced.

"What the hell did you do?" Annie presses with concern.

Carlos sighs again, "I might have said some nasty shit to your sister… the night I called you,"

"Why would you do that? She is pregnant! High-risk pregnant!" Annie says almost too loud, glancing at Beth again in worry but she didn't seem to be paying attention to them.

Carlos just shrugs, "I was pissed and she pissed me further,"

Annie rolls her eyes, giving him a little push, "That was like... three weeks ago! Go fix it!", she said exasperatedly. His solid body doesn't even sway a tiny bit. His face does. Throwing her a scary impassive look before he finally goes sit next to Beth.

"You look like shit," He says once he got comfortable on the seat.

Beth snorts, "Well, I feel like shit."

He grabs his long beard, stroking his length a couple of times, broody. "I feel like I might have contributed to that…" He admits.

"No way!" She replies with sarcasm. "Don't worry, I'll be fine! The first trimester is always a rock-bottom low for me." Beth adds, turning to him amused, "But it was nice to finally learn that you can say more than a grunt and three words in a row."

He stares at her with that familiar mean strike, only this time the corners of his mouth quiver and a toothy grin flashes under his beard, followed by a laugh that Beth quickly joins. This was the closest to an apology they would get from each other.

"Is my nephew givin' you that much trouble?" He asks smiling.

Beth chuckles, digging in her purse for the photos from her latest ultrasound, "Nephews, plural."

Carlos scoffs amused looking at the photo, "Figures. Man, Rio's gonna be over the moon..." He trails off as the wave of sadness reaches him.

"He's gonna pull through," He says, circling an arm around her.

Beth leans on his shoulder, "I know."

She was sure he would, or she wanted to be. It was hard to keep thinking that when you didn't see improvement day after day when you knew how vital and strong he was, but there in that hospital bed he looked so far away from that. "You want to come in with me? Visiting hours just started." She asks shaking the bad line of thought away.

"Nah. You go first. I have to smooth things over with another lady."

"You're just a cuddly bear, aren't you? With fucking giant paws, but still." She says on her way up.

He smiles sly, "Just don't let anyone else know."

* * *

One would think that almost five weeks in an induced coma would be all the sleep you would need for a while. But staying awake for more than a couple of hours seemed to be asking too much of his beaten body, so he catnapped most of the time. The first days after he woke up were horrible. The smoke had messed him up pretty good. More than the bullet to his kidney. He was lucky to be alive. Extremely lucky.

Still left him with enough time to muse about what he had to do. The one thing he got out of his encounter with David Ortega was a reality check. A reminder of what he really was and what he did to those who came close. He had a taste of something it wasn't meant for someone like him and he had poisoned it, ruined it.

The knock on the door takes him out of his thoughts. Beth pops her head inside, the copper strands never more bright under the dim lights. Rio's heart beat so fast that he worried it might jump out of his chest and start throbbing away on the bed. She looked radiant, her alabaster skin glowing with a soft pink over her cheeks. She never looked more beautiful.

"Hey," She murmurs softly, "It's good to see you finally breathing on your own," She adds sitting on the bed edge as he popped himself up.

He grabs her hand but avoids her lips as she leans in for a kiss. It felt like a weight just dropped on his chest.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk." He says seriously and without ceremony.

Beth frowns, the worried expression marking her perfect dollface. For a second he almost doubts himself. He quickly pushes the thought aside. He had been betrayed, once again. That's the thought he had to keep fresh in his mind.

Not the way she parted her lush red lips. The casual tuck of her soft hair behind the ear, all so unaware provocative. Or the way the top of her creamy mounds moved with each breath she took.

No. Nope. He was fuckin' tired of dancing to her tune. She was trouble for him and he would never be good enough for her. No variables. No grey areas. Those were the facts.

Besides, it wouldn't be much longer until the cops were on him now that he was on the path for a full recovery, the least he could do was spare her from all the shit storm that was to come.

"We do? I had something else in mind... snuggle in bed with you and steal what's left of your virtue," She trails off with a charming provocative smile, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

And just like that, she peels all his defenses away. He manages to stop the chuckle before it starts.

This was much harder than takin' a fuckin' bullet to the kidney.

"Elizabeth, we're over." He says, cutting straight to point because there was no other way he could do it.

She stares at him surprised, the pained look that masks her face has him regretting his words immediately. Then, fire starts spitting out her blue eyes and he was pretty sure he saw her hackles raising.

"After four weeks, the first change we got to talk and this is what you want to say? Just like that? We are over!? " She snaps at him.

"No. Not just like that, Elizabeth. You keep doing shit behind my back. You fuckin' hand me over to Turner! AGAIN!"

"You don't know what you're talking about! And I didn't exactly go behind your back… I-I swerved around your words." She adds slyly.

"You fuckin' kidding me? I don't know what I'm talkin' 'bout, huh? You think you can you can... charm me, and get away it everythin'? Even betrayal, huh? I'm so fuckin' done with this games you play, Elizabeth."

"It saved your goddamn life! So call it games if you want! I don't regret it!" She screams at him, turning around as tears start to fill her eyes.

"Fuck me! Don't do that. Don't cry..." He mutters exasperated. "It's was crazy to take this relation of ours further than it should. Don't you fuckin' see what we do to each other? "

She turns on her heels completely shocked, "What we do to each other? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"We bring the worst out of each other. It isn't just about you betraying me... we're toxic. We ain't are right together. Look at what I've done to you. The things you went through, the things you've done because of me. I've tainted you. I ain't good enough for you."

She scoffs exasperated, "Don't you dare to fucking patronize me! You didn't make rob a grocery store. And you certainly didn't taint me. I was always like this and you know it. You've seen first, even before I could understand it. And don't even start me on you not being good enough… After all this year we spent together, you still don't get that I love you. That gangbanger that was waiting for me in my kitchen. That wears his hoodie funny. The man that made me feel whole again. That one that always forgives me. That's the man I fell in love with, that's the man I want by side."

"I'm afraid you have me too high on the pedestal. I ain't no fuckin' saint to forgive you all the goddamn time, darlin'. This time your betrayal wasn't a consequence, it wasn't some misunderstanding. It was a fuckin' choice. One that you made after I clearly expressed my feelings against it."

"I'm not going to say I was right to go behind your back, but I'm not going to say that I'm sorry either. I did what I thought was best and it justified the end."

He scoffs with contempt, "How very Machiavelli of you."

Beth sighs, closing her eyes, a wave of tiredness creeping over her. "You love me." She says softly. It wasn't a question, still, she waits for some kind of confirmation from his part. The tight line of his lips pressed together after a grunt, seemed good enough. "Then you'll understand. You would have done exactly the same for me,"

There was some truth to her words and he felt is will weaken. There was so much he could read in her eyes. Resilience. Vulnerability. Love. Hope.

He was going down for David Ortega's murder, not even Gabriela would be able to do anything for him. There was no hope for him, for them.

So he throws a low blow.

"Sometimes even the best isn't good enough, and what we have… it's far from being the best."

She visibly winces, like he landed the blow full force. Buoyant as ever, she tries to bounce back, her lips part but he silences her with his thumb before she could do much else, ready to strike again.

"Let me finish… All my life I followed set rules. You managed to make me break all of them, Elizabeth. It scares me how easily you did it, it scares me I want you so bad, even when you betrayed me again and again… You are like a drug to me. And I'm so fuckin' addicted that I'll do anythin' for a hit of you. It makes me go crazy that I want to forgive you when I have all the reasons not to. Do you understand what that means to me? What does it do to me? It fuckin' sickens me."

Beth felt the childish urge to clamp her hands over her ears and start singing La-la-la-la-la, bloody murder.

Of all the things he said so far that was the one that almost breaks her. Her stomach drops and a knot forms in her throat. It wasn't their relationship that was toxic, she was. For him, she was like the drugs he swore off so long ago. She had no place in his life.

Tears start to well behind her eyes. As if flicked by a switch, the despair that had been nibbling at her for weeks took a bigger bite. She couldn't do this, she had to get out of there.

Instead, she does what she does best, she explodes.

"I'm so sorry I broke your perfect rules." She says with sarcasm, "You should have added one forbidding falling for a poisonous bitch like me."

"Elizabeth..."

The despotic way he says her name, almighty and prick like, in equal parts, infuriates her even further.

"Since when did you start to act like a… a... bitch ass pussy, anyways? What? You think you're the only one afraid of your feelings? I have been dreading this since I realized how much I love you! Since I realized there was no line I wouldn't dare to cross for you, for us! You think I made the deal with Turner for the fun of it? I knew damn well it could backfire. All I could think about was you dead and Goddammit if I would let anyone else die because of me when I had a chance do something about it…" She stops abruptly, "You know what? Fuck you and fuck your rules! And your condescending, righteous ass too!" She adds with all the resentment left inside her. Grabbing her things, she makes way to the door, the unshed tears blurring her vision.

"Deal? What deal? Elizabeth! Come back here." He orders, his voice thundering, powerful as a mighty storm and she has to force herself to keep walking. "Come. Back. Here." The low growled words have her shaking like a leaf in the wind, her hand poised over the door handle for a second of doubt.

"Not until you get your head out of your ass, Rio Aguilar." She adds fiercely, closing the door behind her with a loud bang and leaving Rio completely perplexed.

He groans, never more pissed about his bedridden state. Sweet Jesus, what had she done now? Besides labeling him a coward.

* * *

It wasn't until one week later that he finally learned about Agent Turner's deal. All that time she cold-shouldered him hard, ignoring his efforts to contact her and blatantly refusing to see him.

Oh, she might be pissed but so was his... what was the word? Ah! Yes… righteous ass.

Well, kinda. He was sore more than anything else, after all, she had left with the last word, and him feeling like a complete and utter ass and looking like a fuckin' pansy.

Talk about being sandbagged! He was a man that liked to have all the cards on the table, this situation was completely out of his control and he was literally loosin' his fuckin' mind with no idea of what kinda deal she had pulled with Turner.

The lack of law enforcement guarding his door had him scratching his head since he woke up and managed to put two thoughts together. Everyone was tight-lipped or had no idea what happened. Carlos had sworn he didn't do any cleanup. So if there was a body laying around, there was a crime. One that would be easily traced back to him. There was no way he could get a free pass for Ortega's murder. Somethin' shady was up and he suspected it had Beth written all over it.

The physiotherapist stretches his fuckin' arm again and he groans in pain. Perhaps sensing his bad mood, the casual chit-chat stopped long ago, every word was kept to the necessary instructions. The apologetic smile doesn't make it any better as he goes for another set of painful and strenuous stretches.

He was really a sadistic, twisted fuck. The more she hurt him the more he came back for.

He simply couldn't stay away from her. What kinda idiot falls for the same trap over and over again? 'Cept it didn't felt like a trap to fall back in her arms. It felt he was trapped right now and she was his escape.

Ironic, when she had this hold on him. Invisible strings that she didn't seem aware to be controlling, but she still played him like a fuckin' puppet.

God forbid, that he learned a lesson when it came to Elizabeth Fucking Marks!

The knock on the door throwing him out of his brooding over Beth. "Come in,"

Not surprised when Agent Turner steps in, he sends the therapist away.

"I was wonderin' when you would show up," Rio says once they are alone, his drawl drenched with sarcasm.

"So it's true, 'The Eagle' lost his wing?" Turner asks nodding to Rio's left arm.

Rio shrugs, just the movement enough to make him feel pain, he would never box again that was for sure. "Are you here to arrest me?" He adds straight to the point.

"No."

"No, huh? How's that?"

"I was keeping tabs on David Ortega, so when you two met at that church, it picked up my interest. There was a fight and he tried to kill you. I had no other option but to interfere, Ortega shot you, attacked me and I killed him in self-defense. Unfortunately, with all the smoke inhalation and the sequential coma, you don't recall any of the events from that night."

Staring at him from under his lashes, Rio gives him a cynical twist of the lips. "Is that so?"

Turner drops the fat file he was carrying under his arm on the bedside table, "That's your file. From the safe you tipped me about before you died on me."

Rio shrugged, "Doesn't ring a bell. I don't remember anything at all from that night,"

Turner chuckles, "Right. Elizabeth's name is clean. And so is yours. There nothing left besides that folder."

Rio frowns, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I believe there is sometimes a fine line between law enforcement and criminals. What drives them may be the same. They simply were given different opportunities to call their own."

Rio scoffs, "That's some bull, right there."

Turner continues, "When you're fourteen you went to a police station, that cop that sent you away without a care, without a second thought, was my father."

"So?" Rio asks unimpressed.

"Remember that line I talked about? You made a choice that saved your family. My father, he was violent too. I couldn't do it... he eventually killed my mother. I turned into a federal agent. You turned into a criminal. I can't help but wonder if we made different choices, which path had it taken us."

"I don't need your charity, less your pity," Rio says fiercely.

"It isn't pity or charity. I'm making amends. I'm giving you the break you should have gotten that day."

"So you are one of those sick fucks who likes playin' God, given the chance? Shame you can't give me time back, might have ended up on the other side of the line and all, huh? Why the fuck do you care, it wasn't you who fucked me over."

"I'm trying to do the right thing here. Poetic justice or whatever you want to call it."

"I see… And what would I owe you for this big break you're givin' me?" He asks with sarcasm.

"I'm paying you a debt, not the other way around. Besides, I've gotten plenty from that vault."

"I don't buy it. It isn't your debt to claim."

"I feel like it is. I hoped you would understand, more than anyone. But whatever, you take it or you don't."

Rio considers his words for a second, "And Beth? What she has to do with all this?"

"She did what she had to do." Turner says cryptically, "She does make you sound good, though."

The shift in the air is almost palpable as Rio stares at Turner alarmingly blank. The stupid conceived smile on Jimmy Turner's face making him ponder on all the possible things she could have done. The bastard had made a move on her before... If he had as much as proposed something like that to her, he was a dead man. Fuckin' DEAD. "What are you insinuatin'?" He drawls with a calmness he was very far from experiencing, taking a few steps to stand in front of Turner.

Turner takes a few steps back in return, "Good God! I would never… She handed me her ex-husband Doctor, the fake cancer one? We got a good haul, the practice was part of a chain, we got them all for medical malpractice and financial fraud."

When Rio doesn't make a move, Turner feels like he can breath again, "Jesus man, you can be one scary fucker." He adds extending his hand for Rio to shake. "Are we good here?"

Rio just stares at his hand, "I never had anythin' given to me for nothin'."

"You're wrong about that, you have a woman that has given you her love for nothing in return. You know, she refused my help unless I accepted something in return because she didn't want you to be owing me anything. That woman will do anything for you. She will stick by you no matter what you choose to do. And you know how this ends, I don't need to tell you. You will eventually get caught. You didn't have much to lose before, but what you have now, it's priceless. Choose wisely, Rio. I wouldn't like to see her dragged deeper into this lifestyle, she's a good woman."

Agent Turner heads out as Rio takes in his words. He couldn't argue on any of that, in fact, he was starting to think he had a lot apologizing to do, funny when he was the one walking around with an open wound from a stab in the back.

"Turner. Thank you." Rio says as he reaches the door, "For everything."

Turner nods, "Oh! I almost forgot… She asked me to hang this on your door handle. I have no idea why, but she said you would understand," He digs into his pocket, taking the pearl necklace into view.

Rio takes them. "Thanks."

"If you really want to thank me... I don't see your picture hanging on my wall again, Aguilar."

"Fair enough."

Once the door is closed, Rio studies the pearls in his hand. If he felt like an utter ass before, he didn't know how to feel right now. Goddamn him.

When guilt-tripping her for betraying him didn't work, he gave her another reason to hate his guts the only way he knew it would work. By hurting her. Striking her where he knew she was vulnerable, that big heart of hers. Regardless that he had forgiven her, even before she banged that door closed and walked away with the moral high ground.

Da' hell was he foolin'? He had forgiven her the moment he saw her when he woke up for the first time after the coma and saw her beautiful face hoverin' over him like an angel… even before that, laying on that concrete footpath while he felt his life drain away.

He really was a bitch ass pussy and she had somehow seen straight through his bullshit.

Being the unbeknown mastermind that she was, she rebounded yet again, bamboozling him into giving her an audience, forgiving her and somehow going legit in the process.

He chuckles amused. He should be outraged, except, one way or another, he had made all of those choices beforehand.

"Ah, Elizabeth. What I'ma do with you?"

The thing was, he knew exactly what to do with her. But he had no idea what to do if he didn't have her.

* * *

Having her sitting next to him, with her never-ending shapely legs crossed all so ladylike, sexy black heels on her feet, looking more than good enough to eat. He almost regrets waiting for 24hrs to ask her to come and see him. The nervous clasping of her hands over the coat on her lap gives him some satisfaction. He planned on making her more than a bit nervous before letting her off the hook.

"Still no Jordans, huh?" He drawls, looking up and down her figure once more. It doesn't go unnoticed and her cheeks tinge with a soft pink. She was absofuckinlutely gorgeous and he found himself fighting hard against the urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her until they were both breathless and boneless.

Beth clears her throat, "No, no jordans and asking Turner to leave my pumps on your door seemed a little awkward."

"Fair enough. So, what is it that you wanna talk to me about?" He drawls.

It was hard enough to face him after her last explosion. And him not giving nothing away about how he felt - besides the heated roaming of his eyes over her body - wasn't helping.

The blank expression on his face could have thrown her if she hadn't seen through it already.

The week before she stood against that door, muffling her sobs against her closed fist when she made sense of all hurtful things he yawped at her. It was very simple and he had done it before, he was trying to scare her away. The thing was, she was sure there were some truths on those words and that's why she had been avoiding him. Blatantly hiding away behind her anger, afraid, like a coward, the same way she had accused him of doing.

"I wasn't sure if you would want to see me, after…"

He cuts her off, "I called you didn't I. So?"

His coldness makes something tick deep in her.

"I'm pregnant." She blares out. That wasn't the topic she had in mind to start this conversation with, in fact, she had no idea what the fuck she was doing, as always her temper got the best of her.

He just blinks at her, silently, as the words sink in. He just couldn't have a fuckin' break with her, could he? She kept surprising him at every corner. He just couldn't keep up.

Beth tucks her hair behind her ear nervously, clearing her throat again. "I-ahem, I-I just thought you should know. I left so upset the other day... I didn't want to tell you. I mean… I did, but not..." She stops the babbling abruptly, aware she wasn't making any sense, she had not planned on telling him until they patched up things and she hated the way it sounded... desperate. Feeling stupid and conscious she gets up, "You should rest... I-I have to go,"

With the jacket and purse out of the way, the small baby bump, that seemed to show up out of nowhere the last couple of days, comes into view. Rio's astonished dark gaze darts from her face to it.

"I-I'll see you later." She says dashing for the door.

"Elizabeth, wait… Fuck!" He growls in pain, although he was in much better shape, his body was still not used to sudden movements.

"What are you doing?" She yelps turning back to him at the sound the covers snapping back only to find him halfway to the floor, "Get back in bed,"

"C'mere then," He mutters under his breath.

Like in their own mind her feet start to move towards him and finds herself surrounded by his arms, her cheek pressed against his pec as a drawl rumbles through his chest, "I swear, you will fuckin' kill me one of this days, woman." He then cups her face gently, asking sweetly, "You're pregnant?".

Beth nods, guiding his hand to her growing belly. Rio spreads his tan fingers over the rounded bump amazed, "You are pregnant!"

Beth laughs, "You shouldn't act so surprised, what were your exact words? Darlin', I just put a baby in you. " She adds making her best to copy his drawl.

"Was it that time?" He asks without taking his eyes from his hand over her belly.

"I like to think it was. It's hard to pinpoint, we were very… active."

He chuckles, "I'm sure it was, there was some magic in the air that day," He says bringing her closer, "You look so... radiant and I thought it was impossible for you to become even more beautiful,"

Beth scoffs, "Yeah, we'll see about that in a couple of months."

"I can't wait to see you in a couple months,"

"Careful of what you wish for. You did your job too well, you didn't just put one baby in me..."

"Twins?" He murmurs, she nods confirming. "Are you for real? I'm gonna be a father of two?"

"I'm going to be huge. Like, whale huge. I'm not kidding, I make huge pregnant bellies. Everyone was always asking if it was twins, I can't imagine what people are going to ask this time!" She answers amused by his reaction.

"Darlin', you're damn lucky you can't get pregnant while you're pregnant, 'cause Imma be all over you, and those gorgeous thick curves of yours." He says giving her a soft kiss and circling her tightly in his arms. "You're makin' me the happiest man on this earth, Red."

"Please, say you forgive me." She murmurs against his neck.

Rio pushes her away gently to look into her blue gaze, "Sweetheart, I understand why you did it but it doesn't make me less pissed, you still went behind my back. I forgave you but I didn't forget. I'm sure we'll get there, eventually. I love you way too much not to."

"Even when I called you a bitch ass pussy?" She asks with a teasing although sad smile.

"Especially when you called me a bitch ass pussy." He answers with that devilish half smile of his own.

A quick shift happens as they gaze at each other, from humor to desire in a flick of a second and their lips meet again, both moaning as tongues touch. Rio fists a handful of her copper tresses, the other hand finding its way to her lower back, to the soft skin under her blouse, pulling her as close as physically possible. Beth opens her mouth further for him, her arms circling his neck, she grinds herself against him wanton. Rio deepens the kiss, grunting appreciatively. "I love you, Elizabeth Marks." He murmurs against her lips, bringing Beth into heartfelt sobs.

"Fuck, sweetheart. Don't do that, I can't stand it when you cry." He drawls in agony, softly kissing the trails left by her tears, "Talk to me, darlin'" He begs.

"You heart stopped. Three times." She says, her bottom lip trembling.

He takes her hand and places it on his chest, just above his heart, "Can't you feel it? It's beating right now,"

"You lost a kidney…" She continues as he cleans the tears with his thumbs.

"I can work just fine with one," He informed amused.

"And damaged your liver," Beth retorts.

"Don't drink. Don't need it." He says with a smug half-smile.

Beth laughs despite herself, leaning in for his lips. "Don't you dare to leave me again, Rio Aguilar." She adds.

"Don't worry. I ain't going nowhere." He confirms before kissing her fiercely again.

A nurse enters the room, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at the two of them, "I can see why the alarms are going off," She says picking up the chart and checking the flashing monitors.

A soft pink spreads over Beth's cheeks and Rio smirks.

"We were celebrating. I'm going to be a father. Twins."

"Congratulations. Although you're recovering miraculously fast Mr. Aguilar, let's give your heart a break, shall we?" The nurse says looking directly at Beth like she was solely to blame and the blush goes from pink to deep red and Rio smirk widens.

"Not as fast as I want," He drawls, bringing her closer again and Beth can't avoid but chuckle.

"Do I need to place a chaperone in here?" The nurse asks amused, placing Rio's chart back on the bed feet.

"I don't think that would stop him," Beth says and the nurse laughs.

"You're probably right, your husband has charmed all my staff in his short-ish stay with us." She says hiding a smile.

"The question is if there's still enough time to charm you," Rio says giving the head nurse his wicked smile.

"You're incorrigible… Five more minutes, Mrs. Aguilar. By the way, more good news, we are moving you out of ICU later tonight." She adds closing the door.

Rio licks his lips still smirking, "Mrs. Aguilar... Doesn't that sound peachy,"

"I...I had to say I was your wife, it was the only way they would let me be in here." She explains herself.

Rio cups her jaw tenderly, "I like that, darlin'. I like it all damn much."

Beth snorts, "Says the man who even bedridden seduces nurses, shamelessly."

He pouts all innocence, "It's all just so I can get extra dessert,"

Beth laughs, "I don't doubt that for some reason."

He just looks at her in stunned amazement and her laugh dies.

"What is it? Should I call someone?" She asks in worry.

"No, I'm fine. Your laugh... I've missed it." He says placing his hands on her hips and kissing her belly bump softly, Beth buries her hand in his short crisp hair her heart soring in her chest despite all her doubts.

"Rio, I know we still have some things to figure out but when you're discharged from the hospital, I… I would like you to come back home."

He gently places a wild lock behind her ear, bringing her forehead to touch his. "I'm already home, Elizabeth. Home is wherever you are."


	26. Chapter 26

Okay... We reached the final! Finally!? But wait there's more! The Epilogue is going to be posted tomorrow or so.

This chapter was pretty much written with, Hundred Waters - Blanket Me, repeating on the background. So you should listen to it while reading, if you like.

Thank you so much for reading! And your support! Hope you enjoy! 3

* * *

For Beth's 12-week ultrasound, despite her reassurance that he could see the pictures after, Rio had insisted and persisted that it wasn't the same, he had to see the babies. With him still unable to leave the hospital they had paid an exorbitant amount to make it happen.

It was totally worthy.

Beth had never seen such pure delight. After experiencing Dean's contempt towards her pregnancies, it was a surprise to see Rio equally or probably even more moved than she was. When they listened to the loud and fast sound of the tiny little hearts for the first time, she could swear he cleaned a tear with the back of his hand.

Then the recital of problems started. Although her iron levels were back to normal, her blood pressure was too high, weight gain had been minimal, she looked tired, was she getting enough rest? Did she feel depressed or had been through stressful events lately?

She felt like rolling on the floor and laugh maniacally, she might have done it, if it wasn't for the deep frown Rio carried as he snapped his head, side to side, between her, the Obgyn and the ludicrous questions.

The frown deepened further at the mention of the delivery plan, a planned c-section at 36 weeks.

"C-section?" Rio almost Jumped from his seat. "Wouldn't that be dangerous given Beth's condition?"

"It's the safest option for both mother and children, we are taking all the necessary precautions." Reassured Dr. Rutledge, Beth's Obgyn, smiling placidly.

"She almost died from a C-section! You're gonna do better than the necessary." Threatened Rio. At that moment, he would have liked to crush the doctor's complacent face.

"Rio!" Beth said, horrified. "He is the best Ob/Gyn, specialized in blood disorders, in the country. He knows what the hell he's doing." She muttered.

"He better." Rio deadpanned.

The Doctor gave him slight honeyed smile, "Mr. Aguilar, I understand that as a first-time parent and given the situation, you're nervous. But I can assure you as Miss Marks said, I am the best." Rutledge paused to make eye contact with Beth before continuing, patting her hand and giving her a reassuring smile. "Your reluctance and hesitation may affect Elizabeth negatively in an already non-ideal situation. I can't have that happen. I must have your cooperation and wholehearted confidence in my ability."

Although Dr. Rutledge credentials might be impressive, Rio had instantly disliked him. The man acted like is shit didn't stink. And Rio particularly didn't like the cocky way his apprehensions were dismissed. Or the way he seemed to touch Beth every given opportunity. Or the way he emphasized on the Miss title. Somethin' he was goin' to fix, and right quick. As soon as he got home.

"If you didn't have my confidence, I wouldn't have kept your services," Rio said bluntly. "I don't think you're lackin' in skill, just character. You're necessary. That's why you're here. You're also the most pompous son of a bitch I've ever run into, but by all accounts, you're the best. So I'll cooperate with you in order to see to Elizabeth's and our babies well-being." Rio and the doctor stared each other down while Beth groaned in dismay.

The cooperation was for the moment. Rio couldn't make any promises once the doctor did his job.

"Okay, then." Said Dr. Rutledge, seemingly unaffected by the insult, "Let's wrap this one and schedule our next appointment."

Scheduled for 2 weeks time, they left with clear instructions for Beth to follow, less stress and more rest. Although the babies growth and her measurements were according to the charts, they had to keep watching her weight gain closely and of course a bunch of blood tests and what not.

"I don't like how he looks at you," Rio said after the silent and tense short walk back to his room.

"You don't like how any male looks at me," Beth pointed out, walking past the door he opened for her. "Jesus, Rio! Did you really need to do that? He might have quit or something."

Rio scoffed, "With the small fortune he's makin' out of us? I'm sure it's gonna take a lot more than being called an arrogant prick."

Beth rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air, giving up. Against the door, Rio smiled like the cat that got the cream. In his opinion, she looked her best when she was just a tiny bit angry, like now. His hand darted to the lock, turning the lever.

"We ought to do somethin' 'bout those stress levels of yours," He drawled pressing himself against her back, hands on her hips.

Beth immediately felt a jolt of desire run through her. Rio planted a slow, lingering kiss on her collarbone and she closed her eyes longingly. It had been forever since he last touched her like this, so when he hooked his fingers on her belt hooks, bringing her even closer, her ass perked up against his groin as if by its own will.

Rio groaned and smiled against her neck, his breath tickling his way down her feverish skin. She quivered and sinful wetness pooled between her legs.

Rio's hands and mouth on her body felt wonderful. Wrong but wonderful.

"We can't do this... here!" Moaned Beth while he nibbled at her neck, "You're… not supposed to do this... yet,"

As if to prove her wrong, he thrust his bulging erection against her, with such ardor that if it wasn't for him holding her firmly by the belt hooks, she would have propelled forward.

"Are you kiddin' me, woman? I can't think of anythin' else ever since you threaten to steal what's left of my virtue." He said, whirling her around.

Beth flushed pink at the reminder. "That was figurative."

Still, she allowed her hands to trail down his chest, hanging on to the sweatpants waistband.

"Well, I took it very seriously." Rio grinned, hands traveling to her back, groping each round ass cheek, he pulled her closer, kissing the corners of her mouth.

"Can't you wait a few days? 'Till we are back hom… Oh, God!" She hissed.

He had made a quick job of her jeans fly and his hand was now inside her panties, two thick fingers fumbling between her already insanely wet folds.

"Oh, I can wait. But you can't." He remarked smugly, eyes on her mouth.

Then he kissed her. And she forgot where they were and what he was or was not supposed to do. When he pulled back, she bit her lower lip and curled her fingers in his short hair.

"You can't kiss a girl like that and expect her to wait." She remarked sultrily, still agog from the lewd crudeness of his kiss.

His dark coffee brown eyes glistened with unconcealed lust, "Right. Right."

Rio pushed her backward until she found the bed, letting her fall gently against the mattress, he lifted her legs and pulled her jeans - the only pair that still fitted her - throwing it casually to the side.

When he reached for her panties, she was wild with expectation, waves of physical longing sweeping over her.

Rio didn't disappoint, he never did.

She watched mesmerized as he ate her pussy thoughtfully. Making her come, over and over again.

The first orgasm hit her the minute he put his mouth on her. She wasn't sure if it had been the lapping of his tongue, the sucking-pulling of her clit, the pleased humming coming from his throat at her taste, or all of it together.

She came hard and fast.

She couldn't care less.

Not when the second orgasm was about to shatter her into a million of tiny pieces.

Beth threw her head back and squeezed her thighs shut. Her hips bucked and she growled Rio's and God's name in vain. All while two thick fingers curled inside her and his thumb worked magic over her clit.

Forcing her legs apart he drank her pleasure, lapped at her juices in a burning haze, wishing he could bottle her essence to carry it with him wherever he went.

Encouraged by the frantic way her hand clutched his head against her mound, Rio made sure to make her come a third time. He slurped shamelessly at her wetness, plugging his tongue into her tight pussy.

The thought of that snugness around his cock was so heady that he almost burst his nut right there.

"Rio… I can't!"

Beth's desperate moans were like music to his ears.

He stopped, lifted his head and gave her his wicked half smirk from in between her thighs, "Oh, yes you can."

Then proceeded to prove her wrong.

Rio rolled his tongue over her clit and then flicked it in a rapid-fire succession that sent her back arching off the bed, whimpering, her hips fucked his mouth in uncoordinated jerks.

"I need… Oh, God!" She growled, struggling to find the words. But Rio knew exactly what she needed.

Biting her clit, he slid his middle finger into her cunt. Her spams sucked him in, the greedy walls giving way for her impending release. Rio added another finger and sucked hard on her clit. Her quivering turned into full-body trembling as the orgasm ripped through her. The slick muscles clutched his fingers in a series of convulsions. Then her glorious pussy juice flooded his mouth.

The scent and taste of her release, the taste of what was his, was almost too much to bear.

Nearly dizzy with need, Rio staggered his way up her spread thighs. Her creamy white breasts had all but escaped from the black lace and silk prison of her bra and spilled from her cleavage. Rio gazed at them lustfully, pretty sure they had grown bigger. He kissed the top of her mounds. His cock all but jerked in his pants, surely one breath away from exploding. But all he did was press a longing kiss on her lush lips.

Soon. He told himself. Grabbing her panties he started to dress her. Beth stared at him in haze, mind, and body still caught in bliss.

"What about you." She whispered languidly.

"We'll have plenty time for me. When we get home I'm gonna chain you to the bed, feed you from my hand and make love to you until you can't even lift a fuckin' toe no more." He said. Pulling her zipper up, he kissed away the frown forming in between her eyebrows.

"So, to resume... you want to fatten me, then fuck me brainless until I don't have the energy to do anything else." She tried to sound bitter, but the twinkle in her eyes gave her away.

"Not exactly in that order, but pretty much." He grinned against her lips. "I want you healthy and relaxed. And when I want something…"

"You get it. Eventually." She finished for him. Beth closed her eyes and sighed heavily, she already had a good idea of what was to come by the way he treated her after being shot. The following twenty-four weeks would be the best worse time of her life.

"The thing is…" She added, sliding her hand under his waistband, she circled his cock. "I want something too. And I want it now. Will you come for me?"

At her sultry plead, Rio groaned under clenched jaws, "Fuck..."

His half-lidded eyes were completely obscured by desire and his cock throbbed in her hand, experimentally she pumped him once. Rio threw his head back, the corded neck muscles tensed and his mouth slightly parted for an incredibly sensual moan. Beth soared with gratification, there was something distinctly power-filling by taking him like this, in her hand.

Running her thumb over his pre-cum moistened tip, she pumped him again. This time, all of him jerked. Flushed and wet, Beth pulled at his pants, freeing the palpitating flesh for her ministrations. Spitting over the tip, she took him in both hands with a loose grip, she ran her hands over his length, spreading the moisture all over his shaft.

"Fuck Beth…" He slurred rawly, fisting a handful of her hair.

Her nipples stretched rigid against her blouse.

"Give it to me." She whispered over his cock.

With one hand gripping his shaft, the other on the head she jerked him up and down, using her thumb to make small wicked circles around the tip that drove Rio completely wild.

His whole body tensed and shuddered violently, growling, he shot his load into her hands. With a moan of pure satisfaction, Beth took him in her mouth, gently sucking and licking his pleasure, fascinated by the soft groans he released from the depths of his throat.

"Jesus. Fuck. Woman, you're killin' me." Rio said once he could find his voice, slightly pulling at her hair.

Beth sucked him one more time before slowly pulling back with a loud pop. Completely delighted by the way he hissed and threw his head back.

"Elizabeth…" He moaned her name between pained and a direct reprimand.

Beth grinned indecently and made a show of licking his cum from her fingers.

"Goddamn!" He whispered out of breath, all his blood seemingly flew to his head then quickly pooled back to his dick. With a groan he leaned into her, hand fisted in her scalp, he kissed her with violent need, only stopping once she was breathless and weaving against him. Then he released her and pulled his pants up.

"This was supposed to be about you." Rio sulked.

"Why, it was!" Beth said with a smile, "I feel completely relaxed, especially 'cause you gave me what I wanted."

Shaking his head, he laid himself on the bed and spooned her. "You're impossible to resist to, I don't know why I even try."

Relaxing against him, she smiled at the hand pressed possessively against the baby bump. Of one thing she was absolutely sure, no matter what, Rio would be an amazing father.

* * *

The day Rio was to be released from the hospital, the first thing Beth did was put the ring back where she'd found it. She had carried the rose gold ring with her all this time, inside the box. Only once she'd tried to put it on her finger, the band seemed to burn at her skin and conscience alike.

Lately, she had dreams of Rio leaving with their newborn babies. Desperate, she would scream and beg him not to leave her, and he'd stop at the open door and laugh bitterly, "I can do it too, y'know. Betray you. Lie and fool you. What me and you had is done. Over."

Then he walked through the door and a wedding band would fall from her finger. The loud tinkling of it hitting and rolling on the foyer stone floors would wake her.

The dreams were figments of her imagination, nevertheless, her fear was real.

Not that she thought Rio would leave, it was the reasons he wouldn't that brought her to a cold sweat.

She'd hid the small jewelry box at the back of the drawer and slammed it closed.

What if his only reason to marry her were the babies? She shouldn't have said anything about the pregnancy until she was sure he had forgiven her. Despite his words and actions, it was obvious that he was still hurt by her betrayal. Then there were the talks about leaving crime-life behind, of going completely legit. The memory of her mother's words, about her father never being the same again, clawed at her heart. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel pushed into something he didn't really want, forced to change because he thought he was doing the best, because he was just that decent.

Then there was the very real possibility of him not asking at all, which somehow seemed even worse. Although she had said she was happy with not marrying again, that she didn't need it... the truth was she wanted him to ask, badly. She wanted to leap into his arms and scream yes. Even if she wasn't worthy of it, of him.

That night, after a small family-only party to welcome Rio home, coming out of the shower, Beth shouldn't have been that surprised at the sound of him opening and closing drawers. But her heart jack-hammered her chest, and she almost dropped the body lotion from her shaky hands.

It doesn't mean anything. She reminded herself. He was probably just getting dressed. But her hands were still unsteady as she rubbed the cream into her skin.

Leaning against the walk-in door frame, Rio took the sight of her sitting on the tufted ottoman, the thigh-skimming kimono gave him a very nice view of her long legs.

The corner of his mouth lifted, she had this curious quirk of starting things from the bottom, he noted, as she started moisturizing her feet. He found it fascinating.

Still unaware of his eyes on her, she kept spreading the lotion up her calf. Then she moved to the other leg and Rio caught a glimpse of her silky-smooth pussy beneath the cerise silk.

Sometimes he'd forget how lucky of a bastard he was.

Literally, pussy-struck he gasped for air.

At the sound, Beth lifted her head up. Her cute snaggletooth smile enhanced by the fresh gleam that pregnancy brought to her skin, felt like a white-hot bolt of warm light shooting up his spine. Rio was never more certain about what he was to ask her.

He kneeled in front of her, cupping her calf in his hands, he started to massage the remains of cream into her skin.

"Y'know...I thought it was impossible for me to fall in love. Especially in one of those cheesy-ass, heart-stopping, Hollywood-esc moments." He said massaging her feet. "But that was until I saw you for the first time. When you dropped the groceries?! There was this... ache. Started in my chest and just spread all over me, my heart slowed and then sped up like it wanted to come out of my chest. You threw me, Red. From the moment I set eyes on you. First with your beauty, then your courage, then with that smart mouth of yours." Rio said, tracing her slightly parted lips with his thumb.

Beth's heart started to skip beats like it knew what was coming. Oh, God.

"You keep doin' that... you keep pullin' the goddamned rug for under my feet, even when I've seen through all of you, explored every inch of your body and dived into the deepest of your soul… there's always somethin' I didn't notice yesterday. I look at you and it's like I'm seeing you for the first time all over again. Like I'm back in that kitchen and everythin' just slows... 'cept when you laugh. When you laugh, Elizabeth… everythin' stops. It's magical... somehow you seem to surprise yourself. Like you just laughed for the first time ever… I want that. I want to make you laugh every day. I'll spend the rest of my days tryin'. No... I'm not here to try. I'm here to win... you." Rio corrected himself, "I'll spend the rest of my days makin' you laugh... if you let me." He then reached for his pocket bringing the small jewelry box into to view.

"Rio... I…" Beth stumbled with her words rendered speechless. The sight of the box was not unexpected but his words… she felt like floating on cloud 9 all of the sudden.

Rio tried to open the box, but his hands decided to fail him for the first time ever, clumsy he dropped the box on her lap. "Damn! This is not how I had this planned." He said, brought to a blush for the second time in his whole life.

They both laugh nervously, Beth picked up the box and open it for him. With her heart still skipping from his words, she was surprised that her own hands were so steady. "You gave this quite a bit of thought, didn't you?" She asked after a couple of hard swallows.

"Yeah… The last two times tried to do this... they didn't work out that good," He said, flashing that damned half smile that made her week in the knees.

"You tried before... When?" She whispered taken by surprise.

"Well... the first time was after I told you 'bout my father, the words were half out when I noticed you were sleepin' in my arms."

"Yeah, I don't remember that," She said with a chuckle.

"The second time was in the Mustang..."

"Right before the ambush... you said you wanted to ask me something,"

Rio nodded in confirmation. "I'm hoping the third time's the charm..." Clearing his throat, he looks her in the eye, "Elizabeth Marie Marks 'Gallagher', will you marry me?"

Beth felt her stomach flip over like a pancake.

She wanted to say yes, badly. But no sound came out of her mouth. Tears welled in her eyes instead.

Why did he have to say such perfect beautiful things? Oh... The detail of adding her father name, what was supposed to be her real surname!

"I hope those are happy tears," Rio said with uncertainty.

At his words, Beth started wailing.

Rio quickly wrapped her in his arms, while fat sobs rocked her to the core.

"I… I… I can't. I can't accept." She said between the loud convulsive gasps.

He pulled away gently to look her in the eye, "Why in God's name not?"

"You're only asking because I'm pregnant!" She blurted out.

"Woman, have you heard anythin' of what I said? I've tried to ask you… twice! Before you were even pregnant!"

"You hate me! I've betrayed you! You can't even forgive me! How in the world are you going to marry me?" She hid her face in her hands and wept away her sorrow.

"Elizabeth…" He whispered her name in surrender, "I don't hate you. I can't. I love you." He said softly. Cupping her face gently, he started to kiss away her tears. "You were there for me even when I didn't think I needed you." He explained kissing her eyes lids. "You're the one who needs to forgive me. I blamed you blindly, when the truth is, I can trust you with the most important, with my own life. You saved me. In more ways than you could ever imagine."

He started to kiss her lips sweetly, but Beth wasn't quite finished. Pulling away, she sniffled and cleaned her nose on her sleeve, like a small child. Even disheveled, red-nosed and puffy eyed from all the crying, Rio never seen a more captivating being.

"What about you going legit? Is that what you really want?" Beth asked still unsure.

Rio scoffed amused, "Darlin'... You talk like I've gon' legit all of a sudden. I've started goin' legit before I met you."

"I don't want to change you. You don't have to. I know deep down you don't want to leave it. You need it. We can figure something out…"

He shushed her with a thumb over her lips, "The only reason I kept doin' it was 'cause I didn't know any better… I always had this hunger, for what I didn't know. More money, more power, more of everythin', and it still didn't fill that hole. I couldn't quite put a finger on it, on what was truly missin'... not 'til I saw you. 'Til I had you. You didn't change me, Elizabeth. You improved me. You make me the best I can be. You're much more than an addiction, more than a need. You're my safety net. You're my breath. You're my skin, my heart, and the blood in my veins. I cannot not have you. It's impossible, you're part of me."

More tears flooded her eyes, "God! Rio… I don't deserve you."

"I don't deserve you either. I guess we're good." He shrugged, flashing his wicked half grin.

"I love you," Beth said vehemently.

"I know," Rio stated smugly.

Beth laughed and the smugness all but disappeared from his features, only to be replaced by need.

This time there wasn't anything sweet about the kiss. It was desperate, bone-melting, tide changing.

Without breaking the kiss, Beth wrapped her legs around Rio's hips and he carried her to bed. While placing her over the white sheets, the kimono belt had become undone, the open flaps exposed her body to him.

She was perfect, breathtakingly gorgeous. Swallowing the lump forming in his throat, he quickly removed his clothes and joined her in bed.

He kissed her all over, gentle and caring.

Beth felt she was the most precious thing in the world, the most adored.

When he latched on her nipple with a heated moan, she felt the sexiest.

When he touched between her legs, the most desired.

When he sheathed himself in her, she felt the most loved.

With the soft pillow swell of her breasts pressed against his chest, he glided deeply into her silky warmness.

"Marry me." He groaned.

Beth gasped from the pleasure of being filled. Of being completed. In all senses.

"Yes. I'll marry you." She whispered raw.

They kissed again and again. Slowly and fast. Quickly and long. He fucked her mouth and her pussy alike.

With their bodies aflame and their minds drunk in pleasure, they exploded together like never before yet as always.

Both shaking and weaving by the intensity of the shared orgasm, they rested their foreheads together.

"Give me your eyes, Elizabeth," Rio commanded, king-like.

Once she did as he said, he slid the gorgeous rose gold band on her ring finger. On the left hand, the marriage hand. She was about to tell him about his mistake when he started talking.

"You're mine and I'm yours." He said solemnly, gazing deeply into her eyes. "I love you. Now and Always."

Beth gasped, completely breathless when the meaning of his words hit her.

Somehow, it seemed even more meaningful than an ordinary marriage vow would. Moved, she laced her fingers with his.

"And I you. Now and Always." She replied, and with her throat feeling constricted by emotion she kissed him, sealing the deal.

Later, with the rawness of their encounter still lingering in the air, they cuddled together in bed. Tracing the fading scars left by his surgery, Beth rested her head on his pec, while he ran his hand in her hair, twisting the soft tresses gently over his fingers.

"You ought to be the most difficult woman to ask in marriage." Rio teased her, his voice purring like a satisfied feline.

Beth just chuckled. It might just be the truth.

"Now that I think 'bout it, tho... You didn't seem surprised at all when I popped that ring out of nowhere." He blurted out with a frown.

"I-I, hmm... stumbled into it a couple of days after our fight… the night you left." She said meekly.

"You mean the night you threw me out?" He retorted.

"Details! But, yes. That night." She bridled. "I kept it with me, until this morning."

"After all this time your lily-ass is still stealing from me, huh?" He said dead serious.

"Stealing?" She screeched offended. Jutting her chin up, she then asked, "By any chance were you planning to give the ring to someone else?"

"Nah… I just keep wonderin' how a half-baked thief like you, took my breath away so easily and stole my heart so good."

Beth blinked in surprise and Rio started laughing.

"Jerk!" She muttered but the smile that spread over her lips was as warm as the flush over cheeks.

"Did you and Dean got married religiously?" He asked suddenly, stopping the lazy circles he was doing over her baby bump.

Beth frowned, "No… it was a civil ceremony."

"Good." He declared with satisfaction.

Beth shot out from his embrace as fast as lightning, "You can't be serious! We cannot marry in church!"

Her breasts bounced up and down with each word and he had a hard time taking his eyes off them. She had the finest pair of tits in Michigan. Probably in all the 50 states and Canada. "Why the fuck not?" He asked after swallowing his drool.

Beth pointed at her belly, stating the obvious. "I'm very pregnant!"

"One more reason to do it right away. I'll talk with the priest..."

She quickly interrupted him. "I've done the whole bridezilla, wedding-craze thing! I'm good with just going through a simple civil union. We can go and get married... tomorrow if you want."

"Listen here, woman." He said bringing her into his arms, "You might have been married before, but I ain't been married yet. And… Imma do this right 'cause I'm only doin' it once!"

"Oh…" She mumbled. Well... when he put it that way.

"You gonna worry 'bout your white wedding dress and leave the rest to me." He said, emphasizing the 'white'.

"White?" Beth raised her eyebrows, "I'm a pregnant 40-year-old woman! I can't wear white for a religious ceremony."

"It's not up for discussion, Elizabeth. You'll be wearin' white. Now… Shut that sweet mouth and give me those tits before my dick explodes." He added burying his head between her breasts and licking her breastbone, which tickled and brought her into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny, Red?" He drawled, sounding like an angel but smirking like the devil. Her laughter dying the second he pressed a finger against her clit.

Needless to say, Beth found herself browsing through white wedding dresses for the following weeks.

* * *

After the - of historical proportions - proposal meltdown, Rio had given her the title of Queen Emo. And that bitch meant business.

At the 26 weeks mark, her emotional spectrum dived from one end to the other faster than a thermostat control. It was triggered by the most random things and the results epic.

Like exploding at Rosa when she poured out the pickle juice from a jar, which by the way, had no pickles in it. Beth barked at the poor woman like a rabid Rottweiler, 'cause she'd wanted to drink it! Then sobbed, sprawled all over the pantry floor, when she found out they were out of pickles. Then wept a bit more when wasn't able to get her fat-ass-self back up. Sensing her distress, Buddy had come and laid by her side, his canine whimpers only managed to make her cry even harder, Rosa called Rio forcing him to cancel a meeting to come and assist her. When he arrived with a jar of pickles in each hand, she kissed him and proceeded to cry from happiness. Who the hell drinks pickle juice anyway?

Just yesterday she took herself out for lunch, and on the way back home a cattle truck drove past. The sweet little lambs were bleating like mad, their cries calling out to her and clawing at her conscience.

Of course, ol' double-preggo couldn't handle it and broke down like a sad sack. She stopped the car on the side of the road and cried, in public, swearing to herself that the lamb souvlakis she ate for lunch were the new people's enemy.

The day she should have cried, but didn't, was when she had to undergo that hideous glucose test pregnant women have to do to determine whether they have gestational diabetes. You'd think twelve hours of fasting, then polishing a vile sugary drink against the clock and having three needles shoved in your arm might be enough to bring a tear to your eye, but no. It's the lambs! And Kenny growing out of his shoes again or finally finding a wedding dress that didn't make her look like a fat cow, that's what got her going this week!

Only Rio seemed to tolerate her and the good-humored, even expectant way he seemed to take her hormonal bitchiness only made her crazier.

"How can you even stand me right now?" She asked him one night after throwing a fit over Annie sleeping with Gregg yet again and subsequently run to Beth's in a drunken state. She exploded like a furnace, humiliating Annie and herself, only to find out that Gregg was an even bigger idiot than she'd initially thought, then sobbed for a good half an hour holding Annie's hair while she puked and cried face down the toilet.

"I'm turning into a basket case." She added bitterly.

"You'd still be the most beautiful basket case I've ever met."

Beth didn't know if to laugh, cry or kiss him, so she did all of them. He kissed her back and rubbed her lower back, she groaned with pleasure. The twins had her measuring the same as a single pregnancy would at 36 weeks. No wonder her back was so sore. Somehow, he always seemed to know what and when she needed it. "Seriously, how and why are you so perfect?" She asked after he'd found an especially sore spot and worked her wonders.

"Y'see, back when I found out you was pregnant, Google told me twins would make you twice as hormonal as other pregnant women. Knowin' you, I adjusted it to 'bout six times as hormonal. Your head could swivel around your neck, Exorcist-like, and it wouldn't surprise me." He teased her.

Beth punched him in the arm, "You're an idiot!"

"Y'know what else I am?" He asked with mirth, "A fuckin' expert on what to do with those drawn claws of yours."

Beth squealed and giggled as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to bed.

* * *

On the snowy December day of Elizabeth's and Rio's nuptials, a small but packed crowd of around a hundred guests were treated to an intimate, touching Christmas ceremony. The church was decked in simple boughs mistletoe and holly, low-hanging lanterns were lighted and the scent of ginger, cinnamon and cloves filled the space, creating a visual and sensorial effect as the bride walked down the altar.

Looking dastardly handsome in a bespoke morning suit, Rio turned around at the modern piano arrangement of Here Comes The Bride, playing on the background.

Alone by her own choice, - a bunch of Rio's ex-boys and Carlos, had offered to walk her down the aisle but she decided to decline - Beth walked through the large double doors.

With her copper hair piled luxuriously on top of her head, fixed in place with an array of diamond and platinum pins by the expert hands of Gloria, the floor-length, silk and lace 3/4 Sleeve, off-the-shoulder column that made her wedding dress, flaunted her graceful long neck. The lacework ended just under her breasts in the form a sash, bow tied at her lower back. The large lace bow draped elegantly over the satin mermaid train and enhanced her glorious pregnant state. Her make-up was underplayed, making the most of her alabaster skin and pregnancy glow, with only her deep blue eyes emphasized by a subtle smoky shadow.

With a cute bundle of cinnamon on top, arranged between white and black baccara roses, holly berry, spruce, and wild dusty miller, her bridal bouquet seemed to have been lightly dusted by the snow falling outside. And the Manolo Blahnik white lace heels peeked graciously from under the satin hem with each step she took.

Although she had done this before, Beth couldn't help the pounding of her heart and the flock of butterflies in her stomach. Taking a large breath - as large as the tight dress allowed - to calm her nerves, Beth locked eyes with Rio's molten brown gaze and smiled.

From his place at the altar, Rio felt a jolt of desire run through him.

He was suddenly very glad she chose not to wear a veil. The pins in hair twinkled like snowflakes under the light of the lanterns, creating a halo around her perfectly formed face, the top her mounds glowed - and bounced - all along with the flashing of her snaggletooth smile, Rio felt like he'd been knocked off his feet, completely and utterly disarmed.

Good God! She looked like a vision, divine... literally. A goddess of beauty and fertility, that had descended from the skies to grace him with her presence.

Displaying a hard-on at your wedding ceremony was probably the best way to spoil it. But he just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

When she finally reached the altar, Annie being la madrina, took Beth's bouquet, then placed a kiss on her sister's cheek and praised how gorgeous she looked.

"Spin round," Rio whispered once Beth's attention was back to him.

"What?" She whispered back confused.

"Twirl around. I want to see you. All of you." He repeated.

A collective of "Aww's" came from the guests behind, his whisper apparently loud enough for everyone to hear.

For everyone's pleasure, but mainly Rio's, Beth obliged, slowly rotating around.

From under his lashes, Rio observed attentively.

Her delectable ass wrapped to perfection in white lace, with a bow and all, was the best early Christmas present he could ever have.

The groan was loud and when he clenched his fist and bit into it, the crowd was done for and laughed, delighted at his antics. Even the priest wasn't immune and chuckled.

"You look exquisite," He said truthfully.

He'd been grinning like a fool since she stepped through the doors and his face was starting to hurt, but he ain't stopping. He couldn't.

"You're looking quite dashing yourself," She retributed, giving him a once over.

She wasn't expecting the morning suit at all, but unsurprisingly he carried it like a king. The fitted black striped pants, made him look even taller. The crisp white shirt made his neck tattoo pop, and the ivory vest combined with the deep burgundy tie, contrasted to perfection his sun-kissed skin. The black tailcoat finalized the whole deal. If she had to choose only one word to describe him, it would have to be, fuckinghothelluvahandsome.

Taking both her hands, he came closer, "We are under the mistletoe," Rio said roguishly.

Beth grinned, "Oh, are we?"

Then they kissed. Just a tender brush of the lips, before the priest cleared his throat. "The tradition is to kiss the bride after the ceremony, Mr. Aguilar." The priest scowled good-natured.

"Get on with it then," Rio hasty replied to everyone's enjoyment.

On queue Carlos, el padrino, came forward with the lasso.

When Rio explained the lasso tradition to her, Beth had immediately agreed to do it.

An oversized cord, usually a rosary, the witnesses or el padrino and la madrina, placed the cord around the couple's shoulders, entwined or lassoed to form a figure eight shape. The infinity symbol.

But to her surprise, it wasn't a rosary that Carlos gave the priest to bless, but her pearls.

Teary-eyed she glanced at Rio, who half-smiled, knowingly.

With the festive magic in the air, beneath the mistletoe covered altar, wrists lassoed with her pearls, Rio and Beth said their vows and exchanged lovely two-toned wedding bands, brushed platinum exterior and rose gold interior, with the words 'Now and Always' engraved on the inside.

They sealed it with the customary kiss, which was way longer than it should be, and walked back down the aisle as husband and wife to a standing ovation and plenty of rice throwing.

At the door, they kissed again, even more passionately this time, posed for a couple photos and more rice throwing. Then an open carriage, pulled by two white horses stopped in front of them.

"Really?" Beth laughed, as Rio pulled a cute white fur hooded coat over her arms. "That's so corny." She teased.

Rio placed his top hat on and gave her the complimentary fur muff, "It ain't... not for a queen... not for my queen." He said, flashing his wicked half-smirk.

Out of words again, she just stared at him. He then placed the hoodie over her head while the driver came around, dropped the carriage steps and offered her his hand so Beth could climb in, but Rio wasn't having it. He effortlessly scooped her, bridal style, and walked them up the carriage.

Surrounded by snowflakes, Rio gazed over Beth lovingly, looking like the rascal that stole the bride away and a flushed Beth, smiling adorably at her new husband, looked like a virginal Madonna, as much as a pregnant one could, in her white fur hooded coat.

Later everyone had to agree that, the all of it, gave them the most beautiful wedding photos ever. Besides, when was best to be cliché if not your wedding day.

As the horses started to pace away, Beth threw the bouquet to the expectant crowd, she'd never see who'd snatch it. She was too busy... kissing her husband.

Two and a half months later, Beth and Rio welcomed two healthy little girls to the world.

After all and grateful beyond relief, Rio never got to punch the good doctor's face.


	27. Epilogue

**~Three Years Later~**

Sitting in her, relatively new, pearl white Tesla X, Beth looked at the time. Not even two minutes later Ruby stops next to her parking spot at the back of Fine & Frugal, just in time. Annie, on the other end, was late as per usual.

Climbing out of the car she went straight to the topic. "How was it? Did you sign it?"

Ruby grinned widely, "Damn straight I signed it! Casting is starting next week and filming in a month!"

"Oh, Ruby! Congratulations! That's amazing!" She said hugging her friend.

After cutting her crime-life short, Ruby picked up her childhood dream of becoming an author and started writing again. The novel about three suburban moms orchestrating a grocery store heist to escape financial ruin and establish independence, became an instant success, topping all best-seller lists within two weeks of release. The nation fell in love with these troubled women, related to their problems, laughed with their antics, swallowed their pickles and reeled on the forbidden chemistry between a housewife and a gangbanger.

Rio was livid when he found out Ruby was being published, but Beth reasoned with him that it was fiction, no one could possibly make a connection to them and managed to convince him to read it, and like the rest of the world, he couldn't put it down. In the end, he was happy with how Ruby made him sound good .

The fast and witty page-turner of which you couldn't get enough shot Ruby to stardom and landed her a deal to a tv series.

Things were finally working out for her friend. Sarah was doing great, her marriage couldn't be better, Stan had his dream job and money was finally not a problem.

Walking around the building, Annie finally makes her appearance carrying a grocery bag.

"I cannot believe you. You work here and somehow manage to arrive late." Beth roasted her.

"Chill sis. I'm like 2 minutes late, besides... I was getting what you asked." Annie said shoving the paper bag against Beth's chest.

"Thanks. Did you get the blueberries?" Beth asked checking the bag doubtful.

"Yes, I did. Doesn't your rich white ass have people to do the shopping for you? Why did you ask me to buy all that stuff, anyway?"

"This rich white ass has to be somewhere real soon, so… Y'all ready for this? " Beth asked.

"It's now or never." Said Annie.

"Let's do it." Ruby agreed.

Reaching into her car Beth, dropped the groceries in the boot and got out their usual get-up.

A bottle of scotch and three shot glasses.

Beth filled the glasses and passed them around. They had come up with this tradition. On the anniversary of the Final & Frugal robbery, they would come and have a drink in the parking lot, celebrating what, for better or worse, had changed their lives forever.

"So, what are we grateful for this year?" Beth asked.

"L'chaim. To life ." Annie said, raising her glass.

She'd just been promoted to regional manager to the Fine & Frugal chain. Sadie was starting her transition as smoothly as a teenager could deal with it. And she had finally got over Gregg. After his last stunt, she had to. Even after three years, it still hurt to think about it, how he had sat with Nancy and shamelessly asked her to be their surrogate, not even 24h after shagging her. Anyways, it was over and done for. The only reason she maintained a cordial relation with him was Sadie. She had been dating a nice guy for the last year, and things were going great. It wasn't a mind-blowing passion, the likes of Beth's and Rio's, she didn't think anyone could top those two, but… who knows? There was still the chance for her charming prince to come and sweep her away, for now, she was enjoying life.

"I'm still grateful for not having drugs smuggled up my butt!" Said Ruby, cracking them all in laughs. "Oh! And for my next book! And for the tv-series deal!" She added, raising her glass.

"You finalized the deal? OMG! Congratulations! Shit! You hear that, Beth? We gon' be on tv!" Annie screeched truly happy for her friend Ruby.

Beth chuckled, "It's not us. But I'll drink to that and Ruby's success!"

"Why, thank you!" Ruby said, bowing graciously. "But I couldn't have done it without you beeches!"

"Mmhmm, that's the truth, my friend! You owe us those royalties." Agreed Annie.

"Bitch, please! You should be paying me and my long sauce arms. If I did get in that drain to get the keycard you dropped on that disgusting furry salad, we would be having this talk as cellmates, in the big house!"

Beth's phone rings and she moves a few feet away to take the call. "Hey! No phones, remember?" Shouted Annie.

"It's the real estate agent. I need to take this, it won't take a minute…"

Annie puffed, "She makes the rules, then breaks them! Typical!"

Ruby just shrugged, "Let's drink these while we wait?"

"Did the house sell already?" Asked Annie once Beth join them again.

"No, not yet. It goes on the market tomorrow. Why? Did you change your mind?" Beth asked.

"Hell no! If I lived at your old house, my sexual life would be ruined. All I would think about was you and Rio doing it! Everywhere!" She added with a disgusted face.

Beth laughed, she wasn't wrong. Before they moved to the Spanish villa, they had done it pretty much everywhere. In fact, there was only one place she was absolutely sure they hadn't done it. And, Beth was adamant to fix that before she handled the house keys to real estate agent tomorrow. Hence her hurry.

"It could be worse…" Said Ruby, "You could be thinking about Dean."

"Ewww!"

"How's the bimbo-bride by the way?" Ruby enquired as Beth topped their shot glasses.

True to Beth's suspicions, Dean had re-married a bimbo. But, the kids seemingly enjoyed their time together, there wasn't much more she could ask for.

"Young and beautiful, I suppose. I haven't actually met her." Beth shrugged, "The kids like her, tho. She's fun . Their words. But enough of Dean, I have things to do and it's getting late…"

"You still haven't told us what are you doing that's so important…" Annie pressed with a smirk, "All this rush… the things you asked me to buy! You're going on a sex-escapade, aren't you? That's why you want me to look after the twins!"

Her escapades with Rio were a constant topic of teasing between them girls. After almost four years, their fire was still burning as hot as the firsts days and showing no signs of quieting.

Beth chuckled, "Don't you wish to know?"

"God! What I wish is I'd used the 'raisin cave' line back then! At this rate, I'll never get to use it!" Sulked Annie.

Ruby almost spilled her whiskey with the earthy laughs.

"You are never letting that go, are you?" Beth said, having a hard time keeping her own laughter at bay.

"Nooo, never!"

"C'mon bitches, let's finish this before Mrs. Aguilar here, crawls out of her skin… " Ruby interfered, always being the mediator between the sisters. "So, what's in the books for you this year?" Ruby asked even tho, they already knew the answer. It was the same every year.

"To my honeypot," Beth said raising her shot glass.

The women then clinked their glasses together and downed the shots. Beth just placed her empty glass on Annie's hand and marched away.

"Hey!? What time are you getting home?" Annie asked to Beth's back.

"Love you guys!" Beth shouted already halfway in the car, "No more drinking for you Annie, the twins are off kindy in half an hour, you better get going if you wanna get there on time." She said closing the door, then opening it again she beamed her girlfriends a flushed smile. "And don't wait up for me, I'll be in late."

Her honeypot, like she liked to refer to, was everything that came from investing in something legit… Rio. And by God... it was the sweetest honey that any Queen B. could have asked for.

Life wasn't perfect but it was goddamn near.

And their twins baby girls were the cherry on the top.

You'd ask anyone and they would tell you that the girls had the perfect mixture of ADN to resemble both parents.

Rio would tell you they were the spitting image of their mother, with their cute chin dimple, fair skin, and strawberry blonde hair.

To Beth, the caveman evolution did is thing, they looked like just daddy. Adorable crooked half-smiles and deep coffee brown eyes under long lashes.

What they equally agreed on was their feisty spirit.

The twins certainly brought a new dynamic to the family, and the first months were complicated, especially with Emma. Used to be the apple of his eye, Emma had had a very hard time sharing Rio's attention. And despite Rio's help, with two newborn babies to care for added to all the rest, Beth was more fractionated than ever, which hadn't helped. For a while, Beth feared Emma's resentment towards the twins wouldn't go away, but unsurprisingly Rio had managed to break through her, and now the three of them were like peas in a pod. Emma being the devil's advocate between the twins.

She couldn't thank enough for Rio, he was much more than the fun dad, he was the complete package. Never shying away from a nappy change, feedings and what not or happily babysitting so she could have some 'me time' or a night out with the girls.

He was also fiercely protective of Jane, especially now that she brought the first boyfriend to the house. The poor boy had the fright of his life. They had arrived when Beth and Rio were in the middle of a knife-throwing contest. True to his word, Rio had taught Beth the art of throwing knives, usually used as a way to end a dispute between the two of them. Which was the case at that particular moment. The boy went to greet Beth, and in his nervousness or lacking the knowledge, committed the crime of calling her Mrs. Boland. Rio had squeezed the boy's hand hard enough to make him wince and teary, then left him white-faced when he threatened to make target practice out of him. Poor Jane had been mortified and it took Rio two weeks until she forgave him. The boy hasn't visited since.

Then there was Kenny… which to Beth's dismay wanted to go live with Dean. Mum, it's just for a couple of months, he had said. Beth was so scared to let him go… Dean had a certain allure to the kids that she'd never had... What if Kenny decided not to come back? Beth's heart sank at the possibility. But, Rio had reasoned with her, she couldn't say no, he was a teenager, a no would only make him want to go even more, and he missed his dad. Rio did his best as a fatherly figure but he wasn't his father. He already had one. She had to let him go.

The sweet, good-natured Danny, her perfect golden boy, was the only one that didn't give her heartache... so far.

And of course, when the mood struck, she and Rio dwelled into huge quarrels and even bigger reconciliations.

Beth's old house turned out to be one of those. While she barely remembered she had another house, apparently for Rio, she keeping the house had been like a sore spot on the back of his mind. All these years he hadn't said shit, so it was a surprise when she came up with the topic of giving it to Annie or selling it and put the money in the kids' trust. Rio came out at her with an angry 'bout time you sold that place ', and an epic fight broke loose.

"What the fuck is going on with you?" She exploded, "If you're mad about something, why don't you just tell me? 'Cause for the life of me I can't think of one reason why you're giving me the evil eye right now?"

"You can't think of one reason?" He asked incredulously.

"Not one," she retorted defiantly.

Then it was Rio's turn to lose it. "How about the reason why you kept the fuckin' house, huh? You still have doubts about us!" He spat with anger.

For a moment Beth was too flabbergasted to react.

"You kept the house has a safety net!" He accused, "Why the change of heart now? Have I finally proven myself worthy enough for you?"

"How can you even say that!" She protested with indignation. Honest to God, she hadn't thought about the house in years, the only things left in there were old furnishings and moths. Might as well sell it instead of being closed down and wasting away with time. "How come you kept your bachelor pad, then? You don't see me freaking out about it, do you?"

"We use it all the time!" He shouted back.

"We could damn well pay for a hotel room to go and fuck!"

"Ah-ha! See what I mean? You said fuck, not make love… you said fuck! "

Beth puffed. He ought to be kidding! He said fuck all the time! She could probably enumerate with her fingers and toes all the times he said make love! "You're the most pig-headed man I've ever dealt with!"

"Don't you call me stupid again, Elizabeth! I've had enough of you givin' me lip!" He warned her.

At that point they were barely inches apart, nostrils flaring and the sexual tension could be felt, crackling in the air.

"You're a stupid, stupid man!" She blared out, her nipples were so hard, that they ached painfully against the fabric of her bra.

Not two seconds later they were all over each other. Fucking. And making peace much later.

That was two months ago. And Beth still blushed. That was one of the most memorable nights they had shared, so far. She had all the intention to make today's as memorable.

* * *

Rio twisted the key on the lock, heart beating like a motherfuker.

"Elizabeth?" He shouted into the house.

"In here," She whispered breathy.

His heart hammered harder on his chest and fear churned in his gut. Not sure what to expect after her frantic call, urging him to come to the old house asap, Rio had slid a gun onto the back of his belt before driving here full tilt.

Just thirty minutes ago, he was mentally patting himself on the back after receiving his quarterly financial reports, congratulating himself for being such a clever, wealthy businessman… now he was kickin' himself for being such a fuckin' sloppy husband. He should have never listened to her pleads and dismiss the security. If something happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

With a deep breath, Rio strode into the dining room, hand on the gun at his back, ready for anything.

He stopped in his tracks with a deep frown at the sight in front of him.

The dark mahogany table, where years ago he had beaten the shit out of Dean, was set for breakfast, in the center stood a stack of blueberry pancakes. The bottle of bourbon and whiskey tumbler, the odd items for a breakfast setting.

"Beth, what's all this?" He asked.

She adjusted her cleavage - she was wearing a dress, the purple one with the pink flowers, he hadn't seen the pretty thing in a long while - and Rio followed her movements from under his sinful long lashes.

"It was a one-night stand. I had just found out that my husband was cheating on me with a child. More or less. And I was lonely and angry. And… normally, sleeping with a complete stranger would repulse me. But it didn't that day. I dropped the kids off at school and went straight to the bar."

"What the fuck, Elizabeth?" He said coming closer to her, completely confused. "Do you have any idea how worr…"

"We drank a little," Beth kept talking, cutting him off. She grabbed the bottle and poured a heavy hand of bourbon.

Then sipped the liquor delicately, her blue gaze never leaving him, she offered her hand for him to take. When he did so, she pulled him close to her. Her lips coaxed his open, and she swept her tongue over his, sharing the lingering taste of bourbon with him. Rio moaned and tried to kiss her deeper but she quickly pulled back.

"And I invited him back to my house. We drink a little more." She took another sip from the tumbler and this time he didn't need to be persuaded. He leaned forward to have a taste from her lush lips.

"Beth…" He groaned huskily. He didn't like games, but this particular little game of her was turning him insanely hard.

"And then I realized that what I was doing was insane. And I told him to go." She continued.

Propping herself seductively against the table, she laced her hands behind his neck bringing him closer, "And he kissed me."

Rio smirked amused but dutifully obliged, planting a kiss on her lips, "I kissed him back." She said grinning against his lips before capturing them in a passionate kiss.

Rio moaned hoarsely and she pulled back from the kiss. "He pulled my panties down, and we screwed right on the table, on the breakfast dishes."

Rio's eyes bulged out from its sockets. "Fuckin' hell…" He growled almost painfully.

Before she knows it, his fingers are hooked onto her panties, he almost ripped the flimsy thing with his eagerness. Beth's clumsy hands struggled with his belt buckle, his strained erection making her job tenfold harder. She was suddenly very glad for his impatience when he does the rest of the work for her, pulling his jeans and CK boxer-shorts in one go.

Hasty spinning her around, he forced her to bend over the table, her breasts crushed against the breakfast plates.

Panting heavily, he lifted the hem of her dress and placed his cock on her glistening wet slit, sheathing himself, fully, with one powerful stroke. Both moaned loudly at the pleasure of the perfect fit.

Not wasting a second, Rio clawed at her hips and rammed into her savagely. Filling her to the core repeatedly.

"The kids… had pancakes. Blueberry. If you were... wondering." She managed to say, struggling between moans.

Each plunge of his cock was bringing her closer and closer to the sweet moment of release. "Oh... God! Yes! Fuck me... harder!" She screamed, half pleading, half demanding.

"Fuck..." He hissed as her walls gripped him greedily. Not wanting to spoil the fun just yet he pulled out of her. A stream of pre-cum beaded over the tip of his cock. Beth groaned in disappointment, then in bliss when three fingers of his fingers filled her pussy and his thumb circled her rimmed back entrance. It doesn't take more than two quick thrust of his fingers for her to become undone.

She was still flying high when he scooped her around, her ass landing harshly on the table, she didn't care, she couldn't… not when he looked at her like that.

With his hungry, dark, obsidian eyes roaming all over her, he pulled at the belt that secured the dress wrapped around her body. The thin fabric opened to reveal her exceptional creamy skin. Sliding his lower lip between his sharp teeth, Rio ran a finger from her wet slit to the front of her black lace bra, hooking it under the front-clasp he pulled at it until it became undone. Her breasts spilled unceremoniously, under his lustful searing gaze.

Moaning, he latched on her taut nipple, flicking his tongue and sucking at the same time. Beth, ran her hands in his crips hair, pressing his head harder against her tit as pleasure renewed in her lower belly.

Releasing her nipple with a pop, licking and sucking at her skin, Rio kissed his way up her neck. His tongue traced her lips while his hands seized the tender skin under her knees, spreading her wide apart.

His cock found her entrance without needing guidance, it knew his way home. The touch of her wetness against his sensitive head was dazing. Clenching his jaws he thrust inside her, the snug resistance over every inch of his dick almost too much.

"Motherfucker…" He growled, holding still he breathed through his nose, trying to battle against the need to release his load right there.

"Don't stop," Beth begged.

Her inner walls rippled around him, welcoming him deeper into her core.

"Jesus, Elizabeth. You think I can?" He croaked, pulling back and plunging hard and deep.

Beth threw her head back in bliss, digging her nails into his shoulders while an erotic moan grew from the depths of her throat.

Each brutal thrust hitched a breath out of her, making the dishes on the table and her breasts bound erratically. His cock disappearing between her pink pussy lips. The flush spreading over her body. Her parted mouth and darkened blue eyes. Rio couldn't look away. He didn't want to. It was the most beautiful sight in the whole fuckin' world.

"Rio… " She gasped trembling as the orgasm rippled through her.

Her insides tugged at him, milking him hard. His cock thickened and throbbed in response. He took her mouth with his, moaning as their tongues met. And with one last desperate thrust, he joined her in bliss, collapsing into her body and flooding her cunt with his seed.

"And that's… how you make a gangbanger sound good to the feds." She drawled raspy, after recovering her senses.

"Goddamn, Elizabeth." He moaned, "Is that what you said to Turner?"

"Exactly that way." She grinned meekly, feeling completely and utterly ravished.

"Sweet baby Jesus! And you waited till' the day you're going to put the house on the market? Almost four fuckin' years later to tell me?" He asked in disbelief.

"All this time I've hated feeling like a liar." She said playful.

"Well, fuck me… It ain't no lie no more."

She cupped his cheek lovingly and kiss him. "Thank you, hun! You've cleansed my soul."

Then she laughed.

The musical sound filled the room. And like every other time, it made him feel like he was standing in a timeless dream. His demons seemed to dissipate like dew in an unexpected brush with sunlight.

Rio basted in her light greedily and drowned in her deep ocean eyes wholehearted.

After all this time he still wondered how the hell he dived into that sea and, by hook or by crook managed to come out clean rather than the alternative.

"No, Elizabeth. You've cleansed mine." He drawled raw with emotion.

Never leaving her eyes he placed a kiss in her palm, "I love you. Now and always."

Entwining her fingers with his, she repeated their wedding vows as vehemently as he did, "And I you. Now and always."

With their wedding bands touching as intimately as their bodies did, they kissed. Once, twice... it didn't matter how many times, it would never be enough. So they kissed harder, deeper, with the flaring urgent need that they've always known. Now and always.

 **~ The End ~**

* * *

We did it! I don't even know how to thank you guys for all the support and love you guys bestowed me through this story! It has been a joy and a blessing! So thank you so much!

3

Fun facts:  
\- Aguilar, derives from the Latin Aquila 'Eagle' and means 'hunting of eagles', So technically Beth caught the Eagle! *wink wink*  
\- The twins have no names 'cause I couldn't choose! Hahaha I wanted to go with Montana, because of Rio's brother Monty but couldn't pick a name for the second girl.


End file.
